Revenge of the betrayed
by Jusen Uzukaze
Summary: Naruto meets Satsuki at the Valley of the End and shows something to her and asks to ensue him. When they reach Uzu Naruto exposes a lot of secrets to her and they make 3 goals. Destroy Konoha, Rebuild Uzu and the Uchiha and Uzumaki though they don't know the last one yet. Naruto x Satsuki. Strong Naruto and Satsuki. Very slow update. M, I'm paranoid.
1. Revelation

**Alright, people, version 6 of Revelations is ago. I just came back to re-edit this since my later chapters were so much better.**

 **Anyways, it was brought up that this chapter was horrible compared to other chapters. I am not rewriting the whole thing, too damn lazy. I will, however, be re-editing, like I said, to make it more bearable. This has too little detail, a few plot holes that I intend to fix by making the whole chapter longer.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki rushed through the trees, desperately hoping that he got to his friend soon.

Satsuki Uchiha, his best friend, crush, rival, and many more things.

She was currently on pace to traveling towards Orochimaru, believing that he would help her gain power to kill itachi.

The young teenager was sure that Orochimaru would not truly help her. The sannin member cared only for himself, so why would he help a young woman like her get strong enough to defeat Itachi when Orochimaru could not.

No, the blond knew that Orochimaru would make her powerful, but not too strong. He would take over her body before she even got close to her brother.

Naruto had to stop thinking as he finally reached the Valley of the End. A truly amazing place, especially with the statues giving each other the bird.

Naruto quickly sighted his target and let loose a sigh of relief.

"Sas-Satsuki Uchiha!" Naruto shouted. He thought it was finally time to make her know. He had found Uzushiogakure and he had found out who were to blame for the Uchiha massacre.

It was time she knew the truth. He had no doubt that she would be skeptical, so he would use all the evidence he had.

Apparently, his shout had surprised the transformed ninja.

She turned around, not having activated the curse mark, much to his relief.

"W-How do you know my name?" the girl asked, her lips twitching into a small scowl.

Naruto put up his hands in a release seal, startling Satsuki who instantly jumped back.

She heard the teen yell a loud "Kai!" before he blurred somewhere.

She tried to frantically look around her but was too late as the young boy slapped a seal on her back before activating it.

The older teenager was instantly paralyzed and fell to her knees.

Through sheer force of will, she turned her head up and growled at him.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Normally, her brain would instantly supply her that he used a paralyzing seal, but she was too enraged to listen.

He scowled at her before telling her to listen to him before saying anything.

She stayed quiet, not really caring what he had to say, but she needed to get out of these things and this was the only way.

"I want you to come with me, not to Konoha," he quickly stated once she glared at him. "We're going somewhere no one will find us," he said. "I'll release the seals, but I can activate them anytime I want, so don't try to escape. They will turn on if I fall unconscious, so don't even try." He didn't like being so strict on her, but she needed to listen

His perceptive eyes looked into her onyx eyes, instantly realizing that she was trying to develop a plan.

The young teen sighed, finally calm and cool.

She nodded to his terms and he put his hands in a ram seal before deactivating the paralysis seal.

She kicked herself up and scowled at him.

"Where are we going?" she started to follow him as he went west.

"Uzushiogakure, Uzumaki Clan homeland," he informed her.

 _'W-What? Uzumaki Clan?'_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember anything she could about any Uzumaki related things.

Suddenly, she remembered a book she had read long ago, well, Itachi read, she listened.

"The Uzumaki Clan were masters of Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. They lived in Uzushiogakure. Allies of Konoha. Destroyed during the Second Great Shinobi World War by _,_, and _," she remembered, although she couldn't really recall the names. "Their clan symbol was a spiral, usually red. Red hair from pinkish red to crimson blood. Mito Uzumaki married the first Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki was a legend, rumored to be as strong, if not stronger, than the yondaime." the ravenette shut her eyes, trying to think of any other information she could think back to, but the voice of Itachi in her head finally got to her and she stopped.

While the 13-year-old was thinking of the things her brother had read to her, Naruto found the dock master.

He quickly paid what he needed to and they both got on the boat.

After a few hours, Naruto and his rival finally got to an area of water where there were whirlpools everywhere, ready to suck them in and crush them like little bugs.

"How the fuck will we get past those?" she asked aloud in amazement. She looked towards the blond, but he just rolled his eyes at her before going through a few hand seals.

 _'Thank you, mom,'_ he said in his thoughts as he remembered some letters his mother had left behind in case she died from childbirth. "Uzu Arts: Whirlpool Release!" he shouted.

The whirlpools that had previously been large and dangerous, shrunk down until calm, crystal blue water was remaining.

The two quickly hopped off the boat and started running towards the shore.

When they finally stepped onto shore, Naruto looked around before deciding to go into a destroyed building.

In there, Naruto sat down on the floor, his friend following his example.

"Alright. What the hell do you want?" Satsuki snarled at the teenager.

He scowled at her and told her to listen and not interrupt.

"I'm your godbrother, by a technicality." Naruto glared as she was about to protest and fell silent under his glare. "Your mom and mine knew each other well and Mikoto-San decided that my mom would be a good godmother," he finished. Satsuki finally nodded, accepting that at face value. After all, he had no reason to lie to her and she couldn't see any signs of lying on his face or body.

"Now. I want you to shut up and listen to everything. Don't interrupt okay?" he asked. She nodded in consent, wonder what he was going to tell her that would be any more shocking or revealing.

"I was Itachi's student." a sigh was released from Naruto as Satsuki took a sharp breath in and began to glare at him, her beautiful onyx eyes instantly turning red at the mention of her brother. She registered the 'student' part and began to charge at him, only to get paralyzed.

"Itachi killed your clan for a reason," he stopped as her eyes became even more enraged. What reason could be important enough for her own loving, kind, and caring brother to kill almost everyone in his family, his clan?!

Almost as though he was reading her mind, he said; "War."

She forgot her rage a little and looked at him curiously. Why would war happen because of her clan? And how was a small war worth his family?!

"The Fourth Great Shinobi War," he continued.

"W-What?!" she asked in disbelief. What would cause that?

She finally felt as though Itachi had a reason. Now that her mind was calmer, she began to quickly connect a few pieces.

 _'Itachi killed them to stop a World War, something would cause Konoha to weaken. A Civil War! What would cause that? How would my clan cause that?'_ she thought to herself.

Naruto, seeing that she wasn't going to say anything, continued.

"You see, 13 years ago, remember? The Konoha higher-ups began to suspect it was the Uchiha who had attacked using the Kyuubi because of the history when Madara used him to attack the Shodaime Hokage. Also, there were no Uchiha present in the fight nor were any injured so they were suspected." Naruto took a deep breath and continued.

"This mistrust and isolation from the rest of the village created feelings of ill-will amongst the Uchiha, and ultimately rekindled the hatred harbored towards the Senju-influenced government. As such, the Uchiha — led by Fugaku Uchiha, your father— began planning a coup d'état to overthrow the Konoha leadership. In preparation for the coup, the Uchiha started inserting its member within Konoha's command structure to act as spies: Itachi Uchiha was placed in the Anbu, the direct arm of the Hokage, however, Itachi did not agree with the Uchiha's plans; believing the coup would only escalate into another Shinobi World War. As such, he turned double-agent, providing Konoha with information on the Uchiha's plan."

"The Third Hokage and his advisors quickly realized that they were already to fallen to convince otherwise, but Shisui Uchiha still tried, using the ultimate genjutsu, Kotoamatsukami, a move from his Mangekyo Sharingan, to force the Uchiha Elders otherwise."

"Danzo thought this was a waste as they were still going the kill the Uchiha and took Shisui's right eye for himself before Shisui had a chance to use it. Having failed and fearful that Danzō would take his other eye, too, Shisui entrusted his left eye to Itachi before committing suicide. After finding his body, the Uchiha believed Shisui had, in fact, been murdered by Itachi and the suicide was staged, and, as such, no longer trusted he still wanted to find a non-violent solution, Shisui's death convinced Itachi that events could no longer be stopped." Naruto didn't mention that Itachi had given him the eye and no one knew that.

"Itachi started to dislike the clan and became critical about it. The elders and that bastard Hiruzen," he spat out Hiruzen like it killed him to say the name, surprising the girl as they always showed a good relationship, like a grandfather and grandson. "decided to take advantage of Itachi's feelings and told him to eliminate the Uchiha. Itachi agreed, having been a pacifist and not wanting more bloodshed. They explained the two possible outcomes: the Uchiha could be allowed to carry out their coup, an act that would ultimately lead to the entire clan's extermination, including Itachi and his younger sister, Satsuki Uchiha; alternatively, Itachi could assassinate the Uchiha before the coup took place, and in exchange would be allowed to spare your life. Itachi opted to save you over the entire clan. He also asked me to help and protect you throughout the time. He had trained me before so that I could protect you, he told me to be the dead last so I could be on the same team as you. Know Satsuki, that Itachi chose the village over his entire clan, over his mother who had raised him since he was born, but he placed you leagues above the village itself. If the Uchiha were to do their coup, what would happen? The fight in Konoha would weaken the village since many shinobi, both Uchiha and non-Uchiha would die, weakening the village. When that happened, others would at causing the next great shinobi war." the young teenager took a deep breath before he heard sniffles.

He looked forward, only to see Satsuki Uchiha, the cold princess, crying. He couldn't imagine this scene ever happening, but he wasn't going to tease her. After all, he too had cried when all this had been explained to him by Itachi.

Naruto didn't want to mention the man who had helped Itachi as he didn't know the full info and he didn't want to be wrong about anything, especially since Itachi told him nothing but that he was an Uchiha.

Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his crush, comforting her with soft reassurances.

The Uchiha heiress stiffened at the contact at first but eventually relaxed in his arms for the next hour.

Eventually, she calmed down and her thoughts started racing, her heart desiring revenge, but it was no longer directed towards her precious brother but at the people of Konoha.

 _'Those lying, hypocritical, motherfucking bastards!'_ she thought to herself, finally letting herself go. _'Wait, why does Naruto hate them?'  
_  
She asked this question alone and shivered at his dark gaze. His glares were a little scary, but that darkened stare, filled with hatred that glowed slightly a crimson blood red color.

"Well for a couple reasons, 1; The sandaime, the hypocritical motherfucker I trusted for some reason, ordered the Konoha shinobi to not help the Uzumaki when Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo attacked them and they obeyed without hesitation, not caring that their "sister village" was being destroyed, and why? Because we were so fucking good with Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu!" he shouted.

"2; The entire village hated me and always treated me like the plague. To them, I was worthless, a demon in human skin. They tried to kill me as much as they could. Beat me when they wanted. Thankfully, Inu, Kakashi, was there to help me out a lot. No one besides your brother and Kakashi as Anbu helped me. I don't care about it now, but it hurt a lot when I was a child before I was trained, especially since I didn't have any friends back then," he paused as he looked at her. "We are friends, right?" he questioned. It seemed that he was laying his heart to her, showing his vulnerability.

"Of course. You're my only friend Naruto, except maybe Kakashi. I don't care about the other, they could die for all I care," she reassured him, giving him a happy smile/smirk.

"3: Those bastards never even gave a fuck about either of us. No one ever adopted me when I was an orphan and let me die and I know why, but you were never adopted either, I mean they just left a 7-year-old girl alone in a clan ground where her entire clan was killed and they didn't even think about that. Me I can understand, but you should have at least been adopted. Hell, they could have adopted you just because you were an Uchiha so they could have got money but they just left you there! I know you don't need now but you were just a 7-year-old! Didn't they think about how it would have haunted you to live where your family died! Then they have the nerves to worship the ground you walk on and kiss up to you dammit! I will only let a few people go if they want to and that is the Ichiraku's," Naruto finished his rant with anger. He had to take a few breaths to calm down.

Satsuki had to smile a little. She couldn't help it with all the protectiveness he was showing. It was…nice.

 _'Well, at least he's intelligent. Does he know about Hinata?'  
_  
"Hey, Naruto, do you know about Hinata's crush on you?" she asked with a smirk, wanting to destroy the tension.

Naruto chuckled as he realized what she was doing. "Yeah, I knew, but I don't feel the same way. I don't hate her, but I don't exactly love her. Her personality and mine are just too different. Besides, she admires me and that was what formed it. Her crush was an optimistic guy who didn't give up after an attempted fail. I am not that guy. I am not the happy, sunny guy she likes. Maybe in another timeline where I was different and there were some changes, maybe I would accept and recuperate them, but not now," he told her. _'Besides, I lo-like you.'  
_  
Satsuki gave a nod. She didn't really care if he liked the girl or not. His love life was none of her business.

"They tried to kill me as much as they could. Beat me when they wanted."

A sudden jolt hit her as she remembered what he told her earlier.

"Naruto, why did they hate you so much? There is no reason to hurt a child, especially you!" she demanded.

Naruto sighed as he got ready to reveal one of his largest secrets, not as large as his heritage or his connection with Itachi, but still very important.

He couldn't, wouldn't lie to her anymore. He refused to do it for something that he shouldn't even care about.

"The Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into me," he told her.

Satsuki blinked in shock before her rage came running back at her.

'Those-!' she yelled in her mind as she instantly knew what the effect would be. They hurt her only and best friend, framed her brother, killed her family, and destroyed her clan!

"Why?" she asked. He looked at her confused, causing her to elaborate.

"Why you? Why would he seal it into you?" she questioned. What were the chances that, out of the hundreds of babies that day, Naruto was chosen for the role? Her best friend, her only friend, being chosen?

"He had no other choice. Only Uzumakis and Senjus had enough chakra and the body to hold them back. If it was sealed inside, say Ino, then she would have died after a few years and it would be released again. Since I was the only Uzumaki alive," a lie. "he decided to seal it in me," he concluded.

Satsuki nodded at him to continue, knowing that there was more.

"Another reason is that the Yondaime was noble but too trusting. He couldn't seal it into anyone else if he wasn't willing to make the same sacrifice. After all, the Hokage's highest priority is the village, not his family. It's why I hate the position so much," Naruto explained.

Satsuki was a bit confused. Sure, he wasn't dumb or anything, but he used to shout that he would become Hokage. Now, she could see that it was a part of a mask that he had put on, but why did he say it so much? To convince them? It was really unnecessary to repeat it so much.

Wait, "Willing to make the same sacrifice"? Did that mean Naruto was a re-the son of the Yondaime! Of course! The Yondaime would probably never sacrifice a baby, at least not without very important reasons. If he considered trying to use another, that would be selfish of him as he was trying to save his own child. Since Naruto was the only Uzumaki, he would have to seal the Kyuubi in Naruto. He couldn't do it in another baby so he had to sacrifice his own, even if he wasn't willing!

Her unorganized thoughts caused her to be lost for a while, glaring at the wall in front of her.

Naruto asked her a question, but she couldn't hear it, trying to organize through all the information that he had given her.

Thankfully for Satsuki, even if she didn't know it, Naruto had taken her earlier words to heart and thought that she wouldn't reject him, even for the Kyuubi.

After twenty minutes, Satsuki came back to reality and saw Naruto standing up and looking at the village.

She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing what it felt like to know your entire family was dead.

Just like her, he stiffened at the contact, but relaxed a moment later when he realized Satsuki was the only one on the island.

"So what are you going to do? Take revenge?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"We need to be smart. We need allies like, say, Suna, but first, we need to get stronger. We can't get allies if we are weak, chunin-level ninja. We train for the next three years cause Jiraiya told me that's when Akatsuki will start moving. This means Itachi will be coming after me and the other members will go against the other Jinchuuriki," he told her.

She nodded, opting to ask him about what Akatsuki were later.

"After three years, we can rescue Jinchuuriki, making sure Akatsuki can't get them, and gain allies to help us destroy Konoha. Infiltrate it, get the info we need like shinobi strength, security, and other things. Then, we leave again, getting a few people like Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade," he continued.

Satsuki's eyes twitched. What did she still not know?

"After that, we can kill the villagers before making our own village. Rebuilding Uzushiogakure and remaking the Uzumaki Clan!" Naruto finished.

Satsuki nodded, not exactly knowing how he would do that when he was the only Uzumaki alive.

 _'Besides Tsunade,'_ she realized. After all, the current Hokage was the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki. She was too old though, she couldn't have children at all, right? (No, Satsuki isn't thinking about Naruto and Tsunade being together.)

Unless there were more Uzumakis left, which there might be, then he would have to do it by himself.

The next day, Satsuki asked Naruto what Akatsuki was, what Jinchuuriki were, and a lot of other stuff. He calmly answered everything he could, but he couldn't do everything since he himself didn't know who the Jinchuuriki were or the members of the Akatsuki besides some people like Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame.

* * *

 **Done. I think I did a pretty good job this chapter. I subtly and directly explained how Naruto knew his stuff and If you people didn't read carefully, you may have missed some stuff.**

 **Do you have any questions? PM or Review if you want to know more..**


	2. Training

**Alright, let's fix some mistakes. Quick, not reviewed carefully.**

* * *

The 2 clan heirs had trained the past 3 years. They learned many ninjutsu's from the Uchiha scrolls that Satsuki had brought as well as the ones in the Uzumaki homeland. Along the way, the 2 had learned/improved their kenjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu. They also focused on chakra control since naruto needed the control while Satsuki needed the reserves.

 **Year 1:** Naruto and Satsuki went about the island and discovered scrolls that contained fuinjutsu and well as water, wind, and lightning jutsus. Satsuki had used her Sharingan to recognize and decode all the seals.

She had also used the doujutsu to memorize every kanji as well as how to use symbols to hide the true intentions of the seals. Her progress was amazing, able to get up to level 2 on the Uzumaki scale, which was nearly on par with Jiraiya.

Naruto, on the other hand, blazed through the seals and did it as easy as breathing. Able to decode every seal. Satsuki's progress was amazing but naruto completely surpassed her. He could get up to level 5 out of 20. This level had never been reached by another non-Uzumaki. To be able to create and master the Hiraishin, you had to be level 3.5. Naruto had recreated his father's technique and was also able to figure out a way to improve it a bit.

The hiraishin worked very similarly to the reverse summoning. The kunai or mark had the seal to alert the person to where it was as well as the methods to get there. The kunai itself contained the user's chakra. The seal alerted the user where it was and another part of the seal reverse summoned them to the kunai.

What his father hadn't thought of was that he didn't need the kunai or seal to teleport near where he was. If you had spread your chakra throughout, it wouldn't be very far, BUT if you mixed your killer intent (which had higher range) with a bit of your chakra, you could teleport to where you needed in the range. It also had a beneficial side effect of your opponent's freeze if the Ki was hi enough. It also used very little chakra since it was already there. ( **I don't know if that is exactly how it works but hey, it is fiction for a reason)** When they had gotten good enough in fuinjutsu, they had drawn a resistance seal on themselves using shadow clone. Naruto had suggested this when Satsuki asked him to draw one her stomach. He had never been a darker shade of red. Of course, they later improved it so that it slowly increased its level so that it always felt 2x harder to move than it did before. Satsuki so far had gotten to level 12/100, while

When they had gotten good enough in fuinjutsu, they had drawn a resistance seal on themselves using shadow clone. Naruto had suggested this when Satsuki asked him to draw one her stomach. He had never been a darker shade of red. Of course, they later improved it so that it slowly increased its level so that it always felt 2x harder to move than it did before. Satsuki so far had gotten to level 12/100, while Naruto had reached 11/100.

Next was kenjutsu. Satsuki had brought her mother's sword, Kurasu, a 44-inch katana made of chakra conducting metal. The young Uchiha had also brought her mother's scrolls as well. Mikoto called her style Raigeki, which used quick jabs, slashes, and cuts while infusing the sword with her lightning affinity. This always literally shocked everyone when it hit. The technique let Mikoto channel her lightning affinity chakra which then went inside a person's body. The previous Uchiha matriarch also let a bit of her regular chakra flow in then, when it was all over the body, turned it into dangerous electricity which killed the person.

Satsuki was able to improve it to let her use fire as well, which her mother didn't have. Now, when the sword hit, it also burned them. She could also focus her fire chakra into the sword then fire a condensed ball of fire at her opponents.

Naruto had also brought his mother's sword, Benehime. However, he didn't have a style, so he looked around on some of the few buildings he had explored.

* * *

 ***flashback***

Naruto had just finished looking through the second building and came across the third building. It was a brownstone building with large swirls that were carved in. The building itself was 2 stories tall and very decayed. Most of the stone had fallen apart on the top right and left corners in the front.

'Damn it, Satsuki already has a style and is ahead of me. I need to find a style so I can train in kenjutsu.' The blond thought.

The shinobi entered the door and looked around. When he looked towards the left he saw a door with some writing on it. He went to the door and read the script.

 _Hello, my fellow Uzumaki brethren, I am the 23_ _rd_ _clan head of the Uzumaki clan. Inside of this door are 2 scrolls for the Uzumaki Kenjutsu style. There is an offensive and a defensive. Pick which ever you want and study it hard. If you are one of my descendants, you will also be able to find another style next to it. You must drop a bit of your blood into the center and if you are able to open it, you are free to use the_ _ **Bloody Whirlpool Dance.**_

 _Mito_ _Uzumaki_

Naruto want inside the door and saw three pillars. The first two had a scroll on it while the third one was blank except the spiral. The soon to be 14-year-old went to the 3rd pillar. He bit his thumb and quickly pressed it at the spiral before the kyuubi healed it.

The spiral slowly opened and a scroll took its place. Naruto grabbed the white scroll and opened it up. At the top was the title "Bloody Whirlpool dance"

"Huh perfect" the blond ninja smirked.

* **flashback end***

* * *

After he had received that scroll, He used 200 shadow clones to memorize all 200 kata's and made it muscle memory. He also used his shadow clones _in_ the style as well.

Taijutsu was where they had to improve or make their own styles. Satsuki used the Interceptor Fist. It used the sharingan to predict the movement of the opponent. Because of this, they could easily hit where the opponent was going to go. There were a few openings in the style, but that was easily covered by the sharingan. Satsuki herself decided to add her fire-affinity to the Uchiha taijutsu style. Surrounding her limbs with her fire chakra, she used the fire to blast hot white flames at the opponent. Of course, she didn't just shoot fire balls, she used them to cook her opponents.

Naruto used Uzumaku Ken, The Swirling Wind Fist, previously known as Swirling Fist. It was a mixture between a defensive and offensive styles. When you wanted to, you could defend or attack. Naruto, of course, added the element of wind to it. He covered his hands in wind chakra and turned them into wind claws. Using the claws as blades, he could cut the skin of the person.

Both used the Resistance seal to upgrade their strength and speed. They had to take it of once a week so that their speed didn't blind them. It also helped them speed up their reflexes. By the End of the years both had gotten up to level 33/100. Satsuki was a little faster than the blond. This blonde was a bit stronger than Satsuki.

Satsuki had realized that they both needed to increase their senses if they wanted to sense approaching attacks. The black-haired teen had decided to slowly channel chakra into their senses. Every day, they increased the amount until they could hear anything within 200 meters, see 300 meters, and smell anything in a 20-meter radius. To sense someone farther, Naruto always send a pulse of chakra around them.

If anything disturbed the pulse, it would be sensed by Naruto. Of course, he made it so only ninjas could disturb it. The only drawback was that, if there was a sensor in the path, they would sense it and find them too.

Naruto had realized that he was pathetic at chakra control. He needed to be able to control his reserves so he thought of creating new control exercises that combined other ones. He added the leaf spinning exercise to both tree walking and water walking.

Both used this technique until they could spin 10 leaves on their fingers while running across/up the water/tree. Satsuki already had good control so she used this to increase her chakra reserves. Of course, it would never reach the amount that Naruto had. Satsuki then combined the tree walking and water walking. It was called waterfall walking. There was no waterfall so they had to make one. Jiraiya had taught Naruto a few Doton techniques.

He used this to raise the ground upwards. They did this at the back of Uzushiogakure where there was a lot of land and water. He had raised up the ground up to three stories tall.

Then, Naruto used a basic Suiton jutsu, Mizu. It just supplied a bit of water, but with Naruto's chakra reserves, he supercharged it and spit out a huge amount of water. This was too much so a water-clad Satsuki threatened him to do it slowly with a few clones and less power. Naruto had hastily nodded his head at the threaten and followed it. After that, they both climbed up that waterfall.

It took Satsuki 4 days to get it and Naruto 1 week. After that, Naruto had remembered the Gogyu Fuin. It had completely messed up his chakra control. Naruto had relayed this to Satsuki and she had agreed to put one on herself. After putting it on, they had taken 1 month to fully get all the control back. After unsealing the seal, they had found their chakra control had quintupled.

Ninjutsu was when Naruto and Satsuki got creative. Both used jutsu they knew and got ideas to make new ones. Satsuki had taken a fireball and uncompressed it. Now it was a huge sea of white flames. She had made derived jutsu from Chidori. Chidori Current, Sword art: Chidori Katana, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Raikiri. Both her and Naruto had also used the basic jutsus and made them collaborate with other jutsu.

One was when Naruto used shadow clones and transformed them into kunai. He then stored them for Use. Satsuki had done the same as him but with fewer shadow clones. Since they did nothing but transformation, they lasted for around a week. They also used Kawarimi with kunai to catch people off guard. They had perfected most of their jutsu so it required no hand seals for the low ranked and a few seals for high ranked. It also had no side effects like smoke.

Naruto combined Bunshin Daibakuha with his clone kunai. This made kunai that could explode without a seal and it was unexpected. He also made variants with Rasengan like Odoma Rasengan, Cho Odoma Rasengan. After discovering his elemental affinity of wind and water, he had also created two variations. One was called Futon: Rasengan. The other was called Suiton: Rasengan Typhoon. He added water on top of the Rasengan and kept adding it. Spiraling, swirling chakra + endless amount of water = a big typhoon of water.

The 2 teens had also collaborated their own jutsus with each other. Their elements complemented each other. Naruto's wind and Satsuki's fire. The same went for their water and lightning.

* * *

 **Done. Well, I finished the training they did for the three years. I didn't reveal all that they did for years either. After all, for all the things I mentioned it would take 2 years. They have other tricks that I didn't reveal.**

 **Hiraishin: Imagine what would happen once naruto gets sage mode and combines it with hiraishin.**

 **Power 1-3 genin-chunin 4-6 jonin to elite 7-8 anbu 9-10 kage 10+ master.**

 **Naruto: Nin:7/10 Fuin: 25/10 control: 8/10 tai: 10/10 int: 6/10 sp: 14.5/10 gen 7/10 ken: 8/10**

 **Str: 7/10. Total:92.5**

 **Satsuki: Nin:7/10 Fuin: 15/10 control: 10/10 tai: 10/10 int: 9/10 sp: 15/10 gen 13/10 ken: 7/10**

 **Str: 6.5/10. Total:92.5**

 **Well that is there ninja power level. Naruto sucks at genjutsu but can dispel a lot of them. Satsuki can use her sharingan so she is better. Remember I didn't put a few things in there. Right now, I would make them inexperienced s-class. They both can take 5 s-class together. Alone they can take 2 but it will be harder since they would have less experience. Now, you guys should remember that they have only been Ninja for 4 years and trained for 3 so that means they have around 1 year of experience.**

 **Answer to review.**

 **Edg1999: Dude, you do realize that you are talking to a 13-year-old boy that has 7** **th** **grade ELA skills?**

 **Mindovin: thanks for the compliment. I do hope that I fix mistakes that I made. I was very stupid when I wrote the first chapter. I fixed (hopefully) much of the mistakes that I made on that one.**


	3. Rescuing the Kazekage

**Hello everyone, the story has finally truly started. If you guys have watched the shippuden episodes, you know what will happen next. I don't know how I'll Revive him, but I will think of something. I also should mention that a few Jinchuuriki won't join him. I also know that I didn't show genjutsu training but there wasn't much. Just naruto dispelling and Satsuki using her sharingan. Also, I updated chapter 1, so it is better now. Well anyways, let's get on with the story.**

 **X ROTB X**

"Katon: Goukakyuu!"

"Suiton: Suigadan!"

A large bullet of water and a giant ball of white fire were coming at each other. They clashed at the middle, creating a large amount of smoke. Naruto took advantage of the smoke and disappeared. He reappeared behind Satsuki. He tried to punch her, but she leapt forward while turning. She took out her sword and dashed towards Naruto. The blonde shinobi also took out his sword and charged. They both met at the middle. The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed out. Naruto quickly ducked and slashed at her stomach. She jumped back and threw a few kunai.

Naruto dodged the kunai right as it sailed past him.

"Kage Bunshin no Kawarimi." He whispered, creating a smokeless shadow clone and switching with It right before dispelling it without smoke. Satsuki appeared where 1 of the kunai was and swiped his sword at him.

"Kenjutsu: Hinotama"

A fireball came from the sword and headed straight towards the 16-year-old. He quickly went through a few hand seals and spitted out a compacted ball of water. Again, smoke arose. This time, however, Satsuki charged towards the smaller smoke and covered her hand in lightning. Chirping birds echoed out, but was quickly silenced. Now, it was a compacted blade of lightning. She saw a figure coming at her, a spiraling sphere in his hand.

Naruto had heard the chirping of the birds and created a shadow clone. The clone created a rasengan in its hands and rushed at the smoke. He focused his chakra into his hands and a yellow kunai came out.

"Uzumaki art: Kongo Fūsa: Kunai"

He waited until he heard the clash of the compacted Chidori and Rasengan. After hearing it, He Shunshined behind her and rested the kunai at her throat.

"I win Satsuki-Chan." He whispered. Satsuki shivered at the breath on her skin. Feeling the kunai, she conceded by nodding.

"That makes us even. 50-50 with 200 draws." She said.

"Satsuki, I think we should start on our plan now. It's been three years and the Akatsuki will start looking for Jinchuuriki any minute now." Naruto said seriously. He had explained to her who/what was Akatsuki and who he knew was in it. He had figured out all this info from having a clone in the office when they were in Konoha.

"Let's get Gaara first. He is the only Jinchuuriki I know that we can find." Naruto said. Gaara would be the easiest to convince. Naruto wasn't going to recruit every single Jinchuuriki, but that didn't mean that they couldn't help him. He knew Iwa wouldn't help. He didn't know where all of them were, so he had to look through the books to see where the Bijuu were sealed. He knew which country every single Jinchuuriki was now.

"Well then, we should go now, no point in letting Akatsuki get ahead." Satsuki pointed out. He nodded and they both walked towards the shoreline. Since they had much higher reserves, they could run to the other side of the body of water. After running for 30 minutes, they got to the other side of the port. After arriving there, they both headed towards Suna. After running for 3 days, the two finally saw the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village.

Going up to the entrance, they saw a bunch of dead shinobi. Searching for a chakra signature, they felt one that was still alive at the back. When they got there, the shinobi was barely alive and his eyes widened upon seeing them. Naruto and Satsuki went up to the man and asked him what happened. The Suna nin told them that 2 people infiltrated. They had taken the Kazekage and headed out.

After finding out which way they went, they also headed out. They ran for 40 minutes before being intercepted by a shark sword. In front of them appeared a Akatsuki member. His name was Kisame Hoshigami. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with blue-grey skin. He has small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth. He had on the Akatsuki's black cloak with red clouds. He also had on a brown sash that went from his right shoulder to left hip. He had his Samehada in his hands.

"Kisame!" shouted Naruto. The 16-year-old ran at the shark-man with a **Rasengan** in his hand.

 **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha."** The Akatsuki member attacked. Naruto saw the water coming at him and jumped up. He put his **Rasengan** in front of him and started swirling the water like a whirlpool. It sucked in Kisame and he was now at the middle. Naruto increased the rotation of the **rasengan** and the water started to form into a hurricane. He threw the Now **Rasengan: Hurricane.**

At that time, Satsuki put her hands on the hurricane and said " **Raiton: Jibashi."** The Electric Hurricane went straight towards the shark-like man. He jumped to dodge, but his opponents got behind him and drew their swords. The man blocked it with his own Samehada. They engaged in a clash of swords and slashed and shred each other. After a few minutes of clashing blades, they finally separated. Naruto and Satsuki had a few cuts on their clothes and body. Kisame had his cloak cut around with blood flowing out of a few cuts.

Naruto sent a small amount of killer intent in the air and mixed it with his chakra. He then disappeared in a crimson flash. He reappeared right above Kisame with a **Odoma Rasengan**. He thrusted the attack right on his opponent's back. The missing-nin was sent spiraling forward. Satsuki appeared in front of the Legendary Swordsmen and jabbed her Lightning covered fist through his stomach.

" **CHIDORI!"**

Kisame started to bleed through the wound. Suddenly, he started to shift until a complete white figure with green hair replaced him. Naruto and Satsuki then ran off in the same direction they were going before. When they got near ( **Like 1 min away.)** the entrance, they both sensed a few shinobi going the same way and place they were. They recognized one of the chakra signature as Kakashi's.

Satsuki's eyes turned into slits and she jumped to the side to intercept them, but Naruto stopped her.

"Satsuki, I know you hate them, but it is not the time for this. We need to get to Gaara. We'll destroy them another time." Naruto told her. She nodded, begrudgingly. They kept running forward until they reached a cave that was enclosed by a boulder. There was a seal in the middle of it. Naruto quickly figured out what it was and sent a team of clones to shut down the other seals. Then, they both Henged so they looked different. They both now had Red hair. A few moments later, 4 other people appeared next to them. One was Kakashi Hatake, another was Sakura Haruno, then, Hinata Hyuga, and a woman they hadn't met.

"Who are you?" Questioned the copy nin.

"We are bounty hunter-nins, a price has been placed on Deidara the Mad Bomber. We want to get his bounty and this was the last place he was seen." Satsuki explained quickly, hiding her hatred for them. Since Deidara was a missing-nin, he had a bounty in Iwa. They might need the money for later times, so it was a good excuse.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Well that's acceptable, you can battle him and take his bounty but we need the Kazekage." Looked at the boulder and continued "First, we need to take these seals off."

"Don't worry, I sent clones to take the others off in the same time. I sent 6 so 2 for each and one can dispel when they are ready." Naruto replied. His clones dispelled right then and he quickly tore off the seal along with the other three. Then the banshee, err, Pink haired nin destroyed the boulder.

'So Tsunade also taught the girl/ Sakura her strength technique huh.' Thought Chiyo, Naruto, and Satsuki at the same time. They all entered the cave to see a lifeless looking Gaara and 2 other people. One was Deidara. He wore their signature cloak, navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals, and an Akatsuki ring on his right index finger, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" and was teal in color. He also wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes.

There was another man next to Deidara. **(You already know what Sasori looks like.)**

 **(Imagine leaf and Chiyo vs Sasori as the same as cannon, but with shadow clone Chiyos and more puppet humans for her.)**

They faced each other and separated the Akatsuki members from each other. Naruto and Satsuki chased after Deidara while leaving the others to beat the other one. Deidara created a clay bird and rode on it into the sky. He sent a bunch of clay and used his Explosion kekkai Genkai to make them explode. This was useless on Satsuki, who covered her body in lightning and made them duds. Naruto sent a bit of his Ki-chakra at him, then **Hiraishined** behind him. He drilled the other blonde with a **Rasengan.** He fell to the ground and Satsuki easily shredded him to pieces with her Lightning-infused sword. When he was finally shredded, the giant clay bird, along with himself, exploded. Satsuki recorded this with her Sharingan.

After their battle, the 2 best friends went back to the other battle. When they arrived, they saw a red-haired man that was slowly dying. They got close to him and he told them some information.

"I have a spy within Orochimaru's ranks. He was supposed to meet me at Tenchi Bridge in 10 days. It might help you guys."

After getting the Information, all the shinobi looked at the dead body of the Kazekage. He was dead and they had no way to revive him. Well, all but Chiyo that is.

"I can revive Gaara, but it will cost me my life force." Chiyo said. She really wanted to revive Gaara. She was going to die soon and it would be for the better if Gaara didn't die. She needed to pay for the mistakes of the past after all.

The Konoha shinobi nodded somberly. They didn't like anyone of their comrades dying. They cared a lot about them. Naruto and Satsuki didn't exactly care. She wasn't someone they knew or cared about. She was a stranger to them after all.

Ban-Sakura and Hinata took Gaara and all of them started going back to the village. When they arrived near it, they laid Gaara in a grassy field and Chiyo hovered over him. She went through the hand signs for her revival technique.

"Kishō Tensei!" She shouted. Her hands were covered in chakra and placed it over the previous Jinchuuriki chest. The old woman's life force began to fade away while the Kazekage's was restored.

The red-head's eyes began to slowly open. He looked all around him and then saw all the people in front of him. His eyes widened in surprise and confusion. He was confused on who his fellow 'red-heads' were. He hadn't ever met them in his life. He was surprised to see the Konoha shinobi there and Chiyo dead.

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice mixed with confusion and surprise.

 **(Deidara vs Naruto and Satsuki place)**

All the pieces of Deidara slowly started to turn into white skin. A distortion appeared and 2 figures appeared.

"Well, it appears that Deidara will need to get a new partner." 1 figure said.

"It appears so." The other figure said, "I will fill that role it seems."

 **X ROTB X**

 **Well that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took me a long time to update, but this story was very hard to word. My other story is easy since I know everything I need to do. Well, next chapter will be negotiation with Suna. Anyways, I told you guys that it would take some time to upload this and the other. Well see you guys next chapter.**

 **Kakashi: Nin: 18/10 Fuin: 6/10 control: 8/10 tai: 10/10 int: 15/10 sp: 8/10 gen 8/10 ken: 8/10 Str: 7 Total:88**

 **Hinata: Nin: 6/10 Fuin: 0/10 control: 10/10 tai: 12/10 int: 8/10 sp: 8/10 gen 7/10 ken: 0/10**

 **Str: 5/10 Total:44**

 **Sakura: Nin: 6/10 Fuin: 0/10 control: 15/10 tai: 10/10 int: 12/10 sp: 6/10 gen 10/10 ken: 0/10**

 **Str: 15/10 Total: 74**

 **Chiyo: Nin: 6/10 Fuin: 7/10 control: 10/10 tai: 5/10 int: 10/10 sp: 8/10 gen 0/10 ken: 0/10**

 **Str: 7/10 Total:51**

 **Deidara:** **Nin: 5/10 Fuin: 0/10 control: 8/10 tai: 3.5/10 int: 4/10 sp: 6/10 gen 0/10 ken: 0/10**

 **Str: 5/10 Total:31.5**

 **Remember that these stats don't fully recognize the power of an individual. Hinata, Chiyo, and Deidara can kick the screeching Banshee known as Sakura any time of the year.**

 **Answer to Reviews:**

 **Grefsbd: I did try to get a beta. Also, a revenge fic with Naruto and Fem Sasuke working together is not original? I also read a story that you mentioned. I forgot the name but it went like this: Naruto goes to Orochimaru and Satsuki goes with Jiraiya. Naruto informs her what happened to her family. She doesn't believe him and goes back. She meets Itachi who was told by Naruto to see her. He tells her the Truth and they, with Naruto, leave and go to Taki and live their even though Naruto tries to destroy Konoha.**

 **AlyssaOtaku69: Thanks. Besides, isn't it almost always revenge when naruto leaves the village by himself? Banished or willfully?**

 **Well until next time bye guys and heck out my other story. It is this story's 'Sequel' in a way. Bye bye.**


	4. Allaince and a Snake

**Hello everyone, today, you will read the next chapter of ROTB. Onto the story:**

 **Last time on Naruto: Revenge of the betrayed:** Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha traveled to Suna, where they learned that Gaara had been kidnapped. They ran off to find him, but were confronted by Akatsuki member, Kisame Hoshigami. After defeating him, they learned that he was a fake. They finally reached the cave where Gaara was. They removed the seals and were about to go inside, but were met by Konoha shinobi and Chiyo. The shinobi went inside and found 2 Akatsuki members, Deidara the Mad Bomber and Sasori of the Red Sand. After killing thee 2 partners, they got information from Sasori and later revived Gaara. In another place, Deidara was discovered to be a replica.

( **CONTINUED)**

* * *

"Where am I?" Gaara asked, his voice mixed with confusion and surprise. Why wouldn't he be? He just had a Bijuu extracted out of him and died. He then saw Chiyo lying deceased and his eyes widened in realization.

"Did Chiyo use her Reincarnation Jutsu?" He asked. He saw them nod and asked himself 'Why, why did she revive me. I am not that very important to anyone in the village- 'He was cut off by a shout of

"Kazekage-Sama!" He looked towards the direction of the voice and widened his eyes upon seeing all the Shinobi of Sunagakure. 'Did they come to see me?' he thought. All the ninja started celebrating upon seeing Gaara, who was still in shock from seeing them.

* * *

After all the shinobi went to Chiyo's funeral, the Konoha shinobi left to go back to their village. Naruto and Satsuki asked to meet Gaara in Private. He allowed this and made them follow him into the Kazekage tower. After getting to the previous Shukaku jinchuriki's office, he sat down in his chair and asked them

"What did you want to talk to me about?" The Red-head felt them channel their Chakra and got his sand ready. What he saw stunned him. In front of him were Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto wore Dark Red cargo pants. He had on a Dark blue shirt. Sasuke had on a Dark Black shinobi pants with Grey long sleeved shirt.

"N-Naruto? S-Sasuke- "He was interrupted by another poof from 'Sasuke'.

In the poof, a feminine Sasuke appeared.

"Who are you?" He asked confused. A woman just appeared in front of him, replacing where Sasuke Uchiha was.

"My name is Satsuki Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was a persona developed because of a Genjutsu that protected me from CRA." She stoically explained. Gaara was shocked as hell. Sasuke Uchiha was a female!? What the hell!?

He composed himself, after all he was the Kazekage, and asked "Alright, Naruto, Satsuki, what are you 2 doing here? I heard that you had left to Orochimaru and that you had taken Naruto with you."

"That's a bullshit story made up by Konoha. They assumed that Satsuki captured me and left. I wanted to leave that village, and since I cared too much about Satsuki, I went to find her then took her with me." Said Naruto in anger. "Gaara, don't tell anyone that we aren't at Otogakure." He then requested. The Kazekage nodded to his first and best friends request.

"Ok Naruto, but only because you are my best friend. Now tell me where you 2 were if not at Orochimaru's village." He asked curiously. Where were they during the three years? Why does palpably dislike Konoha? These questions were rushing through his head.

"We were training at my clan's homeland, Uzushiogakure." Naruto responded to the question. Gaara was shocked. His village had attacked the village and had obliterated it with Kumo and Kiri. Another reason he was shocked at this was because his best friend was an actual Uzumaki.

The Godaime Kazekage nodded his head, gesticulating them to continue.

"I want to destroy konoha for a couple of reasons. 1 is that they stabbed Uzu in the back and let the other nations invade the Uzumaki's. 2. They treated me like trash and would never help me no matter what. They always beat me and tried to assassinate me. 3. Is for just who they are. I want to show the world what they truly are. They portray themselves as the kindest village, but look at what happened to me, how they treated me. How they treated Satsuki-chan. They said that they loved her, but look at them now that she left. Look what they did for her. They never helped her at all, just kissed up to her. Others might be alike, but they have a reason. Iwa hates them because the Yondaime Hokage killed many of their people. Suna used to because Konoha took the money from here and never helped them, despite being 'allies. They are also full of assholes. Look at the white fang, their most powerful shinobi, stronger than the Sannin, harassed into suicide for doing what the village is always going on about. 'Teamwork and comrades are important' yet he is harassed into for putting his comrades first. They even forced Ita-" Naruto ranted furiously until Satsuki interrupted him.

Gaara had to admit he made some, okay, a lot, of good points. He still needed to know why they were here. He had some suspicions, but just to be sure… "Alright, you bring up a lot of good points, but why are you here?" He asked.

Naruto looked at Gaara and said bluntly "we want your help to destroy konoha."

The Kazekage sighed and said. "I really want to help you Naruto, after all, your my best friend, but my village is very important to me. If we waged war against Konoha, we might lose and this time, they might destroy this village."

"Don't worry Gaara, me and Satsuki will infiltrate Konoha later and destroy and damage a good part of the village. You should ready your forces and tell them to start training hard. When we deliver a message via toad. When we do, you should send your forces. We will go back and I will summon Gamabunta to help me. We should be able to destroy them to the point that they aren't a threat. After that, we could destroy that place to the ground." The blonde said seriously to the Kazekage.

Gaara contemplated this, there were a few benefits to this. One was that if the people heard that they destroyed Konoha, the strongest nation, many clients would come to them, which would highly increase the economy of Suna. The daimyo was still sending some missions for Suna to Konoha like before. Another was that if they did destroy it, they could take over the land, giving them the geological benefits of it. Suna and Konoha had different geological benefits. It would give them more area to help both civilians and shinobi. More training fields. More marketing places. The alliance didn't help them as much as it did Konoha, but they had to agree to avoid being destroyed. He also got to help his best friend.

"Okay Naruto, I will try to convince the council that we should go to war with them. I'm with you, but the council will need some convincing. After all, you can't easily convince them that 2 16-year-olds are a better ally then a whole village, right?" chuckled the red-head. Naruto nodded and replied

"Okay Gaara, me and Satsuki will come back in about 2 weeks to get the answer." He said happily. "Oh yeah Gaara, here," Naruto fished into his kunai holder and took out a Hiraishin Kunai "in case you need it." Gaara's eyes widened upon seeing the Legendary kunai. He took it, but before he could ask any questions, the 2 disappeared in a bolt of lightning and a tornado of water.

* * *

The Blond and Ravenette appeared a bit away from Suna. Now they needed to go to another place as well. Orochimaru's place. It was a good thing that Naruto had left a Hiraishin kunai hidden in the Land of Hot Springs during one of the rests they had when coming to Suna. Naruto grabbed Satsuki by her midriff and pulled her closer (Which caused a small tint of pink on her cheeks) and teleported them to the nation of Hot Springs. After landing safely near the border of fire, Hot Springs, and Oto, they quickly hurried towards the Hidden Sound Village.

Satsuki knew precisely where it was, having gotten a map for it 3 years ago. They hid behind the rocks around the village that was erected by Orochimaru during the 3 years from a small base to a town sized village. The 2 partners phased out and knocked the protectors of the gate out. Taking in the appearance of the 2 Oto ninja, Naruto and Satsuki performed the **Ippai Henge** , an advance form of the normal **Henge**. It was just as it was named, a solid transformation of what you wanted to be. It was a Ninjutsu-Genjutsu hybrid, mostly Ninjutsu though, that was accidently recreated by Naruto during the Academy Days.

They looked at the schedule for the time the guards patrolled. Since their time was nearly done, they departed from the gates and traveled to the stone house at the middle of the village. They quickly reached it and went inside, only to find 2 more Oto ninjas. They looked at the 2 Henged shinobi and questioned why they were there. After replying that they needed to file a report for their guard duties, they were let through.

They went down the dark stairs, releasing their transformation along the way. The finally entered the Dark Orange base of Orochimaru's and slowly searched each door. Suddenly, they paused as they sensed someone coming.

" **Meisaigakure** " Satsuki whispered, touching Naruto's shoulder, and faded away into thin air. A few moments later, a man recognized as Kabuto Yakushi walked through the halls. They stealthily walked past the man, but they were unprepared for him to suddenly cover his hands in chakra, creating a chakra scalpel, and slashing Naruto at his face.

Through his instincts alone, Naruto was just barely able to dodge it. Satsuki blurred behind the bastard who hurt her best friend and shoved a kunai through the back of his heart. Of course, he survived this due to his **In'yu Shōmetsu**. He didn't see the **Oodoma Rasengan** coming right at his stomach. Kabuto flew through the air in a spiral pattern until they couldn't see him. Continuing through the halls, they finally came across the door that hid Orochimaru from them. Satsuki charged her right hand with Lightning Chakra and condensed it. She then thrust her hand forward, the lightning lengthening, going straight through the door until they heard flesh being pierced. Naruto kicked the door down, Benehime covered by wind chakra. They saw Orochimaru with his hands up.

Orochimaru was a tall man with long black hair. His skin was so pale that it looked like his skin was paste white. His eyes were angular and very snake like with pale golden pupils. His ears had purple tomoe shaped earrings. He was wearing a Red button up shirt with brown palm trees on it. His hands were raised up in an X-Position, Satsuki's Chidori Spear.

Satsuki walked closer to the Snake like man, her Lightning Spear going forward as well. The Pedophile snake forced is hand to the side so that it didn't pierce his face. She used her free hand to take out Karasu and swerving it down vertically. A distortion appeared it the air before it was covered by Azure flames. They went straight towards the sick and unhealthy shinobi and burning his skin. The Snake Sage opened his mouth and another Orochimaru appeared from between.

Satsuki and Naruto shivered 'That is still creepy and disgusting as hell!' they both thought the snake settled onto the ground and opened his mouth again. This time however, a handle to a blade appeared. The handle was grabbed and pulled which caused the rest of the blade to appear from. Orochimaru swung the blade at them, it's length increasing. Naruto and Satsuki dodged to the side and jumped towards him. Naruto created an Oodoma Rasengan in his hand while Satsuki created a Chidori. They pulled their hands back and threw them forward.

Orochimaru ducked under them and kicked them upwards. While in the air, the 2 friends glanced at each other and after a quick confirmation from each other, they turned to each other and held out their jutsu to each other's. The A-Ranked jutsus collided without any force.

Unexpectedly, the 2 jutsus absorbed into each other. A white light appeared in between their nearly conjoined hands. When the light disappeared, a black sphere with Dark Purple lightning coursing inside the most inner shell. Black electricity was shooting out of the sphere. They Both pulled back and yelled " **Collaboration: Yami's** **Inazuma no shikyū!** " and hurled the Purple sphere towards 1 of the Legendary Sannin. It hit its target and Orochimaru was at the ground bloody. He slightly and was able to just barely open his mouth. Something shot out of it and Orochimaru's body died. They Both looked towards the place where the thing went and saw….

* * *

 **Well everyone, that finally finishes this chapter. Holy hell, this took me a week to do this shit. I know that I said that they should easily take care of 2 S-Class ninja, but remember that that means people like Deidara or Sasori. They can't as easily beat high level ones. For ex: If either of them face Nagato right now, they will have their asses kicked.**

 **Answer to Review:**

 **AlyssaOtaku69: You're right, they lost 2 shinobi who would be able to destroy entire nations. They lost both the Sharingan and Kyuubi. They lost prince/Princess, since their clan helped create Konoha. They lost shinobi who are the Reincarnations of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. They lost the reincarnations of the Sons of the Rikodu Sennin, the man Who created the fucking Moon. They lost Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha or Basically said, Naruto Otsutsuki. They Lost Satsuki Uchiha-Senju or Satsuki Otsutsuki. Also, yeah, some of the jinchuriki like Fuu and Utakata will go to Uzu. There will be a few surprises going to Uzu too. Some might even guess who.**

 **Orochimaru's Power level.**

 **Nin: 10/10 Fuin: 10/10 control: 10/10 tai: 10/10 int: 10/10 sp: 12/10 gen 9/10 ken: 10/10** **Str: 6.5/10. Total: 87.5**

 **Remember that I said that this power level doesn't fully show their skills.**

 **Oh yeah, I also thought about what Summoning contracts that Naruto and Satsuki should get.** **The choices will be at the poll at my profile.**

 **Well, Goodbye Everyone! Until another week or so.**


	5. Team Uzu

**YO everyone! sorry that I haven't updated in a week, but I was at my grandparents house for a week. Their computer didn't have Microsoft Word, so I wasn't able to write a new story. However, now I am back to write this chapter. By the way, the summoning has been decided, Satsuki wil get the Phoenix Clan and Naruto gets the Dragon Clan**

* * *

 **Last time on Naruto:** Revenge of the Betrayed: After Chiyo's funeral, Naruto and Satsuki talked to Gaara about allying him and Suna with them. Gaara agreed, but had to convince the council. Afterwards, Naruto and Satsuki teleported to The land of Hot Springs and went to Oto. After infiltrating it, they went to Orochimaru's hiding area. They were discovered by Kabuto, but quickly sent him flying. They then went to Orochimaru and fought him. They destroyed his body, but he spit out something before dying.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

Orochimaru ducked under them and kicked them upwards. While in the air, the 2 friends glanced at each other and after a quick confirmation from each other, they turned to each other and held out their jutsu to each others. The A-Ranked jutsus collided without any force.

Unexpectedly, the 2 jutsus absorbed into each other. A white light appeared in between their nearly conjoined hands. When the light disappeared, a black sphere with Dark Purple lightning coursing inside the most inner shell. Black electricity was shooting out of the sphere. They Both pulled back and yelled **"Collaboration: Yami's Inazuma no shikyū!"** and hurled the Purple sphere towards 1 of the Legendary Sannin.

It hit its target and Orochimaru was at the ground bloody. He slightly and was able to barely open his mouth. Something shot out of it and Orochimaru's body died.

They Both looked towards the place where the thing went and saw a giant white snake made up of many smaller snakes, with longer, spikier hair, a scaled face with snake-like teeth and a long tongue, black eye markings, and a pointed chin.

Orochimaru hurled his head towards Naruto with his mouth wide open. Releasing his Killer Intent, he Hiraishined behind the snake and blasted him with a **Futon: Ryujin**. The massive wind dragon shredded Orochimaru all over, leaving many deep cuts all over his body. Orochimaru then went to Satsuki, but was blasted by lightning. However, the Snake turned into a mud clone. From behind Naruto, the head of Orochimaru came at him. Naruto, caught of guard, got swallowed. Then, Orochimaru started his **Living Corpse Reincarnation Jutsu**

 **(Mental Plane)**

* * *

Naruto appeared in a place in which the ground was full of moving, slimy, organs. Orochimaru also appeared in front of him. Both were covered in the organs so he could only see the Snake Sannin's hair and face, which had returned to human form.

"Hello Naruto-kun, this is my mindscape. Here, everything is in my control, I am GOD. I will take over your body, use your memories, and take over Satsuki-Chan's body at a later time, kukukukuku." Insanely laughed.

'Mindscape huh, idiot.' Naruto smirked and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the area around them started to shimmer until all there was a dark void. Then, it started to change once again, this time, they appeared in an area where everything was golden and white with stars all around. (Where Naruto met Kushina)

Naruto attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru was about to dodge, but unable to move. He looked down and widened his eyes upon seeing Golden chains around his legs. Naruto created a Futon:Rasengan That tore through his body. Orochimaru died in the mindscape as Black Chakra seeped out of his body and into Naruto. The Uzumaki had just absorbed all the jutsus, Knowledge, and chakra of Orochimaru.

In his last breath, Orochimaru asked "How did you do this, this is my mindscape, I am god here."

"You are not god Orochipedo" He insulted "You are a mere mortal with a god complex. I am a Jinchuuriki, I can easily access my mindscape. You need a jutsu or meditation to go in here, I can do it at will. When you had foolishly told me it was a mindscape, you didn't realize that i could also control it. After that, it was a mere matter to transfer us here to _my_ mindscape, where my will is much stronger than yours. I control this realm." He explained.

 **(Real World)**

* * *

When Naruto was swallowed by Orochimaru, Satsuki was very angry. She charged a Chidori through her hands and put forth more chakra. The Chidori grew in size until it was the size of an Oodama Rasengan. She ran towards the giant snake and slammed it right at his head. This destroyed the head. Then, a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu to the rest of the body and it was burned into ashes. The ravenette then went to the unconscious Naruto and put his head on her lap. She looked at his face adoringly while softly petting his whiskers. He unconsciously purred and she giggled.

Naruto finally woke up to see that he was in Suki-Chan's lap. He got up after a few moments of enjoying it.

"What happened in there Naruto-Kun?" Satsuki asked curiously, her head unconsciously tilted to the right.

'Cute' "Orochimaru tried to take over my mind, but the idiot was stupid and died in their. I absorbed his chakra, knowledge of the ninja world, as well as all the jutsu he know. I'm gonna teach them to you." The teen replied. Satsuki nodded her head to both the answer as well as him teaching her Orochimaru's jutsu.

For the next few days, Satsuki had her Sharingan copy almost every jutsu of Orochimaru's that Naruto used. Some of them were already known to her and some were ones that Naruto that was disgusting or not good for them. She learned **Binding Snake Glare Spell, Chakra Scalpel, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Shadow Clone, Four Symbols Seal, Fūinjutsu Trap, Genjutsu Binding, Hidden Doorway Technique, Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Hideout Destruction Trap, Hiding in Surface Technique, Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique, Snake Mouth Bind, Sound Wave Technique, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Summoning: Rashōmon, Summoning: Triple Rashōmon, Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky, Temporary Paralysis Technique** from him."

Once Satsuki had copied all the jutsu, they both created hundreds of **Kage Bunshin** and had 19 **Kage Bunshin** focus on each one. After they all practiced for an hour, all the groups would dispel 1 at a time, 10 seconds each. Since the chakra left always went back to the user, plus their very high reserves, they were able to create more. This went on for 5 hours every day. Due to this, they had allotted a total amount of 21 days and 21 hours for each technique. They mastered every single jutsu

The two had also created a summoning seal with the Kusanagi. The seal connected to a seal they both had on their right arm. This way, they could both use the legendary sword when needed. Naruto and Satsuki had also trained with Kusanagi everyday. They mastered the swords different uses and figured out a way to merge it into their Kenjutsu style which allowed the 2 S-Class ranked shinobi to use either 1 or 2 swords to fight.

Since they still had 5 more days left to go to the bridge, Naruto explored some of Orochimaru's memories and discovered some people who could help them in their quest. There were three people, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, and a person named Juugo, whose body could apparently absorb Nature Chakra. When Naruto found out about Karin being his Family, he was ecstatic to meet her. After discussing this with his best friend, the 2 agreed to go get the three as they would be helpful. Both headed towards Suigetsu since he was the closest.

* * *

The teens headed towards the lab that contained Suigetsu. After 10 minutes of traveling, they finally got to Lab No. 18.

They dived underwater and went over to the other side of the area. After resurfacing, they both pulled themselves up and channeled chakra to their feet to walk on water.

Looking around, they found themselves in an area with many holding tubes. Naruto and Satsuki went towards the only one that held a being. After getting right in front of it, the Uchiha Heiress withdrew her sword and cut the tube open, spilling all the water out. She then sheathed Karasu. From all the remaining water on the floor, a white goop started to come up. It morphed into a being afterwards. Suigetsu is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, almond-shaped purple eyes, and like most of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he has pointed teeth — one of which stuck out even when his mouth was closed. He wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also had another belt attached to his waist.

As he was standing up he said, "Thank You…"

"Naruto Uzumaki" "Satsuki Uchiha" The Clan heirs introduced

"Thank You for freeing me, I assume that you both killed Orochimaru since you are both here." The white-haired teen said

"Yeah" Satsuki nodded.

"Suigetsu, You're the first, come with us." Naruto said seriously

"So, I'm the first, meaning...we'll get more company?" He asked

"Two more." the Raven-haired woman said.

"Juugo from the Northern Hideout of Orochimaru's and Karin Uzumaki from the Southern Hideout." Naruto continued.

"Uzumaki? You and Karin are related?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how, but we are from the same clan." The blond-haired shinobi said.

"Damn it." He muttered. With their heightened senses, the two heard him and Satsuki asked

"What?"

"It's just that… I'm not fond of them. I don't think I'll get along with those two. …...Myself aside, I wonder what you 2 plan to do with those 2 after retrieving them." the aspiring Swordsmen of the Mist replied

"Doesn't matter, We aren't asking you three to get along, just work together, you don't have to be best friends. Now let's go" Naruto replied then commanded. Satsuki and he walked off, but Suigetsu started laughing. He said

"Speaking like you're better than me, are you?" the purple wearing shinobi phased out and in, right behind Naruto, holding his thumb and ring finger in a gun position.

"Let's make our relationship clear-" He was interrupted by a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Naruto was behind him, Kushina's sword at his throat.

"Fine, you helped me due to your own convenience. I haven't said a single word about coming with you and your girlfriend."

"He/She isn't my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" They replied with blushes on their cheek. In his opinion, Satsuki looked pretty beautiful and cute. (All three compliments intended)

"Whatever, you 2 aren't above me just cause you 2 killed Orochimaru. Everyone was after him, you guys just got their faster." The boy said. After a stare down between them, Suigetsu just jumped forward a bit and said,

"Just kidding, since you two freed me, i guess that I'm free to go. Finally able to do what i want." The boy said and walked off.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki heirs just sighed and said "I see, how unfortunate." And left.

* * *

 **(Time skip. Outside the lab. 2 minutes later)**

As they were walking through the forest, a voice came up front "Come to think of it, wasn't it you 2 and your sensei who defeated my great senpai, Zabuza Momochi?" They stopped walking and looked at the giant puddle that Suigetsu was swimming in.

"I wonder what happened to his sword, the **Kubikiribōchō**." a short pause "How about this, if you 2 lead me to the sword, i won't mind helping you 2." He offered.

Naruto opened his holster and took out a scroll with a Kanji for **"Sword".** Naruto poured a bit of his chakra in and, with poof of smoke, the Decapitating Carving Knife appeared. He threw it towards Suigetsu who easily caught his dream blade. "W-where did you get this" he asked the blond.

"When we buried Zabuza and Haku, a Yuki member and Zabuza's apprentice, I knew that the sword would get stolen, so I took it and sealed it in a scroll." Naruto replied. Satsuki and Suigetsu nodded and all three headed out towards the Southern Base to find Karin Uzumaki, the next member to their team.

* * *

 **And done! After staying at Lancaster for 4 days, i got back here and it took me a better part of the week to write this chapter. Sorry that it takes so long to update these chapters. I was also mistaken at how long this will take. This will probably have over 30 chapters. Anyways, right now, you are wondering how strong they are exactly. I would say that they are a bit stronger than a 5 tailed Naruto at shippuden. 4-tailsOrochimaruJiraiya5-tailsNaruto and Satsuki6 tailsItachi7 tailsNagato8 tails Kurama Edo Madara, Edo Hashirama Sage of six paths Obito. Right now, they are only a bit week to Itachi and 6-tails. Itachi barely beats 6-tails.**

 **Naruto: Nin:10/10 Fuin: 26/10 control: 10/10 Tai: 12/10 int: 9/10 sp: 16/10 gen 8/10 ken: 10/10 Str: 9/10. Total: 110**

 **Satsuki: Nin:10/10 Fuin: 16/10 control: 12/10 tai: 12/10 int: 9/10 sp: 15/10 gen 14/10 ken: 10/10 Str: 9/10. Total: 107**

 **Suigetsu: Nin: 7/10 Fuin: 0/10 control: 14/10 Tai: 10/10 int: 7/10 sp: 10/10 gen 7/10 ken: 10/10 Str: 9/10. Total: 74**

 **Now, this does not mean that he is that week. Just know that Suigetsu does not know shit about Fuinjutsu. His control has to be high for his ability and change into water must need chakra, which automatically increases his control. His Ninjutsu isn't that high and neither is Gen. He is a swordsman, not Genjutsu user. He still has** **Ninjutsu** **, just not potent or a** **lot. If you don't look at the ones he has no points in, you will see that he is pretty close to the other 2.**

 **Also, Naruto should be a lot better with absorbing Orochimaru. Satsuki should be better after her. This is why I made them quite a bit stronger.**

 **I feel that i should explain somethings. S-Class means Deidara. There are many people that are S-Class that will be S-Class. When I said that they should be able to take care of S-class, I meant people Between Orochipedo and Deidara.**

 **Answer To Review:**

 **AmethystPone: good point. Sorry, that part was just meant so that everyone knows that Naruto has NO romantic interest in Hinata AT ALL. I didn't mean to be mean to Hinata ya know? I fixed the mistake.**

 **MIKE202303: Naruto and Satsuki are the Reincarnations of Indra and Asura. Those 2 were where the Uchiha and Senju clan came from. Uzumaki and Senju are cousins, Making them related, Making them the descendants of Asura. Asura and Indra had the same father, meaning that the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha are all blood related, even if they don't know. This means that The Uchiha are part Senju/Uzumaki and the Uzumaki's and Senjus are part Uchiha. It also helps that Satsuki learned Fuinjutsu very fast. While she had the Sharingan, she still shouldn't have been able to surpass Jiraiya in a year. She would need around 4. So...**

 **Rikodu Sennin**

 **ASURA INDRA**

 **Senju Uzumaki∞∞∞Uchiha= Same blood, not same bloodlines.**

 **Same as Hagoromo having Rinnegan, but Indra and Asura didn't get it. Asura did technically create the Uzumaki Clan since they descend from him.**

 **AlyssaOtaku69: I was planning on getting Karin,** **Juugo** **and Suigetsu in this chapter and the next. Also, OF COURSE INNOCENT PEOPLE WILL DIE! This is the Shinobi world, a world that has wars everywhere. We just see or know about the important ones.**

 **Any questions you have, Ask away at review or PM me.**

 **Next time One Naruto: Revenge of the Betrayed:** After getting the other team members of the new team. They head towards the Tenchi Bridge. While traveling, they come across 3 people and get into a fight. After this fight, they head on towards Tenchi Bridge.

 **Until Next time, Bye everyone.**


	6. Completion

**Hey guys, today will be the next chapter of Naruto:Revenge of the Betrayed. I Also would like to say that from now on, I will be updating this and Renaissance every other week. This means that ROTB will be this week, Renaissance next week, then ROTB again the week after. I would like to update faster, but if I do, there will be a lot of mistakes in the rush. I already asked 3 people to beta, who were active, but they didn't reply, so I have no one to help fix my mistakes in the rush. It's getting harder to update per week.**

 **Last time on Naruto:Revenge of the Betrayed:** Naruto and satsuki had Killed Orochimaru's body, but the bastard was able to spit out something that turned out to be a uglier, Snake version of Orochimaru. Orochimaru attempted to take over Naruto's body, but was killed in Naruto's mindscape with his Chakra, Jutsu, and Knowledge absorbed by the blond. In reality, Satsuki destroyed Orochimaru's body. After killing the Pedo, Satsuki was taught a lot of Jutsu as well as his knowledge. Naruto discovered one of his kin was alive and got an idea to create a small team. They got Suigetsu to join after giving him Zabuza's sword and are now on their way to Karin.

 **(Continued)**

As they were walking through the forest, a voice came up front "Come to think of it, wasn't it you 2 and your sensei who defeated my great senpai, Zabuza Momochi?" They stopped walking and looked at the giant puddle that Suigetsu was swimming in.

"I wonder what happened to his sword, the Kubikiribōchō." a short pause "How about this, if you 2 lead me to the sword, i won't mind helping you 2." He offered.

Naruto opened his holster and took out a scroll with a Kanji for "Sword". Naruto poured a bit of his chakra in and, with poof of smoke, the Decapitating Carving Knife appeared. He threw it towards Suigetsu who easily caught his dream blade. "W-where did you get this" he asked the blond.

"When we buried Zabuza and Haku, a Yuki member and Zabuza's apprentice, I knew that the sword would get stolen, so I took it and sealed it in a scroll." Naruto replied. Satsuki and Suigetsu nodded and all three headed out towards the Southern Base to find Karin Uzumaki, the next member to their team.

* * *

 **(At an island to the south)**

* * *

A scream echoed out as a woman wearing lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Her face and hair shadowed.

"Just because that bastard Orochimaru is dead doesn't mean that you can run free you killers." The woman spoke.

Suddenly, the woman froze. She had just sensed a huge amount of warm chakra. She had never felt anything as warm and kind as it. As she probed it, she felt herself freeze in fear. Deeper inside this warm chakra was an evil and sinister feeling. It was as if it was made of anger and hatred. For some reason, the chakra was approaching her location. This chakra and the feeling with it was a little familiar to her. She remembered sensing it around 3 ½ years ago.

She walked through the jail cells allowing them all to see the woman in front of them. She has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan. Her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

This was Karin Uzumaki of the Uzumaki Clan. She was kidnapped by Orochimaru, who, as she later discovered, had killed her entire family without her knowing. He had appeared as a man who wanted to help her and she, as an impressionable child, followed him. For the longest time, she had been loyal to him until she had discovered him when he was talking to his ass fuck buddy, Kabuto.

The bastard had knew she was there so she was forced to heal who he wanted with her blood. She had a unique bloodline, well bloodlines. Anyways, her blood allowed anyone to heal instantly.

She had trained in fuinjutsu after she had eventually remembered her clan from her mother. She had kept this a secret from her captor though. She had also trained in some other things. After all, she was an uzumaki and she had obtained their limitless energy and stamina as well as hyperactivity, just more controlled.

* * *

 **With Naruto, Satsuki, Suigetsu**

* * *

The trio were walking through the water in the middle of somewhere. They had been walking to the southern hideout for 2 hours now. Finally, an island appeared in front of them. They ran towards it, positive (At least Naruto) that it was the Southern Hideout. The appearance was very weird. It was a bunch of rocks, that were probably hollow, jutted upwards.

They arrived at the shoreline and looked around only to see a cave entrance. The new team walked through the entrance and saw another door. Satsuki and Suigetsu noticed that there were no guards

around the door.

"Why are there no guards here?" Sui voiced the question

"There is no need, after all, She guards it." Spoke Naruto. His borrowed knowledge from Orochipedo had given him everything Orochi knew.

"You mean Karin? What makes her so special that only she needs to guard this entire prison?" He asked while destroying the door with his new sword.

"She is a sensor with a vast range. She can sense things that are miles away." The blond shinobi answered. Sui nodded to the answer, indicating he understood.

They went inside the hideout and throughout the stone prison. Naruto send out a pulse of chakra. It bounced every way until he finally found Karin. He put his arms around Satsuki's waist instinctively and Sui's shoulder. He didn't see Satsuki's blush or hear Sui's thoughts

'I thought Naruto said they weren't boyfriend/girlfriend.'

In a flash of white, blue, and black, The trio appeared in front of a stunned and surprise Uzumaki.

An unspoken Uzumaki concerning rule, Never appear out of nowhere and surprise them.

"Kongō Fūsa" The teen spoke as multiple golden chains rushed from her held out palms and attacked the intruders. Naruto summoned his own Adamantine 'Chains', though they were swords. He slashed the Golden Chains with his own Golden Sword, Gōrudensureiyā.

"Wait! We're friends!" Naruto shouted at her. She didn't trust them, but she let her chains rest to hear them out.

"Alright, talk." The redhead demanded.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-" He was interrupted by Karin's wide eyes and her exclamation of "Uzumaki!? What do you mean Naruto Uzumaki!?"

"I mean that I am an Uzumaki, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto pointed out.

"Kushina? That name sounds familiar." Realization appeared on her face "Ohhh, yeah, Kushina Uzumaki, my mom's cousin. Kaa-Chan always talked about her. Guess we are cousins then, neh?" She asked in amusement. The reply she got was

"Heh, Guess so." with a smirk.

"So, why are ya here?" She asked

"Satsuki Uchiha" Points at his crush "Suigetsu Hozuki" Points at his new comrade "and I are making a new team. We will have 1 more member with us. What do you say cuz? Wanna join?" He asked

"What about Orochimaru?" She asked nervously. She might hate the mother fucker, but he was still much stronger than her.

"Don't worry, we killed him. Just don't spread it out though, can't let anyone know." He smiled warmly at her. Satsuki twitched upon seeing it. They were family so it was natural, but it still bothered her at the thought of her best friend being with other girls.

'Wait, do I love Naruto?' she blushed at the thought, which confused the hell out of Sui and Karin. After sorting her thoughts out and throwing in the reasons she could like him, she confirmed that she did love her crush.

Meanwhile, Karin nodded at Naruto's request. After that, they left the base. When they got out, Satsuki and Naruto glanced at each other and nodded.

"Futon: Tatsumaki!" Naruto gathered his wind chakra at his lungs and breathed it out. It started to swirl until it was a giant tornado. It gathered the water around it to form an outer shell made of water.

"Raiton: Kyūshū Kaminari!" Satsuki brought her pale hands downwards, causing unnatural lightning to fly towards the Water Typhoon.

"Collaboration: Kaminari no Tatsumaki!" They shouted. The lightning mixed with the water and vaporized it leaving only vapor around the tornado. The tornado now had little water droplets around it. Every Time the water vapor was cooled, the lightning vaporized it. The blue plasma was jumping from water droplets to droplets, vaporizing them while thy turned back to water. The tornado was surrounded by lightning all over after a while.

Naruto and Satsuki then brought the tornado down from the sky on top of the base, completely shredding and shocking/burning it.

Suigetsu and Karin were shocked upon seeing the power that their friends had. They shook it off and excitedly asked what the hell that was.

The clan heir/heiress smiled and explained it to the other members.

"So who are we going to get next, I remember you saying you need 1 more person. Since you have Suigetsu and me, I'm guessing it is someone from Orochimaru's?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded to her question, but Satsuki was the one who spoke.

"We're gonna recruit Jugo from the Northern hideout."

She nodded. She didn't have a problem with the guy, just thought that he was a psychopath

* * *

 **(At an island to the northern Hideout)**

* * *

At an area made of brown rocks that were pretty tall, A sound of insane laughter echoed throughout the walls of the hideout.

Looking at the inside of a certain cell, we find a man with orange hair laughing insanely while saying "If the next person to come works for Orochimaru, I will kill him or her."

Jūgo is a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes. He wore a pale blue shirt and pale green shorts. He has a giant, black metal ball chained to his leg.

He freezes as he feels a large amount of negative energy. He calms down from his murderous side.

* * *

 **(Outside the Northern Hideout)**

* * *

The Quartet arrived at the outskirts of the hideout. The group of 4 headed inside the hideout. Sensing the strongest chakra inside the cells. Finally arriving at the cell holding it, Satsuki opened it

Jugo looked up to see a Ravenette woman. He asked "Do you work for Orochimaru?" Satsuki nodded her head no. "Why are you here then?" He asked once again.

"We're here to free you and if you want, to join our team." Naruto voiced.

"Free? No no no no" he shook his head "You can't free me, if you do, I'll get angry then go insane and hurt you." He stated confidently though hurt.

"Don't worry Jugo, I can absorb Senjutsu chakra due to an incident that happened 16 years ago. Since you get angry and the Senjutsu amplifies it, I can absorb it while you learn control. You can train with it to control with me near you. What do you say Jugo, would you like to come?" Naruto offered.

After thinking about it, Jugo nodded his head. Clothes landed on him and he looked at Satsuki.

"Get dresses, can't have you going out like that, can we?"she told him. They left the cell while Jugo changed. Now he had on a black muscle shirt with gray cargo pants.

He then left his cell. "Naruto…Satsuki, since we are all gathered now, what is our goal?" Suigetsu asked.

"Our goal is to destroy Konoha ultimately. Don't attack recklessly though. Me and Satsuki will go to Konoha with you 3. We have a plan ready." Naruto told them. "Anyways, right now we need to be patient. I will take you to our base, Uzu. You three will train of the schedule that we will create for each of you. I will teleport you there. We will be back in a few days alright?"

While the trio were hesitant, they nodded and he put his hands on Suigetsu and Karin who touched Jugo and Satsuki's shoulders. Concentrating on the Hiraishin mark that was on Uzu, he teleported them to the island.

Naruto then grabbed Satsuki's waist and Hiraishined them to the outskirts of Oto. Since they had 1 day left to meet the Konoha team at Tenchi Bridge.

They had a plan to lure the Konoha ninja to attack them and follow them to their base. When there, they would make a clone of themselves to give a message to Kakashi. They knew that Kakashi would be their since they were their. Kaka-sensei was one of the few people they liked at Konoha.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

* * *

They had been running for 3 hours now. They were at Takigakure, a village they had saved in the past. As they were running through the forest, they heard the sounds of fighting.

Naruto sent out a pulse of chakra towards it and Hiraishined there with his hands around Satsuki. When they appeared in a blue and black flash, they saw 2 people fighting with a girl around their age.

The girl was petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi, who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm though it had a slash on it.. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

The attackers were people that Naruto recognized as Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu was a very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. he still appears as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build, despite his advanced age. he retained the black mask over his lower face but had several changes. He donned a white hood which covered his hair. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak, the Takigakure forehead protector with a scratch in the middle which symbolised that he was no longer loyal to it, and grey pants with matching shinobi sandals. He also wore brown nail polish and a dark green Akatsuki ring with the kanji for "north" was placed on his left middle finger. He had various stitches on his body.

Hidan has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He had no shirt, but bears the organisation's cloak, which he kept slightly opened, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He changes his bottoms to grey pants with matching shinobi sandals. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three".

* * *

 **And done. Finally, the rest of the, later named, Team Otsutsuki has been gathered. I know that i made Karin's personality different as well as Jugo's. I'll explain why. In this world, there is no Sasuke for Karin to crush on. I also wanted her to become a stronger Konoha Kunoichi. I also want her to hate Orochimaru and know a bit of her clan.**

 **Orochimaru killing her family without her knowing and later finding out fills this perfectly. Her mother is an Uzumaki who was Kushina's cousin.**

 **The reason Jugo hates Orochimaru was because he feels that Orochi send out his best and only friend out on a suicide mission. Orochimaru experimented on him without helping like he promised.**

 **I know I said that Konoha will be destroyed, but I want to take a few people out of Konoha and join Naruto and Satsuki. The people I have so far are…**

 **Tsunade- Naruto was the reason she is back at all. He is her only family here so of course she would go with him.**

 **Jiraiya-He taught Naruto a bit and is his Godfather. I changed that Jiraiya didn't do anything for Naruto. Here, Jiraiya taught Naruto a bit and gave him money for food, clothes, and rent. He also told naruto a bit about his family.**

 **Kakashi-Same as Jiraiya, Kaka taught both Satsuki AND Naruto. Here, when they go back to Konoha, Kaka will tell him more about his parents and teach him a little of what his parents knew.**

 **Konoha-10 except Suckura Whoruno-You'll find out another time.**

 **Ino-shika-Cho-clan's- Because of Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.**

 **Anko-They killed Orochimaru and helped her remove the Curse seal.**

 **Iruka-They are brothers. His students who he cares for are with him. He has nothing left in Konoha.**

 **Most other shinobi won't due to their Loyalty. That's all I have so far. If you want anyone else, give me them and a reason I accept.**

* * *

 **I wanna tell you that I will update this and Renaissance every other week. I want to make these chapters longer. Around 3-4 thousand.**

 **Answers to Review:**

 **Guest: It will take much more time to make it longer. I will take more time to make it longer now.**

 **AlyssaOtaku69: I know. Thanks. This chapter.**

 **Bye everyone, until 2 weeks later. I feel I forgot something so I might add it later.**


	7. Retrevial games

**Hello, everyone. Here is the new chapter. Naruto and Satsuki fight 2 Akatsuki members and rescue Fu. After that is the Tenchi Bridge.**

* * *

 **Last Time on ROTB:** Naruto, Satsuki, and Suigetsu moved towards the southern hideout. Once they got there, they encountered their future teammate, Karin Uzumaki. After discussion with the redhead, they discovered that Karin was Naruto's cousin. During this, Satsuki discovered her new and budding feelings for her best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. After recruiting the Uzumaki, the quartet headed towards Jugo. Once they finally arrived, they encountered their final teammate. The Nature Chakra absorber questioned them. After telling him that Naruto could absorb Nature Chakra due to Kyuubi being made of Senjutsu Chakra. The orange haired teen agreed and left the hideout, destroying it and showed the power of their collaboration. The 2 leaders told the to go back to their base, Uzushiogakure, while they went on some business. While going, they encountered 3 beings, 2 being Akatsuki members.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

They had been running for 3 hours now. They were at Takigakure, a village they had saved in the past. As they were running through the forest, they heard the sounds of fighting.

Naruto sent out a pulse of chakra towards it and Hiraishin there with his hands around Satsuki. When they appeared in a blue and black flash, they saw 2 people fighting with a girl around their age.

The girl was petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi, who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm though it had a slash on it. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

The attackers were people that Naruto recognized as Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu was a very tall, tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. he still appears as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build, despite his advanced age. he retained the black mask over his lower face but had several changes. He donned a white hood which covered his hair. His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak, the Takigakure forehead protector with a scratch in the middle which symbolised that he was no longer loyal to it, and grey pants with matching shinobi sandals. He also wore brown nail polish and a dark green Akatsuki ring with the kanji for "north" was placed on his left middle finger. He had various stitches on his body.

Hidan has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He had no shirt, but bears the organisation's cloak, which he kept slightly opened, revealing his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet. He changes his bottoms to grey pants with matching shinobi sandals. He also wore dark green nail polish and his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, which bears the kanji for "three".

Knowing information about some of Akatsuki thanks to Orochimaru's knowledge, The 2 partners knew about the immortal duo. Kakuzu had 5 hearts that let him live even if killed unless 5 times. Hidan was an immortal due to some god that was named Jashin.

They didn't know why Orochimaru never become a Jashinist since the bastard had no problems with killing other people. He would bring utter chaos and destruction with deaths all over. That was all that was required.

* * *

 **(With Fu)**

Fu had been captured, or better said, given, to two people. One of these two she knew. Kakuzu, a man who had lived for over a hundred years. A powerful man that had fought the God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju. The man used a Sacred Kinjutsu called Earth Grudge Fear.

The Earth Grudge Fear is a secret kinjutsu of Takigakure which transforms the user's body into something similar to that of a rag-doll, held together by hundreds of thick black threads.

Kakuzu had stole the knowledge of this technique before his defection from Takigakure and was able to manipulate black threads for many purposes. Some of them were listed on his page in the Bingo Book.

This technique allowed the Missing-Nin to have 5 hearts, meaning that he had to be killed 5 times.

Anyways, Fu was given to the two men by the council of Taki, ignoring the vote of the village leader. The two Akatsuki members had gone onto Takigakure, due to Kakuzu's plan, and went to the council.

The ninja's had been hesitant to attack one of their most powerful shinobi yet, as well as his companion, an S-Class missing-nin.

Fu still remembered what that damn council of bastards did and what happened afterwards.

* * *

 **(Fu's flashback)**

Fu was in a sacred place to her. It was hidden behind a waterfall that no one had ventured into. On the other side was a very small waterfall that poured into a lake at the center of a grove.

Unlike the falls that hid Taki's entrance, the clearing had several sparse groupings of flowers. Their fragrance, combined with the crisp, clean air produced by the water and the earthen scent of the forest gave the area an appeal even the majestic falls outside of Taki's entrance lacked.

As Fu was relaxing by the peaceful river, a conversation was happening within her.

* * *

 **(Mindscape)**

Fu was in a large forest. The forest was covered in large deciduous trees. As fu kept walking throughout the area, she finally arrived to a clearing. The clearing had a small stream with fishes swimming. Sunlight shone through the thick trees, making the clearing appear as on spotlight. Next to a stream, there was a log that was used as a seat for a man.

The man had long, spiky blue hair. **(MADARA STYLE)** Orange eyes. He wore a long-sleeved light-blue shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides. This was the human form of Chomei, the Nanbi, The Rhinoceros Beetle.

The man looked at the 18-year-old teen and spoke **"Hello young Pupa, I guess that you want to leave this village now?"** The man asked her. He had seen the life of the girl and felt sympathy for her. After all, most know jinchuuriki were treated like the Bijuu they contained, like weapons and monsters.

Chomei had always hated civilians and low tiered Ninja like genin, those didn't know the difference between the water and the glass. He somewhat respected the Jonin and ANBU, seeing as they knew the difference between a scroll and a Kunai.

"Yes I am Chomei!" The minted haired girl said with a cheerful smile. The narrowed eyes that was returned made her drop the expression. She changed her face to neutral and nodded her head

"Yes, I am ready to leave this hell-hole of a village." The Jinchuuriki spoke.

 **"I can help you escape Fu. Just use my wings. I will channel chakra so that you can fly out. Just ask for a solo mission first."** Chomei told her. Fu nodded her head and left the mindscape with a final "Bye"

* * *

 **(Real world)**

When Fu opened her bright orange eyes, she got up and left through the waterfall. After she left, a bug came at her with a message on it. She let the beetle on her fingers and took the message. It was a summoning for her to be at the council meeting.

Her eyes narrowed at the paper, knowing that something bad was gonna happened. The council, besides Shibuki, hated her. They made sure to stay away from her as much as possible.

Knowing that the she had to go anyways, she shunshined to the Kage tower at the center of the Village. After getting through the ANBU, she entered the Council room.

There was a large oval table. On the top, there was the village head, Shibuki. Surrounding him on the left were 20 Civilians. On the other side, there were 18 Jonins. Each part counted for power. Shibuki has 1 point, the jonin 1, and the civilians 1.

Looking at the back, she saw someone who caused her fear. Kakuzu, a Missing Ninja from her own village. The other man she didn't know, but she suspected was a bit weaker or stronger than kakuzu.

Fu turned to the council and put up a cheerful facade "What can I do for the _honorable_ council today?" She questioned.

One of the Civilians sneered at her and said "Demon Bitch, you are going with Kakuzu-sama." looking at Kakuzu with fear. Once he said this, Fu's eyes widened in unhidden fear, much to the glee of the civilians as well as some of the Jonin.

Fu quickly shunshined outside the village and grew her wings. Inwardly asking her friend to channel Chakra to them, she flew off as fast as she could. She flew through some handsigns and spoke **"Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

5 clones appeared next to her and all flew in different ways. As she was flying, she spread out her senses to see if the 2 people were chasing her. She sensed 2 chakra signatures right behind her and 2 larger chakra signatures to her northern left, 5 minutes away.

Just as she was about to head to them, hoping for help, she felt a thread wrap around her legs.

Fu struggled against it, but Kakuzu was stronger and she was pulled towards him. Trying to buy some time, she went through the required hand signs and shouted out, **"** **Hidden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu"** The powder exploded, creating bright light that blinded the two Akatsuki members and leaving Fu to escape.

The Jinchuuriki jumped towards the tree and flew off towards the chakra signatures. She was once again caught after 3 minutes when the man named Hidan threw his triple bladed scythe that wrapped around her.

She tried to escape, but her efforts were futile. The 2 partners carried the little girl to their nearest base. As they were moving, Fu kept struggling against the scythe. Finally breaking out, she fought them using her tenants chakra. It didn't cover her in a red cloak since she had control over it.

She went through the scythe and flew in front of them. Deciding that running was incompetent, she decided to fight them until the Chakra signatures came. Chomei had informed her that 1 was a Jinchuuriki and she hoped that he/she could help her.

 **"** **Mōjōrō"** The genin spoke as she blew towards the missing-nin. Fro her mouth came a huge web that flew straight at them. It covered them, but Hidan used his scythe to cut through it. The webs being enhanced with Bijuu Chakra, the scythe didn't work and was rebelled.

The webs that touched the 2 members started to drain their chakra. While they was being drained, Kakuzu unleashed 3 of his masks and let loose three jutsu.

The strange mask that had a four-legged body with thin wings let out **Fūton: Daitoppa**

The mask with a demonic, beaked bipedal used **Suiton: Taki no tekunikku**

The mask of a deformed bipedal used **Raiton: Gian**

The collaboration jutsu tore through the net and went straight towards Fu.

 **"Futon: Cho Oodama Karasengan"** A huge, spinning ball of fire came out of nowhere and struck the other Jutsu.

* * *

 **(Naruto and Satsuki)**

Naruto and Satsuki narrowed their eyes at the giant combo jutsu. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop it since she gave out spikes of fear, the two best friends put their hands together.

Naruto created a **Futon: Rasengan** and made it grow bigger and bigger until it was the same size as the other jutsu. Satsuki blew a small continuous stream of fire that surrounded the Rasengan. It collided with the Wind and created a giant, spinning Rasengan that was covered in fire.

They both held it with their hands and collided with the dangerous water vortex of lightning. **"Futon: Cho Oodama Karasengan"**

The vortex of water and ball of fire collided and created a bunch of steam with the lightning being decapitated. Naruto kicked the uncovered **Cho Oodama Rasengan** towards Kakuzu and Hidan. The 5 hearted man and Jashinist dodged the attack and looked at the two arrivals.

Hidan looked at his partner and told him "I'll fight the fucking blond, you take that black-haired bitch."

Satsuki told Naruto "Take the grey hair, I'll take the other one."

* * *

 **(Kakuzu Vs Satsuki)**

Satsuki and Kakuzu charged forward toward each other, both shooting their right fists forward. The two fists slammed into each other, but neither Shinobi gave an inch. Satsuki then quickly threw a left hook, Kakuzu just moved his head, effectively dodging it.

The two then jumped back several feet, Kakuzu could feel how strong Satsuki's chakra was, at least he sensed how strong the amount he put out was. Kakuzu knowing that this wouldn't end well if he went easy, quickly tore off his Akatsuki coat, Revealing his purple shirt and grey pants underneath.

"I'll finish this quickly, so I can hurry up and get the Jinchuuriki and be able to get bounties."

Before Satsuki could even respond, Kakuzu jumped several feet into the air, ripped the mask off his face, revealing his long black hair and stitched up mouth, he then performed a couple hand signs, **"Lightning Style: False Darkness"**

Kakuzu's mouth opened, the stitches tearing out and a bolt of lightning shot out of it, it came rushing down at Satsuki at an incredible speed. Satsuki didn't have enough time to dodge, so she had to counter, she quickly formed **Raikiri** with her right hand, lifted it and quickly shot it forward.

She cut right through the lightning bolt, but she could feel the pain of being hit with it the whole way. Satsuki's **Lightning Blade** quickly faded and she grabbed her arm in pain. It felt as she had cut through several trees with his bare hand, only without any chakra to help him.

While Satsuki held her arm in pain, Kakuzu quickly formed a couple more hand signs, **"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"**

Kakuzu's stitched up mouth once again ripped open and he fired a ball of air from his mouth, but he wasn't done just yet. He quickly formed several more hand signs, **"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"**

Before his stitches could reattach themselves, he shot out a ball of fire from his mouth, his stitches then sewed up his mouth once again. The fireball flew down towards Satsuki at an incredible speed, until it slammed into the ball of air and fused together with it. The wind ball became twice as big, as did the fireball inside it, and it was heading straight at the pain stricken Satsuki.

Satsuki looked up at it, there wasn't too much of a success rate for dodging that, plus she didn't want this guy to set the whole forest on fire. So she quickly formed a **Rasengan** , raised his left arm and shot it forward, slamming the **Rasengan** into the double jutsu.

Satsuki and Naruto had learned a few jutsu from each other. Rasengan and Chidori were one of them.

The Rasengan and the two jutsu clashed for several seconds until the fire and wind jutsu dissolved into nothing. Satsuki took this as her chance, she quickly formed a second Rasengan in his right hand and jumped up at Kakuzu.

Unfortunately for Kakuzu, he was caught off guard and Satsuki hit him with the double Rasengan extremely quickly. **"Double Rasengan!"**

Satsuki grinded the two Rasengans into Kakuzu's chest until she tore two separate wholes through his chest, the Rasengan then exploded. This sent Kakuzu flying twenty feet away, he busted through several tree's, and when he hit the ground, he examined his body, Satsuki had taken out two of his five hearts already.

The holes in Kakuzu's chest quickly reformed, the threads of his body weaving together. Satsuki watched as this happened, she couldn't help but think, 'What the fuck? His body is made of threads?'

Kakuzu got to his feet, looked at Satsuki and spoke, "You are heavily skilled, you destroyed two of my five hearts quite quickly. And now, as recompense, I'll be taking your heart for my own!"

Satsuki took a step back, her thoughts were all on the enemy of his, 'This isn't good, this isn't good at all! I need to end this quickly, or I'll be biting the dust soon!'

Satsuki quickly dashed towards Kakuzu, her fire covered fists at the ready. Satsuki got up close to Kakuzu too fast, he wasn't able to dodge. Satsuki hit him with a right hook, then a left jab, then she slammed her knee into Kakuzu's stomach.

Kakuzu then hunched over, the ravenette quickly brought down her right arm and shot it up, slamming her fist hard into Kakuzu's jaw, giving him a powerful uppercut. Kakuzu was knocked several feet into the air, but he quickly recomposed himself and landed on the ground.

Satsuki then charged towards him once again, as Satsuki got closer, Kakuzu formed a few hand signs, **"Earth Style: Iron Skin!"**

Satsuki threw a right hook at Kakuzu and it connected with his face, but Kakuzu acted as if he barely felt it. Satsuki looked up at him, and noticed his skin had turned red, 'shit!'

Kakuzu then threw a heavy right haymaker at Satsuki, it connected dead on with her face. This punch sent Satsuki flying for several feet, she quickly recomposed himself and landed behind a group of tree's. wiping the blood that was trickling from out her bottom lip and down onto his chin, onto his sleeve.

she then quickly, and silently performed the **Shadow Clone jutsu** , creating two more of herself. Two of the three Satsuki's began silently making their way around, hoping to get behind Kakuzu. While the third Satsuki came out from behind the tree's and charged towards Kakuzu.

Kakuzu didn't know what his opponent had done and he didn't care, he was too pissed off to locate any kind of deception or care for it. Kakuzu was extremely angry, so he was going to finish this now, he began forming a dozen or so hand signs.

At the same time, one of the three Satsuki's was hiding behind a nearby tree, gathering her chakra. Once she had gathered enough, the teen formed a dozen or so hand signs, put both of her hands into a claw shape, crouched down and put them near the ground.

Chakra began to appear around her hands, the chakra became more and more violent looking, it began to spin around Satsuki's hands, until finally it turned into lightning. **"Raiton: Te no shi!"**

Satsuki quickly formed two **Lightning Blades** , stood up and charged forward, toward Kakuzu. Kakuzu noticed the second Satsuki appear from behind a tree, and was about to finish his hand signs and perform his most powerful jutsu, but before he could, the third Satsuki appeared behind him and stuck him in a full nelson.

Kakuzu tried to fight her off, and it was beginning to work, but Satsuki was only seven feet away from him. Charging forward towards him with two **Lightning Blades**. "Shit!"

Earth Style jutsu is the last kind of jutsu you want to use to defend against lightning style jutsu. Before Kakuzu could dispel the jutsu, Satsuki got close to him, and thanks to the lightning blades, she was able to slam both of her hands through Kakuzu's chest once again, they went straight through him and destroyed Satsuki's own shadow clone in the process.

Satsuki had destroyed two more of Kakuzu's hearts, Kakuzu's iron skin jutsu faded, he slammed down onto his knees and passed out. Satsuki pulled her hands out of Kakuzu and stood up strait. Then, Kakuzu caught Satsuki off guard by jumping up at her. He was supposed to be unconscious, But Satsuki reacted quickly by slamming her fist into Kakuzu's face, knocking him back down onto the ground.

Satsuki knew that she had to finish this now, if she didn't he might become overwhelmed. She quickly formed an abnormally sized Rasengan in his right hand and slammed it down into Kakuzu's chest, it fluctuated for several seconds before it exploded.

Once the light from the explosion faded, Satsuki was standing over Kakuzu's limp, non-moving body. she had destroyed Kakuzu's final heart, Satsuki began to pant, she had used a large amount of chakra in a short amount of time, that was never a good thing.

She walked towards Fu, knowing that she was a Jinchuuriki. When she got there she said "Hello." and sat down. Fu went through a few handsigns and covered Satsuki in her nets. Satsuki was too tired to dodge so she got trapped.

The webs healed her, much to her astonishment, and she smiled and thanked Fu.

* * *

 **Naruto Vs Hidan**

Hidan began to walk towards the JInchuuriki. Hidan's walk, quickly turned into a run. Hidan began to shriek as he came close to Naruto "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Hidan jumped into the air and came down at Naruto with his scythe, Naruto quickly rolled to his right, avoiding Hidan's scythe. Hidan quickly swung his scythe to his left, towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped back, dodging the triple bladed scythe once again. Hidan quickly turned towards Naruto and charged towards him again, and when he got close to him, he unleashed a barrage of swings with his scythe. "Take this! Hya! Ha! Rgh!"

Naruto just dodged the slashes one by one, he would move to the left, move to the right, duck down, jump up, anything to avoid being caught by one of those blades. Hidan was getting frustrated at this, "Just stand still and die!"

Hidan the brought the scythe over his head and slammed it down extremely fast, Naruto had rolled to the side hoping to avoid being cut with it, and fortunately it only cut through his pant leg, it hadn't hit his skin.

Naruto, wanting to end the battle before he actually got nipped by the scythe, quickly threw a right haymaker at Hidan, Hidan was unable to dodge it and was hit with it full force.

This sent him flying several feet away, but he quickly regained his composure and landed on his feet. Naruto wasn't done and neither was Hidan.

Hidan charged forward towards Naruto once again, while Naruto put his hands together and performed the Shadow Clone jutsu.

Naruto created six more of himself, so there was seven Naruto's in all.

As Hidan drew closer, the Naruto's began charging at him as well. When Hidan got in the range he needed to use his scythe, he quickly spun around, slamming his scythe into three Shadow clones, causing them to disappear in a puff of smoke.

While three of the four remaining Naruto's jumped upon Hidan, slamming him down onto the ground and pinning him there. As Hidan struggled to break free from the Naruto's grip's, he began to curse, "What the hell you little brat? Get the fuck off of me! Fucking get off me!"

The last Naruto held out his right hand, his palm open, and without the help of another Naruto, he formed a Rasengan. He quickly jumped several feet into the air, and came plummeting down at Hidan. As the last Naruto got closer with his technique, Hidan just spoke two words, "Well fuck!"

Naruto was only three inches above Hidan, so he shot his right arm forward, slamming his Rasengan through his Shadow clones and into Hidan.

Naruto had slammed it into his gut, the Rasengan fluctuated for several seconds until it exploded. When the light from the explosion had faded, Naruto was standing over Hidan's body, there was a huge gaping hole in his torso.

But there was no blood, no organs, or anything to be seen. This wasn't good, Naruto knew that he needed to kill Hidan quickly so he got serious.

Naruto created a **Futon:** **Rasenshuriken** and threw it at the downed immortal. Hidan wouldn't be able to recover if his cells were destroyed now can he?

The wind shuriken hit Hidan and exploded, sending millions upon millions of tiny wind blades that destroyed the cells of the Jashinist. **(I could make it longer, but I have other things to write.)**

After 'killing' the Akatsuki member, Naruto went to see Fu and saw that both the girls were talking to each other.

Fu and Satsuki saw the blond come to them and looked over at him. When he finally got there, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki asked her "Did Satsuki fill you in?"

Fu nodded her head yes and said "She did, you want to create your own village named Uzumaki and you want people like Jinchuuriki to come there yeah? While she was explaining you came here, so any other goals?" She asked her fellow Jinchuuriki. He nodded and told her that their other goal was to destroy Konoha.

Fu had no problems and said "I will join you guys, after all Jinchuuriki have to stick together right?" She asked with a wink.

 **"Tell them your reason. They are trustworthy"** A deep voice echoed in her mind.

She sighed and continued "I also want to make many friends who will accept me. who knows? Maybe I can be Happy?" The ex-Taki Ninja said.

"Alright Fu, Naruto will take you to Uzushiogakure and leave you there for a few days. There should be three other people there that will be friends with you, even if they know that you are a Bijuu container. Just be sure to train. Naruto and I have made a basic schedule, but you should implement it to your style. You should do more, but we don't have your skillset or your ability 'sheet' so you should make it on you own. We will be back in a few days, we have to go do some things. If you have any questions, Karin should be able to fill you in." Satsuki told her new ally. Fu only nodded, not believing that she would be free and actually would be liked.

Naruto grabbed onto Fu's shoulder and teleported to Uzu. After dropping her off, he teleported back to Satsuki, who he had secretly marked.

The two crushes then started t travel to Tenchi Bridge.

* * *

 **(Tenchi Bridge)**

Team Kakashi had just arrived at Tenchi Bridge. Once they got there, Sai used his **Super Beast Imitating Drawing technique** to create small mice that scout out the Tenchi Bridge. After discovering that there are no traps or individuals on the bridge, thus ruling out the possibility of an Akatsuki ambush, Kakashi uses a Henge to look like Hiruko.

Before doing so, He tells Sai, the replacement for 'Sasuke' or Satsuki Uchiha, Yamato, Replacement for Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura to be on standby incase something went wrong.

Sai has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He carries a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. His jacket has a long right and short left sleeves

Yamato has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He has a changed variation of the standard attire of a Konoha-nin, with a flak jacket. The differences between his attire and that of the standard one is that his does not have the Uzushiogakure crest on the shoulders of the sleeves, and the neck of his navy-blue shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. He also still retains two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju.

When Naruto and Satsuki arrived at the bridge in Kusa. Naruto transformed into Kabuto and put on a blue cloak and went towards the bridge. Sasori also came onto the bridge and stood in front of a covered 'Kabuto'.

"It's been a long time, Sasori-Sama." Naruto said to keep in disguise. He already knew that it was Kakashi. The disguised genin slowly lifted up the hood and much to Kakashi's surprise, he saw 'Kabuto'.

'He's...Kabuto.' The disguised man thought as he flashed back to when he had seen him jumping out the window.

"It's been 2 years, hasn't it?" He questioned, not knowing when they had last met.

In the bushes, Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she saw Kabuto, someone who had helped them. It also made her excited since if it was Kabuto, he should know where her precious Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-Baka are.

"Were you followed?" Asked Kakashi in his deep voice. Kabuto faked looking around and looked at Satsuki, signalling her stealthly that she should prepare.

He looked back to 'Sasori' and said "We're okay."

"How are you doing?" The jonin asked

"I still have the strange sensation from when I remembered who I was after you Jutsu broke." He shook his head in an act and continued "I feel heavy-headed."

"I've got a couple questions for you." Stated Kakashi

"I don't have much time, so please keep it short. I risked my life trying to get away from Orochimaru without him finding out." He replied back.

'Sasori' looked up and said "I want Information about his hideouts and Sasuke and Naruto."

Naruto looked at him and, with info from Orochimaru, said "We have multiple hideouts. We move each week to not get discovered. We have hideouts all over the Elemental Nations."

The Konoha nin asked "Where is it now?"

"The current one is on a small island in a lake up North." Kabuto replied

"Bye the way..." He paused and looked back and saw... nothing. This was the signal to come forward slowly. He continued "About what you asked me to do..." There was nothing else to saw as he saw a bit f surprise.

'Uh oh, I still had a few things to ask him but I can't let this go on much longer or I'll be discovered. There isn't much of a choice, I have to capture him now.' He pulled out a kunai knife

The hidden Konoha nin saw this and sai that 'That's...'

Naruto knew that Satsuki was about to get there and jumped out of his hood and landed right next to Sasori. In his spot was a disguised Satsuki as Orochimaru. "If you hadn't pulled out a kunai knife, I wouldn't have noticed." Naruto spoke.

* * *

 **That's the end of that chapter. Sorry that it took so long, but I updated the other story earlier than planned so you guys had to wait until Today. I kept my promise and this is around twice as long as the previous chapters. It has much more than the previous chapters as well.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the fight in the chapter as well as Tenchi Bridge part. Fu has now been added to Uzushiogakure. :)**

 **I didn't see anyone ask for someone in Konoha to get mercy so add soon cause it will stop once they enter Konoha.**

 **I also added a library to this so that you can know the Jutsu.**

 **Jutsu Library (This will contain all the Jutsu mentioned so far, including previous chapters, excluding training. These will only show ones that aren't in Anime.)**

 **Kage Bunshin no Kawarimi: create a Shadow Clone and quickly substitute with it. Can be smokeless and quiet.**

 **Kenjutsu: Hinotama: You channel your fire chakra through Karasu and swing. Right when it is about to come out, Condense it at one point.**

 **Uzumaki art: Kongo Fūsa: Kunai: The Adamantine chains are instead used to create a much better quality Kunai. It's nearly indestructible and can cut through anything less dense than Adamantine.**

 **Rasengan: Hurricane: The rasengan rotates the water near it and makes it come to itself. With enough water, it will turn into a Hurricane.**

 **Collaboration: Yami's Inazuma no shikyū (Yami's Lightning Death Sphere) Naruto and Satsuki combine their Rasengan and Chidori that creates a black sphere that is surrounded by Lightning and is in the core as well.**

 **Futon: Ryujin (Dragon God) A giant dragon made of wind hit its target and shreds them.**

 **Collaboration: Kaminari no Tatsumaki: Naruto creates a Tornado near a body of water. The wind pulls water around it to make a hurricane. Then, Satsuki summons lightning and hits the hurricane. This burns the water and turns it into water. Since the wind is cold, the vapor turns to water again and the electricity jumps between water droplets.**

 **Futon: Cho Oodama Karasengan: Naruto creates a Futon: Rasengan and increases its size. Then, Satsuki fires flames at it, covering the Rasengan in fire.**

 **Double Rasengan: A person creates two Rasengan and hits their target.**

 **Raiton: Te no shi: You channel chakra into your hands and turn it into claws made of lightning that is very violent.**

 **Next time on ROTB: Satsuki has appeared as Orochimaru. When she and Naruto escape, they lead the Konoha team to the hideout. Once their, they create a clone to send a message to Kakashi.**

 **all Uzumakis so far**

 **Fuka Uzumaki**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **Nagato Uzumaki**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **tayuya Uzumaki**

 **Mei Terumi Uzumaki**

 **Honoka Uzumaki**

 **There are more, but I forgot all the redheads. Send me Naruto characters with red hair. All of them, except for Konoha people and Gaara.**

 **Bye everyone.**


	8. Failed Retrieval

**Hello everyone, this is the Next Chapter of ROTB. Now, since last time we left on 'Orochimaru',AKA Satsuki, shunshining to Tenchi Bridge, we will have Konoha nin follow them after a small scuffle. Anyone have any new Uzumaki's? A bit of Sakura bashing. I Dislike Sakura. Really dislike. More than normal kids hate vegetables. *shiver* bleugh**

* * *

 **Last Time on ROTB:** On their way to Tenchi Bridge, Naruto and Satsuki encountered Fu and 2 Akatsuki members revealed to be Kakuzu and Hidan. Fu revealed that she had been given to the Akatsuki by the council of Taki. She had been at her secret place, talking to Chomei, Nanbi, about leaving the village due to how they treated her. She was perfectly justified since she had a better reason than a lot of other missing nins. She had been summoned by the council and given to Kakuzu and Hidan. She ran from the village, but found that she was followed. She tried to fight them, but wasn't strong enough. She had hoped that the Jinchuuriki could help her. They did and she found out their goals. She agreed and was sent to Uzu to train. After that, Satsuki and Naruto went to Tenchi Bridge with Naruto disguised as Kabuto, Sasori's spy, and Satsuki as Orochimaru. He met 'Sasori' who was Kakashi in disguise. After giving him info, 'Orochimaru' appeared.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

Kabuto looked at him and, with info from Orochimaru, said "We have multiple hideouts. We move each week to not get discovered. We have hideouts all over the Elemental Nations."

The Konoha nin asked "Where is it now?"

"The current one is on a small island in a lake up North." Kabuto replied

"Bye the way..." He paused and looked back and saw... nothing. This was the signal to come forward slowly. He continued "About what you asked me to do..." There was nothing else to saw as he saw a bit of surprise.

'Uh oh, I still had a few things to ask him but I can't let this go on much longer or I'll be discovered. There isn't much of a choice, I have to capture him now.' He pulled out a kunai knife

The hidden Konoha nin saw this and sai that 'That's...'

Naruto knew that Satsuki was about to get there and jumped out of his hood and landed right next to Sasori. In his spot was a disguised Satsuki as Orochimaru. "If you hadn't pulled out a kunai knife, I wouldn't have noticed." Kabuto spoke.

Orochimaru created a few shadow clones with a bunch of smoke. After doing that, Naruto used his created technique **Henkan suitchu** , **transformation switch,** a technique that transformed and switched you with someone.

In this case, Satsuki covered the bridge in smoke. After that, They switched places and transformed into who they wanted to at the same time. This could also make your enemy transform, even if they didn't want to.

'Thanks to that amazing coincidence, He didn't know what I was about to do. He hasn't seen through my disguise yet, but now that Orochimaru is here...What should I do? Kabuto and I can't take him alone.' The copycat ninja thought

"You followed Kabuto?" Kakashi asked

"Of course, you don't think that I would let my right hand leave without knowing?" Orochimaru asked

'Should I retreat, or call out the others. It's one or the other.' the sharingan wielding Jonin thought

Kabuto suddenly covered his hands in chakra, held it up, and sliced at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back quickly, his transformation released.

'How did he know it was a disguise.' narrowing his eyes 'He didn't, that was something else. What the hell is going on?' he questioned.

Orochimaru pulled his hands back and threw it forward **"Sen'ei Tajashu"** Multiple snakes came from his sleeves and wrapped around Kakashi, who substituted with a log.

He landed on the ground and grinded his teeth, "What's going on here? Kabuto, you were supposed to be an Akatsuki spy. You were supposed to be trapped in Sasori's technique." He said

"Orochimaru dispelled that technique a long time ago." Kabuto replied with a smirk

"So you switched sides, but pretended to be under Sasori's control!" The masked man exclaimed, then, he narrowed his eyes "is Orochimaru controlling you now?"

"No, Not at all." He replied.

Orochimaru interrupted them by telling Kakashi "Now then, why don't you call out the three little mice hiding behind you."

'He saw through all of it.' Kakashi raised 2 of his fingers and moved it a bit forward, signaling Sai, Sakura, and Yamato to come out from hiding.

The three saw his signal and nodded, blurring to the bridge and landing in a crouch.

Both Naruto and Satsuki look at the 2 new members 'So these are our replacements? Pathetic.' both thought. On the outside, they were looking at Kakashi Hatake and Suckura Whoruno amusedly.

"Have you gotten stronger Sakura? As strong as Sasuke-kun and Naruto-Kun?" He asked in Orochimaru's creepy as hell voice. Sakura's face settles into a snarl and lunges at orochimaru. She couldn't believe that this bastard was talking like he owned her precious Sasuke-Kun and Naruto.

Kakashi saw her intention and held her back, knowing that the short-tempered girl would destroy the bridge. Kakashi tried to assess the situation. The whole team would not be strong enough to beat Orochimaru. Kabuto was on par with himself. He inwardly released a sigh, knowing that Orochimaru wouldn't let them escape.

He, however, didn't expect Kabuto to suddenly say "We won't kill you" 'For now' "Konoha isn't our enemy, Akatsuki is. You also want to destroy Akatsuki. We'll let you go for now."

After saying this, both Orochimaru and Kabuto turned around and started to walk away, leaving a frozen team behind them. Well, except for Sai, who quickly and discreetly created an **Ink Clone**. The real one followed Orochimaru and Kabuto without the others seeing, while the clone stayed with the team.

At least, that's what he thought. Kakashi saw Sai creating a clone and narrowed his eyes. Tsunade-Sama had told him that Sai was a Root, so he was probably trying to get Satsuki and Naruto to Danzo so they could become weapons.

Kakashi knew that 'Sasuke' was, in reality, Satsuki. He and Naruto had 'found out' during the Wave mission. Sakura had been unconscious so she didn't know. When Satsuki had woken, she told them not to tell anyone. Kakashi wasn't able to deny the girl who didn't want to be, as she said, a baby-breeding factory. Naruto also agreed.

Kakashi created a **Kage Bunshin** under the bridge, following Sai.

* * *

 **With Sai, Orochimaru, and Kabuto.**

Sai had followed Orochimaru and Kabuto into a forest. After getting a bit away from the rest of the Konoha team, both shinobi paused in their steps. "Get out from hiding." Orochimaru spoke.

Sai left the place he was hiding in and jumped down. He, however, didn't expect a sword going through his chest. The Root ANBU froze their and looked at Orochimaru. 2 seconds later, he faded until there was only black ink left.

The real Sai came from the ground and told him "I work for Danzo-Sama... I am not your enemy." With a bullshit smile "There is something I need to discuss with you."

Naruto tried to remember this 'Danzo' until 5 seconds later he remembered. "Danzo, that senile old relic, He's still breathing, is he? So what do you want to discuss?" he asked the black-haired ninja.

Still having his bullshit smile, he said "I have a message from Danzo-Sama for you, Orochimaru-Sama."

"Well, let's hear it." Orochimaru demands.

"Ever since your plan to destroy Konoha failed, Danzo-Sama has been longing to be in contact with you." Sai tells him with an emotionless face.

On the side lines, Kakashi was still watching Sai. He widened his eyes as he realized Tsunade-Sama was right. He created a **shadow clone** with barely any chakra and dispelled it, sending knowledge back to Kakashi.

At Tenchi Bridge, kakashi got the information from the clone and quickly stabbed the clone in front of him. 'Sai' turned into pale then into black ink. He told them of what he learned from his clone and had them go towards where his clone was.

Back with Sai "That is all Danzo-Sama told me to say." He spoke emotionlessly.

Keeping up his acting, Orochimaru replies "I admit, that is interesting." He pauses for a bit "So how much of what you told me should I believe?" He asked the replacement. Sai reached for his back and pulled out a scroll.

Kabuto jumped from behind him and tackled 'his' replacement to the ground. "What's the big Idea?" She demanded

"Now, now, That boy is about to join our ranks from today on." Orochimaru lied

"Can we trust him?" Kabuto played along. Sai interrupted them by requesting them to "Please look at that letter. It's from Danzo-Sama to you." Gesturing towards the envelope that he had dropped when Kabuto tackled him.

Orochimaru frowned and grabbed the envelope. Opening it he read _'Orochimaru, from now onwards, this boy will be working under you.'_

'So this Danzo wants me and Satsuki-Chan? If Orochimaru's memories are correct, Danzo wants a weapon or to kill us. Let's take him. I need to deliver a message to Kakashi so we can infiltrate Konoha with no problem later.' Orochimaru figured out instantly. "Kabuto, let him go. We're bringing him with us." Orochimaru stated. Kabuto looked at him confused, but complied nonetheless.

"Are you ready to go, Sai, or whatever you're called?" He asked with a smirk on his face. The teen nodded and moved away, clone Kakashi following them, using the seal he planted on him at the hot springs. The clone created a **Minor kage bunshin** and dispelled it, sending info back to the real one, who informed the others.

The rest of Team 7 quickly catch up to Kakashi's clone, which disrupts, and continue following Orochimaru.

"We are-" Kabuto began before being interrupted by Orochimaru

"I know. We're being followed."

"Are we simply being followed? Or is this a trap?" He questioned out loud. "What should we do?" Kabuto questioned to Orochimaru, one of his hands shifting towards his holster, alarming Sai who got on guard.

"One way or the other, we're gonna need a corpse." Orochimaru said. **"** **Hebi Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He spoke quietly as he created a fake corpse of Sai.

They continued traveling forth towards the base, knowing that Kakashi would deduce that it was a fake, but they needed to make sure Sai wasn't suspicious.

* * *

 **(At Orochimaru's Previous Hideout)**

Orochimaru, Sai, and Kabuto finally arrive at the hideout. When they reached the bottom, Kabuto quickly attacked Sai and knocked him out. He then took him to a room and tied him up, leaving a Bingo Book there. After doing that, he left to room and released the transformation, revealing the beautiful Ravenette.

She then went to find her crush, finding him in another room inside the orange hideout.

"What's the plan Naruto-kun?" She questioned the blond

"The plan is..." Naruto replies to her as he tells her the plan.

* * *

Team 7 arrive at the hideout and went inside. Kakashi used the seal he had on Sai to find the room he was in. After finding it, Yamato uses his **Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation** to create a key from his fingers and opens the door.

"Thought we'd find you here." Yamato states as he looks at Sai using his Bullshit Smile.

"Nothing less from the Hokage's personal ANBU's and apprentice. I see the corpse did not fool you one bit." He said with the smile still on.

kakashi narrowed his visible eye and asked "What do you mean by that?" He was struggling not to kill the brat, but he had to follow Tsunade-Sama's orders.

 _"Kakashi, If Sai is a threat to either Naruto-Kun or Sasuke, kill him. He isn't as important as them."_ She had told the Jonin

When he did not answer, Sakura, in an act of brashness, grabbed him and lifted him up "Why the hell did you turn on us, traitor!?" She growled at the bastard who was keeping her away from Sasuke-Kun.

Still having that smile on his face, you know, the Bullshit Smile, he replied "You really shouldn't be so noisy, or things will become even more difficult."

Sakura let him go, but still questioned him "Danzo's orders right? He is planning something involving Orochimaru, Isn't he? and you were chosen to be their liaison. what are they up to?" She asked the last bit with a snarl.

Yamato interrupted her with a speculation of his own "He wants to team up with orochimaru to try a new "Crush the Leaf" plan, doesn't he?"

"No, he want's to bring Naruto-San and Sasuke-San back to the village for it's benefit." He lied with practiced ease. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi saw through his lie and told him so, knowing that Danzo would do something much colder and harsher than that.

"Now that you've discovered me here, my mission is a failure. I can't finish you all by myself. Since, you've figured out this much, there's no point in trying to hide the truth." Giving them a startling stare, he continued "It's just as you've said, we're trying to destroy the current Konoha."

"What!" Sakura growled

"I was taken in by Orochimaru with the understanding that I would help him conspire against Konoha. That was the true mission assigned to me. I'm also working as a spy, sending information about Orochimaru back to Danzo-Sama."

Kakashi pulled a kunai at his throat and told him to "Keep talking and don't leave anything out."

So you're supposed to be in an alliance with Orochimaru while spying on him behind his back?" Sakura summarised **(No Duh Id10t, that's what he said.)** Seeing the pale boy nod she continued what she was saying "That's so dangerous."

"The moment Konoha is destroyed, Orochimaru will inevitably betray us. It's a preventive way to keep us the upper hand." He told them

'I see, Danzo wants Konoha to be his and he's making it happen alone.' kakashi voiced in his mind.

Sai continues "The information I write on my scrolls turn into small animals like mice and birds. that's how I can leak information without compromising my position. that's why I was chosen for that mission." He told them

"If Konoha is thrown into chaos, lots of innocent people will die." Sakura screeches out, thinking about all the deaths that were caused by the Oto-Suna Invasion from 3 1/2 years ago. **(If you don't like it, why are you a trained assassin, a person who kills innocents?)**

"Sai, Te-Yamato and I know you're from Root ANBU. We also know that Danzo had you undergo special training to help you kill your emotions." Kakashi told him.

Sakura looked at him confused, "Special training?"

kakashi nodded and continued "In order to seal away all emotions, you underwent the vile training the Hidden Village of the 'Bloody' Mist once used."

"The Hidden Village of the 'Bloody' Mist? Wasn't that Zabuza's?" asked the Ban-Sakura once again, thinking back to what Kakashi and Zabuza had told them back then.

 _"A long time ago, the Hidden Mist Village was called the 'Bloody Mist Village', and you had to overcome a final ultimate trial in order to become a ninja. -A battle to the death among the students!"_

After tying Sai up with wood and about to create a **Moku Bunshin** , they were about to leave when he interrupted them "You should give up." Talking mostly to Kakashi and Sakura. "I...met Sasuke-Kun." he told them, thinking back to when Orochimaru had led him to a room and locked him their with Sasuke next to him. His statement completely shocked the Original Team 7 members.

Sai continued on "Orochimaru is always with Sasuke-Kun and probably with Naruto-Kun as well." They realized the implications of that. To get to the 2, they would have to fight Orochimaru. they weren't strong enough to do that.

"Well that doesn't matter! I love Sasuke-Kun and Naruto is my teammate and friend! We'll rescue them for sure! We are all teammates, Team 7, our bond!" Sakura exclaimed while her inner exclaimed **"Cha! Once we rescue them, Sasuke will end up marrying us and we'll be Mrs. Uchiha!" (I just died a little writing that. I also threw up.)**

Sai looked at the girl's determination and sighed thinking about what the pink bi-girl said 'A...bond?' "What about Orochimaru?" He asked her

"I don't care about him, our bond will destroy him." She told him idealistically, not realistically. Kakashi sighed at the foolishness of the notion. A bond might give you determination that would help you train to be strong, but the bond itself will never have enough physical will to hurt anyway, let alone Orochimaru. Ah well, let her live her childhood. Ignorance is bliss, whoever said those words probably meant Sakura.

Naruto was, while acting like a baka, he was pretty serious. Satsuki was the same, seeing you entire family massacred by your brother 259,200 times would do that to you **(Satsuki accepted the truth, but had to deal with the emotions for 2 years before leaving it.)**. Sakura was the only naive one one this team.

Just as Yamato was about to create a **Moku Bunshin** when a bunch of kunai sailed to them from the door. They looked up and saw Kabuto as the culprit. The 3 dodged the Kunai by jumping to the side.

Kabuto jumped in front of Sai as though he was protecting him. Kakashi looks at the man and narrows his eye. He quickly created 2 **Kage Bunshin** on top of the Oto-nin

Kabuto sensed the clones and dodged to the side, thrusting kunai through each of their throat. He needed to stay for 20 more seconds to let Naruto complete the plan and then be 'captured'

"Your rather persistent." Sakura tells him. 'Like you aren't the same when chasing my male counterpart Bitch!' Satsuki thought.

"Sai, I seen you've been taken prisoner." Kabuto told Sai in amusement. 10 seconds.

 **"Mokuton: Binding Trees!"** Multiple wooden things came from the floor of the room and tried to bind Kabuto. He dodged that, only to have to dodge Sakura's punch.

He quickly unbid Sai, knowing he was going to betray them. When Kakashi was about to attack, he was surprised when Sai quickly disabled Kabuto and put him on the wall.

After tying him up using wood ropes, they demanded from him the location of Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. Kabuto obliged and told them the riddle that was supposed to be told to them "By now, he's probably finished with his training and has gone back to his room in the inner area."

They were surprised by how fast he obliged a wel as the info. They turned to Sai when he started to speak "It's true that Sasuke left to train with Orochimaru, I don't think he is lying. However, "inner area" doesn't tell us much."

Kabuto looked up and lied to their faces "Even I don't know where the room is. This place has space and rooms carved out everywhere. There are multiple inner chambers."

"Then We'll just search all of them Shannaro!" Sakura screeched. They all just nodded, knowing that that was all Kabuto was telling. They all left the room to search for their teammate. When they closed the room, 'Kabuto' disrupted in spoke, indicating it was a **Kage Bunshin** , sending information back to Satsuki.

* * *

All 4 members of Team 7 were running down the hallways of the chamber. Making sure that no one was around, they continued until coming to a split path. Kakashi was not a sensor by any means. This didn't mean that he could not sense chakra. Orochimaru's chakra was on the right side, so he commanded his subordinates to follow him as he went to the direction.

'Sasuke-Kun, I will find you! I love you!' Thought the pink bit, er, teen delusionally.

'Naruto-Kun, Satsuki-Chan, I will get you back. You are all the family I have left.' A certain copy-nin promised.

They came across a door while they were running and quickly opened it, only to see a green bed. Knowing this wasn't it, they continued to run forward. They kept coming across multiple doors, but they weren't in any.

'Sasuke-Kun, where are you?' Sakura thought as she opened another door. They ran through multiple forks, but Kakashi guided them until they heard a big explosion

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

Orochimaru is in a room with Naruto and Satsuki. The Orochimaru is a clone of course. As the Konoha team got closer, they activated the next part of their plan. Attract the Konoha team's attention. Naruto nodded at Satsuki and they both created a clone. Both jumped into the air and exploded, disintegrating the roof. they got on the top part and waited.

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

Once they had heard the sound, they had all headed off towards it. Yamato however held the other two back.

"Why did you hold us back Tenzo?" Kakashi questioned him, using a name from the past. Sakura was confused on the Tenzo, but let it pass.

"Don't call me that, now, the reason for Sai being here, I finally figured it out." He told them seriously. The other two were surprised at this and he continued.

Yamato pulled out a Bingo Book and said "I found this in Sai's backpack earlier. I didn't get a chance to study it until earlier. He came here to assassinate Sasuke and Naruto." He told them. Sakura widened her eyes, but Kakashi seemed calm

"I see, I had thought that was the case." Kakashi muttered aloud

Tsunade's apprentice had enough of this and started to run off the same direction as Sai. She reached a hole with light outside and went through. She rushed right for Sai until she heard a whisper

"Sakura."

'That voice!' She thought as she looked towards the place where the sound came from with wide eyes. In the place was her blond 'friend'. More important was what, or who, was next to him. Sasuke stood right next to him. Her grip on Sai's collar faltered and her hand slowly went down. She turned her whole body to face them.

Yamato and Kakashi wondered what was surprising her and ran towards her. They got there and saw Naruto and Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke-Kun?" She whispers upon seeing him with tears in her eyes. "Naruto too?" she says as her eyes drift from her crush to the handsome blond next to him.

Upon seeing Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke give him a small smile and say "Hello Bakashi-Sensei." Using their insult on Kakashi's name. Their eyes drift to the other 3 there and Sasuke says "So you're here too?" He questions.

Kakashi steps forward, but suddenly stops as there is a hand on his neck. A sword is at his neck. Naruto leans forward and says, "I have a message for you Kakashi. I don't trust Sakura to not spill and I don't know who the other 2 are. I'll give you the message as we spar. We can't have Orochimaru know."

Kakashi knows that his student would never hurt him, since they were like brothers, so he nodded and they started the spar.

As Satsuki watched the 2 fight she could still remember Naruto's Plan in her head.

* * *

 ***Satsuki's Flashback***

"The plan is very simple. When the others arrive, they will find Sai. They will interrogate him and he will try to lie. They will see through it and will have to say the truth. After telling them, they will tie him using Mokuton. They will be leaving the room, but you have to intervene. They will attack you, but you need to buy me 20 seconds since they are already here. After you attack them, free Sai. He will turn traitor and help them 'capture' you. They will interrogate you about our location so be truthful, but cryptic. After that, you should come back without their notice. We will blow a room once they are near. After they arrive to where we are, I will deliver a message to Kakashi. I will fight him, though not at full power. The others will fight so you should also fight. Make sure to make them use all they can. We need to know how powerful they are. I will give Kakashi the message and spar. A clone of mine will appear as Orochimaru and we will leave." Naruto told her.

Satsuki was amazed by how thought out the plan ws. He knew everything that would happen and it went with his plans exactly. Satsuki nodded and they got started on their role

"Okay Naruto-Kun, but I want Sakura to myself." Satsuki had called him Naruto-Kun ever since she discovered her feelings. She told him with a evil smile that Naruto didn't see. She wanted to hurt that bitch who hit her Naruto back in Konoha.

 ***Satsuki's Flashback End***

* * *

Kakashi jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Naruto did the same as his sensei and ran at the other with a hand put in front. They clashed in mid-air.

The other's were surprised that they started to fight so they went to help him, but an invisible air blade appeared in front of them and cut through the floor. As the dust settled down, they saw Sasuke to be the one who did it.

"Don't interfere." He said in a commanding voice. Sai and Yamato didn't want to listen so they both charged at him. The Uchiha dodged them and kicked them to the side. He then appeared in front of Sakura and punched her the gut.

After the punch, she was hit in the face. Sakura flew through the air until she hit the walls that got spider cracks. "Is that the best you can do? Someone so weak has no business even dreaming of standing besides me." Sasuke told Sakura. Sakura groaned at the pain and looked up at what her crush said.

'This can't be Sasuke-Kun right? Orochimaru must be controlling him somehow! I will free him.' Sakura thought to herself.

 **Satsuki Vs Yamato, Sai, and Sakura. (From now on Satsuki will be caled that unless she is being said in a sentence. Sakura is 'tortured', not really)**

Sakura charged at Satsuki with Yamato and Sai coming at her from the left and right. knowing not to show too much that she learned, she decided to use Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu only.

Satsuki smirked and grabbed Yamato's longer arm and spun him at Sai. Sakura was just about to hit, but Satsuki ducked under the punch that set her flying. Using **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf** to get behind her. Grabbing onto her shirt, the Uchiha heiress spun to kick Sakura's stomach. Sakura blocked it, but was unprepared for the backhand to her flat chest. Using the memento to get higher than the Konoha shinobi, Satsuki spun and did a heel drop on Sakura's stomach, releasing some chakra to damage her more.

As Sakura was dropped to the floor, Yamato once again flew towards Satsuki. Going through the hand seals, he threw his hand out. Out of them came wood that went for Satsuki. The ravenette dodged through the trees and unsheathed her sword just in time to block the tanto slashed at her by Sai.

Blurring behind Sai, Satsuki kicks his back. She waits for them to recover while taunting them "This is the best two ANBU's and the Hokage's apprentice can do? Pathetic!"

She smirked at the cry of rage from Sakura and backflipped away from her position, only to see the ground cracking. 'So, the bitch isn't as useless as before.' Thinking back to all their missions.

The Kunoichi jumped back as Sakura started to punch at her again and again, knowing NOT to be hit by that. A Tomoe Lion jumped at her from behind and tried to bite her, but bit into Sakura who Satsuki had substituted with. Sakura was let go and held her bleeding shoulder.

'I have to get serious. Hokage-Sama said to get them back unharmed, but we don't have a choice.' Yamato thought to himself as he observed the other two try to fight Satsuki.

Yamato shunshined behind Satsuki and punched her, sending her through the air. Satsuki looked down, only to see the wood user coming at her. Cursing herself for upping the resistance seal yesterday, she created a **Kage Bunshin** that threw her downwards.

Gathering lightning in her hand, the Uchiha heiress thrusts it down, sending multiple senbons made of lightning.

After Sakura had healed the bite, she had created a Bunshin, thinking that it would fool Satsuki. Satsuki saw through it and decided to humiliate the bitch. Punching the bunshin, it popped out and a fist came to the back of her head. It hit head on and went through the head, sending crimson liquid everywhere.

Sakura looked at it the blood in fear. Screaming to the sky, she fainted upon seeing her hand covered in her crushes blood.

Yamato and Sai looked at Sakura in concern and looked at Satsuki, who was standing behind Sakura, who shrugged. All she did was cast the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**

Staring at her eyes was a mistake that they had made. The two suddenly fainted 2 seconds later. Satsuki smirked and shook her head at their weakness to Genjutsu, they didn't even know it was one.

Slowly, her eyes traveled to the downed Sakura and an evil grin appeared on her face. The uchiha heiress dispelled the Genjutsu letting Sakura wake.

The pink-haired shinobi looked at Satsuki and kicked her away. Satsuki suddenly smirks at the Kunoichi and the sharingan swirls, hypnotizing her.

Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke-Kun and Naruto coming right at her. Suddenly, Sasuke is covered in a poof of smoke, revealing a beautiful woman.

"Sasuke-Kun, why are you using that perverted jutsu Naruto made!" She screeched. Satsuki and Naruto look at her annoyed and ignores her. She turns back to Naruto and wraps her hands around his neck. Both start to lean towards each other and their lips met.

Sakura watched in horror as she saw Naruto kissing her crush

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screams to the world, fainting.

When their lips met, they both felt as though they were in heaven. They continued to hold each other tighter as their tongues started to battle against one another for dominance.

* * *

 **Done with the chapter. two bad that you guys didn't send me any Uzumaki's.**

 **Satsuki defeated the other 3 pretty easily with genjutsu. I just wanted to humiliate Sakura and torture her so Hahahaha.**

 **There is their 'First Kiss'**

 **Ju** **tsu Library**

 **Henkan suitchu: A jutsu created by Naruto and Satsuki. It allows the user and victim to switch with each other. While this happens, they also transform to the other person.**

 **Minor Kage Bunshin: A Kage Bunshin that will disrupt right away. It is used to send back information to the main if there is no way of communications.**

 **Feel like I'm forgetting to add something, but goodbye everyone**


	9. Training Team Uzu

**Hello everyone, Here is the next installment of Naruto. I l already have the sequel up, but don't worry, It doesn't reveal anything about this story. The story is called Renaissance if you haven't seen it.**

 **I need help with finding a fanfic. If you can find it, please send me the link. The story is about how Jiraiya and Tsunade are Minato's parents. When Minato seals Kyuubi into Naruto, Jiraiya takes him to Tsunade. They come back at Graduation Exam times. There was never a Uchiha coup or Massacre. He meets Satsuki and Sakura their who later becomes his friend. They live in a house together since the Hokage created a program. During the Wave mission, Orochimaru Kidnaps him and tries to make him hate Konoha. Naruto pretends, but Orochimaru finds out the truth. Lots of people rescue him, Hiruzen summons Shinigami to seal Orochimaru and others, and give Minato and Kushina their sole back, Orochimaru edo tensei them. They head back and a lot of other things happens. I don't wanna describe everything so I only described the first part. If you find this fic, you'll find out why my name is Jusen Uzukaze. Anyways, Let's get started.**

 **Last Time on ROTB:** After appearing on the bridge and giving them info, Naruto and Satsuki head to the hideout. They meet Sai on the way who 'convinces' them to let him go with them. They all head to the base and Sai is later locked into a room. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura find the room of Sai and interrogate him, trying to know his assignment. He tried to tell them a lie, but Kakashi saw through it and made Sai tell them. The Root ANBU told them that Danzo was trying to destroy the leaf with Orochimaru. They believe him and are about to leave him tied up, but Kabuto shows up and frees him. Sai restrains Kabuto and they all head out to find Sasuke and Naruto. Kabuto escape and reports to Naruto after releasing the transformation. They then blow up a room when the Konoha team are close. They then battle the Konoha team to test their skills. Naruto fought against Kakashi to deliver a message while Satsuki fought the others. She easily defeated them with Genjutsu and mentally tortured Sakura by releasing her transformation and kissing Naruto in a Genjutsu.

* * *

 **(Continued)**

Sakura looked around and saw Sasuke-Kun and Naruto coming right at her. Suddenly, Sasuke is covered in a poof of smoke, revealing a beautiful woman.

"Sasuke-Kun, why are you using that perverted jutsu Naruto made!" She screeched. Satsuki and Naruto look at her annoyed and ignores her. She turns back to Naruto and wraps her hands around his neck. Both start to lean towards each other and their lips met.

Sakura watched in horror as she saw Naruto kissing her crush

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screams to the world, fainting.

When their lips met, they both felt as though they were in heaven. They continued to hold each other tighter as their tongues started to battle against one another for dominance in the genjutsu.

 **Naruto vs Kakashi**

Kakashi jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Naruto did the same as his sensei and ran at the other with a hand put in front. They clashed in mid-air with their arms trying to dominate one another.

"Me and Satsuki need to stay here so we can kill Orochimaru." Naruto whispered to his teacher. He knew he could speak about Satsuki with his sensei since he already knew.

"So you are going to use this opportunity to kill Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked him. He jumped back from his student and opened his Sharingan eye.

"Yes, This is the best opportunity and we can also get information about Akatsuki." Naruto told him.

"Alright, is that all you need to tell me?" The silver haired man asked.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, it might be leaked to Orochimaru ok?" He asked his teacher who nodded. That sounded reasonable and right. Since they were done talking, they started a spar to not alert 'Orochimaru'.

Naruto ran forward to punch Kakashi in the face, but the man ducked right under it and kicked Naruto upward. The silver haired ninja went through a few handsigns and yelled out **"** **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **!"**

Naruto created a **Kage Bunshin** that threw him higher than the flames could reach. The clone dispersed while the original created a **Rasengan**. He created another clone that threw him towards Kakashi.

kakashi backflipped out of there, but he didn't expect a weak **Rasengan** to the back.

He looked behind him to see a grinning Naruto. He looked up and saw the Naruto disperse.

"Lesson 1 Taijutsu." Kakashi told Naruto

"No book this time?" He asked his teacher

kakashi shook his head and ran towards Naruto. Naruto grabbed a kunai and threw it at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped over the Kunai, but it exploded below him, damaging him.

Naruto jumped towards Kakashi, who also came towards him. Naruto tried to sidekick him, but Kakashi blocked it. Twisting himself so that he could punch Kakashi in the stomach, Naruto launched his chakra coated fist in there. The Konoha shinobi let go of his student and staggered backwards.

"Now, now, Naruto-Kun, Satsuki-Chan, It's time to go." A creepy voice said from above. All three looked above them to see Orochimaru.

Satsuki shunshined there, but Naruto exploded, leaving Orochimaru and Satsuki free to escape.

After the smoke calmed down, Kakashi tried to sense his students, but wasn't able to. He sighed and looked over towards the others. Seeing that they were still in that Genjutsu, he released Sai and Yamato, but had a clone take Sakura back, remembering that Naruto told him that Satsuki would terrify her.

* * *

 **(Naruto and Satsuki)**

After having left the base, Naruto and Satsuki had **Hiraishin** back to Uzu. When they had arrived back here, they had intentions to get Fu so she could help them locate 1 more Jinchuuriki.

Finally arriving at Fu's location, they saw that she was talking to Karin. Fu looked up to see the two looking at them and instantly started to apologize

"Hey, Naruto-San, Satsuki-San, sorry that we aren't training like you asked, but we were a bit tired you see." She ranted fast

Naruto sighed, instantly figuring it out that she got it from the villager's treatment "Look Fu," She flinched, thinking they were gonna hurt her or yell at her "It's okay to rest, you don't have to train every minute of every day. Now where are Suigetsu and Jugo?" He told her, but questioned at the end.

Karin came up to them and, using her sensory abilities, told them, "Suigetsu is out in the sea, swimming and Jugo is next to him, on land."

The three walked towards where the other males were, but Fu stayed back. They noticed her and motioned for her to come. After arriving at the area, they saw that Suigetsu was swimming while Jugo was in a meditating position, many animals like seagulls and dolphins around or near him.

The animals ran off after sensing other people coming while the two teens noticed their teammates coming there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Suigetsu asked casually, getting out of the water and shifting back to human form.

"Hello Naruto, Satsuki." Jugo greeted them with a smile.

Satsuki stepped up and, with a smirk, told them "We're going to start your training now."

They all nodded and the 4 new members of Uzushiogakure followed the clan heir and heiress.

After walking to the other side of Uzushiogakure, they arrived at a grassy training ground of Uzu.

Many people didn't know how Fuinjutsu worked, but the Uzumakis were very creative and tried to do many things with them. When Hashirama had come and they saw his ability Mokuton, they asked to store some of his chakra so they could grow vegetation. They imported many shipments of plants and trees and other similar things, and used the chakra to grow them and they grew fast, becoming lush and ripe and fully grown in a week. They used a multiplier seal so that the chakra was limitless so they were always good.

"What are we going to do?" Karin asked her cousin and obvious crush. It was pretty easy to read his emotions using her unique sensory abilities. The same was true for Satsuki, which she learned after the spike of jealousy.

"You 4 are going to have a 1v1, and show all of your skills so we know what to train you in." The blond Uzumaki replied to his aunt's daughter.

They nodded while Satsuki paired them up, Fu vs Suigetsu and Karin vs Jugo.

"Remember, show everything you can do. Don't injure or hurt each other." Satsuki told them.

They nodded and stepped back as Fu and Suigetsu got ready

* * *

 **Sui vs Fu**

Fu got in a stance that Chomei had taught her. Her right hand horizontally parallel to her stomach with her left hand next to her face, vertically. The legs were bent at a certain angle, allowing her to do multiple tasks easily.

Suigetsu took his sword off his back and got into the stance he was taught by his brother.

Fu went towards Suigetsu as fast as she could and swept at his legs. He jumped to avoid this and brought down his Decapitating Carving Knife onto Fu. Knowing that she couldn't dodge the huge blade, Fu took out a Kunai and reinforced it with chakra.

The loud sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the training ground. Both shinobi tried to gain the upperhand, but at the end, Fu won the struggle and threw the Purple eyed swordsman back.

Suigetsu flew back, but was able to flip into position. "Nice Fu." He complimented the mint haired teen. Fu blushed at one of the few compliments she received, but quickly composed herself.

Suigetsu put his sword back, knowing that the others already knew his capabilities as a swordsmen, and went through the hand seals required for **"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** **"**

Water started to take shape until it formed into a second Suigetsu. Both ran towards Fu and kicked her, but she backflipped away, hitting clone's chin and sending him upwards. She quickly jumped to the side to avoid the kick sent at her and then blurred away, appearing high above him.

 **"Taki Whirlwind!"** she screamed as she flew down towards Suigetsu with her arm stuck out. A whirlwind like force surrounded her while she came down. Suigetsu jumped away from Fu's target, which was no the ground.

When the orange eyed woman hit the ground, a small crater formed, a foot wide and 1/2 foot deep. When Fu got out the crater, the Hozuki attacked her. They both threw punches and kicks, both getting damaged.

After their little taijutsu clash, they both backflipped away from each other. They were about to attack each other once again, but the Kyuubi jinchuuriki interrupted them.

* * *

 **Their** **assessment**

"Alright you two, we've seen enough to know what you both need." He told them.

They both nodded and headed towards their comrades/friends.

"Alright, you both have good Taijutsu, but you two are far too slow and weak. We're gonna put Resistance Seal on you." Satsuki told them, her Sharingan activated. They both nodded, knowing that they would be criticized. Besides, this would help them better themselves.

They then looked towards Naruto, waiting for his own assessment. They were confused when he handed them 2 papers. They took them and looked at him confused. Naruto, seeing their looks, explained, "Those are Chakra papers. Channel chakra into them so we can find your affinity. You 2 don't have a high jutsu repertoire, so you are going to get jutsu."

The two nodded and channeled chakra into their hands, The results shocking the two. Suigetsu's paper split into two separate papers, then got wet. Suigetsu was shocked since he never knew that he had an affinity for wind. "Well Suigetsu, seems you have the same affinities as me. I'll teach you some wind techniques."

Fu's paper also split up, but instead of wettening, they burned up. "Fu, you have Fire and wind, a good combination just like Suigetsu's. Both of you can combine jutsus to make them stronger."

Fu looked up with a grin on her face, knowing how rare it was to have 2 elements.

"Next is Genjutsu. Fu, I know you can't do it since you're a jinchuuriki, but what about you Suigetsu?" Satsuki asked them, revealing that Fu was a jinchuuriki. The others didn't care about that, not having anything against the Bijuu at all.

"Nah, I need to learn other things that are more useful for me." He said, not undermining Genjutsu, but thinking it was less important than Ninjutsu.

"Alright. Now, Karin, Jugo, you two will spar with Suki and I." Naruto told them, seeing as them fighting each other wouldn't work. Satsuki had seen the same and agreed with a nod, which was replicated by the redheads.

Jugo went with Naruto so he could use full power while Karin went with Satsuki.

* * *

 **Satsuki Vs Karin**

Satsuki got into her clan's taijutsu stance, the Interceptor Fist. Karin got into the Uzuken, a style taught to her by her mother.

Satsuki smirked and used her hand to gesture 'Com'on' to Karin. The redhead charged at the teen, punching her at the gut. Satsuki nearly got hit since she had gotten to level 40 on her resistance. **(She got to 13 on 1st year 25 on 2nd 38 on 3rd and she increased it bit by bit during the series until 40 now. Same with Naruto. If you're wondering how hard it is to move like this, think of having 4000 lbs on you and trying to move. 1 level = 100 lbs. Now know that they could only handle 1300 after 1 YEAR. Don't care if it seems too much, they should be able to resist that much weight.)**

She activated her Sharingan with intentions to use the advantage of having one of the best Kekkai Genkai's ever. After activating the red and black eyes, she blurred in front of the Uzumaki, punching her in the face, forcing her to slide backwards.

Karin suddenly had golden chains that came from her back, flying straight towards the Uchiha. Satsuki was able to dodge every one of them, jumping back from each of the chains coming at her. Naruto's was much faster than Karin's chains, so it was pretty damn easy.

The redhead used the distraction from her chains to appear behind the clan heiress and aim a sweep to her legs. Satsuki sensed the move and backflipped over her, kicking her in the back of her head when Karin stood.

The crimson-eyed girl almost crashed into the floor, but her reflexes allowed her to roll away. She quickly jumped to her feet and back, giving her some distance from the onyx-eyed teen.

"Is that all you got!?" Taunted Satsuki pridefully, angering Karin.

She went through many hand seals and snarled out **"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"** A torrent of water came from the nearby ocean. It slowly transformed into the face of a dragon, with huge, open mouth and yellow, glowing eyes.

The attack headed towards her comrade, like it's creator commanded. Satsuki saw the attack coming at her and rolled her eyes. That was a weak attack, compared to her or Naruto. She went through the required hand seals and blew out a stream of white fire. The flames took a form of a dragon and clashed with the water dragon. **'** **Katon: Karyudan.'** She spoke in her mind.

Steam rose from the clash, obscuring the Uzumaki's and Uchiha's view of each other. Karin didn't need her vision however, thanks to her unique sensory abilities. Karin tried to think of a plan, knowing that Satsuki wouldn't attack her. The crimson-eyed girl's eyes brightened and she went through hand seals, allowing her to perform the jutsu silently.

Satsuki saw the smoke dissipating, but didn't distinguish Karin herself. Satsuki focused her chakra to form a semi-sphere around her, only to send it flying in all directions, trying to feel Karin.

The prideful girl smirked and jumped up, just as a pair of hands came through the ground **'** **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** ' the ravenette whispered mentally. **"** **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu."** whispered the glass wielding teen. She looked up, only to see multiple small ball of fire coming down at her, and went underground once again.

Karin came out from another place, jumping away as Satsuki's sword almost impaled her. The adamantine chain wielder growled at Satsuki, and slapped her hand on the ground, a rock shaped like a cone came up and was sent flying towards Satsuki at high speeds. **"** **Doton: Doryūsō!"** Karin announced her jutsu.

The lightning and fire using girl attacked the sharp rock, using Karasu, that she infused with lightning, to slice through it like a hot knife through butter. Then, the ravenette rushed at her, putting her hands in a cross position with her ring and index fingers. **'Kage Bunshin'**

Sensing the teen behind her, Karin jumped up and went through the required hand seals **"** **Suiton: Mizurappa"** The redhead launched a large jet of water from her mouth through her hand.

The clone and original went through some seals and jumped at the jet of water. Once they got near it, they released black lightning from their hands. **'Raiton: Jibashi'**

The streams of lightning connected to water and traveled to the source in an instance, shocking Karin. She fell through the sky and into the floor. While falling, her form turned to earth and started to separate.

Satsuki nodded to her clone and started to walk close to it. It got into a stance, having up a single hand seal. When the Uchiha got close enough, she threw her hands at the clones back, making it go poof. Once it cleared, in it's place was Karin, on her knees, having a paralysis seal on her.

"H-How?" Karin questioned to Satsuki.

Her reply was a smirk "Simple, I sensed that the one that came up didn't have as much chakra as it should. **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu** doesn't take that much chakra, so it was a clone. I destroyed the clone and had my clone sense you. It substituted with you right before it was hit with the paralysis seal, so it was on you. I had it substitute at the last second so you couldn't escape."

Satsuki took the paralysis seal off her and they both went to the others, a repair seal repairing the training ground they messed up.

The Uchiha heiress once again spoke, this time to give her assessment. "You have good taijutsu, but Naruto has one that you can use that is better. You are his cousin so you should be allowed to use it. You, like the others, will have resistance seals on you. In Genjutsu, you were able to dispel a few of the one's I placed on you, which I'm sure has to do with you're sensing that Naruto told me you have." She paused, letting Karin confirm with a nod "Your Ninjutsu is good, they have good quality, but you could have more. Your Adamantines aren't very fast, so you should train to make them faster. You should also train to change their shape, since they are made of your chakra, you should be able to manipulate its shape. You should also learn fuinjutsu, seeing as you're an Uzumaki." she finished her assessment.

Karin agreed with the assessment, knowing it was true. You couldn't argue with you're chance of getting stronger, after all.

* * *

 **Naruto Vs Jugo**

Naruto and Jugo walked to an area that was farther from where his crush and cousin were. They both got into position, ready to attack their opponent. Naruto got into his learned Bloody Whirlpool Dance while Jugo just stayed there, gathering energy around him, trying to control it.

The nature lover held out his right hand, transforming it into an ax. Naruto saw this and grabbed Benihime from his sheath and flew towards Jugo. Said teen saw the attack and intercepted the sword slash with his ax, creating sound of metal clashing against rock. The two teammates tried to overpower each other, but in the end, Naruto won the clash.

Jugo was pushed back by the blonde, but he jumped back to not take any damage. The orange haired youth transformed the ax back to a hand. He pulled out a kunai and shuriken, charged them with his chakra, making it sharp, and threw it at Naruto. The wind charged shuriken and kunai were multiplied 100 fold when Jugo shouted out **"Kage Shuriken and Kunai Bunshin"**

The Uzumaki heir looked at the barrage of Kunai and shuriken and let out a smirk, sure to stop them near the attacker. **'** **Fūton: Daitoppa'**

The large gust of wind slammed against the weapons, stopping them in their tracks, near the thrower. Naruto ran towards Jugo at full speed, but right as he was about to reach him, he disappeared.

The blonde reappeared behind the unstable Senjutsu user, kicking thim in the back, sending him flying forward. Naruto reappeared under Jugo and kicked him upwards.

The orange haired boy spun around in mid-air and swung his hands downwards. The attack met the blonde shinobi, only for him to go poof. Jugo tried to look below for Naruto, forgetting to look up.

 **"Triple Uzumaki Barrage!"** Naruto shouted, right as three foot connected to orange-eyed boy. The Nature loving boy was sent down at high speeds and crashed into the ground.

The former Konoha nin landed on the ground and dismissed his clones, waiting for his opponent to get up. Jugo got out of the human shaped hole and grabbed his head, feeling dizzy.

"Enough Jugo, I've seen enough. Here's my assessment." Naruto started out in a professional voice. "From what I've seen, you have no Taijutsu style. Don't worry about that since I have a Taijutsu scroll you can learn from. It's called the Iron Fist. It uses strength over speed, which you have plenty of. You can also use your transformations to add to it. You'll still have speed, but more strength." Naruto explained while opening a seal in his hands, taking out the aforementioned scroll and throwing it to Jugo, who caught it.

"With Ninjutsu, your chakra levels and potency are good, but not very high. Your Chakra control is pretty good as well. You don't have many Ninjutsu, seeing as you didn't use that many. Here." Naruto throws him a chakra paper. Jugo, already knowing what to do, channeled chakra into the paper.

At first, the paper split in half. Then, one half started to turn brown and crumble away while the other half dampened. Naruto whistled, impressed with his **3** affinities.

"Hmm, Wind, Water, and Earth. Not bad. Wind types are extremely rare and are always very powerful. Water can be used for both offensive and defensive, as well as supplementary. It can also be combined with wind to make it more powerful. Earth is used mostly for defense, but could be used for offense too." Naruto continued, explaining the affinities and benefits for Jugo's affinities.

"Genjutsu, I am not gonna even try and just say that you won't use it right?" Naruto asked with a roll of his eye. Jugo nodded his head, knowing that he wouldn't and couldn't use Genjutsu.

They both headed towards their teammates. They arrived there a little earlier than Satsuki and Karin, so they watched the battle for a bit.

* * *

 **After the battle**

Satsuki and Naruto had headed of by themselves to make the schedule and training. Once they had completed the task, they both came back 10 minutes later.

"Alright, Fu, Karin, come with me, I need to put resistance seals on you 2." Satsuki told the 2 women who followed her. Once they reached a far away place from the boys, Satsuki told them to lay down so she could put the resistance seal up.

She took out ink from a storage seal and started to draw the needed Fuin on Karin's navel. Once she finished, she moved onto Fu. After putting it on both of them and giving them control, all three headed back to the boys.

Naruto had also drawn resistance seals on both boys and given them control. They waited for the girls to get back so He and Satsuki could tell the others what they would be trained in.

The 3 they were waiting for arrived a minute later.

* * *

 **Training for Fu (They train for 8 hours a day.)**

Naruto and Satsuki had both trained Fu in the Ninjutsu parts. The first jutsu she learned was the **Kage Bunshin** , due to her being a jinchuuriki that granted her high chakra reserves, and had learned the jutsu very fast. After that, they had made her create as many clones as the orange-eyed girl could.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki heir/heiress had made her create 500 clones each day for multiple tasks. the first hundred were to do chakra control exercises. They upgraded her from Water Walking to Waterfall walking to **Gogyo Fuin** Water Walking to **Gogyo Fuin** Waterfall Walking.

The blond and ravenette had also both trained Fu clones in her elemental affinities. Naruto gave 100 the leaf cutting exercise to do for wind to increase the potency. After 5 days of trying she had finally got it.

Another 100 during that time were taught a lot of Futon Jutsu. The clones were taught **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku,** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa,** **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku,** **Fūton: Shinkūha, Fūton: Reppūshō,** **Fūton: Daitoppa, Fūton: Toppa** and a few more.

After that, he had made sure to get 200 of them to cut a rock in half. He knew that it would not be easy, but it was better than the waterfall, which was harder.

Satsuki had taken 200 clones to train them. She had the first 100 train their fire affinity by using a leaf and trying to set it on fire in an instance. This also took 5 days.

The Uchiha had the other 100 constantly use the fire jutsus she taught so they could be closer to being mastered. Some of the jutsus Fu learned were **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, Katon: Endan, Katon: Gōenka, Katon: Karyūdan,** and **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**

When the mint-haired girl completed those, The onyx-eyed girl had took 200 clones for the next five days so they could try to evaporate about a gallon of water. She wasn't able to complete it, but Satsuki didn't honestly expect her to.

While the clones were learning that over the 10 days, Satsuki had taught the real woman to better her Taijutsu. The resistance seal made it hard to move, so she was able to fix any mistakes, since she was so slow. She was able to get to level 2/100, thanks to Chomei.

They didn't bother doing anything with Genjutsu, knowing that Chomei would do it for her. What a surprise that had been, knowing that the two worked together.

* * *

 **Karin's Training**

Karin was mostly focused on Taijutsu. She had already learned some jutsu before, so it would make sense to focus on Taijutsu that was an advance version of your style. Naruto had taken the Taijutsu style of his family and gave it to his cousin.

He couldn't exactly give her his own style, so he just helped her improve the one she used, using his one for references. The trek was hard, but she was able to to do it with all the clones she made.

She had been taught Kage Bunshin by Naruto and could create 300 at max. 100 worked on Chakra control for a few days, but later got onto Elemental jutsu. She might already have some, but having more would just help more.

She had very good chakra control, even enough to use medical jutsu with her Uzumaki reserves.

The other 150 hundred were sent out so they could learn Fuinjutsu. The 50 that were left tried to master their chakra chains. They were able to make it faster, but not able to change shapes. The chains were fast enough to catch jonin level speed, while Naruto's could catch Kage level. She had trained with them before, but didn't know how until she learned from her cousin.

The resistance seals didn't get very high for Karin, only up to 2/100. This was expected since she was just starting. It would take her more time to get used to it, and more time as each level increased.

When the crimson-eyed girl had complained about why she should do this, they had given all of them the answer.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Why do I have to learn this, I'm the tracker, not the frontline fighter.!?" Cried out Karin as she panted in exhaustion. Naruto was right in front of her, staring at her.

"Just because you're the sensor and tracker in the team doesn't mean you can't fight. What happens if you're trapped by someone? What if all of us but you are exhausted and you have to fight an ANBU who might kill us? You are an Uzumaki cousin, and Uzumaki live their lives without regret and never surrender, not even to the gods." The Uzumaki told her calmly

He then addressed all of them, but still looked at Karin, "We all have our roles here, but we have to be able to fight. Me and Satsuki can sense people, but not like you. You are our sensor and tracker. Jugo and Satsuki can gather information with either the animals or Sharingan. All of us WILL, however, be frontline fighters." He told them.

The blond was right after all. They each had more than one field. The two Uzumaki and the Uchiha were the Fuinjutsu and sensors/trackers specialists. Though not as good as Karin's The 2 cousins were the healers, due to their Uzumaki bloodline giving them the ability to heal people with bites, because of the life force they possessed. **(Yeah, I gave it to Naruto, deal with it.)** Satsuki and Jugo were the info gatherers, due to the aforementioned abilities. The boys and girls, but Karin, were the heavy hitters, specializing in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and/or Kenjutsu. Satsuki was the Genjutsu specialist, due to the sharingan.

Naruto and Satsuki explained this to the other 4 and they all understood. Karin too understood this and didn't complain again and neither did any of the others.

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

Jugo's and Suigetsu's training was similar to the others. They all had to adjust to the resistance seal, but they didn't get to another level. Jugo had to improve his Taijutsu style that incorporated his transformations.

Both of them had a small supply of Ninjutsu, so they were taught more. Neither learned the Kage Bunshin since their chakra wasn't high enough to make it useful.

* * *

 **And that is finished. I hope you guys are able to find the fic I talked about. Also, too bad none of you suggested any Uzumaki's**

 **After this chapter, they go back to Konoha after the 12 guardians arc. All 6 of them will stay here until the Gallant Jiraiya arc. This is when they get the people and leave Konoha, destroying it in the process. Just so you know, they have visited Gaara and the council agreed, as long as they got some of the land from the Land of Fire.**

 **In the Konoha arc is when some very important stuff happens, like Satsuki and Naruto getting together, them finding most of the Jinchuuriki. Next chapter will be a small filler where they rescue Yugito from Deidara and Zetsu.**

 **Library for Custom Jutsu.**

 **Kage Shuriken and Kunai Bunshin- Kunai and Shuriken BOTH get multiplied.**

 **Triple Uzumaki Barrage- Naruto attacks a person from behind and sends them** **flying. He creates 4 unseen clones, one attacks the opponent from under, while the original and 2 clones attack the person with a heel drop kick. The clones are created without opponent seeing them.**

 **Answer to reviews:**

 **SoloHellZro: Thank you, but I hope to make better ;)**

 **StringDman: Thank you. Here you go :)**

 **jablanco: Thanks**

 **SPark681: not true kiss, but I loved the torture. Too bad it wasn't physical AND mental pain wit Tsukiyomi though.**

 **xNaruHina: Thank you for the help and suggestion.**

 **ttkaigler: Thanks and don't worry, I'm planning on it, though with school coming up, it might be harder**

 **Guest: here you go (:3**

 **HyperA1985: here you go. Don't know about dojutsu though, maybe Rinnegan, but only near the end.**

 **Devilsummoner666: Not real kiss, but thank you**


	10. Return

**Hello, everyone, Jusen Uzukaze presents to you, Chapter 10 of Revenge of the Betrayed! The chapter of rescuing Yugito is here. She won't join the team, but she will support them. To destroy Konoha, they will need allies.**

 **They have Suna already. Kiri should be convinced into an alliance after Konoha is destroyed. Onoki isn't a fool and won't hold a grudge so they will ally. Kumo should agree since they helped Jinchuuriki of theirs and will agree after listening to the threat of Akatsuki.**

 **Right now, Kumo and Suna will help with the destruction of Konoha. They will have 2 Sannins on their side, some jonin, and 2 ninjas that are stronger than the Sannin. Of course, they won't join now, but later, when they destroy Konoha.**

 **I also feel that it is important that I tell you that they will be in Konoha until before Jiraiya went to Ame. Anyways, we will now delve into the darker world of shinobi. It has been pretty happy so far. If you feel like you can't handle it, don't read it as it will be shown as to when it starts. No, there won't be a warning. By the way, I recommend watching AMVs like Shinobi, Battle of Brothers, and Redemption on youtube.**

 **One thing I will mention. It is the lost arc. Won't be labeled, but you should be able to figure it out. Know that the story continues even after the destruction of Konoha and not in an epilogue way. The goal is there for a reason.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Yugito Nii was jumping through the trees, headed towards the village along with her team of chunin. She had been assigned an assassination mission by the Raikage. She had accepted the B-Ranked mission given to her by her father figure. The muscular man had asked her to choose three chunin to go with her.

The Nibi Jinchuuriki wanted to choose three experienced chunin to come with her so she could finish it faster, but there hadn't been enough. The blonde got stuck with rookie chunin instead.

The mission required her to assassinate a wealthy noble in the land of Hot Springs. The noble was apparently guarded by many Samurai's that were 'very skilled'. at least, that's what the requester said. She had immediately gathered three random chunin and headed out.

Finally, all four Kumo nin arrived at the outskirts Zunami town, the town where Zato, the noble, lived.

She looked at the chunin, "Transform to look like normal civilians and make sure there are no traces that lead back to Kumo, gather info," Yugito ordered as she also transformed.

Now, she had long black hair that reached her lower legs, tied in a ponytail. Her face stayed the same, but now with no makeup on. Her Kunoichi outfit was replaced with a blue t-shirt that exposed a bit of cleavage with black flames at the middle black, forming an upside down V. She now had on black pants with blue shoes.

The other three also had on civilian clothes. All three entered through the gates of the small town and walked about. Yugito used her sharp hearing that Matatabi had granted her to listen around to gather information.

She heard nothing useful, however, only casual conversations with the occasional business ones. As she continued to head further and further, she finally heard a conversation of Zato.

"So we need to pay even more to Zato?" questioned a man.

"Yeah, damn bastard making us more than we need to in tax. I wish I could destroy that castle of his. I wish I was a ninja!" The other replied.

Yugito stopped listening as she had the information she needed and quickly headed towards her teammate's poorly concealed chakra signature. The blonde woman sighed in annoyance at the chunin's incompetence. There could have been an enemy ninja who could easily kill them right now.

Yugito paused her walking.

 _'If I go by myself, I should be able to assassinate this Zato and come back in time. I can't have their incompetence ruin the mission,'_ the blonde woman thought to herself.

Yugito then turned from her destination and walked towards the giant castle in the middle of the town. The beautiful woman shook her head at the arrogance of the man. How could he foolishly believe that he wouldn't get hurt and not even try to hide?

The Matatabi Jinchuuriki walked through the doors and closed it behind her. She could destroy the entire palace, but then, the village would have economic issues that might trace back to Kumo, making it have to pay.

Once the doors were closed, Yugito blurred out of sight. She reappeared on the structures of the palace above. She quickly and silently made her way through the area, making sure on being quiet.

The Kumo ninja arrived at where the door was below. She looked at the two guards right next to it. Discreetly molding her chakra, the Nii smirked as she channeled lightning chakra to her hands. Even though it was not her chakra nature, she could still use it.

Silently, claws slid from their hidden places from the small holes in her gloves.

Lightning crackled around it as she quickly descended down to her opponents, a clone right beside her. She appeared behind the armored samurai and covered their mouths so they wouldn't scream and sliced her claws through the weakling.

Her clone mimicked her actions and they both let go, causing the guards to land with a thud on the floor. The elite jonin quickly took the guards armor. Thank goodness that it was a woman and the armor was more comfortable.

 **"You should strip the male too, Yu,"** A perverse voice echoed through her head.

 _'Ma, so not the time!'_ Yugito screamed to the flaming bijuu. **(Had anyone realized that "Bijuu" was actually "Juubi" with the "bi" in front? Just to stop stupid reviews, I said if you switch "bi" to the beginning of Bijuu, it would be Juubi. not that Bijju were Juubi, which they are, just fragments.)**

 **"There is always a time,"** Matatabi giggled again.

Yugitos' eyes twitched as she transformed herself into the female with armor still on.

She opened the door and saw that there were multiple guards looking at her.

Not wanting to deal with this and Matatabi's ranting, she sent out a strong burst of killer intent towards them but kept it contained to the room.

The burst knocked out all the guards and she walked through the bodies, not sparing them a glance.

 **"Maybe we can come back and have a th-"** Matatabi perversely started but was interrupted by Yugito's mental shout.

 _'Ma, no!'_ Yugito shouted in rage at what the millennium-year-old female said. She would not give her body to anyone!

 **"Spoilsport,"** Matatabi pouted at her host. **"Besides, we already did it, so technically-"** The woman was once interrupted by the heated shout of her lesbian host. **(Yes, I'm serious)**

 _'Ma, that's only you and me,'_ she admitted to the blue haired woman inside her own mind. The bijuu had corrupted her at a young age, but she had been far too disgusted to let any man have their ways with her so she had made sure to only let Matatabi do that to her. Eventually, she grew to love her, even with the woman's quirks.

In the real world, Yugito had reached the door that contained her target. She continued with her disguise and opened the doors once again.

"Why are you disturbing me?!" Zato asked. Zato has puffy black hair and wears a small pair of sunglasses as if to make himself look cool. He looked to be around 40. He also wears a purple suit that clashed horribly with his black tie.

Yugito was thankful that she had a helmet on or he would see her turn green in disgust. **(Yes, he is that ugly)**

 _'Ma, pictures, now!'_ She screamed at the woman inside her mind. Matatabi, who had blocked of her connection to the sight of Yugito, quickly sent some of their _private time_ to Yugito. She then cast a genjutsu over her lover to make it so that the jonin saw a better-looking man in front of her.

"Well?! What is it!?" the ugly bastard shouted.

"Oh, right, lord Zato, there is someone here to meet you," she said, the helmet hiding the devious smirk on her face.

"Who?" Zato asked.

"The Shinigami!" She yelled before she disappeared in front of him. Before he had a chance to react, his head rolled clean of his neck. At least, that was what he felt.

What he didn't realize was that Yugito had trapped him in a genjutsu. While this was going on in the genjutsu, Yugito retrieved all the important things from his mind, like where his money was, if he knew any information and anything else she needed.

After retrieving it, she then acted out on what the genjutsu showed, killing the bastard once and for all.

* * *

After killing Zato, Yugito had taken her team back to Kumo. When asked about their mission, she had quickly told them that she had completed it when she came across the guy and assassinated him after having the pervert come with her to an alleyway.

 **-Chck-**

The slice of a sword was heard as Yugito quickly jumped away from her position on the tree she was hoping from. Unfortunately for her team, they were too slow and all got killed by the strange scaled sword.

Yugito flipped in midair to land on a branch and narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. She was able to remember the blue-skinned fish in front of her.

 _'Kisame Hoshikage. S-Ranked missing-nin from Kiri. Wielder of Samehada and has large enough chakra reserves to compare to jinchuuriki. Samehada has the power to absorb chakra.'_

 **"Yu, this man possesses more Chakra than you and better control. I suggest you try to delay him until someone comes. We are close enough. Try to get closer though so the clash can be felt easier,"** Matatabi ordered after sensing the depths of the shark's chakra levels.

 _'Alright Ma,'_ Yugito responded to her tenant as she flew towards Kumo.

Kisame quickly realized what she was trying to do and blurred in front of her before kicking her stomach, sending the blonde flying back and farther away from Kumo.

The jinchuuriki recovered from the kick and flipped herself in midair. She rocketed to the blue-skinned man in front of her, using Ma's fire abilities to propel herself like a rocket.

Kisame ducked under her and did a rear horse kick to her ribs. The woman grabbed the heel of the shoe before it connected to her and flew under him while tossing him up into the air.

She quickly went through multiple hand seals and put her hand up as though she was holding something. A blue fire flickered into her hands and started to grow in size until it was the size of a house.

 **"Matatabi Arts: Hi Bakudan!"** She shouted as she did a flip and kicked it up, sending the scorching ball to Kisame. The shark-man put his hands to his lips after going through the necessary hand seals.

 **"Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu!"**

Thrusting his hands forward, Kisame Sent a large shark at the fireball. Unfortunately for Yugito, her fireball was destroyed and absorbed by the shark, causing it to grow even bigger.

Unfortunately for the _shark,_ the attack had been laced with Matatabi's chakra, so when it did absorb it, the shark started to disintegrate.

Kisame growled in annoyance as his attack was made useless and decided to use another one that didn't absorb.

 _'Ma, what happened?'_ Yugito asked, dumbfounded by how her firebomb _and_ the shark were destroyed.

 **"My chakra was absorbed by the shark and since all bijuu chakra is corrosive, he disintegrated,"** The bluenette within her replied.

The conversation ended when Kisame yelled out the name of another jutsu.

 **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu!"** Once again, Kisame sent a shark at Yugito.

Yugito dodged and flew up to where Kisame was falling. She sent a punch to his stomach, but he grabbed it and pulled her with one hand while swinging the unsheathed Samehada with the other.

Yugito substituted with a piece of rock on the ground then appeared above him, trying to hit him in his face with a roundhouse kick. Kisame was sent flying into a tree below before he exploded in a shower of water. Another Kisame appeared above her and she realized what he had done.

 **"Suiton: Mizu Bunshin,"** He whispered into her ear as he slashed Samehada at her. The woman felt some of her chakra from her reserves get absorbed as she was sent to the ground.

Quickly moving through the pain, she landed on her feet and looked up, just in time to catch Kisame's foot.

"So the saying, 'Cat's always land on their feet' is true, huh?" Kisame asked with a smirk on his face.

She used the leg to twist while trying to land a hit on his face. Before it could hit, Kisame sent his foot to the ground, intent on smashing her against the ground.

Yugito saw the plan and pushed herself up so as to not hit the ground. She then focused Ma's Chakra into her, liting it on blue fire, and swung the appendage at Kisame.

A blue arc made of fire was sent towards Kisame, who smirked and slashed at it with his sword, causing it to dissipate.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted as the blonde in front of him started twitching.

Yugito's eyes twitched as she placed her hands in a triangle.

Kisame was curious and being the battle maniac he was, let her continue.

Bue flames formed between her fingers and she started blowing at it.

 _ **'Matatabi Arts: Furasshubaburu!'**_ She thought to herself

Bubbles started to come out of her hand and floated around Kisame, completely surrounding him.

Kisame, realizing what she was trying to do, quickly created a clone that trapped him in a **Suiton: Suirō**

Unfortunately for Kisame, the bubbles didn't do anything while the Kumo Jonin tried to jump towards the path of Kumo.

Kisame's clone decided that he would chase after her and blurred in her direction. Unfortunately for Yugito, even if he was only 1/10 as strong as his original, he was still pretty fast.

He tried to kick her in the face but Yugito was ready for it and did a mid-air backflip, completely avoiding it and continued.

Clone Kisame tried again, but this time, when she dodged, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her up in the air, spinning rapidly.

Before the elite kunoichi could stop herself, she was sent flying towards the opposite direction of her destination.

As she flew, she created a small ball of fire and threw it at Kisame.

"Ha, is that all you can do, little kitty?" he insulted as he dodged it.

The ball sailed past Kisame, but it exploded in a bright flash when Yugito closed her eyes and said "KAI!"

The flash startled Kisame and turned around. Big mistake there.

Yugito sent out a flaming Kunai with explosive tags on them.

 **"Kage Kunai Bunshin!"** she yelled.

Before Kisame could react, hundreds of them were sailing towards him and all exploded. The shockwave, explosion, and propulsion by the force caused it to burst into crystal blue water.

Down below with the real Kisame, he had just got out of the water when he heard a loud "KAI!" above him.

Before he could react, the blue flame bubbles started to spin around him, creating a dome and started shrinking.

Kisame put his hands by his side and created a shell of water around himself.

Using his water manipulation, he enlargened it and tried to destroy the bubbles.

It only half worked as they all exploded like flash bombs.

* * *

Naruto suddenly stopped as a bright flash to his right set off. He could also sense the enormously large chakra of Kisame Hoshikage, smaller than his own, but beat Satsuki by a large margin.

The blond shinobi quickly changed direction towards the destination where a jinchuuriki might be located while relaying what he had sensed to his tram. Satsuki was quick to follow her newly discovered crush, as were the rest of team Uzu, but he looked at the four behind him and told them to stay put.

They decided to do as told, even though Suigetsu growled at the chance of missing a fight, especially one with Kisame Hoshikage and a chance of getting Samehada.

They quickly arrived at the flash and Naruto saw Kisame fighting a blonde woman, probably a jinchuuriki.

He landed beside her and just before she could attack him, Matatabi told her not to.

 **"Don't attack him Yu. He is my brother's jinchuuriki. He probably will help you if he knew who you were,"** her lover told her.

"Hello, my name is Yugito Nii, I am Nibi's-" She got interrupted by the man next to her.

"Nibi's jinchuuriki right?" he interrupted.

Her eyes twitched at the interruption, but she was able to reign in her temper.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, nice to meet you 'sister'," he joked, referring to her as a sister because of being jinchuuriki.

Before their conversation could finish, the now clear sighted Kisame attacked the two.

Naruto, deciding the fight wasn't worth it, grabbed both Yugito and Satsuki's shoulder and waist individually, and Hiraishined them to his team, more specifically, the mark on Suigetsu's sword.

They all hid their Chakra signature so Kisame couldn't find them and started to talk.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy," She thanked Naruto. She knew that if the fight had gone on, she would eventually lose.

* * *

After Yugito had thanked them and they discussed somethings, Team Uzu and Yugito went their separate ways.

"Hey Naruto, did you get Samehada from Kisame-Senpai?" Suigetsu asked as they were tree hopping towards.

"I still don't know why you want another sword when you can't use two," Fu commented as she used Chomei's wings to fly.

"I want to collect all the swords so I can make 7 more swordsmen/woman with me as the leader," Suigetsu stated to her. ( **Note that he didn't say 7 more swordsmen of the _Mist_ )**

"No Suigetsu, I wasn't there to get the sword, I was there to get Yugito out of there," Naruto answered the question with an eye roll.

"Dammit!" Suigetsu exclaimed with annoyance.

After a few hours of tree hopping, they finally got to Konoha.

Once they finally arrived, all of Team Uzu widened their eyes to the scene in front of them. Most of the village had been abandoned. The buildings were almost all destroyed. What few ninjas were here were leading cuffed ninja to prison.

Sakura was walking towards the village gates in hopes of finding Kakashi there. Once she arrived at the northern gates, Sakura widened her eyes, not believing her eyes.

In front of her were Naruto, the female Sasuke from her nightmares, and 4 other people she didn't recognize.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she waved to him.

Naruto turned his eyes towards her and Sakura froze. There was no kindness from Naruto in those eyes any longer. The Naruto she knew wasn't there anymore.

 _'What did Orochimaru do to him?'_ She asked herself.

Finally, her eyes went to the team, and more specifically, to Satsuki.

"Naruto, who is that?" She asked. "And where is Sasuke-Kun? Both of you did go to Orochimaru after Sasuke took you right?" She asked in a desperate tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the tone in her voice.

"The girl behind me is Satsuki Uchiha-" "WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, not believing that there was another Uchiha alive besides Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto glared at the interruption, causing her to shut up, and continued. "She is the real Sasuke. There was never a Sasuke Uchiha. Satsuki disguised herself as Sasuke so the council wouldn't be able to turn her into a breeding stock before she turned 16." Naruto told her.

While he hated the girl in front of him, he had to act nice, but not as before cause that would be suspicious. A guy is taken to Orochimaru for 2 and a half years and nothing changes? Yeah...No!

Sakura was in tears, not wanting to believe that her crush was a girl all along. She fell on her knees in shock but realized that behind her, Kakashi wasn't at all surprised, not even a little.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei, did you already know about this?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Hmm, yeah. Naruto and I figured it out in the Wave Mission. She didn't want us to tell you as you would have told someone and might have repeated until it turned to the council who would force her into a baby factory before she was sixteen and could choose who she wanted." Kakashi told her, remembering back to the reveal.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

A large killing intent blasted everyone on the bridge, causing the jonin level ninja to pause in their clash and Sakura to faint like the pathetic little bitch she was. **(I don't think she could handle a blast, especially from Kyuu.)**

 **In the Demonic Crystal Mirrors.**

"Sasuke? Are you all right, Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry, ninja-san. But your friend is gone. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die?" A form in the mist rippled, nearly becoming visible.

"He's dead?"

Haku nodded. "Yes. I'm afraid so." Naruto felt himself start to shake as Haku began speaking of the pain of being a ninja, the suffering of life, the loss of one's heart, and the service of a ninja as nothing more than a tool. The masked ninja words poured into his ears as he stared at the body of his teammate, a spike of jagged emotions welling up in his heart. Sasuke was a bastard, a dick, a jerk, an annoyingly arrogant jackass…but he was Naruto's teammate, his fellow Leaf ninja. Dead.

"Naruto-san?" Haku's voice was questioning, trying to draw out the hidden blonde. The Hyouton user was beginning to run out of chakra and needed to find Naruto to end this quickly.

 **"I'm going to _Kill_ you," ** Naruto growled out as red chakra started to swirl around and encase him. The form of a one-tailed fox covering Naruto's darkened face.

"Naruto-san?"

Haku's only answer was an enormous column of bloody red chakra erupting from right next to one of the mirrors.

Haku was suddenly thrown out of the mirror she was within. The mask on her face broke apart and Naruto looked within the brown eyes that held no emotions.

"You?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the girl below him, remembering when he met her a few days ago.

"W-why did you stop? Are you not angry that I have killed your friend?" Naruto stole a glance back at 'Sasuke's' still form before reverting his eyes back to the teenager in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you with Zabuza!? Why are you doing Gato's dirty work!?" He demanded.

"Because Zabuza-san is my precious person, he was the one who saved me and for that, I have made myself a tool for him to use." For a moment, a memory flashes through Naruto back at their first encounter.

 _"Do you have someone precious to you? Do you have someone willingly wanted to protect?"_ He remembered

Naruto was disgusted at what came from Haku's mouth, but he can also see the familiar look in her eyes. Loneliness, the same way he had felt back when he was alone in the village until Itachi, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi, and Satsuki had come along, even if she was in Sasuke form.

"Don't talk like that! You are not a tool! You don't have to do what you don't want to! You are a person!" Shouted Naruto, his killing intent pulsing a little.

"Perhaps… but this might be my last thing to do as Zabuza-san's tool" Haku glance at the direction where Kakashi and Zabuza were at. Naruto, with his eyes still blazing red, could make out a figure of Zabuza immobilized by Kakashi's summon dogs. Kakashi himself was about to make the final blow, a lighting attack, a technique he created **Raiton: Raikiri**.

"This is your end Demon of the mist." Kakashi quickly ran towards Zabuza, starting his assault, he was about to pin his attack on Zabuza when suddenly a mirror-like ice came into his field of vision and came out Haku.

 _'Shit I can't stop!'_ Kakashi cursed, it felt like slow motion, his momentum not slowing and his thrust out arm closing into the young girl's chest.

* * *

 **A little while later**

Zabuza was dying right next to his apprentice. The girl that he thought of as a daughter.

Naruto was walking towards Sasuke's body, there was no one on the bridge, the villagers had gone back with Tazuna while Naruto and Kakashi stayed back.

 **-Poof-**

Sasuke's body went up in smoke. In his place was a raven-haired preteenager.

Kakashi's eyes widened but was able to compose himself quickly.

 _'Sasuke is a girl?'_

Naruto placed his hand on Satsuki's stomach and sent a small burst of chakra along her skin.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" He asked the boy who he had helped in the past as an Anbu.

"Taking these needles out, Kakashi-Nii," Naruto replied to his second brother figure, the first being Itachi. He and Kakashi had developed a strong bond after Kakashi had once rescued him. After that, Naruto was secretly trained in fuinjutsu while Itachi had trained his body.

Naruto hadn't made much progress back then but was able to get to level two by shinobi standards by 10, where Kakashi stopped training him, not wanting to be discovered by the council. After all, they could just find him training Naruto in a training ground with a Shinobi they sent.

Kakashi didn't know everything about Naruto, so he didn't know about Itachi, so he didn't know about Satsuki.

While they were talking Satsuki finally woke up. She looked around and saw Naruto and Kakashi looking down at her.

The girl looked down and saw pale skin, paler than usual. It was also more feminine.

The preteen looked at herself and saw that the transformation Hiruzen had put on her had been undone.

* * *

 **The end! After a month I finally fucking finished! Hooray!**

 **On a more Serious note, They have finally returned to Konoha.**

 **I kept my promise of updating when I could so Y'all better be happy.**

 **They have arrived right after the 12 Ninja Guardian Arc.**

 **All the attacks Yugito did were using Matatabi's chakra.**

 **Alright, notes:**

 **1) Yes, the chunins are incompetent.**

 **2) Yes, Yugito and Matatabi are lovers. I see no reason not to. I mean, Matatabi is a lustful cat and she would have corrupted Yugito, but Yugito wouldn't be a sex addict. I see no reason to not have her be a Lesbian.**

 **3) I know that Yugito should have lost against Kisame and she did. She admitted it herself! he just joked around a bit with her.**

 **4) Yu and Ma are nicknames.**

 **5) Sakura is still a fangirl.**

 **6) In the flashback, that is how it happened. Some stuff happened after, but not important.**

 **7) Yes, Haku is a girl. There is no fucking way I'm gonna believe that Haku was a boy. Besides we have no proof. Her saying being a boy could just be lying.**

 **8) 3 of the 9 bijuu will be female. It would have been 4, but I already made Chomei a boy. Kyuu(not real name), Saiken, and Kokou will be female.**

 **Okay, I don't want to explain the jutsu as they are self-explanatory and am too lazy.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AllysaOtaku69:** **I am now curious about that story you're looking for. As for that though. Kushina never got sealed in the shinigami only Minato did.**

 **Me: Me too. I know that she isn't. Sorry if I made it sound like that.**

 **jablanco:** **That was good**

 **Me: Thanks.**

 **SPark681** **: Nice chapter seems team uzu is growing stronger and stronger anyways keep up the great work!**

 **Me: Thanks. They are! I will.**

 **StringDman:** **Yay. Another Awesome Chapter. Can't-Wait For More.** **:D**

 **Me: Here ya go.**

 **HyperA1985:** **I am looking forward to chapter 10 and I hope Naruto gains Equestrian pony summoning contract.**

 **Me: Thanks. Sorry, no, I don't even know what that is.**

 **ttkaigler: Well ok then and I hope u do well in school**

 **Me: Thanks. I am doing well. Algebra is pretty easy, even If I learned it late. Graphing Functions is harder tho.**

 **HyperA1985:** **I am looking forward to chapter 10 and I hope Naruto gains the Rinnegan.**

 **Me: Well here ya go. Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

 **Azaira: Needs** **some fixing in the grammar area. Before that, you need to cut down your paragraph lengths. Try to keep it at five maximum(as a guideline, some can be longer if absolutely needed); they can be as short as a single word or line, but never too long. You have this enormous paragraph in this chapter, and it literally looks like a wall of text. Depending on the device used, anything from ten lines and up can look similar to that, and it just gets hard to read.** **I'd suggest going back and reformatting, at the very least.**

 **Me: I know. Sorry that it wasn't very good. I was a beginner/noob then so I sucked at writing. Better now though. I re-edited it.**

 **KakeruPB:** **I will admit the prologue is meh and can be better but I need to ask why do you need to make Naruto life harder in the world? He already has enough problems as it is during this time. Especially since they deserted Konoha the way they did.**

 **Me: The guy is loyal to the point of stupidity. He stayed in a village that hated him and would have him dead for what? 3 people? Here, it encourages him to leave more.**

 **BlackfoxNinja:** **fem-Sasuke timeline discovery needs fixing since earlier chapter at VOE was the shocker.**

 **Me: VoTE. Aren't flashbacks wonderful?**

 **Saisri:** **this was a satisfying chapter. Keep it up**

 **Me: Thanks. I will.**

 **lara5170:** **You forgot about Naruto being trained by Itachi to look after Satsuki so he has been training longer and should know more than you listed at the end of this chapter unless you have done it intentionally to make them more even or him less powerful than her.**

 **Me: I know. Though there isn't much of a difference. Kakashi trained him in fuinjutsu to an okay level and Itachi trained his body. No one is going to teach a 6-year-old how to wield a sword or destructive Ninjutsu.**

 **lara5170: How did** **Naruto and Satsuki know that they were to meet the konahoa ninja and what to say when they only had the information from Sasori about the meeting place and Orochimaru memories?**

 **Me: Uh, you answered your own question.**

 **lara5170:** **Are they going to get summons and has Jaraiya tried to get information about Naruto regarding Orochimaru from his spy network? Could Naruto have found something cool like dragon and fox summoning contracts at Uzu? Is Naruto going to start working with kyubbi? It would be cool if Satsuki got hawk and cat summons.**

 **Me: Yes. I already did the polls, remember? No, Jiraiya knows Naruto's secrets, not about Itachi, but of Satsuki. He trusts Naruto enough. Yes, Dragon, but not at Uzu. Still planning that one. But Satsuki will get Hawk and Pheonix. Naruto has Dragons. Later on. Naruto and Kyuu have no relationship. No hate, love, anything. They haven't truly met and Naruto hasn't had the time. Kyuu hasn't wanted to meet yet.**

 **lara5170:** **What does Naruto look like now does he look more like his dad now? It would be cool if he looked like his dad by the time Konahoa sees him again. Did they really kill Kabuto or is he going to show up again? Sometimes they don't seem to check on their kills.**

 **Me: Naruto looks like anime, but with a wardrobe change. He wears dark red (like Rias's hair) and jet black. Satsuki wears colors like her hair and little lighter variants. No he isn't. They don't cause it is on purpose. They weren't trying to kill Kabuto and they didn't know Deidara was a fake. They aren't perfect you know?**

 **Okay, I have a challenge here.**

 **Challenge: Naruto, Satsuki, and Hinata are put onto the same team under Kakashi Hatake. After getting on their genin teams, they reveal that they are not who people think they are. Naruto is not a reckless and clueless boy with no skills.**

 **Satsuki is not an antisocial brooder who has thoughts of killing her last remaining family member. Hinata is not the weak, shy, and timid girl who fears anything. They reveal that they are best friends who had met as children and became friends. They finally take off their masks and take the world by a storm. I was going to create this story after Renaissance and ROTB were finished, but it will take a long time to complete those 2.**

 **Requirements:**

 **story takes place after the Uchiha Massacre.**

 **knows why Itachi killed the Uchiha's and doesn't hate him.**

 **is strong, stronger than Hanabi at that age, but holds back so her sister doesn't get the seal.**

 **4\. Naruto knows about his parents and Kyuubi. He was taught by Jiraiya a bit. He doesn't know much but is still strong. About as much as genin level. (Happens at 6 years old)**

 **5\. At Graduation, the trio is The rookie of the year, Kunoichi of the year, and Dead last. They are as strong as special jonin. They take off the mask after graduation.**

 **and Satsuki must be paired. Don't care if you make it a threesome between the trio.**

 **7\. Naruto, Satsuki, and Hinata must know about their past life as Hamuri, Asura, and Indra. They can figure it out AFTER the time skip.**

 **8\. Must be strong as kage after the time skip.**

 **9\. All three must be smart in a shinobi wise way, not book smarts.**

 **10\. No Satsuki getting curse mark or her going to Orochimaru.**

 **11\. They must care about each other that they would never hurt them, mentally or physically, so no abandoning for their 'protection' at all.**

 **12\. Abandon Konoha at Chunin exams or time skip.**

 **Please notify me by PM if you are going to take the challenge or have a question about it. I might write it when I finish the stories I am writing.**


	11. Arrival

**Hello everyone, how have you been? I know, I know, it's been some time since I updated this story. I just started writing this story since I finished chapter 12 for Renaissance.**

 **Now, let's get started with the story!**

* * *

The hexad had finally arrived at the Konoha gates. After being let in by Kotetsu and Izumo, they met Sakura and Kakashi.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she waved to him.

Naruto turned his eyes towards her and Sakura froze. There was no kindness from Naruto in those eyes any longer. The Naruto she knew wasn't there anymore.

'What did Orochimaru do to him?' She asked herself.

Finally, her eyes went to the team, and more specifically, to Satsuki.

"Naruto, who is that?" She asked. "And where is Sasuke-Kun? Both of you did go to Orochimaru after Sasuke took you right?" She asked in a desperate tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the tone in her voice.

"The girl behind me is Satsuki Uchiha-" "WHAT?!" Sakura shouted, not believing that there was another Uchiha alive besides Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto glared at the interruption, causing her to shut up, and continued. "She is the real Sasuke. There was never a Sasuke Uchiha. Satsuki disguised herself as Sasuke so the elder council wouldn't be able to turn her into a breeding stock before she turned 16." Naruto told her. **(1)  
**

While he hated the girl in front of him, he had to act nice, but not as before cause that would be suspicious. A guy is taken to Orochimaru for 2 and a half years and nothing changes? Yeah...No!

Sakura was in tears, not wanting to believe that her crush was a girl all along. She fell on her knees in shock but realized that behind her, Kakashi wasn't at all surprised, not even a little.

"K-K-Kakashi-Sensei, did you already know about this?" Sakura asked shakily.

"Hmm, yeah. Naruto and I figured it out in the Wave Mission. She didn't want us to tell you as you would have told someone and might have repeated until it turned to the council who would force her into a baby factory before she was sixteen and could choose who she wanted." Kakashi told her, remembering the battle at the bridge.

Sakura couldn't believe this. Her teammates had kept such a secret for so long. Even worse was that her precious Sasuke was not real, just a fabrication created by this Satsuki bitch.

She glared at her original teammates, but they were ineffective. Sakura was much weaker compared to them and none of them held any love for her except Kakashi and that was only as a leaf shinobi, nothing else.

Before anything else could progress, 5 Anbu appeared, Neko, Hebi, Inu, Nezumi, and Baku.

"Come with us. You must report to Tsunade-Sama and the council," the purple haired woman with the Neko mask said.

"You must come as well," they told the other 4.

They nodded before the 11 disappeared in their own **shunshin** , be it with bugs, water, smoke, fire, lightning, wind, or a crimson wind.

All of them suddenly appeared at the council room. Tsunade's scouts had reported that Naruto and Satsuki were coming with others so she had prepared the council, even though they didn't hold much power. **(2)**

There were 10 people present in the meeting: Tsunade Senju, Danzo Shimura, Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shibi Aburame, Shikaku Naka, Choza Akamichi, Koharu Utatan, and Homura Mitokado.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha-San, do you know why you are here?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Naruto deadpanned at his godmother. They had just got here, how would they know? **(3)**

"You have willingly left to Orochimaru and abandoned Konoha. Why should you not be sent to prison?" Hiashi asked.

"I went to Orochimaru as the curse seal knocked me unconscious. I was not willing to go there. Then, I got captured by Orochimaru's elite body guard and they messed with the seal, rendering my body uncontrollable and it took to me Orochimaru against my will. When I arrived there and the influence wore off, I realized that I wouldn't be able to escape. I then decided to trick Orochimaru to train me by saying I would be his vessel after I killed Itachi." She took a deep breath. She and Naruto had created a lie that was sure to fool a lot of the council and have proof.

"My plan was that I would have Orochimaru train me then kill him so I could gain what he stole and has gained for Konoha. I took back the snake summoning contract, as well as every technique he taught me," she finished the lie.

As proof, she unsealed the contract that Naruto had taken from the base. She hadn't revealed that they had the Kusanagi. Besides, she didn't need the snake contract. She had a much more powerful contract with the Phoenix Clan, just like Naruto had with the Dragon Clan.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The Uzumaki Clan were fucking geniuses.

It had been 2 years since they had started training at Uzu. Today was one of the days that she and Naruto had gone exploring.

Why were the Uzumaki clan geniuses? They had created an underground city that was only accessible to those who could unlock the seal that guarded it and only those with Uzumaki blood could unlock the blood seal.

Apparently, they had created a fake area on the surface that had stuff they could easily recreate, but underground laid the true treasures of Uzu. The underground area had buildings that weren't damaged.

Even though almost all Uzumaki's were dead, the underground area was still there. It held everything that the Uzumaki held sacred, their seals, contracts, documents, everything!

They had discovered the area a few months ago and now, they were exploring more of it.

Naruto and Satsuki headed into another building that had the words Summoning Contracts on the outside.

Both of them grinned slightly at each other and raced into the building.

Inside were many shelves loaded with large contracts. At least 20 were there.

Both heir and heiress looked through the assortment and tried to pick out a contract that they liked.

When they reached a contract, they felt a small pull towards it, the Uchiha with the Phoenix and Naruto with the Dragons.

Satsuki picked up the large scroll and unrolled it. Inside was a large Phoenix at the top and many columns had a name inside them.

Satsuki bit her finger and quickly imprinted her name and fingerprints before going through the necessary hand seals before she shouted out **"Kuchiyose: Phoenix!"**

Satsuki then disappeared in a poof of smoke at the same time as Naruto when he also did the Jutsu.

 **(I'm going to do their trial with the meeting in the omake. I don't feel like writing this write now. Also, I know that that's not how summoning works!)**

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

All of them nodded and although most of them believed it, two people didn't. Tsunade and Danzo. While the story was good, both good easily see the signs of lying within the story. The plan going perfect, Orochimaru's stupidity, none of it added up.

The girl wasn't intelligent enough to plan all that out and not get exposed, at least not yet. She also said that Orochimaru taught her and gave her everything. Orochimaru might want a vessel that bad, but he wasn't stupid enough to actually do that.

For now, they decided not to say anything, both for their own reasons.

Then, everyone turned their gazes to Naruto.

"While I chased after Satsuki, Kabuto intercepted me and knocked me unconscious and took me back to the base. Apparently, they thought that I would be a valuable ally. I was told that Satsuki was there and they were under the illusion that I was in love with her. I realized the opportunity of getting Satsuki being much higher if I stayed their. While I was there, she indulged me in her plans and I went along with it as I wanted to go back to Konoha and bring Satsuki here. While I was there, Orochimaru made me study every book he had that he would allow me, making me more intelligent. He also tried to train me to lose my emotions as he didn't want my 'condition' to break free through worked, but not that much," Naruto finished the long explanation, taking a deep breath.

Again, the council nodded, although here, only Tsunade caught his lies, but she decided to let them go.

"So Orochimaru is dead?" Shikaku asked skeptically. When they nodded, he continued.

"You expect us to believe that two sixteen-year-olds managed to defeat one of the Sannin?"

"He was sick, couldn't use his jutsu, and we did a surprise attack. Even he couldn't handle those while trying to fight us. I used a **Chidori** in the heart to kill him," Satsuki explained with a smirk, remembering how satisfying it had been to kill the pedophile that nearly caused her to leave behind Naruto, even if she didn't care much back then.

"The summoning contract you have is proof to your claim. Very well, I believe that they are not traitors," Shikaku concluded. All the other members agreed, except Danzo.

Tsunade then approved the vote. "Satsuki Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, you will not be charged with abandoning your village as you had no choice and it benefitted the village in the end," Tsunade continued, even though it was total bullshit.

The council had little to no power. Tsunade was the Hokage. Konoha was not a democracy, it was dictatorship and Tsunade, as kage, was the dictator.

She loved Naruto, the 1 of 3 people she cared for and she loved Naruto more than both Jiraiya and Sakura combined. He was her family after all, however distant it may be. **(4)**

"Now Naruto, who are those four behind you?" Tsunade asked. She had to remain professional in front of the council, she couldn't show favoritism to her godson and son figure.

"When we killed Orochimaru, We ran into Karin here and I learned that she was my cousin. We also met Fu when she was being attacked and after we saved her, she asked me to train her. Suigetsu here is a swordsmen. Jugo here was a traitor from Orochimaru's village," he explained.

Tsunade once again nodded, mentally noting to bring them to her office for the truth.

"Alright, you're dismissed," Tsunade stated before telling Team Uzu to come to her office.

When everyone left, Danzo cursed. _'Damn that Jinchuuriki and Uchiha. They manipulated everyone to believe their lies. I need to kill all of them off so they aren't a threat to Konoha.'_

* * *

Tsunade was looking at Naruto, her eyes narrowed. Thankfully, Shizune was running an errand for her right now.

"Alright Naruto, tell me what really happened."

"What do you mean?" He asked, acting confused. It may have worked if 1, she wasn't very experienced and 2, if she wasn't his godmother/mother figure.

"Naruto. I know both you and the Uchiha here lied. I am the your family first and the Hokage me the truth," she practically growled out.

Naruto sighed before complying with the order. "Suki-Chan and I went to Uzushiogakure and trained. Then we went to Orochimaru, killed him. Afterwards, we came across Fu, A jinchuuriki and rescued her from the Akatsuki. We sought out useful people and came across Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. They don't trust others very much. We earned it though, at least some of it."

Tsunade nodded. "Satsuki, I want you to take those four to your district and settle them in. I need to have a private talk with Naruto," the hokage ordered. Satsuki was suspicious at first but after an unnoticeable nod from her crush, she complied with the order, telling them to follow her before **shunshinning** away.

After they had left, Tsunade dropped her formality and disappears from her seat before hugging her godson.

"I missed you gaki," she grinned as she kissed him on his forehead.

Naruto also smiled, happy to see one of the few people he cared for. Tsunade was one of the seven people he cared a lot for. He liked a few others like Suigetsu, Fu, and Jugo, but he wouldn't miss them horribly.

Only a few people had made it on the list.

Konohamaru, his apprentice.

Kakashi, his brother in all but blood and teacher.

Jiraiya, his godfather and the one who gave him necessities after Itachi had left.

Itachi, his master and best friend.

Satsuki, the girl he loved.

Karin, his cousin, even if it wasn't much, she was still here, even if it was at the end of the list.

And Tsunade, his godmother and distant relative.

They were his most precious people.

"I missed you too, Baa-Chan," he responded.

"So want to tell me the true introduction of yourself?" she teased. She wanted to know the real Naruto, not the fake one that had acted as an idiot in Konoha and around people he didn't trust.

"Sure. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like fighting and the people I care about. I dislike those who judge without any knowledge as well as the system of Shinobi. My hobbies are fighting, training, and hanging out with hime. My dream is to destroy Konoha and eventually the shinobi system and to revive my clan," Naruto introduced, looking amused all the way throughout it. **(5) (6)**

"Revive the Uzumaki? Have a special girl for it?" she teased.

To her surprise, he nodded. While surprised she could easily guess who it was.

To the other parts of his dream, she was only surprised about his dislike of the shinobi system, though again, it wasn't against shinobi but rather what shinobi were and what they were forced to do. He didn't care of people fought so much, after all, he loved fighting.

Destroying Konoha? He already told her that, along with Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Naruto didn't hold many secrets from them, only about Itachi, no one but Satsuki and Naruto knew that, this included Tsunade.

Reviving his clan? That was obvious, except for the Satsuki part, that was a surprise. Why did he call her hime though?

* * *

After catching up with Tsunade as well as telling her his plans, Naruto asked what had happened to the village.

When she had explained the attack, he asked to go see the prisoners, more specifically the female ones.

When asked why, he had told her that he had made a seal that let him know when a person with Uzumaki blood was near and he had felt one earlier from someone that he was sure was a prisoner.

After accepting this, she led him there and went through all of them until they arrived at Fuka.

Fuka wore a dark-pink gi and disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts. She wore a pair of black low-heeled boots. She has long flowing maroon coloured hair, which falls down to her waist. She has blue eyes and fair skin. She also has a beauty-mark under the left side of her lip.

"What do you want, bitch," she snarled at the Senju.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes before using the seal on Fuka to slightly shock her. Didn't hurt a lot but it still stung like a bitch.

"Naruto here says you are an Uzumaki, is that true?" Tsunade asked, her glare still on her face, a scowl replacing the smile she had a little while ago.

"So what if I am?" she replied.

Naruto stepped up. "Fuka-San, I can promise you protection and integrate you into the Uzumaki Clan. You will, however, be interrogated so that you are loyal when we free you or at least make sure that you won't hurt the clan and anyone in it," he proposed to the elder Uzumaki.

The maroon-haired woman glared at them but what choice did she have? If what the kid was saying was true, she still had family left and as an Uzumaki, family was the most important to her.

Even though she didn't have any morals, she still cared for family. Here was a kid offering her a place in her true family, but still, could she trust him? How was she supposed to know if he was an Uzumaki? How many Uzumaki were there?

"Find, but I wanna speak to the kid myself. No one else, no Anbu. I will submit to the interrogation if I am satisfied," the former grave robber replied.

Tsunade was about to deny it, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Alright. Baa-Chan?" He asked Tsunade sighed but agreed, but only if Fuka wouldn't come into contact with Naruto.

When Fuka agreed to this, Tsunade let the prisoner out, put on a Chakra Restraining Seal on her and led the two to a private area before leaving.

After a few minutes, Naruto broke the silence. "What do you want to ask?"

Fuka took this as her que. "How do I know if you're an Uzumaki? Do you have any proof that you can protect me from the others? How many Uzumakis are there? How do I know if I can trust you to keep your word?" She rapidly fired.

"Woah, woah, one at a time. Ok, let's go in order. A few weeks ago, I released a seal that went all over the Elemental Nations. It branded any Uzumaki with a spiral mark somewhere. If you felt it, you're an Uzumaki. I can show you my mark-" here, he stopped to uncover his right shoulder, showing a red spiral.

Fuka thought back to when she had found that mark on her left hip and nodded, having proof that he was an Uzumaki as she had never told anyone about the mark and no one knew why it was there, not even her.

"As for how I can protect you, I am the Uzumaki Heir and have the Uchiha and Senju Clan by my side. I have the support of the Godaime Hokage and she ruled this place. I am the son of two very important and powerful people in Konoha and even if they're dead, their name still holds a lot of pull," Naruto continued.

Fuka was speechless. This 16-year-old had the backing of the 2 clans that created Konoha _and_ the support of the Godaime?! That basically made him a very powerful ally and he was probably strong as the Uzumaki heir with the support of those he mentioned. He didn't seem spoiled, so it was safe to assume that he would not be a brat.

"As for your third question, I know only 4 Uzumaki right now, even though I'm pretty sure that their are more in the world. Tsunade Senju, me, you, and my-our cousin. Four, we are Uzumaki. You know what we hold most important. You are family, so I trust you and you can trust me. I don't expect you to do so right away as I don't trust you fully either, but we have just met so can ya blame me?" He asked at the end with a smirk.

Fuka sighed. All her questions had been answered, at least the ones she had at the moment.

"Alright, I agree, but if I find out you are lying, I'll make your life worse than hell and make you beg for death, got it?" she threatened.

The blonde Uzumaki looked at her in amusement before agreeing to her 'terms.'

* * *

After all that had been settled and Fuka had went to the interrogation room to be interrogated by Inoichi, Naruto had gone back to the Uchiha compounds where Satsuki and the others were residing right now.

Satsuki had changed clothes when she had arrived back at her house from the clothes she had for a black jean and crimson red shirt, although the shirt seemed a bit to tight on her.

When the ravenette saw him, she quickly brightened up. "Hey Naruto, what took ya so long?"

Naruto smiled at her, huh, he seemed to be doing that more often.

"I just met another Uzumaki. This makes 4 so far," Naruto replied with a grin.

Satsuki nodded, happy that her best friend found more clan members. While she was jealous that there were Uzumaki out there, she realized that Naruto deserved a family as much as herself.

It would be selfish of her to want him not to have a family just so he could be with her and be like her, someone without relatives. After all, she only had 1 relative alive while he apparently had 3. Wait-3?

"Who are they, besides Karin I mean?" she asked.

"Well, I found that Fuka-San was an Uzumaki and Tsunade-Baa-Chan _is_ Mito Uzumaki's granddaughter," he replied.

Satsuki nodded. _'So that's why they get along so well and it explains why he can get away with things she would pummel other people for,'_ she thought.

"So where are the others?" he asked.

"They went to Tsunade after they realized they weren't enlisted as Konoha Nin yet," she replied.

"Hey, hime, you wanna hang out together? This place is boring," Naruto commented. He was, bluntly speaking, asking her out on a date, but he was being discreet here.

Unfortunately for him, Satsuki saw through it. She slightly blushed, but agreed to it.

"Sure. Where to?" She asked with a small smile.

He just shrugged. "Hmm, you can choose. Movies, eating, sparring, whatever you want."

"Let's watch some movies," she grinned slightly. She already knew a movie they could watch and she already had the disc for tv.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, eyeing the shelf loaded with discs.

It was already near night so might as well do a marathon.

"Hmm, I'll pick some out. _You_ can go get some snacks from the kitchen," she told him.

Naruto mock saluted and said "Yes ma'am!" before he went to the kitchen to get whatever snacks he could find. Soda, popcorn, chips, other junk food and the stuff. Apparently, Kakashi had loaded the place up after he had encountered Naruto and Satsuki at Orochimaru's base.

When their teammates arrived back at midnight, they just saw their 2 leaders sleeping next to each other on the sofa with junk food all over the table and a movie on.

Karin just cooed at the adorable and romantic scene in front of her while Suigetsu, the insensitive idiot he is, laughed his ass of, although silently as to not wake then up. He did _not_ want to be the target of the Uchiha and Uzumaki's wrath thank you very much!

Fu and Jugo however were kind enough to unroll a futon and place them on it rather than have them sleep uncomfortably on the sofa.

Afterwards, they just left the place as it was.

* * *

 **The next day**

Satsuki snapped her eyes opened as she froze. She could feel a warm presence next to her, but pillows aren't that warm!

Suddenly, the memories of last night flowing into her brain.

She blushed as she remembered the position that she and her crush had ended up into before they fell asleep.

Realizing that they were on a futon and she was sleeping comfortably, she did two of the few options she had at 6 A.M.

First, she thanked whichever teammates had done this for them in her thoughts and second, the busty teen snuggled closer into Naruto's warm chest.

She fell asleep again a few minutes later.

* * *

 **At midday after everything was sorted**

Naruto and his team of 5 had reported to training ground 7 on orders of Kakashi himself. When the hexad arrived, all of them were greeted with the sight of the rookie 9 along with Team Gai.

"Hey Kakashi-Nii. What's up?" Naruto greeted.

Hey otouto," the silver-haired Jounin replied. "Tsunade-Sama decided that you 6 probably aren't at genie level and decided that you and Satsuki never got the credit you two deserved back at the original plus a field promotion for your 'mission' from the last 3 years," he continued, doing an eye-smile with a U shaped eyebrow.

Tsunade had decided to cover up the going to Orochimaru as a mission and had told Kakashi about it. They decided to use that instead of saying what Satsuki and Naruto had given the council.

"Anyways, not many people saw your battle powers and thought that you were getting special treatment so she decided to hold a battle where you guys have to beat a few jounin so you can get promoted to special jounin. You can't be Jounin as you don't have the experience of leading a team yet." He finished

Naruto and Satsuki sighed but agreed to the terms.

"So, who do we fight?" Satsuki asked, her infamous Uchiha smirk on her face as she thought of how she could beat up Sakura or some other unfortunate 'friends.' Hopefully, she got Sakura.

Lady Luck loved Naruto and since Naruto loved Satsuki so much, that luck was passed a bit to Satsuki too. She got her wish.

"Satsuki, you have to fight Sakura for Taijutsu, Asuma for Ninjutsu, and Kurenai for Genjutsu. You can use anything you want," Kakashi told her.

Satsuki sadistically laughed to herself inside as she thought about what she could do to Sakura. Genjutsu torture, Kenjutsu horror, sealing uses or maybe even combine them along with her other skills.

"Naruto, you have face Neji for Taijutsu, me for Ninjutsu, and Hinata for Genjutsu," Kakashi said.

"Alright, but what about the rest, the jounins, and Tsunade-Sama in the tree?" Naruto asked, nodding towards the tree he felt the others at.

While some seemed surprised at the fact that he could detect them when they had suppressed their chakra, the others just dismissed it.

"They will be proctors and decide if you are strong enough to be a Tokubetsu Jounin," Kakashi continued.

Naruto and Satsuki both nodded their heads. They both wanted the promotions so that they never had to do stupid chores again.

The 10 people from their generations had been surprisingly calm, but Naruto and Satsuki both deduced that they were being professional. After the fight, they would probably be hounding them with questions.

Thank god that only a few people had seen them in Konoha so far. No one except the Konoha 12, their senseis, the Hokage, the council, Kotetsu, and Izumo seemed to know about their presence. Hmm, maybe cause they never really walked through the village?

Whatever it was, neither were ungrateful. Both disliked the civilians and didn't care for most shinobi. Hopefully, they wouldn't be meeting anyone inside Konoha. Naruto did however, want to see Konohamaru. The kid was basically his apprentice. He may dislike Hiruzen, but that didn't extend to his family.

Anyways, Naruto had taught the kid a lot, including chakra control exercises as well **Rasengan** , but had beaten it into the Sarutobi heir that he should only use that technique as a last resort and not show off. He could use the few fire jutsus he taught, but not the **Rasengan**! It was deadly and he didn't/hadn't wanted the small guy to deal with his first kill so early.

Sure it was optimistic, but what could he say, he liked the guy. He had never been bothered by his first kill as Itachi had once told him some wise words.

"Its kill or be killed in this world Naruto-kun. If you want to protect my precious little imoto, you cannot hesitate at anything, not even killing, understood?!" Those words still held on, even after a decade.

Those words and Itachi's emotion training made it so he didn't care.

Even still, he was a child back then so maybe it was a good thing that Itachi made him get ready for it by getting Rabbits and having Naruto kill them.

Naruto never understood the Uchiha's hatred of Rabbits.

Enough reminiscing, time to fight!

Satsuki was the first one to fight.

She got into her Uchiha Interceptor Fist and prepare herself to absolutely crush the bitch in front of her and take joy in it.

That was the day Naruto saw his charges sadistic side.

* * *

 **Done! I would and could have gone longer but decided against it as I still have to write the Omake of their meetings with the dragons and phoenixes. It isn't the funny time, but the plot type.**

 **Anyways, the fights will be next chapter so prepare.**

 **Also, can you believe that I finished the above parts in 2 days? It was pretty goddamn lucky that it's Thanksgiving and I had no work to do over the break.**

 **Anyways, Omake time!**

* * *

 **Omake.**

 **When Satsuki met the phoenix**

Satsuki had never expected to be transported to where the phoenix lived, she expected them to come to her, not be reversed summoned, even though she didn't know what that meant.

When the smoke that covered her disappeared, she was in a completely new area.

There were large volcanoes all over the outskirts of the land.

The sky were filled with many colored birds covered in fire.

The ground had trees that seemed healthy along with light blue flowers all over.

Suddenly, the Uchiha heiress felt hot, very hot.

Sweat trailed down her body as she tried to look for the sense of heat.

There, in front of her was a large Phoenix.

"Who are you? Why is a human in our sacred lands?" It growled out.

"I-I'm Sat-suki Uchiha. I'm he-ar to ga-in the Ph-oenix Sum-moning Cont-ract," she painted out, the heat making it difficult to breath.

The Phoenix lowered the heat it was excluding before introducing himself. "I am Kuyo, the leader of the summoning contract. To gain the summoning contract, you must go through two trials, succeed in each and you will be deemed worthy of the contract. First, I must ask you how you found our contract as only the Uzumaki have it?" he asked.

"Alright, I'll prove myself worthy of the contract. As for how I found it, my...best friend is a half-Uzumaki and he had access to the summoning contracts." The busty woman replied.

"I also want to ask you one last question. Why have all the names for the Uzumaki Clan members disappeared from our contracts? All of us have met and no one from the Panthers to the Dragons have any summoners left." He told her.

Satsuki wished her eyes as she realized that they didn't know about the massacre of the Uzumaki.

Still though, she answered his question. "The Uzumaki Clan was destroyed during the second great shinobi war. Only a few members still exist though we don't know any of them."

The Phoenix seemed dismayed, but he seemed to accept. He had probably concluded that they were dead a long time ago.

"Very well. Come with me and I shall lead you to your trial," he told her as he started to fly away.

Satsuki was quick to follow him and started running after the large bird. Finally, she and the boss arrived at a cave.

"Go in and start your trial," he commanded her.

She nodded and walked through the dark cave.

As she walked around the cave, she lit her hand on fire, hoping to see something, but she was still surrounded by darkness.

The ravenette walked further and further until eventually, she came to a pedestal. On it was a jar and inside them were two eyes.

As she got a closer look at them, she froze.

In front of her were pale purple eyes with four rings surrounding it. _The Rinnegan!_

Before she could do anything else, she heard a voice behind her.

"Help me m!" the voice seemed to echo even though it was barely above a whisper.

She turned around, only to see a 5 year old with cerulean eyes and the Uzumaki Clan symbol on his back.

He was being held by the throat, a large man trying to strangle the young Naruto.

When she turned around, she saw that the jar containing the legendary eyes.

She quickly made her decision, her body reacting before she could do anything. She stabbed the man through the head from her lightning covered Kumasi before catching the little Naruto.

He was crying in her lap as she held him, sobbing all over her shirt.

"Thank you pretty Née-Chan for saving me from that bad guy," he said, his eyes still filled with tears.

Before she could reply to the chibi Naruto, she was surrounded by a white flash that teleported her into another place.

A voice echoed through her head. _'You have passed the first test. Let's see how you do with the second and final test.'_

The dark room she was in suddenly transformed into a large open area.

' _Battle me. If you defeat me, I deem you worthy of the contract. If you lose, you will never be allowed to return nor will you ever be able to use any summon contract.'_

Satsuki spun around, trying to locate who said that and looked at the man in front of her.

He had a shoulder length brown hair and blueish-green eyes. He wore red samurai armor that covered his shoulders and upper body. Underneath the armor was a black t-shirt and grey cargo pants.

As she observed him, he attacked. He pulled his fist back and thrust it forward. To her surprise, a large ball of blue fire came from the thrust.

While the flames were fast, she was faster. The Uchiha heiress decided to fight fire with fire, literally, and shot forth a **Katon: Gokakyu**.

The man didn't even bother to dodge as the large ball of fire hit him dead on.

Satsuki narrowed her eyes. No way was he defeated that easily, he wouldn't be.

She was proven right as she heard laughter coming from the ball as it dispersed.

"Foolish girl, fire doesn't hurt Phoenixes!" he exclaimed, his point being proved with no scratches on him.

Satsuki tsked as she unsheathed her sword.

She rushed forward and slashed at the man, only for him to jump over it and remain in the air, his Phoenix wings on his back.

Kuyo rocketed forward as he covered himself in fire.

Satsuki was very glad that Naruto had let her copy some of his water jutsu right now.

" **Suiton:Suiryuudan!"** She exclaimed as a water dragon formed in the air, using the water under the stage.

Kuyo had to fly to the side as to not be hit with the water, but he didn't see Satsuki coming at him from the side.

Before he could realized, he had a Hiraishin Seal placed on him and was stabbed through the stomach.

Thankfully, being a Phoenix gave him instant regeneration.

He charged at the young girl in front of him, but she vanished in a black flash.

While he was busy trying to sense her, she appeared below him, Mangekyo activated as ensnared him in a Genjutsu.

While he was busy trying to dispel it, the ravenette was busy putting explosive seals, chakra seals, and fire vulnerability seals all over him. Thank gif for **Kage Bunshin**.

When Kuyo dispelled it, his opponent activated all the seals.

The Phoenix Boss screamed out in pain as the explosives took him down.

When he tried to send out his stronger attacks, he fell to his knee, the chakra exhaustion getting to him.

Satsuki looked at him and declared herself the winner.

 **Omake End**

* * *

 **Done. I will not do Naruto's summoning as it goes the same way basically. It would just be a repeat.**

 **Also, I am not doing the power levels anymore.**

 **Time for footnotes.**

 **1) No civilian Council as it is a stupid thing. Civilians should never hold the power. It isn't in anime and they aren't in here either.**

 **2) In Konoha, the Hokage is the dictator. Others can advise her, but she makes the final decision for everything. They hold no power in Konoha except in their own clan or their own ninja that they trained(root)**

 **3) In the anime, Kushina was only shown with Mikoto, so I figured they are best friends. They would obviously know Tsunade through Jiraiya so I figured one of the two would be the godmother. It never happened in the anime and here, since Mikoto died way too early, she wouldn't fit the role here so I decided to make Tsunade his godmother, but she left after Nawaki died and never thought about Konoha again.**

 **4) Mito is an Uzumaki, so Tsunade is. Naruto is one too. I don't know their real relation by clan so I am just doing distant relative.**

 **5) Naruto calls her princess in private only, with only him and her or people they trust and are comfortable with. She knows it and doesn't care.**

 **6) Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi know almost everything about Naruto. His real likes, disliked a, hobbies, goals. The only thing they don't know about is his involvement with Itachi.**

 **Do you have any questions that U want answered? PM or Review.**

 **Known Uzumaki Members:**

 **Tsunade**

 **Naruto**

 **Fuka**

 **Karin**

 **Other things that I should mention. I decided to** _ **not**_ **have people from Konoha come with Naruto. Here are the ones that** _ **will**_ **.**

 **Tsunade**

 **Kakashi**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Konohamaru**

 **I don't think that the others would be realistic if the others came. Just because Konoha is corrupt doesn't mean that they know it nor does it mean that they would come. The rookie nine won't leave for 1 person over their entire family. Konohamaru would come because Asuma will die and his only bond would be with Naruto. He is Naruto's** _ **apprentice**_ **.**

 **The others coming seems unrealistic to me.**

 **Also, you just got your first date with Naruto and Satsuki, although it wasn't really a** _ **date**_ **per say.**

 **Anyways, see ya guys. Bye!**

 **P.S. can you believe I finished this in 3 days?**


	12. Promotion

**Hello everyone. Nice to see you guys again. My computers being dick and decided that it wouldn't load these chapters so I had to wait till I got back to school before I could even upload. Plus me having no internet making me do this on phone was so much harder.**

 **Maybe it would be a bit late since I'm moving so I have no internet either way, but hey, not my fault I'm moving.**

 **Last time on ROTB:** _After Team Uzu came to Konoha, they met Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura investigates who Satsuki is and gets the real answer, leaving her shocked and betrayed after she realizes everyone else knew. Team Uzu is then summoned to a council meeting and were free of their charges after telling some carefully memorized lies, with only Danzo and Tsunade not falling for it. After that, Tsunade quickly catches up with Naruto before they leave to free Fuka, a suspected Uzumaki. Naruto meets with her and after promising her protection and family, she agrees to come with him. After this, Naruto and Satsuki go on a pseudo date with a movie marathon. The next day, they go to a training ground so they can get promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin. Sakura, Asuma, and Kurenai were ordered to fight Satsuki while Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi were to fight Naruto._

 **(Continued)**

Everyone, aside from Sakura and Satsuki jumped away from the area so the two could have their battle.

 **Satsuki vs Sakura**

' _How should I fuck with the bitch?'_ Satsuki thought to herself as she stared at her opponent.

She was too busy thinking that she didn't realize Sakura had gone in for the attack until she was right above her.

Satsuki did a low backflip while kicking Sakura in her mid-section, causing her to spit out a bit of saliva at the force.

Sakura was quick to recover and grabbed Satsuki's leg. She landed and started to swing her around before throwing her straight up before jumping above Satsuki to deal a **Heavenly Foot of Pain** at her stomach.

The ravenette saw the girl above her and quickly created a **Bunshin** before smokelessly substituting with the air behind Sakura.

The pink-haired woman delivered her kick at the clone below, only for her to pass through it.

Confused at what happened, she stopped before realizing it was a Bunshin. Trying to sense her opponent, she extended her senses. When she felt the Uchiha, she turned above, only to have a katana coming towards her.

The medic crossed her arms to minimize the damage and her arm was slashed. There was a deep gash in her arm, not big or deep enough to seriously injure her, but it caused a lot of pain.

"You bitch!" she yelled at her opponent as she held her arm in pain.

Satsuki merely smirked before taunting her. "Is that all you got, Whoruno?" she asked.

Sakura yelled in rage as she used her right arm to deliver a good hook.

Unfortunately, Satsuki blocked it with her sword before attacking.

She summoned multiple **Kage Bunshin** before having them all thrown towards the airborne girl.

The pinkette tried to block, but the gash in her left arm left her in pain and slower.

She was hit straight in the stomach by multiple girls and was sent flying to the ground.

She landed in a crouch before jumping back, just as a fireball hit where she once was.

Sakura created a bunch of bunshin before trying to heal herself. The instant that she used her chakra for it, Satsuki released her jutsu.

A large stream of fire flew towards the pinkettes, causing her to jump out of the way.

" **Doton: Doryūdan"** Sakura yelled as she slammed her hand against the rock. The earth was uprooted as many pieces of rock flew above ground level. These rocks quickly came together to form a muddy dragon that flew towards the airborne Uchiha heiress.

Satsuki rolled her eyes. It seemed that the screeching banshee forgot her second element nature.

" **Raiton: Chidori Spear,"** the girl whispered as she released a straight beam of contained lightning, cutting straight through the dragon before it started to fall to pieces.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she realized something. She couldn't use Ninjutsu. Cursing the woman in front of her, she started to use Taijutsu, now that she was at ground level.

Sakura rushed towards her opponent, but it seemed that Satsuki was finally getting serious. The smirk that had been etched into her face the whole disappeared as she scowled at the pinkette.

The 16-year-old punched the ground as hard as she could, unearthing it even more for visual cover.

Then, she augmented her legs with chakra so she could speed up to levels she believed that the Uchiha couldn't keep up with.

Satsuki looked at the unearthed area and scowled to herself. The woman decided to use the attack to her advantage and, after activating her Sharingan, decided to disappear.

As she raced to her opponent, she caught sight of her with her blood colored eyes.

Satsuki smirked as she realized that the Konoha kunoichi was searching for her with no luck.

Deciding that it was time to finish this, Satsuki used a variation of one of her old moves.

She moved over to Sakura and stopped right in front of her. This caused the surprised woman to stop, giving the Uchiha heiress her opening.

Moving under her, Satsuki kicked her up to the sky before using the **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf** to move behind her, but not before creating several clones.

Not giving the bitch a chance to do anything, Satsuki had her clones attack her with a dropping axe kick. Sakura fell straight to the ground, gaining more speed with every kick until eventually, she received a lot of damage hitting the floor.

Satsuki decided to make her win complete and used genjutsu really fast for a quick torture.

 **Satsuki's World. (Weak Version of Tsukiyomi. No cost)**

Sakura opened her eyes and was met with a sword slashing her against her stomach..

Screaming in agony, she tried to pick her hand up to heal herself from the injury.

She was unable to do so and realized her hands were chained to a cross.

A sadistic chuckle vibrated through the area around her, causing Sakura to look around herself.

A dark voice hissed at her from behind.

"How does it feel?"

Sakura whipped her head to look at her attacker, but saw nothing.

Satsuki chuckled, a little happy at what was happening, before realizing that she couldn't traumatized Sakura unless she wanted to explain what happened, which she couldn't do as she didn't trust the Konoha shinobi, not even Tsunade.

She decided for one last attack and slashed at Sakuras face and let her scream in pain for a bit before releasing the genjutsu that she had named **Mini Tsukiyomi**.

 **Winner: Satsuki Uchiha**

 **Reality**

In the real world, Sakura completely collapsed, unconscious and tired, but released a silent scream, full of pain.

"Good job Satsuki-San, you passed the first test, even though Sakura used a Ninjutsu. Next is Asuma," Tsunade told her as a few Abby appeared and took her home.

Upon hearing his name, Asuma Sarutobi jumped to the clearing.

 **Satsuki vs Asuma**

Satsuki was trying to think of a plan. Right now, she had to beat Asuma in Ninjutsu then Kurenai. She could beat Kurenai with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu since she was faster, but how did she deal with Asuma without showing her real strength?

' _Alright, I can beat Kurenai with Nin and Tai. I don't know Asuma's technique. I guess I have to wait to see what he can do. I can use Kenjutsu to beat him, but I don't wanna show too much. How good is he in genjutsu?'_ she asked herself. _'I'll go with figuring him out first,'_ Satsuki thought to herself.

The girl tried to think back to his Bingo Book record.

 _Asuma Sarutobi._

 _A-ranked._

 _Approach with caution._

 _Jonin of Konoha._

 _Specializes in Chakra Blades and Ninjutsu._

 _One of the 12 guardian ninjas._

And a few more things that weren't important.

The young Uchiha heiress got into the defensive form of the Uchiha's Taijutsu Style. She also shifted her arms a little to show a fake opening that would lure him in.

Asuma was a man who was very experienced in fighting. Once he saw the opening, he instinctively flew towards it to exploit it.

He had previously gotten out his chakra blades and covered them with wind chakra.

Satsuki saw the incoming attack and threw a few transformed clones at him. The clone kunais flew right past without Asuma even moving. Asuma was suspicious of the kunais and quickly shunshinned away from them.

' _Damnit!'_ the Uchiha heiress thought to herself, seeing that her attack didn't work. Satsuki tried to think of a way to use the kunais and, after a few moments, smirked.

The veteran missed the smirk and decided to use a jutsu to cover himself and trap her.

Quickly placing a flint in between his teeth, Asuma released his jutsu.

" **Katon: Ash Pile Burning!"** he yelled as he released chakra-infused gunpowder from his mouth into the air.

The gunpowder was expanded by the oxygen in the air until it covered Satsuki and a lot of area around her.

Satsuki saw and knew the attack and let it go on. When it had finally finished, she had substituted with the kunai smokelessly.

Asuma didn't see the substitution and right when he was about to ignite the attack, he was kicked into it.

Unfortunately, the man jumped too late as Satsuki had already ignited the gunpowder.

Fortunately for the man, he knew the weakness of the attack and threw an explosive kunais that ignited the gunpowder near him so Satsuki's ignition wouldn't get to him.

Satsuki had a different plan than that and so, she sensed the Sarutobi and used the **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf** to get behind him without his notice.

Veteran shinobi had a sixth sense of when people where near them. Asuma was one of them and knew she was there.

This helped him as he himself used the **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf** to get behind the busty Uchiha.

He then coated his chakra blades with wind chakra, imagining two pieces grinding together to make them sharper. He wasn't trying to kill her so it was a weak one. Too bad that it still made sound.

Hearing the blades and deducing who was there, she summoned a smokeless clone that quickly grabbed him.

It took him by surprise and slowed his reaction down. The Uchiha heiress clone took this opportunity to throw the man down before she used a technique she had been given permission to copy by Naruto.

' _ **Futon: Great Breakthrough!'**_ she mentally yelled as she thrust her arms forward, creating a giant gust of wind to help the originals jutsu.

Satsuki dispelled her clone and waited for Asuma to counter with a wind attack.

Just like she expected, the man did the same jutsu as her, though he actually didn't know that she did and he shouted out the jutsu.

The ravenette smirked before releasing her first jutsu.

" **Katon: Grand Fireball!"** she yelled out as she took a deep breath before releasing a crimson red ball of fire. The ball itself was large enough, but when it hit the two clashing wind Justus, it expanded til it was the size of the Hokage tower.

Asuma just looked at the incoming jutsu with dread, having nothing to counter it and being too slow to dodge, even with **Shunshin**.

After all, **Shunshin** wasn't a teleportation jutsu, but a technique that allowed you to move at very fast speeds. A downside was that it gave you tunnel vision, but it was only for a moment.

It was one of the reasons no shinobi had ever used it to get close to someone in a fight.

Well, Shisui Uchiha had, but the guy was a prodigy _and_ had the Sharingan to counter the tunnel vision.

' _Fuck!'_ was his last thought as he realized that he just lost to a sixteen year old.

Thankfully for Asuma, an Anbu member had taken Asuma out of the way.

 **Winner: Satsuki Uchiha**

As soon as the fireball disipitated, Tsunade went forward to check on the two. After healing Asuma's and Satsuki's minor injuries, she started the next fight.

 **Satsuki Vs Kurenai**

Kurenai used **Shunshin** to move to the battle field.

She was quick to perform a genjutsu, a triple layered one, that was not very visible.

Unfortunately for Kurenai, Satsuki knew who she was and had activated her sharingan to counter the genjutsu.

These eyes instantly allowed Satsuki to locate and dispel the illusion that had been weaved without her notice.

She then created a genjutsu herself, one that Kurenai quickly broke out of.

Both quickly realized that they were getting nowhere and decided to get on with something else.

Fortunately for Kurenai, Satsuki had wanted to hide her true skills, so she made herself look tired and exhausted.

It helped Kurenai out a lot when she charged towards Satsuki to fight.

The two engaged in a fight of taijutsu and genjutsu, well Kurenai also used Genjutsu while Satsuki used Ninjutsu.

Kurenai threw forward a kick, but used a genjutsu to disguise it as a punch.

Satsuki had deflected the attack with her arms and delivered a ninety degree kick to Kurenai's head.

The red-eyed woman ducked under it while spinning around to deal a kick to Satsuki's abdominal area.

Satsuki quickly thought of a plan and smirked as she let herself get hit high up into the area.

High above, Satsuki created a few clones and had them throw her towards Kurenai at high speeds while increasing the velocity by spinning. The clones copied her movements before they all covered themselves with a thin sheet of fire.

' _ **Meteor Dash Driver!'**_ Satsuki yelled to herself as the large bullets of fire, that looked like meteors, flew towards the ground.

Kurenai jumped back to dodge the destructive technique, only to get kicked in the back and sent flying towards the jutsu.

Kurenai hadn't seen Satsuki create a clone and substitute with it while in the sky.

Kurenai flew towards the dashing meteors with a look of dread on her face.

She couldn't think rationally enough to even substitute with something.

Fortunately for the genjutsu mistress, she was saved by an Anbu member, one who was thankfully a female.

 **Winner: Satsuki Uchiha.**

Once Kurenai had been looked over, Tsunade came forth with a Jonin vest, with a few obvious differences.

"Satsuki Uchiha, you have proven yourself to have the skills required to become a Tokubetsu Jonin. Your skills surpass this rank, but you do not have the experience to become a full Jonin of Konoha. You must prove your ability to lead as well as gain enough experience to earn the title of Jonin," Tsunade formally told the future wife of her godson.

The Uchiha woman nodded respectfully to her and was handed the vest.

She decided to customize it later to her style, if she didn't decide to not wear it at all.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are next to e tested on weather or not you shall become a Tokubetsu Jonin. Step up to battle to prove your worth," Tsunade said with an inward snort.

She knew that Naruto was one of the strongest shinobi here, not the strongest, at least in her mind, but still one of them. The blonde Hokage had no doubt that he had the skills and power to become an Anbu already, if not higher.

 **Naruto Vs Neji**

Naruto and Neji took their place in the training ground.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto," Neji greeted the blond.

"No, no, pleasures all mine," Naruto said back casually. He didn't want these people to get suspicious of him. How Satsuki acted was natural to her, but he had to act a bit like his old self, but more mature, and less childish.

Neji suddenly went on the attack, grabbing a few kunais from his pouch before throwing them towards the blond.

Naruto easily saw the true meaning behind them and, with his decade of experience in shuriken/kunais, threw his own kunais with such precision that they turned around Neji's kunais with a higher speed _and_ kept his own kunais going on the same direction, albeit less speed.

Naruto's kunais also had explosive seals on them, more powerful than normal, so when he detonated them, they also detonated Neji's kunais.

Neji finally decided to get serious. "Byakugan!" he whisper shouted as his white eyes suddenly bulged with veins showing around his eyes.

The Hyuuga had activated the dojutsu just in time to see another blond behind him, a **Rasengan** in hand.

The brunette was quick to use a jab to destroy the clone behind him.

Naruto had learned something in his fight with Neji nearly three and a half year ago.

The Byakugan gave a perfect 359 degree vision with a small blind spot right behind them.

What many people did not, however, realize, was that it had another blind spot.

You see, the Byakugan have the 359 degree vision within the same elevation level as them, excluding the eyes peripheral vision that gave them a small direction upwards and downwards.

They could not see things in a spherical direction, but a circular/cylinderical direction.

This meant that unless they looked straight up or down during a fight, they wouldn't see you if you were there. He had used this to knock Neji out in the Chunin Exams.

Now, two clones were high above in the sky, ready to defeat Neji.

One created a **Rasengan** in his hand while the other grabbed his legs. Swinging his fellow clone upwards, clone two suddenly jerked him downwards. Clone one was going downward at high speeds, spinning to make his velocity _and_ the **Rasengan** stronger.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Neji had also realized the blind spot 3 and a half years ago and had tried countless ways to counter it until he finally came to a solution.

Ninjas had usually developed a sixth sense to literally sense when people that were hostile to them.

In battle, everyone was hostile to someone, even if they were husband and wife who loved each other more than anything else they loved combined than cubed many times over. Even if it was barely there, it was _always_ there.

It was a fact of life. It was as true as the sun rising in the eastward direction and setting in the western direction.

Neji had tried to develop this sense so that it had a wider range than normal experienced shinobi did.

His range was enough to cover roughly 20 meters in any direction.

As such, when his blond opponent came rocketing down to hit him, he had already used **Shunshin** to move away from the blond.

Unfortunately for the blond clone, he couldn't stop and dispelled as he hit the ground. He had lost concentration on the ball of ninja energy so when he made contact, it created a small explosion of white smoke as it spread the "dispelled clone smoke."

"That could have killed me," the Byakugan user deadpanned at Naruto. He wasn't even sure if the man he considered a friend was trying to kill him or not.

"It was weakened. Besides, I was confident you would dodge." A lie. He wasn't actually sure _how_ Neji had dodged. He _had_ made the Rasengan weaker than normal so if it had hit, Tsunade would be able to heal him with a bit of effort though.

"I'm glad you had such confidence in me," Neji deadpanned.

Naruto just waved it of before grinning at them man.

' _He's stronger than I expected him to be. Too bad that he became so loyal to Hinata and the Hyuuga clan. He would have been useful in Uzu,'_ Naruto thought to himself. Honestly, Naruto didn't need a lot of help wiping Konohagakure of the face of the Elemental Nations. It was one of the reasons he had created his most powerful jutsu in his arsenal.

 **Futon: Big Bang Rasenshuriken.** A variation of **Futon: Rasenshuriken** that, instead of causing a lot of damage with a high area splash splash damage, was more focused on creating a large area explosion that was laced with weak wind blades.

If he could use multiple ones at a time, he would destroy Konoha, but that wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted to destroy, not the village, but the people. Konoha was its people, just like a kingdom was its people, not the land itself.

They had destroyed him too much to get such an easy death. No, Naruto wanted to burn this village down and watch as they all got what they deserved. Now, Naruto wasn't a heartless monster, nor was he a saint and bleeding heart.

He did what he wanted, but he wasn't a sadistic monster. He would only torture those that had hurt him, a feat easily done using his photographic memory. He would not torture the innocents, but he would still kill them.

He wasn't stupid. What if the kids or innocents tried to get revenge? It would be rather bothersome to kill thousands of people who would have trained their asses of to kill him.

He wasn't a saint, it didn't matter to him if he killed others. The only things he cared about was his clan, precious people, and most importantly, Satsuki.

' _I should probably defeat him,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he witnessed Neji destroy even more of his clones.

Right now, he had just created thousands of clones to wear him down, weather it was physically or chakra wise didn't matter.

After an hour or so, Neji was finally exhausted enough and Naruto clones knocked him out.

It was a weird way, but not many people could take such an onslaught without either having a mass killing jutsu or something else, especially not Neji, who used purely Taijustu with the few Hyuuga jutsus. Neither would really help him against thousands of clones, even if they only took one hit to end.

 **Winner: Naruto Uzumaki**

After forcefeeding Neji a soldier pill to replenish his chakra, Neji was taken away to the hospital for rest.

After that Kakashi went up to test his sensei/father figure and his mother figure's son.

 **Naruto vs Kakashi**

Many of the people knew that Kakashi was one of, if not the, strongest shinobi in Konoha. Kakashi himself knew the opposite. There were three people, maybe four, people in Konoha right now that could defeat him.

Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, Might Gai, and maybe Tsunade.

Naruto, Satsuki, and Gai were far too fast for him, even now. If guy were to go into any of his gates past the fourth, Kakashi would be defeated. If, hypothetically, he used Kamui on any of them, not that he ever likely would, they would be too fast for him to even do so. Maybe if he could outlast them, something he probably couldn't do with Naruto or Gai, he would be able to when they weren't able to move.

Tsunade would depend on the situation. She could hide from him with all her skills, even though she wasn't faster. Kakashi wasn't a sensor and if she used the surroundings to hide, he might not catch her.

While he didn't know it, Kamui sent others to another dimension. Naruto and Satsuki could Hiraishin back, something he didn't know they could do.

So anyways, while Naruto was stronger, there was no way in hell he would let his little brother figure win this match easily.

Kakashi put away Icha Icha and got into his bored stance.

Kakashi was going to be patient and try to learn about Naruto's technique and how much stronger he was.

Naruto blurred through the clearing, creating a few clones.

Every clone threw a kunai at him. Kakashi hadn't been lazy and had analyzed the battle earlier.

He knew what the kunais were for and so, just like his student had, the silver-haired man threw his own, knocking them back.

He didn't expect to see his kunai knocked off course by a wind jutsu and had to quickly recover from the slight shock as he jumped away from the multi sided blades.

Naruto and his clones all jumped towards Kakashi, who also created a few clones to match them.

His fellow shinobi apparently wanted to use Ninjutsu now. Well alright, let's see how he handled it.

' _ **Suiton: Suiryudon!'**_ he yelled in his mind as he created a large water dragon

Kakashi quickly went through many hand signs as he let loose his own water dragon.

Both dragons roared with power as they rushed each other, trying to destroy its counterpart.

Naruto clocked his teeth in annoyance as his dragon was stopped.

' _Oh well,'_ he thought to himself as he ran past the two water creatures.

Kakashi met him in the middle and they both clashed against each other as their kunai/sword created flint.

Metal hit metal before both decided to abandon it in favor of a taijutsu fight.

' _ **Kage Bunshin,'**_ Naruto thought to himself as he created a few shadow clones next to him.

The clones instantly knew what to do and jumped forward to Kakashi, ready to use the **Bunshin** **Daibakuha**.

Kakashi knew there were very few things you could do with clones alone, and realized the most likely possibility was the exploding clones one.

He decided not to waste energy and just sent kunais at them, sending them up in a poof of white smoke.

' _Done!'_ Naruto thought to himself with a grin.

Kakashi saw his students grin and grew suspicious. He reacted a little late to Naruto's kick and was sent flying to a place where he noticed a clone slapping him with a seal. He reacted too late however, as he was paralyzed and kneeled.

"Paralysis Seal?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded to his father's student. He had had a clone drawing one the entire time fighting and had stalled for it. He had needed one that was more advanced so it would also stop chakra usage for a bit. He didn't need Kakashi escaping after all.

 **Winner: Narut** -

'Kakashi' disappeared in a poof of smoke, causing Naruto to let out a loud "Fucking Damnit!" before running towards his brother figure's chakra signature.

 **Ha! Surprised you huh? Bet you didn't expect Kakashi to be a clone all along right?**

 **So anyways, I just moved, so I had to do this all on phone. You can guess how that went, well, you can see it.**

 **Let's address some things. First, Naruto's thinking earlier.**

 **Like I said there, Naruto isn't a saint. He is, by normal people definitions, pure evil. He isn't mature like people think he is. He can't get past the fact that he was hated and beaten for being a jinchuuriki. That is** _ **exactly**_ **how I wanted it to be. Naruto has suffered, but he doesn't care about peace or anything besides what I mentioned. He isn't Itachi, he hasn't experienced or seen war. I know what some will say. 'He deserves to do this. He isn't evil.'**

 **I don't classify him as evil. I don't like the word evil or good. Read NU: RED X RISING to see why.**

 **Next is about how Neji lost. Neji was rushed by a few thousand shinobi. You know how quality is better than quantity? Well, quality doesn't mean shit if you have thousands upon thousands of people fighting you. The third Raikage was beaten after fighting all those Jonin and Anbu. To him, they are weaklings, but he still eventually died because of it.**

 **Why did the battles go like this? If Naruto and Satsuki wanted, they could literally release their resistance seals, move behind the person, and knock them out, but it would be a disadvantage later on. If many witness their speed, the true speed, they can make a strategy, but if they have false info, they can't make a good strategy. Naruto and Kakashi battle would also have gone like** _ **that**_ **. *snaps finger***

 **I know Kurenai may have seemed weak, but what the hell could she do? Satsuki would be able to see through and redirect her genjutsu. She isn't a Taijutsu person, so she couldn't do shit.**

 **Now, why doesn't Kakashi know what Kamui does? He never experienced it. He knows that it sends people to a different dimensions, but not where.**

 **Reviews**

 **: the answer to your question in #2 is quite simple. When people are writing they're not putting Sarutobi as his first name it's how it's written in a lot of other countries putting the last name first I don't really understand why that is but that's how they do it for some odd reason and Japan is one of those countries.**

 **Me: I don't know why the other countries do that either. I don't think that answer is correct. If that was correct, then people wouldn't say just Sarutobi nor would they use it just for him while continuing to call the others by their first name. Hiruzen becomes Sarutobi, but Naruto isn't Uzumaki, Sasuke isn't Uchiha, Sakura isn't Haruno, etc...**

 **Raikaguken: you got a few double sentences.  
**

 **Me: Thank you for pointing that out. I guessed I missed them as I was trying to edit just a bit, not the whole thing and might have rewritten a few things.**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 12 and I vote Naruto finds the restoration seal on heart of Uzushiogakure.  
**

 **Me: Didn't need to.. I said in the flashback last time that the true village wasn't damaged, just the one on top.**

 **3jablanco: That was cool and I hope you will give the details of the fight between Sakura and Satsuki.**

 **Me: I did, even if it wasn't detailed to much, but she couldn't be tortured to much as we can't have Konoha ninja be suspicious.**

 **14T-Aj71721291: Well done. Great chapter. Although I have a rule against mythical creatures as Naruto's summons. Mine, tbh, are prehistoric creatures... But I'm not quiting this story. I mean Danzo of all people broke that rule so...  
**

 **Me: Thank you. Prehistoric hmm? Got nothing against them, but my favorites were always dragons and I don't really know much for animals nor do I want to know. I am not into animology.**

 **1inuyasha16451: Omg that was bloody amazing. Keep up the awesome work. Please update soon.  
**

 **Me: Damn, I know I'm decent and all, but bloody amazing? Sheesh, you're making me blush!**

 **Movesets**

 **Big Bang Rasenshuriken- A variation of Rasenshuriken that causes a large area damage, usually the size of a city, and destroys, more like vaporizes, everything within.**

 **Meteor Dash Driver-A dozen clones that are sent towards target while spinning and being set on fire, using Satsuki's Uchiha Style Taijutsu variation, create meteor like bullets to attack the target. Bunshin will use Bunshin Daibakuha at contact with** _ **anything,**_ **causing a large explosion. Name inspired by Gingka in beyblade when he beat Julian with his Stardust Driver.**

 **So do you have any questions? No? Bye!**


	13. Back to Wave

**I honestly didn't expect to update this soon, but I have had a bit of free time, so I decided "why not?"**

 **I am trying to think of a way to interact the Konoha 10 with Naruto and Satsuki. I have an idea with Neji, Lee, Kiba, ad Team 10. I know that they didn't interact with Shino or Tenten very much and I have a plan for Sakura and Hinata.**

 **I am going to make Sakura, well, that's a secret.**

 **At first, I was going to make Hinata become manipulated by Danzo, but with her personality now, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm thinking of letting her go** _ **with**_ **Naruto and all, as a friend of course.**

 **Danzo is someone I'm trying to work on. I'm going to give him a lot of credit, despite the beatdown I gave him before. I have a few plans that I can give him, but in the end, Danzo** _ **is**_ **trying to protect the village, even if it is in his own way. I will portray him a bit different from the anime, but that is later. He needs to plan shit out. Also, I am a nice guy, so I am going to give Danzo his dream. He will become Hokage.**

 **In Konoha, the civilians will be mainly ignored. They might not even be mentioned at this time. Since Naruto and Satsuki are at Konoha before the Zombie Combo hunt that they killed, there is sometime before Guren gets her mission.**

 **I mentioned before that I let Kabuto go on purpose and that purpose is replacing Orochimaru. With all of their time together, Kabuto could become like Orochimaru, but worse due to his medical knowledge.**

 **I am shit at character development. I don't even know how to hold a good conversation with people like Naruto and Ino or Naruto and Shika,or anything.**

 **I am going to show how different they are from canon. Hinata is a lot different. So is Kakashi. There are minor changes with the others.**

 **I won't take too much from anime so I will try to keep somethings the same, but it will still be different.**

 **You guys will love the things that happen when they leave Konoha. Here are the basic opponents of Naruto and Satsuki for some time.**

 **Konoha time: A few of the Akatsuki.**

 **Left Konoha: Danzo. Ignoring Akatsuki a bit.**

 **After beating Danzo: stronger members of Akatsuki**

 **War: same as canon**

 **I want to focus on characters first though and will showeveryones. I showed them as stoic, so their personalities will be shown. Real ones.**

* * *

Naruto rushed through the small forest of the training ground.

He had just sent out a pulse of chakra to sense his older brother figure and was now heading towards him.

Once he came within a 20-meter distance, he stopped himself.

He sent out a few clones to look for traps while he himself stayed on alert, ready to defend if necessary.

His clones found some of the traps, an explosive tree, a trigger for kunai, and a few more things.

Kakashi looked down from his place in the trees. He couldn't hide much longer as his student's clones blasted from tree to tree, searching for him.

Deciding to use the element of surprise, Kakashi jumped behind Naruto, a kunai ready in his hand.

He quickly places it at his student's throat, slightly digging to his neck.

"Good job, sensei," Naruto whispered with a smirk before he blew up.

Kakashi had jumped back the moment he had heard his first two words, the explosion propelling him even higher.

' _Taijutsu,'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Naruto rushed to his brother figure, ready to deliver a double phoenix punch.

Kakashi used his momentum to grab his fists and pulled him, knees out.

The blond shinobi stuck his leg out and pushed against the knee, doing a backflip to kick Kakashi's chin.

The silver-haired man dodged the kick before using the shinobi's momentum to put him on the ground, a leg on his back and his arms in a lock.

"I win, Kakashi," someone hissed in his ears as a blade was held against his throat.

The cyclopean ninja eye smiled before dissolving into water.

"Wrong Naruto, I win," he whispered to the blond.

Naruto smirked before he exploded in a shower of sharp wind blades.

Kakashi had cuts appear on his arms, shallow cuts before he too exploded in a shower of smoke.

Using the smoke to his advantage, Naruto looked for Kakashi before using a jutsu he had learned not too long ago. He started to go through the necessary hand seals since he hadn't mastered the jutsu yet.

 **"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha,"** he yelled as he released a large wave of water.

The attack was meant to clear out the trees and root out Kakashi.

It seemed to work as Kakashi appeared on the wave.

The Konoha shinobi quickly went through the hand seals before dubbing his hands into the water.

 **"Raiton: Jibashi!"** he yelled. Water did not conduct electricity, but that was only true for pure water. When the water had minerals such as rocks in them, they would conduct it within the water.

When Naruto had released the attack, a lot of dust and dirt had been collected.

The electricity traveled quickly through the water, hoping to shock Naruto.

The teenager knew the meaning of the attack and decided to stop it.

He unsheathed his blade, secretly creating a **Kage Bunshin** nearby, before jumping high above the sky.

Kakashi focused on the one above him, not seeing a clone swimming towards him, unaffected by electricity.

The original Naruto smirked as he saw his clone slide in from behind and made his next move.

" **Shinkūken!"** Naruto shouted, distracting Kakashi's focus with the simple attack.

Kakashi was about to counter the attack with a **Gokakyu** but felt something being slapped on his back.

He turned around, only to see a clone with the ram seal.

Knowing what the hand seal was for, he jumped away.

 **Shinkūken** cut the surface of the water but fizzled out not much later.

Kakashi tried to charge at his student but froze.

He stopped moving and started to descend to the ground.

"What?" Kakashi asked, trying to figure out what happened so that he could counter it or destroy it.

"Weight Seal," Naruto smirked, lying through his teeth. It was a paralysis seal, but he didn't need to know that.

Kakashi tried to think of a way to get out but was stopped by a kunai to his throat.

"I win," Naruto commented.

 **Winner: Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Naruto vs Hinata**

Hinata had become very good at genjutsu. Kurenai was the best genjutsu user in Konoha. While not as great as someone like Itachi Uchiha, but she was the best in Konoha.

Kurenai was much better at using genjutsu than any other art. She was still good with taijutsu and ninjutsu, but she excelled in Genjutsu.

Hence, she taught genjutsu to her students, but with Kiba's horrible control and Shino's constant use of his insects, she couldn't teach them much.

While she didn't neglect them, she focused on Hinata more, due to her perfect control and willingness to use genjutsu.

During the three years after Naruto had left the village, Hinata had become more moody, angry, and started to dislike everyone, mostly the villagers.

Hinata had become less shy, more confident. She grew to dislike her clan's way, although not stating it out loud.

She was ignored, even as the heiress, so she was free from the Hyuuga's normal tradition, which she considered stupid.

After all, what if someone found the Byakugan's weakness or was too fast to catch and used long-ranged ninjutsu? They would be useless. That's why she had gone to genjutsu and a little bit of ninjutsu.

She had improved her taijutsu massively. After figuring out why she was bad at using the normal Jyuken, she improved it.

As it turned out, she was far too flexible for the stationary gentle fist to work.

Using this flexibility, she created a new type of Jyuken.

She had taken the next two years, training for at least a few hours, to master it. She had even gotten as far as using **Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms**

After training in both, she had tried to combine the two, using a Gen/Tai Jyuken.

This helped her very much, using genjutsu to distract opponents while she got close.

That was not the attack she used on Naruto though. She, after all, loved him and wouldn't attack him just to hinder him. Why should she hurt him when she didn't have too?

" **Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique,"** she muttered to herself, secretly doing the hand seals behind her back.

Naruto was entrapped in the genjutsu straight away, not recognizing it as nothing had changed.

"Naruto, I trapped you in a genjutsu. I want to talk to you. Please?" she said in a soft tone. Her stuttering had disappeared a couple years ago.

"You know. Someone once told me that people could talk to each other through battle," Naruto told her. While he didn't dislike her, he didn't like her either.

"I don't want to battle you! I love you-" her desperate cry was interrupted by him.

"Hinata! I know you have a crush on me! I don't feel the same way! I like you and all," a white lie she didn't need to know. "but my feelings aren't like that! I already love someone else!" he yelled at her.

Hinata gritted her teeth. She knew who he liked already. He hadn't made it subtle when he had only talked to Satsuki and no one else. She had st-observed him yesterday. She had done it from far away, but she had seen their interactions. While she couldn't hear them, their body languages and facial expression had shown that Naruto liked Satsuki.

She wanted to desperately break them apart, make them hate each other, but she couldn't, _wouldn't,_ do that to Naruto. Loving someone was to keep them happy right. She would let him be happy with the woman, even it meant that her heart would be shattered into pieces.

Hinata rushed forward. She should probably get this started. It didn't matter as she already knew she would lose.

Naruto quickly disrupted his chakra to escape the illusion. He needed to be on constant alert now that he knew she could and would use genjutsu.

Hinata was on Naruto instantly. She threw a jab at his left, creating an unnoticeable genjutsu when he dodged.

Naruto instantly flared his chakra when he realized that foreign chakra was in his system.

Hinata went on the defense as Naruto charged at her.

Using the Uzuken was a good move as it allowed him to stay out of range enough that she couldn't block his tenketsu, but he could still hit her.

Hinata was quick to counter the attacks, using her own creation, **Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist**.

The attack let her block his attacks, slightly increase her range, and attack, all at the same time.

She flew backward, trying to think of a plan.

Bad choice. She was suddenly kicked in the back, straight towards the blonde.

Naruto smirked as he rushed towards her.

He rushed through a few hand seals before blowing out a large gust of wave.

Hinata, having seen him doing the hand signs and molding the chakra, used her arms in front of her to redirect the winds.

The wind flew past her, but it did nothing to help her as the lion heads on her arms had made her temporarily blind.

Naruto rushed forward, grabbed her by the shoulder, swung himself behind her, and placed a kunai at her throat in an instant.

Hinata tried to think of a way to escape, but Naruto didn't seem to want to give her the chance. He pushed the blade slightly deeper, freeing the crimson liquid run down her neck.

She sighed as she gave up.

 **Winner: Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

After their promotion, Satsuki and Naruto were dragged by their classmates to barbeque. Fuu, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were also dragged along.

"Why did you guys leave?" Ino asked. She had long outgrown her stupid crush on Sasuke, so while the gender had confused and shocked her, it hadn't had much of an effect.

Satsuki and Naruto had already discussed this too. It didn't matter if they showed their personality, at least a bit, to these people.

Why not have fun and let loose?

"Secret," Naruto smirked. Ino gained a twitch in her eye as she glowered at him.

Shikamaru could see where this was going and sighed. "Ino, if he doesn't wanna tell us, don't make him, troublesome blonde." He sighed again as the purple wearing girl turned her glare towards him.

"Ugh! Fine! But tell us who the other four are," she growled out.

Satsuki just looked amused at her predicament before shrugging. Couldn't really hurt, right?

"Fuu, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Fuu's a friend outside the village we met." a white lie. They had made up a backstory for their teammates. "Jugo is her brother. They were both Genin of Taki and they decided to come with us after we helped them out," she told them. It wasn't a _complete_ lie, not that she cared about lying to them. The two _had_ helped Jugo and Fuu and both decided to follow them, but not for that reason. Fuu was a genin of Taki. They both had orange eyes, though a slight difference, so siblings could work, especially with their rare hair color.

"Karin is an Uzumaki, my family," Naruto continued. He would follow his friends lead, but wouldn't divulge much info.

"Suigetsu was a friend we made in Wave," he finished. Ino seemed satisfied, if only a little, at the answer.

The waiter brought them the grill as well as the meat for them at that time.

While quickly grilling and eating piece by piece, Naruto asked his own question.

"So what have you guys been up too?"

* * *

The others had changed a lot during the three years. Apparently, Ino had moved on from 'Sasuke.' she seemed to be more interested in Shikamaru now from what Satsuki could see.

She didn't really care about the chemistry between them. Their lives were theirs alone, not her concern.

Shikamaru seemed to be the same as before, if not less lazy.

He was good with Shogi, beating both her and Naruto, although she had almost won.

Chouji had seemed to get stronger and seemed to grow more mature. He was no longer offended if other people called him fat.

" _I don't care if other people call me fat. They don't know me, so why should I care?"_

That was what he had said. That had given him a bit of respect from the Uchiha heiress.

Neji had become calmer than what she had seen before. He had left behind the fate shit he kept sprouting before. He was seen as the strongest of the Konoha 10 at the time, having been apparently become Jonin.

Tenten was someone she hadn't interacted with before nor was she very strong so Satsuki's interest in her was little.

Hinata had changed the most. No longer was she a shy, stuttering, meek girl. She had grown confident, a lot like Satsuki herself, although still different. Kinder, nicer, more smiley and all that.

She seemed like a good potential friend, even if she would die in the end.

Kiba was the same as before, brash, confident, borderline arrogant, and insulting as ever.

Satsuki grinned a little statistically as she remembered how she had beaten Kiba after he had tried to make a move on her.

Shino was the same as before.

Sakura had not been there, understandable as she seemed to have grown a large hatred of team 7, not that anyone in the team had cared.

Naruto had hated the bitch for who knows what. Satsuki hated her for her patheticness, uselessness, and overall personality. She had constantly annoyed her fake persona, a little too much. The pink banshee was a disgusting disgrace to all kunoichi who were serious about their lives.

Sakura had remained all the same, just stronger, just the tiny bit.

Lee had remained the same. He had shouted about how youthful she seemed. It would have been taken the wrong way if he hadn't been smitten with Sakura and was just Lee.

Now, here she was, witnessing a fight between Lee and Naruto.

* * *

Naruto winced as he held his shoulder in pain.

Karin slapped the hand away as she laughed at him.

She still couldn't believe the fight between the green-wearing guy and her cousin. It was hilarious!

"Shut up! It's not funny!" he yelled at his laughing cousin as she dislocated his shoulder. It wasn't his fault that he had accidentally got Lee drunk.

Lee was already strong and fast, but he was apparently a natural with the Drunken Fist. Only with his gravity and paralysis seal was he able to hold the bastard down.

Unfortunately, it cost him a shoulder and a lot of bruises that would thankfully be healed by Karin.

Fortunately, the property damage had been relatively low, something he could easily pay off with the reward he and Satsuki had gotten for Orochimaru's bounty.

"Yes, it is!" Karin roared out in laughter as she moved on to the next bruise. She had learned medical ninjutsu when she had gotten tired of having people bite her when she was younger. After a few days, an Anbu came to the Uchiha Estates.

Tokubetsu Jonin Uchiha and Uzumaki are to report to Hokage-Sama by 800 hours," he told them before shunshinning off.

The other members hadn't promoted beyond genin since they had no field achievements not had they participated in the exams.

They had been getting C-Rank missions from Tsunade since she acknowledged that they were powerful in their own rights.

'Team Uzu' didn't have a Jonin sensei for some reason that they couldn't remember.

It was currently 7:30, so they had some time, but they didn't want to be late, so they had left straight away.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on her desk, downing some sake. Shizune hadn't hidden _all_ of it. Off to her sides, a few Kage Bunshin were doing the paperwork.

"Hey, Baa-Chan!" a familiar voice greeted as two swirls of wind and fire appeared in the middle of her office.

"Hey, brat!" she grinned as she sat her sake down.

Naruto just smiled at her, silently asking why he was asked here.

She suddenly got a serious face as she ordered her anbu to leave.

She reached into one of her drawers and threw a book at her fellow blonde. "What is this?"

The diary was only for the Hokage. They were the only ones who could open it. The seal on it made it so it would record everything outside and would only allow it to be opened by the person acknowledged as Hokage. Anyone who was registered onto the Konoha barrier was counted as a potential. Voice recognition, chakra, and a few other things were used to identify the one who held it.

If the Hokage left it open, however, anyone could access it.

Confused, the two opened the diary to the marked page and widened their eyes at what was recorded.

 _Itachi continues to teach Naruto. It seems he's growing fond of the boy. Good. It will keep him loyal to the village, more than his parents. Training in taijutsu form will help the boy._

It continued with different entries of what Itachi trained Naruto in, although mostly the same.

The next entry made Satsuki freeze.

 _Mikoto is once again trying to adopt the weapon. Unfortunate that an anbu like her has been reduced like this because of Kushina. It doesn't seem as though she is a part of the coup, but she must be killed. I can't have Naruto know about his parents, especially not Kushina…_

Naruto stopped reading as he felt the woman he loved suddenly release a large amount of KI.

' _Kaa-Chan...was killed...because of...Naruto-Kun?'_ she thought to herself. _'No! She just wanted to help him! The bastard killed her, not Naruto-Kun!'_ she finalized.

This did nothing to settle down her killing intent. The bastard had killed her mother, just because she cared about Naruto.

Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder, shooting his chakra through her.

It seemed that she got the message as she responded with hers.

Finally, her killing intent lifted. Tsunade raised her eyebrows. What had gotten her so pissed?

' _Guess I should have read the whole thing,'_ she thought to herself.

"What about it?" the blond asked.

"Fuka's being released?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded. She had personally gone through the paperwork for the release of the woman.

Naruto was very fortunate that he had friends in high places. He had Konoha under his control through Tsunade as long as it wasn't suspicious. He was best friends with the Kazekage. His teacher, his first one, was a trusted member of the Akatsuki.

Unfortunately, she was classified as a slave. While Naruto and the others wouldn't treat her as such, she was still a prisoner. Since she had no village loyalties, she couldn't be exchanged and since Naruto was the only one who had tried to get her so far, she 'belonged' to him.

To Fuka, this didn't really affect her much. Just because she was classified as something didn't mean that was who she was. If she was said to be a slut due to her body, did that mean she was? No! Just because she was classified as a slave didn't mean she was one nor would she be treated as one.

It was all for formalities.

* * *

"A mission to Wave?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Zuro, the daimyo, has reported that bandits have been spotted near the edges of Wave," Tsunade said. "He has requested Jonin shinobi for a high A-Ranked mission. I am sending you due to your previous excursions there. The rest of your mission in within the scroll," Tsunade said as she threw a scroll at the two.

Naruto and Satsuki nodded as they both disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

They soon appeared in the Uchiha complex. They could see Fuu and Karin inside the house. Karin had been getting to know her family member Fuka while Fuu had been hanging out with the only person besides Naruto and Satsuki that she felt most comfortable with.

Suigetsu and Jugo had gone off with a team of genin to eliminate a bandit camp near Kashu, the capital city of Fire country.

"Karin, Fuu, we're going on a mission 'K?" Naruto informed them. The two just distractedly nodded as the two packed for a week-long trip.

Satsuki was suspicious when Tsunade had states what she said as an A-rank. A-ranks were much higher than just elimination of a bandit camp. That would normally consist of a C-rank. The bandits were most likely a ninja-bandit camp.

Even so, unless there were multiple jonin-level ninjas, it should only be considered a medium B-rank. Even with Jonin, it would still be a low A-rank. This was classified as a high A-rank.

When she had left the complex, she had snatched the scroll from Naruto.

 _Mission Details: A group of bandits made up of missing-nin have taken residence in the north west coast of Wave country. Natsumi, daughter of Zuro, has been captured while within Wave. Suspicions have been on the bandits due to having been seen with close proximity with Natsumi._

 _Type: Mass Assassination/ Search and Rescue_

 _Location: Northwest coast of Wave Country. Multiple locations spread out._

 _Count: around 250 bandits_

 _Priority: Priority is to search for Natsumi Bishop. Age: 19. Brief description: Long blonde hair, usually tied in ponytail. Grey eyes._

 _Known threats: Threats identified by spies in Wave are Jumi of Iwagakure, Aaron of Kumogakure, and Malisa of Sugi Village._

As she continued to read the scroll, she quickly realized the reason for the high ranking. Apparently, a pseudo princess had likely been captured by bandits with high-level missing-nin.

"Hmm, seems like we're rescuing a princess from missing-nin," Satsuki hummed with amusement.

Naruto rolled his eye at her, knowing the reason behind it. When he was younger and in his 'deadlast' persona, he had asked Kakashi if they were going to "rescue princess, fight evil ninja, etc"

They approached the gates and looked at the gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, two retired Anbu. Not many below Jonin knew this, but all guards in Konoha gates were all anbu.

After all, the village should be protected and who better than the elites among elites. Chunin would _never_ be appointed to such an important job.

They were responsible for mission leaves and returns report, recorded all ninja, called their previous peers for interrogation and greetings of important people. They had much more jobs than just that though.

"Tokubetsu Jonin Uzumaki and Uchiha leaving on mission A-54067. Mission accomplishment expected in a week," Naruto stated formally

The two nodded before signing them, taking a few minutes.

Satsuki inwardly smiled. It was her turn to lead this time. As they quickly jumped to the trees in the surrounding forest, she thought of a basic plan.

"Mmm," she hummed. "Get to the Daimyo's and get all information they have. Be respectful," she ordered before speeding up, enjoying the wind breezing through her face.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he followed her.

An hour later, they arrived at a large bridge. As they got closer, they could read the inscriptions on a plate that was melted onto the bridge.

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Naruto asked in confusion, wondering why people had named a bridge after him.

"Hn, probably cuz' you encouraged the little kid to rally up the villagers," Satsuki grunted.

Naruto just grinned at her before walking across the bridge, his friend scowling in front him.

* * *

Satsuki slightly frowned as she looked around the town.

The last time she had been here, the raven-haired teenager had seen little kids, much younger than her, begging for food or money, sick and homeless, malnourished, all because of Gato. Back then, and even now, she didn't care much, but it slightly reminded her of Naruto.

It was almost the same now. She could see the men of the village having to work, women were being sexually harassed. Satsuki scowled deeply as a bandit tried to rape a woman. She despised many things in the world, although she tolerated them as well, but rape?

She picked up two small pebbles from the ground before waving her hand, invisible to all.

The small rocks flew from her hand and into the man's source of ocular vision.

Usually a non-lethal point, but Satsuki had been the one to attack him. The rocks she had thrown had gone at much higher speeds than when people jabbed other's eyes.

The man released a chilling scream of pain as he held his eyes, letting the woman fall to the ground.

The others were shocked at what had happened but looked around to see who had done it.

Unfortunately for them, the woman's savior had left after effectively blinding and probably killing the man.

The small pebbles had become embedded into his head, not quite reaching it, but causing a large amount of pain, just like she wanted.

* * *

Naruto and his fellow Jonin had separated as soon as they got to the other side of the bridge. Satsuki had been sent to Zuro to get the information they needed since she had lead this time.

Naruto himself had gone to visit Tazuna to ask a favor. Tsunade had written a letter for him, trying to convince him to start trading with another hidden village in a few months.

Sometimes, he was glad his godmother was good with politics and diplomacy, something he had never cared for, no matter how much Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, or Jiraiya said it was important.

He simply wasn't interested cared for it, but for Uzushiogakure to run, it needed not just a strong and smart leader, but diplomatic as well, at least a little bit.

Thankfully, Fuka seemed to know about it and had told him that she would teach him, along with Tsunade, even though they didn't like each other.

Fuka had apparently been a councilor in Kiri.

* * *

"Get her. She will be a strong asset to protect the great Ki," an old man said as 2 armored men rose from their bowing position.

* * *

 **Surprise! Guess who the old man is! Who can guess? It wouldn't be hard if you look at a few keywords.**

 **Did you like the fight between Kakashi and Naruto along with Hinata and Naruto? Did you dislike it? Tell me which parts were good or bad.**

 **Kakashi has been shown to have a brotherly relationship with Naruto, why has been hinted at and will be hinted towards in the future.**

 **Hinata loves Naruto, at least in her mind. I don't like how Hinata was in canon since it won't for here. I went here to be different than her normal self, in canon, or other people's perspective of her. I ain't dissing you people, just want mine to be different.**

 **I explained why she has changed, but let's go into more detail, eh?**

 **When Naruto didn't come back, people would either assume that he was dead or 'taken'. Evidence would suggest taken because there was no corpse and some people knew the relation between Sasuke and Naruto. No one had any reason to believe he would kill Naruto. Besides, would you rather believe that someone you love was kidnapped or killed? Kidnapped, right? Same with Hinata.**

 **I have beaten down on her a little before, and while she will not be a part of Naruto's precious people, she won't be killed with torture like the others.**

 **Same with many others that, while didn't help him, didn't not help him either. They will be killed, why was explained before, but not in torture, like Koharu.**

 **I don't hate her, I actually love her, but this story is against her. Naruto has no reason to care for her as they barely know each other. Actions speak louder than words. Hinata didn't exactly approach him, no matter how obviously he needed a friend.**

 **Hinata isn't weak by the way, but genjutsu won't work on an aware Naruto. He has his flaws that I am hoping to destroy later on.**

 **Taijutsu doesn't exactly work on a faster and better opponent and Ninjutsu doesn't help against Naruto, who has wind against her lightning.**

 **He isn't stupid. He will take out the enemy as fast as possible and Hinata is an enemy.**

 **Why did I have them interact with the others? The reason is twofold.**

 **Try to figure them out yourselves, you can. I have hinted towards both, directly and indirectly.**

 **On the diary of the Hokage, I thought** _ **'Why not?'**_ **I can see him writing down important events or something to remember them.**

 _ **Everything**_ **Hiruzen did that he recorded is in their. Maybe even something that would help them.**

 **Tsunade hasn't read through all things yet, as shown above, only things that include Naruto, for now anyway.**

 **Useful info on their as well.** _ **Why**_ **was Mikoto killed here? Answered above, but what was so important about Kushina?**

 **The mission is for development purposes as I want them to stay in a place that doesn't boil their blood. It won't take them the week they were given. It's only been an hour. Future date in Wave coming up.**

 **As too the condition in Wave, since bandits were there, I just made everything skyrocket. Homeless people, troubled woman, laboring men. I can't think of anything that would emotionally hurt a bunch of men, just some and I don't care to dwell on it.**

 **I also showed that Naruto and Satsuki** _ **do**_ **have morals, just weak ones. Rape is** _ **not**_ **something either tolerate. I just hate it, so they will too. One of a few personalities of mine I give them.**

 **Detailed mission arc coming up!**

 **Reviews:**

 **renextronex: wait what? 3.5/20 for the hiraishin?, so 20/20 is what? a seal of omnipotence?  
**

 **Me: Nah. Hiraishin, in my pov, is basically replacing yourself with the atoms of the place that you have the seal it. 20/20, first of all, would take even Naruto decades before getting there, with, Kage Bunshin.**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 14 and I hope Satsuki gets trained by the spirit of Indra Otsutsuki the Original Sharingan user.  
**

 **Me: Maybe, need to think why first. First of all, why would he appear? He isn't like his father who used his chakra to transcend space and time. 2) Why would Indra waste his time to train a single descendant? In canon, that wouldn't happen with Indra. I need to think of how it could possibly work, changes to canon, see what changes might happen, see if I like them, and keep them or go to the original. If Indra did, something in his time changed, which means the future might have been changed.**

 **HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 14 and I hope Naruto gains ability to enter dragon sage mode.  
**

 **Me: He will.**

 **11Lu Bane Na: Well, a couple of issues I have. One, is that for three paragraphs, you repeated the same thought train of Satsuki. Maybe not word for word, but they were pretty damn similar. Secondly...why three years of training? Sure, that's when Shipudden starts but really, that was the time limit Jiraiya had. Naruto doesn't have anything like that holding him back. They could train for five, seven or even ten years. These kinds of stories ALWAYS have him doing something for three years, whether it training in Konoha, going MIA and training with some famous cameo character or OC Summons, etc. It's always three years for some reason. That seems highly short to train yourself up to a point that you can actually go up against an entire village famous for producing highly talented jounin who have at the least, a decade of experience outside of the academy.**

 **Me: Actually, it was 2 ½ years in canon. As for why, Naruto wants the Jinchuuriki of all bijuu. Remember that Bijuu is extremely powerful, so he would want allies. Who would attack or betray a village if it has most, if not all, tailed beast to defend it as well as a few major and minor villages allied with it?**

 **Goodbye Y'all!**

 **P.S. The stone was slower than a bullet, but destroyed both his eyes, but not killing him. Satsuki wanted him to feel the pain before he died. He would bleed to death.**


	14. Assassination

**Yo, everyone. First thing I would like to say is that I'm so sorry that I haven't written or updated in such a long time. I was so unmotivated other crap** _ **and**_ **I was experiencing writer's block. I just kept thinking of uncreative ways to finish the arc that I completely forgot the reason that I even made Naruto and Satsuki even go on this mission.**

 **Just so you know, I write the upper A/Ns first, before the story, and I write the bottom ones** _ **after**_ **the story. Sometimes, I update the upper ones if there have been some changes or if I get an Idea, but let's not think about that.**

 **As of now, before I even start to type the actual story, the date right now is March 13, 2018.** _ **So**_ **fucking long since the last one. I know I said before that this would be updated very slowly, but even I wasn't expecting it to go this slowly as of right now.**

 **Thankfully, Spring Break is coming in 18 days and I might have some time then, either to start writing Renaissance, which is more likely or update then cut chapter for this story, very unlikely.**

 **Also, about the date from Wave, forget it. One, they aren't boyfriend-girlfriend for it, nor will they actually be asking one for now. I kinda forgot 2 things when I said that. 1) they aren't a couple. 2) The economy of Wave won't regrow within a week.**

 **Also, I'm not going to dwell on the last chapter summaries anymore.**

 **Interesting fact: If you go to google translate from eng. To Jap. And type in metamorphosis, you will get hentai.**

 **I was like WTF at first but when I tried it again, the same thing happened.**

* * *

 **Last time on Revenge of the betrayed:** _Naruto and Satsuki got a new mission. Search and Rescue the daughter of the Wave Daimyo as well as destroying a bandit camp, suspected to be lead by a few Jonin._

* * *

"Greeting Daimyo-Sama," Satsuki greeted as she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

Zuro was a short man, standing at about 4'10". He had short, flat, white hair that jutted towards the sides with an occasional bang standing upwards. He had light green eyes and a small, hopeful look on his face as his gaze stood at her.

He had a colorful, but darkly shaded, kimono on, covering everything from his shoulders to his ankles. His feet bore shinobi sandals.

"Hello Uchiha-San, I assume you are here to request details of your objective?" he questioned.

The dark-haired woman nodded her head in confirmation.

The leader of Wave reached out to his side, clutching three scrolls that the onyx-eyed woman noticed earlier.

He gave it to a servant who was near him, silently ordering the man to give the document to the mercenary.

The heiress accepted all the scrolls before she quickly went through a few hand seals with her left hand and placed it on each scroll.

Satisfied with the knowledge that the scrolls weren't booby-trapped, she bowed to the man and left the mansion.

* * *

He knocked softly on the wooden door to the bridge builder's house.

Soon, the door was opened by a young child, a few years younger than himself.

The 11-year-old looked up at the man in front of him, squashing the fear that had grown within him as he immediately assumed the man was a bandit.

Subtly placing one hand behind him, grabbing one of the few kunai that Naruto had left behind after he had trained the kid a little to protect his mother while waiting for the completion of the bridge.

Inari examined the man in front of him, feeling familiarity within as he observed the man in front of him.

Suspicious of who the person might be, he looked into the man's blue eyes, recognizing the image and a small smile graced his lips.

"Naruto-Nii-Chan!" the boy grinned as he threw himself at his mentor, even if it wasn't for that long.

"Naruto?" Tazuna came forward, recognizing the brat from so long ago and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing around here? Are you here to get rid of the bandits?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

A few months or so ago, the village had been attacked by an organized rally of bandits, under the command of what appeared to be three people, two women, and one man.

The adults of the village had tried to repel the subjection of the raiders, but they were untrained men and women up against trained men and woman.

They were out-weaponed, outnumbered, and out-matched, but under the fear that their freedom would be suppressed like it had been years ago, they had attempted to retaliate against the attackers.

The villagers had wasted their efforts as the bandits had attacked. The defeat had been swift and organized, ending within a few hours.

Now, they were all subjected to the rule of the bandits.

Some of the people had tried to escape or get help but were quickly and publicly executed, setting an example and showing the supremacy of the mercenaries.

Now, they couldn't do anything but helplessly live through the rule as the men had to heavy labor, ate very little, slept little, and were sometimes even killed for the sadistic pleasure of some sick fucks. Some were even raped by the willing bandits.

The women were treated the same way, being subjected to the same conditions as the men, but were also forced to have sex with the marauders.

Some were raped so much that a few women had committed suicide, some had literally cried to death, some killed for actions against the tyrants.

Tazuna's bridge had been taken over by bandits that wore citizen clothes, obvious to ninjas like Naruto and Satsuki, but normal citizens remained oblivious.

No word had gotten out of the small nation. No one was allowed to leave the island with any method.

The ship-traders were restricted to the ship only when visiting any foreign island with parts of the tyrants always observing them.

Merchants were half bandits that never left the other half out of their sight, no matter the area they went to.

* * *

Three figures rushed through the trees, the darkness of night covered them perfectly, giving them nigh invisibility.

Finally, after a few minutes of travel, all of them landed on a single branch, crouched down, observing the small mansion below them, a few hundred feet away.

"Mito, take left, I'll take right, Sira, take up, Kon will take care of the info and transformation," the one on the right ordered.

Mito, a blue-haired woman, nodded as her only response before she vanished into the air, returning to sight on the roof of the mansion.

She quickly, silently, ran to the edge before looking over, confirming the location of a window. Grabbing on to the ledge given by the house, she flipped herself upwards before gracefully twisting her body in the air.

Letting go off the edge, she flooded her legs with chakra, keeping a perfect amount, allowing her to stand on the wall without so much as a thud.

Placing her fingers on the corners of the glass window, the grey-eyed woman whispered her next words.

" **Suiton: Mizu Toriga."** just like her words said, water vapor was taken from the other side, taking an abnormal and easily noticeable amount of chakra had she not had Jonin-level control.

The liquid gas was soon cooled down to its middle state, liquid.

The liquid started to take an orb-like form as it floated to the top of the glass-paned windows.

Gripping the lock, the spherical liquid slowly slid it to open with a click that was absorbed by the chakra liquid.

Mito smirked at her easy entrance and quickly slid the jalousie up before thrusting herself upwards at a direct angle to get right above the door.

" **Mizu Bunshin,"** she whispered as the liquid from before grew larger before creating a humanoid shape.

The liquid began to fade as an identical copy of the blue-haired woman stood in front of her.

The water clone held her hands up to form a few hand seals before she was covered within a torrent if water.

Her shape began to change once again, this time to a much smaller being.

Finally, the small tornado of water began to collapse, displaying a firefly, flying in the air.

Sliding the door open, just barely, the woman allowed her transformed clone to fly forward.

The insect looked towards both sides of the hall and seeing no-one, the firefly let off a small flare of chakra.

This alerted Mito to walk forward and, after confirming again that there was no-one around, she jumped up and flipped herself around in midair so she was upside down on the ceiling.

She nodded to the firefly who, with a quick flare of its chakra, created another clone, made of water.

Both spread out in different directions and flew forward with their creator walking down the right side, following the original clone.

After a few minutes of making her way through the mansion, she finally reached a normal sized door with a fan made of wavy waters.

She looked down at the door and saw some guards.

Staying in her position for half an hour, the guards finally switched shifts.

Assuming that this was the door for the daimyo, as their symbols usually consisted of a fan, looked for a way to get in.

Seeing none, she, after looking in all directions to make sure no one was there, jumped down, making a small 'thud'.

Her eyes widened as she heard some shuffling through the door.

' _Fuck!'_ she shouted at herself as she quickly placed a slightly smoky transformation.

When the metamorphosis was complete, she had a new appearance, the typical servant look.

She knocked on the door politely, a small psychology trick she had learned long ago.

If you were in danger, you would expect that the perpetrator would be trying to be sneaky or rather noticeable as they arrogantly walked in.

You would never expect that they would knock politely on the door, at least normal civilian wouldn't.

You would expect your assassin to try to get in without anyone noticing, not just knock on a door.

Letting of a small flare of chakra, her two clones appeared, quickly dissolving into green water that she caught with her chakra and the other one transformed into a cup.

Placing the green liquid, fake tea, within the cup, she allowed the daimyo to open the door.

"Zato-Sama, I've brought some green tea for you to relax," she politely said to him as she handed him the cup.

He accepted the ceramic cup and thanked him before dismissing the woman.

Mito bowed as she placed her hands behind her back, creating a **Mizu Bunshin** that appeared on the other side of the man.

Closing the door, the man turned around and lifted the brown cup to his face and allowed the liquid to flow down his throat.

Before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp and metallic object go through his throat.

Unable to make a sound or move, due to shock, the man started gurgling in his blood.

He fell down on the floor, eyes glazed over as he died.

"Come in. Mito reporting. I have killed the daimyo. Come over," she whispered as she placed a finger to the transmitter in her ear.

Some static, then, the other two answered, along with a subordinate/infiltrator.

"Sira. Information has been gathered. I have collected everything the daimyo had in writing," her acquaintance spoke, believing that every information had been in the diary and scrolls she had been holding.

"Understood Mito. I'll be there soon," Kon said as he canceled the communication device, creating some static.

"Good Job Mito," was the short compliment of Sato, although unnecessary as the job itself was very simple and easy to carry out.

Still, the sentiments were appreciated by the bluenette and she smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it.

* * *

" **Ninpo: Hentai!"** Kon said as he went through the twenty hand seals required to utilize the jutsu.

Slowly, his form started to change as he went through the physical change of bodies.

Soon, his physical appearance resembled the daimyo perfectly.

Kon had infiltrated the daimyo's ranks two months ago after the four had gained the ambition to create their own country.

Infiltrating the ranks had been easy enough and so, for the next two months, Kon had kept an eye on the daimyo so that when he had finally learned his mannerisms enough, he could easily replace the man without suspicions.

After all, if they had just used tyranny and killed the daimyo, then Konoha would have known and they would have been destroyed within a week.

No matter how many bandits they had and trained they were, at the time, a single squad of Anbu would be able to completely destroy the entire operation right now.

No, they could not fight a single squad of Anbu right now. If they wished to succeed, they needed to plan carefully, cautiously. They couldn't go in half-cocked and expect to come out on top.

As of right now, they needed to start out small and eventually grow until not even the combined might of the entire nations could beat them.

* * *

Satsuki jumped through the trees as she rushed towards Tazuna's house.

"Hey Suki-Hime," Naruto smiled at her. "What's up?" he asked her. Translation: What took you so long. You were gone for a couple of hours.

"The daimyo gave me these and I thought I should look through it before I got here," she told him with a casual shrug.

She took out one scroll and out of it fell a picture.

"Use your **Kage Bunshin** to search for her," she ordered.

Naruto grinned at her and playfully saluted her as he said, "Yes Ma'am," before creating the clones she wanted.

Each of the clones jumped from their location and fanned out across the island in search of the daughter of the daimyo.

While they were searching, Satsuki decided that they should get some sleep.

Instead of going to Tazuna's house, they were offered to sleep there as thanks for saving them before and most likely now, his best friend dragged him to a hill where two sleeping bags had been set up.

* * *

Naruto smiled softly as he looked at the sleeping woman with him.

It was late at night, somewhere between 4-6 A.M.

He had woken up early, an ingrained habit forced onto him by Itachi.

" _Always wake up early,"_ Itachi had told him years ago.

Normally, he would be up at around 6, but the light from the star and moon awakened him early.

Besides, he wanted to check a few things he had thought up a few days ago.

Naruto walked a little away from the Uchiha heiress, creating some **Henged Kage Bunshin** to guard her.

Creating four **Kage Bunshin** , the blond ordered his copies to create aone-way **Sense Barrier**.

A rectangular prism, invisible to people, that blocked everything from leaving, including sound, light, smell, taste, or anything out of it.

Naruto took out multiple shurikens and dropped all but one to the floor.

' _Hope this works,'_ he mentally stated to himself as he closed his eyes for better concentration.

Focusing his Wind affinity to the chakra-conducting metal, he started to shape it.

Slowly, an icy white wind began to extend from the blade as it grew larger in size until it was comparative to a Demon Wind Shuriken.

Opening his eyes, he allowed a smile to grace his features, instantly losing the shape of the attack.

"Fuck!" he muttered to himself as he sighed and let loose a deep breath to calm down.

Trying the process once again, but not celebrating prematurely, Naruto once again created the wind shuriken.

Naruto drew his dominant arm backward, making sure to keep it from touching him, and threw his arms forward, letting his grasp of the metallic object loose.

The attack flew forward, it's speed enhanced greatly by the wind.

As the inanimate object approached its target, a tree, the size began to quickly diminish.

As it struck, the size was thrice of the original shuriken.

The wind blade cleaved cleanly through the trunk of the tree before dispersing, leaving only the shuriken to fly forward, lodging itself into a rock.

Naruto grinned at the attack, glad to have it working so fast. Now, he just had to fix it so it wouldn't grow smaller and have control over it.

' _I'll work it out later. Need to do the other ones too,'_ the blonde thought to himself.

Inhaling deeply, he relaxed before opening his eyes, determined to at least make his theories practical.

* * *

 **Naruto 1st POV (Experiment)**

I held the metallic blade over my right hand as I focused on creating a tiny **Rasengan** within the hole in the Shuriken.

The mini blue sphere formed in my right hand, fitting within my shuriken.

The throwing star started to spin rapidly above my hands as I placed a single finger below it to keep it from flying off.

I held my arm back behind me before throwing it forward.

The shuriken flew forward, spinning much faster than it normally would, but unfortunately, my **Rasengan** didn't have the ability to obtain itself after leaving my hand.

The tiny orb I had created dispersed within seconds after leaving my hand. The same problem that Rasenshuriken has dammit!

I need to figure out a way to make it contained. How the hell do I do that?

Let's see, the **Rasengan** has a shell to contain the chakra inside so it doesn't burst out. Maybe I can make another shell to coat it?

No, a shell or coating wouldn't work. It would still disperse fast cause I can't put too much chakra in it, it's too weak to waste too much.

Maybe a feed? The first shell can be fed chakra so it won't disperse, but how do I make it stable?

I shook my head as I thought, 'Screw it, I'll just start on the other two before I figure it out.'

There was no point in trying to master it right now. I don't have much time to do it, so it's useless to try right now.

Well, time to try the **Wind Ball**.

Ok, it has to be like a **Rasengan** but made out of wind instead of regular chakra.

Sighing, I knew I had to have a clone for this. I wasn't good enough to manipulate the wind yet by myself.

' _Kage Bunshin,'_ I said to myself as I split my chakra into a small piece that later became my clone.

I held my arm out, slightly curling my hands to create a cupping motion.

My clone placed his hand on my own, channeling his wind chakra through as I manipulated the shape to become a sphere.

This would be a weaker version of **Futon: Rasengan** , but also less chakra taxing.

I have a tremendous amount of chakra, but that doesn't mean I won't run out. Sure, it would take me throwing out S-ranked jutsu out for a couple of hours, but that's a very likely possibility with me having to fight Akatsuki.

Itachi-Sensei told me that there were two people in that organization that was hunting the Jinchuurikis down that was stronger than he himself.

I know that I can't even take down Itachi-Sensei right now, even with Satsuki's help, so what were our odds of beating someone even stronger?

This Pein guy and Obito guy would be hard to kill. Apparently, one has the Rinnegan, how the fuck do I fight something who's abilities I don't know?

Obito, according to Itachi-Sensei, was even stronger and was able to make himself intangible.

It was like fighting a ghost, trying to hit something you can't touch.

Thankfully, the guy wasn't always invulnerable. If he believed that he would hit me before I hit him, he wouldn't become intangible.

I smiled as I looked at the results of my effort, held in my hand.

I walked up to a tree and thrust my hand forward, allowing my new jutsu to hit the tree dead on.

My attack cut halfway through the wood before dispersing in every direction, releasing blades of wind throughout the trunk, slicing it into many, long pieces of wood.

That was awesome! I didn't think that it would actually slice everything up! I thought it would just cause a bunch of cuts to appear.

I quickly got over my excitement. I still had to try my next, and last, one.

Unfortunately, if it goes the way I think it will, it's gonna create too much sound.

I created two more clones and had them set up a sound barrier, connected to the original.

I grinned to myself, unable to hold my excitement as I thought of what my next attack would be. All the other attacks had been awesome and functional, even though I would have to work with each of them, and I was pretty sure that this one would also work.

This one was pretty basic though and wouldn't need much work after the creation, just changing the power which should be easy with just adding chakra.

I created a **Rasengan** in my hand. I rushed towards another tree and thrust my hand forward.

Just as I was about to make contact, I released the stability from the attack, causing it to explode, just like planned.

The tree was forced back from the explosion, uprooted from its position as it flew towards my barrier.

It passed through quite easily before it landed in the surrounding water.

* * *

"Hey Akane, do you know where your brother is?"

"' **Bu? Hmm, not really. I know that he's in Kirigakure, but I don't know his precise location. I haven't really thought about it. Are you finally going to get him?"** Akane responded to the man in front of her.

Akane was a beautiful woman with dark crimson locks flowing down her back, all the way to her legs. Thick bangs of her hair framed her face. Her porcelain skin matched her dark violet eyes.

She wore a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi.

"Yeah. I was going to request a mission to Kiri from Baa-Chan cause I heard that they had a new Mizukage, Mei Terumi, and she's supposed to have red hair. I was thinking that maybe she might help me or at least be an ally, ya' know?" Naruto asked. "So I was wondering if you know if any of your siblings were in Kiri?" he asked her.

" **I don't know yet. I'll need to concentrate and bring them all to my mindscape. I'll tell you when I know, 'K?"** the second strongest Bijuu told him.

Naruto had met Akane years ago, around a year or so after Itachi had left the village, around the same time when he first physically met his godfather.

* * *

 **Flashback**

' _Tch, idiots,'_ a seven-year-old Naruto smirked to himself as he used one of the few jutsu that Itachi had taught him. He shunshinned to his apartment after having left all of them near the interrogation and torture division building.

Anko had always loved frightening the villagers and unknowingly helped Naruto as he always led them to where she was.

The woman had no idea about this, but didn't care and took pleasure in their fear of her snakes.

Naruto grinned as he jumped onto the ceiling, hanging upside down as he took his key out of a secret compartment.

He placed the key inside the door and turned. He heard the sound of locks unlocking as well as a long rod turning.

Naruto had placed a defense mechanism so that if the door was ever opened without the key, the rod wouldn't turn so the strings he had placed on the floor wouldn't stretch upwards to let the person in.

He opened the door and walked forward to the bed before laying down, hoping to fall asleep.

A few seconds later, his eyes snapped open as he gazed around the place he had spawned too.

"The hell am I?" he asked himself as he walked through the sewer-like area.

Eventually, he came across a large, cage-like prison.

He started into the darkness with before violet eyes snapped open and stared at him with the child returning the gaze.

" **So, my jailor finally deemed me worthy of his presence?"** the voice questioned, its voice filled with bitterness and loathing.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, his voice echoing throughout the location.

" **No shit,"** the fox responded as Naruto's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, allowing him to see the bijuu in all of her glory.

Naruto snorted as he rolled his eyes. "No need to be so rude," he responded as the fox growled at him.

Kyuubi was slightly surprised at the lack of fear that the small child in front of her showed.

" **Aren't you surprised to see me? Do you not wish to know where you are?"** Kyuubi asked the adolescent in front of her.

"No, not really. I found out a bit ago that my father sealed you within me seven years ago. We're in my mindscape," the blond responded to her.

" **Do you hate your father for sealing me in you? Do you hate me for everything you suffered? All your loneliness, pain, torture that was induced onto you. Do you despise me for all of that? Do you wish to call me a demon like everyone else of your kin has?"** she growled out to him, expecting to be greeted with malicious intentions from the blond.

Naruto shrugged as he responded to everything she asked. "I don't hate my father for what he did to me. I can understand why he did it. Although I don't like that he sacrificed me, I can't blame him for wanting this pathetic village to be safe. After all, everything he loved was here. I don't like it, but I understand. As for hating you, why would I? You said that you're responsible, but are you really? You didn't cause me anything. That was all the villager's fault. It's their closed-mindedness that caused me to suffer. You haven't done anything that warrants me to hate except for killing my parents and attacking the village, but I don't even know why you did it. Itachi-Sensei told me that there's always a reason for everything, even if it's not logical. For all I know, you had a loving family and someone from Konoha attacked them and killed them and in your rage, you attacked the village. I won't judge you like these villagers did me without knowing shit about you."

Akane was frozen in shock as what he said washed over her. He was basically saying nothing was her fault and that all blame lied with the villagers.

He was right of course, but she never expected him to actually say that, nor did she expect him to not care what everyone had said about her.

" **I like you, kit. You have my respect for not being stupid like the rest of these idiots. You aren't entirely wrong, but guess I can't expect you to know everything?"** she said as she smiled down at him.

"Er, thanks, I guess?" he said to her, not comfortable with being complimented by the bijuu.

' _ **I could grow to like this kid. If he truly believes this, then he might even be able to earn my full respect. Who knows, he might be able to help me kill that bastard,'**_ Akane thought to herself.

" **My name is Akane, Naruto,"** she said as she shrunk down to her humanoid form.

"You're a female?" he asked before shrugging. "Makes sense," he told himself.

* * *

 **Done! On the last day of my spring break, April 8, I finished this.**

 **A lot of things happened here. My plot just went out of proportions though. I was honestly going to have Satsuki and Naruto just destroy the bandits with a fire tornado after getting the princess out, but then, I thought, why not make it more complicated?**

 **So, a lot of shit went down and some might be a bit confusing, so I'll address everything I feel like and let you guys ask anything else that isn't answered here. Also, I'm setting a few things just so people aren't pissed.**

 **Let's start from the beginning.**

 **Naruto trained Inari to use a kunai during their two-week stay during the Wave Mission from canon. I just felt like it was something that Naruto could have done in canon.**

 **The whole invasion of Wave. The same thing as Gato happened, but this time, it was an organized siege of the place. I made the three jonins smart as to have some drama here. Now, the people of Wave can't do shit because there isn't a military yet.**

 **Now, Mito, Sato, Sira, and Kon are four OC's I made up to help me out. So, let me explain what their plan is.**

 **They want to create their own country so they decided to take over a weak one like wave, but they decided to be discreet. They made it seem like they were just regular bandits and let the daimyo continue his reign, but tortured the people to make them submit.**

 **Kon infiltrated the ranks of the daimyo to learn about him and his family so when they took over, they would know how to act. Like I explained above, they can't just do it.**

 **So anyways, Kon will act like the daimyo did and slowly make a military that will 'destroy' the bandits and make Wave prosperous.**

 **Then, he will, along with the rest, slowly raise a militaristic village. That's their plan, as long as I explain.**

 **Naruto's new jutsu were ones that I had thought up a long time ago. They are all based on Rasengan or Rasenshuriken.**

 **The Wind Blade was a Rasenshuriken without any destructive capabilities, only slicing abilities. The Rasengan in the hole of the shuriken makes it spin much faster, so it would do a lot of damage, especially if he figures out how to stabilize it and then uses the Kage Shuriken jutsu.**

 **The Wind Ball is basically the Rasengan but instead of it being shape manipulation, it's just a ball of wind with strong effects. It's a version of Rasengan that isn't pure chakra.**

 **The exploding ball was something I thought up of as I remembered the balloon blowing up because it wasn't stable. It's just like the Rasengan, but without adding the third step, or more specifically, releasing the third step.**

 **Now, how was my first-person story writing? I want to know because in school when I write a story, I usually do first person because of how short they are. I won't be doing it much, maybe once or twice during this whole story, but not likely. I did this in my other story as well and I didn't get any responses.**

 **Next, yes Kurama is a girl here and yes, her name is now Akane.**

 **How did you like the interactions between Akane and Naruto? I stayed realistic but also added my own elements.**

 **Akane is a bitter person because of what she has seen, the darkness of humanity, so she doesn't believe in humanity.**

 **I stayed true to Naruto's new nature and made him think about it. Also, I made sure it was logical, hopefully. It never made sense to me why Naruto treated Kuruma like how Konoha treated him.**

 **He should have acted just like I said. He shouldn't judge someone based on things other people said because that's what happened to him.**

 **He doesn't blame Akane because she doesn't hold responsibility for his suffering.**

 **He has no idea why she attacked, but he does know that the villagers attacked him in stupid anger. Like I said, Akane could have had any reason to attack, like someone from Konoha attacking her family, which is true looking at the Shodaime. Here's an easy reference. A glass of water. The water is in the glass, but the glass isn't water and the water isn't glass. They should easily know this but don't.**

 **Also, a few things. Naruto and Satsuki will get together during the next mission.**

 **Also, has anyone noticed that the shinobi never cared that Naruto had the Kyuubi? Don't know if it's just me, but that's what I noticed. The only ones that did were Ebisu, Mizuki, and Iruka.**

 **Iruka was so he could have a relationship with Naruto and that's what the writer wanted.**

 **Mizuki was too move the plot forward, have Naruto get a special jutsu, and for us to learn what Naruto had with dramatics. Ebisu, I'm pretty sure, was just to show that people in the village know about it and dislike him for it. I think the civilians were actually the only ones to hate him, not the shinobi corps.**

 **The whole shinobi show in Konoha after Pein was to show that Naruto was now a hero in their eyes.**

 **If anyone wants to argue or explain with me, I'll do it to get a better idea of it. Just stating my opinions.**

 **This is** **not** **a harem, pure Naruto x Satsuki, even if Akane is here.**

 **Reviews** **:**

 **RyanMK666- pretty cool story so far, you don't many decent stories with this pairing this type of storyline and glad i finally found one :D keep it up i've really enjoyed this so far, hope to read more soon  
**

 **Me: Thank you. I don't think there are many good NaruSuki types either. I know a few, like** **Abandoned Child** **by NXSE and the ones written by SilverKitsune, such as** **Primal** **,** **You Save Me** **, and her others.**

 **-you know that explanation for the genjutsu is the dumbest thing EVER. Making a female into a MALE would only ENSURE you'd be put in the CRA. It's completely impractical for a female to be in the CRA as what good would multiple husbands do for a female? A female can only be pregnant once every 9 months where as a male can get multiple females pregnant. I think what you meant to put was being male would prevent someone like Danzo from turning her into basically a baby factory as he'd have someone found a way to make her pop out a baby a year if he knew Sasuke was female.**

 **Me: Females have a slim chance of getting pregnant. When semen is released, millions of sperm are released. It only takes 1 to I'm pregnant a woman after it gets to the female's eggs. If millions, 40-200 million, are released on average yet only takes one to I'm pregnant a woman, why are the chances so slim? It depends on the male. No males at age twelve are going to actually have intercourse with Satsuki, mostly because they don't understand why they should. To them, she is hot, but why should they? They will have to get a female pregnant and no one at 12 is going to do that, at least not at 12. We are looking from the male's perspective. No 12-year-old, even a Jiraiya leveled one, would want the responsibility that they would think they have, even if they don't. This leaves the older men. 20-40. First, Satsuki would never agree with anyone here so we don't take that into account.**

 **Anyways, Shinobi are usually more healthy, meaning a healthier baby, correct? Now, ninjas are meant to be perceptive, so what would they learn? Remember, these are the ninjas with morals. They aren't going to have intercourse with a 12-year-old, especially not one that is an Uchiha. First, that is basically pedophiles and rape as Satsuki doesn't willingly consent. This means civilian men. They are less healthy, causing less likely chances. Take the slim chance you have along with things such as obesity and other things. They also have morals as well. This leaves the sick bastards of Konoha who don't care.**

 **If you look at all shinobi, not many are really that disgusting. Not even Orochimaru. Sure, he didn't care about killing others and testing on them but look at it this way. In the shinobi world, people are killing all the time. It's in a country with constant war. Scientists always experiment with things like rodents, so what's so different about humans?**

 **Are humans different from rats? Of course, they are, but both are living and other shit. They are similar. Please don't give me the circle of life bullshit as that just proves my point that people considered normal would do that so why wouldn't a mad scientist? It isn't wrong to him really. Yet, he has never done something that I would really consider disgusting. Sure, he does a few pedo looking things, but just look at it. He does it to don't roll them, something people do all the time. Look at genjutsu. It is basically experimenting on humans. The definition for experiment is "a scientific procedure undertaken to make a discovery, test a hypothesis, or demonstrate a known fact." look at Genjutsu. It is technically a scientific procedure as they are testing something. They are using it on people so they are demonstrating a known fact, testing a hypothesis(what it will do) and discovery(does it work? How? What way...?) it is basically a less disgusting version of what Orochimaru is doing, and that is without going into what they are using.**

 **This, again, leaves the disgusting civilians. Tell me honestly. Do you honestly think that ninjas such as Danzo or Hiruzen also people like that to have intercourse with a 12-year-old, someone very important to them? A princess of Konoha basically. No! Those disgusting civilians are going to do something to harm the child.**

 **It was shown that pregnancy is very slim as when couples have unprotected intercourse, 20% woman get pregnant in a MONTH!**

 **Even if we ignored all of this, it remains that a single male us less likely to get her pregnant than a bunch of men as they are all different.**

 **As for being a male, even though C.R.A isn't real, Sasuke had women throwing themselves at him and he didn't respond. He was more interested in revenge than rebuilding his clan. This shows that he wouldn't be forced to do it as either they don't care or for some other reason. It's obviously not the first and although not canon, the people still should be trying to have him sleep with many women to get the sharing an, so why didn't it happen? The shinobi world is already dark enough as it is, so why didn't Konoha do it? We were shown the happy parts, mostly, in canon? How is showing anything shown happy or less torturous? It is literally about flipping WAR!**

 **Conclusion: females are more likely to be fucked as that would have a higher chance of pregnancy while males would have to fuck a bunch of girls.**

 **P.S: they interact the same way. A male fucks a bunch of woman so one gets pregnant while a bunch of different men fuck a female so at least one sperm hits an egg and impregnate her. 40-200 millions is less likely than 240-1000 million.**

 **As for genjutsu explanation, I don't get what you mean. My definitions of genjutsu are that people use chakra and efficient chakra control to discreetly mess with a person's senses to control or change its perception. EX: changing the sense of smell to make it smell very bad while doing something that makes things smell. It's a genjutsu altering the sense of smell to beat a person.**

 **I just realized how fucking powerful genjutsu could be. Change someone's sense of time (Tsukiyomi) and add it with the sense of hunger or pain and have them feel starved to death or increase their sense of pain while extending their perception of the length of the pain.**

 **I realize that you mean that it wouldn't be as fast as with males, but what I mean is that the chances of her getting pregnant is higher than normal.**

 **korlinki-this idea for story isn't shit but yours unacquaintance with Naruto is so hard that you even don't know if Naruto have toad contract jiraja can in 1 second find him. Techniques you create or powers you give them are OP but who give a fyck about some powers created by child. Summary you shouldn't wirte anything before you have basic knowledge about you want write. 1/10 story written by 10 y old kid.**

 **Me: Thanks for the compliment. As for my "unacquaintance" with Naruto, I have explicitly stated that Naruto here is different from his canon counterpart. If you read carefully, Itachi has trained Naruto for a year or so, 5-6. This means that an impressionable child, Naruto, will pick up some traits of the person they are usually around. Itachi specifically trained Naruto to help his sister and to protect her, as stated before. This means that he has drilled into Naruto that no one, nothing, is more important than her, which he believes.**

 **I know about the toad contract, but where is it said that you can't remove it by choice? Maybe he summoned Gamabunta and explained the situation and he agreed to undo the contract. People know that Naruto is acquainted with Jiraiya and also has the toad contract as it would have been seen during the invasion. That means that Jiraiya would be made to reverse summon him by the council who, while they don't have, political power, do have voices. What if it got out to the daimyo that Jiraiya was purposely not getting a person who has either gone to Orochimaru, one of their strongest traitors, or died, and is the child of Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Uzumaki head, and the Yondaime Hokage as well as the most powerful known bijuu's Jinchuuriki? With this, he can have another summoning contract from his mom's side of the family. He only has her name as far as I've revealed. He looks like Minato, has Minato's second main jutsu, and other s***. Gamabunta won't be a brat about it and neither will Jiraiya. He cut the contract so nothing would happen to him.**

 **As for the OP jutsu and techniques, what are you talking about? This world has people who can atomizer s***, destroy entire city blocks with a simple punch, and a bunch of other s***. The OP jutsu would be things like a Kamui, which they don't know how to counter. S*** like Rasen-Shuriken? Get the f*** out of dodge and your safe. No one can give a f*** about it if they're dead or don't know about it. Who has seen their OP jutsu? Orochimaru? He's dead. Asuma? The Meteor Dash Driver is an A-Rank at best, something to expect from the killers of one of the sannin. Their attacks aren't f*** OP, they are more creative than normal. Think about the substitution. An E-Ranked jutsu. It can help you escape from s*** like Susanoo, Amaterasu, Rasen-Shuriken, if timely used. The Bunshin? Confuse the f*** out of people by sending out a mix of simple Bunshin and elemental Bunshin or Kage Bunshin and you have a clusterfuck. Who do you dodge? You can't know unless you are a sensor that can sense chakra instantly during a fast-paced battle. I use the techniques creatively, not f*** OP. You know the henge? Look at the first fight against Zabuza. Sasuke and Naruto, two genins leveled ninja, forced a Jonin to lose, even if it was by strategy or that it wasn't technically killing not beating him up. 3 E-Ranks, yet I just explained how to use them against people or jutsu like Amaterasu or Zabuza.**

 **I know what I want to write, I use creativity as well as a little bit of f***ing physics, a little bit! I am 14 btw.**

 **Summary: Check your grammar, think before writing, look underneath things before even attempting to look underneath the underneath, and atop hating.**

 **Jutsu Library:**

 **Mizu Toriga- Water Trigger- allows the user to manipulate the water like a limb.**

 **Ninpo: Hentai- Ninja Arts: Metamorphosis**

 **Reviews-great**

 **Flames-acknowledges that I'm good enough to be jealous of and gets my review count higher**

 **Constructive criticism-best possible review.**

 **Goodbye!**


	15. Planning the Strike

**Yo. My story recommendations are, as follows:**

 **My Precious People** **by Serious Sam**

 **Naruto, suicidally, left Konoha after his heart gets broken by Suckura Whoruno. He comes back when someone very important to him is about to get married to a shitty noble. He decides to marry her first and unlocks many mysteries, such as the father and mother of Hikaru while preparing to face an even more dangerous enemy then Madara and Kaguya.**

 **NU: RedX Rising** **by 26-Lord-Pain. Naruto goes to another dimension, Teen Titans, after learning some truths as he took back what was his. Screw being a hero, screw being a villain, just look out for number 1.**

 **I don't think people understand something about Kurama. Kurama is not a boy. Kurama is also not a girl. Kurama is made of pure chakra. Kurama could be genderless, one, or both. In here, I've decided to make Kurama a girl. There is no such thing as Fem. Kyuubi because it is never acknowledged in canon that he is a boy(I think). If you make stories with Kurama as a girl and call her Fem. Kyuu, then when Kurama is a boy, it should be called Male. Kyuu, not just ignored to assume that Kurama was always a boy.**

 **Yes, I realize that people associate Kurama with the male gender, but Kurama is an it,** _ **Genderless**_ **. Kurama could choose to be a girl or a boy, got it?!**

 **Also, Satsuki has not unlocked her Mangekyou yet. I am gonna say screw that you need to feel Trauma to awaken it. I am going to change it to that you need to go through a large amount of an intense emotion, such as hatred. Yes, I will use this to my advantage. Try to guess when and how she would unlock it. You'll get awarded 100 virtual, but very delicious and satisfying cookies that will leave you begging for more and wanting to commit murder just to get another crumb, so savor it!**

 **Also, I recommend everyone to do a few things, such as listening to music while reading. It's better, trust me. Second, watch a few asmv like** **Shinobi** **or** **Redemption** **of Naruto's.**

 **Ok great. Now… onto the story.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki laid upon the branch of a lone tree that he hadn't destroyed. Underneath him laid his best friend, having been moved by him.

The sunset had just risen, giving birth to the usual rainbow of red, orange, and yellow splashing the sky with a golden veil as the warm colors danced throughout the heavens, overlapping each other to create a mirage of red, yellow, and orange.

He had always enjoyed this sight, along with the sunset and the starry night where the sky was not obstructed by the trees, one of the perks of waking up early in the morning.

While not the most beautiful sight, as Naruto had seen two, where one unsurprisingly surpassed this sight, the night, and the other who's allure could not be surpassed no matter how hard anything tried. Even the sunrise, sunset, and the night sky couldn't compare to it. The most beautiful sight in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto was interrupted from his enjoyment by a soft yawn from below, indicating that the well-endowed woman under him had finally risen.

"Sup, Hime," Naruto greeted the half-asleep woman who grunted at him as she rose from the tree, leaving the pillow and throwing the blanket off of her as she lazily sealed them into the sealing scroll.

Next, she unsealed some water, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and the other things needed to complete every ninja's morning rituals.

Hygiene was important to every ninja. What was the point of being a ninja if someone could smell you from a mile away?

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, Satsuki slapped herself on the cheek lightly a few times to fully wake herself up.

"Hi, Naruto," Satsuki greeted him as she looked up at him before jumping to the tree and taking her own spot on the branch above him.

Relaxing on the soft bark of the tree, she asked her crush if his clones got the info needed.

"Yeah. Apparently, the girl is being held hostage at one of their side bases. She is guarded by a few bandits, shifting guard positions every other hour. Their base is at 78* from here. My other clones found all of their other bases and check this out, there are over 20 here."

Naruto got out the map of Wave that had come along with the mission scroll as he used his memory to mark the twenty-three bandit camps sprayed throughout the small country as he used a swirl to label the camp with Natsumi.

"There's also the three Jonin we need to find, Jumi, Aaron, and Malisa. The bandits probably know where to find them so we need to interrogate a few. I have a clone that's infiltrated their ranks to get some info, but I haven't found anything that mentions the three," Naruto continued as he thought of where they could be.

Three Jonins on the loose within a future allies' country was not good. He couldn't have them ruin Wave, it would set him back a few months in his plans.

"They could be using code names. After all, the word might get out and the other villages might send out hunter-mins out to capture them," Satsuki proposed with her crush agreeing as it made sense, especially with the surrounding evidence. The best idea for now

After all, Wave was a large port for importing food from lands such as Rice and Vegetable in exchange for lumber and fish products, Konoha for the lumber in exchange for, marine products as well as food.

It was much faster to trade by water than land so, as one of the few ports in the elemental nations, it was pretty wealthy. They could have been trying to gain control of it, just like Gato, but that couldn't be the only plan.

After all, Wave didn't have exquisite luxury to buy with the wealth like places such as Hono Shuto or Tanzaki Gai.

"Maybe they're trying to take over this country. That way, they can gain the profit from all the exporting and importing. If one of them is smart enough to transform into the daimyo, he or she could raise the tariff on all the ships and increase the selling price," Naruto proposed.

"True. How long have they been here? Over a few months right? Why wait so long and do absolutely nothing. Sure, these people aren't very rich, but why not just kill them off, have blocks and blockades around, and have the bandits become citizens to remove suspicion?" It would be so much easier than just wasting time doing nothing but taking the money.

"Maybe it's something else. Why would they even need bandits? They could easily scare this village into submission through either **Iwa Bunshin** , **Mizu Bunshin** , or **Kasai Bunshin**. They should be able to clone around 30 total and with their abilities in ninjutsu and Taijutsu, they could have destroyed this place," Naruto suggested.

"They could still need the civilians since some merchants are better with managing economics. The jonin can't go because their chakra would be sensible if there was a sensor nearby. Can't take that chance," Satsuki continued his train of thought.

They needed to get all the information not most of it. They knew where ⅔ of third objectives were. The bandits and the pseudo-princess. Now, they needed to find out the identity and objectives of the three missing ninjas.

"Have 2 clones infiltrate the daimyo's servants and the bandit camp each. Try to get the info for those nin."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Naruto's four clones had successfully infiltrated the ranks of both sides along with two clones of Satsuki.

Getting into the daimyo's servants had been noticeably harder, very noticeably.

It was suspicious that he had questioned them so thoroughly, especially with his sharp eyes that Satsuki had not previously seen.

"Naruto, I'm gonna go see the daimyo. My clone just dispelled and I don't think the daimyo is still the actual one. I'll see his chakra to make sure it's still him," Satsuki told Naruto as she walked towards the daimyo's residence.

" **Naruto, I found Isobu. He told me that he was sleeping in a lake. He also said that he doesn't want to be sealed within anyone. I convinced him to relocate to Uzushio since it is better than the lake he's at. Anyways, he should be pretty willing to go there as long as he is treated fairly be everyone else,"** Akane spoke from within his mind.

The blonde expressed clear confusion on his face as he questioned her on why Isobu would want to go into the waters around the large island/country instead of on land.

Akane snorted in amusement as she explained. **"That lazy brother of mine likes his turtle form much more than his humanoid form. Besides, he has to do so much less. Plus, he loves swimming more than anything so in the waters, he can do nothing except swim without interruption and a shit ton of food."**

"So as long as we don't bother him without need and give him free reign around the _giant_ ocean around Uzu, he'll stay with us and help if we ever need it?" Naruto asked skeptically.

Was it really gonna be _that_ easy to get a bijuu, a being of such power, on his side, technically, by just offering him things that he didn't really care for.

The water and fish in the ocean around Uzu wasn't needed for anything. Maybe some fish would be helpful in the future economy, but it wasn't really much and he didn't really care about anyone residing in the lake as long as there weren't any problems.

" **That's what 'Bu said when I asked him. He also didn't want to get into any unnecessary conflict with other people for no reason. He knows you wanna destroy Konoha, but he doesn't want to be involved. He won't help them or you,"** Akane told him, not really caring if her brother helped with her host's plan. Naruto already had enough to destroy it, but he still needed to use Konoha's name to get a few things, such as an alliance with small countries such as Spring.

Naruto smiles at her. "I don't really care if he doesn't help me with my revenge. I just don't want Akatsuki to get any of the Bijuu right now. Plus, he's your brother, so of course I'd at least try to help him," Naruto explained.

If Akatsuki got the Bijuu, they would become an even bigger threat than they already were. Right now, according to Itachi and Jiraiya, they didn't have enough power to force back the whole of the Akatsuki. Out of all their willing allies, only Kakashi, Jiraiya, Akane, and maybe Tsunade stood a chance. Even then, taking out the big powerhouses like Obito or Kisame or Pein would be extremely difficult, what with their abilities to naturally be in the water or be practically invulnerable or just plain too diverse and powerful. Plus their scouts like Konan and Zetsu.

"Do you want to get out so that you can go find him?" Naruto asked.

The red-headed powerhouse just nodded her head. Naruto took a deep breath before he started to focus on gathering her chakra.

Red chakra began swirling around him but was quickly put to an end as it left his body and took the form of a woman. The chakra slowly began to take form before it became Akane in her little kit form.

After all, couldn't have the ninja sense the chakra and realize that there were other ninjas on the island. They had to be discreet. Not many people knew how to sense chakra like Akane's' as it was pretty unique and not many even knew what it was.

She was now a blood red fox, being around 45 centimeters in height, 82 in length, and her tail was 42. Her limbs were rather short with her limbs only being 10 centimeters in height. Her fur also had darker spots, barely noticeable. At the top of her tail, the fur became soft blue with the peak being pure white.

" **See ya later, Naruto,"** the vixen said before she turned around and moved from the position, heading towards the location of Isobu.

Akane would go and approximate the location of Isobu and then send back the location using their telepathy.

Akane hadn't truly left him, just her spirit/mind. Her real body and most of her chakra was still within his seal and so, he could still communicate with her through his mind.

* * *

Satsuki had finally arrived at her location, the roof of the mansion that the Wave Daimyo possessed.

Carefully, she broke into the mansion, making sure that no chakra was in use so no one would sense her.

After arriving at the location, she quickly located her own clone, thank god for using an easy, but common, form to recognize.

Her clone saw her just in time and nodded her head imperceptibly before she continued to do what her job required.

After waiting for a few moments, the clone made her way to the bathroom before dispelling once in.

Satsuki confirmed her suspicions. The daimyo looked different now. His eyes were sharper and deadlier.

Using her chakra sensing abilities, taking a few seconds to 'activate,' she recognized the chakra of the man to be unfamiliar.

He also had an abnormally large chakra reserve for a civilian. Besides, while his **Henge** may have been pretty good, it could not fool hear doujutsu.

' _So, the shinobi killed of Zato and took over his position. Why? What do they want? Can't be money, they could steal that so they must want leadership. Why?'_ The Uchiha Heiress asked herself as she stayed hidden inside the roof.

Increasing the range of her senses, she was able to no ice that there were three more people with abnormal chakra reserves.

' _So, there are 3 more shinobi here. Guess that they didn't know. 1 more than warned or he/she just wasn't listed on the bingo book. The mission is null and void now since the daimyo isn't the real one. We could use this. Make Tazuna the new daimyo,'_ the woman smiled deviously thought to herself as she realized what she and Naruto could gain with this.

She quickly left the mansion to get to Naruto.

* * *

 **Night**

Naruto glided through the trees, getting closer and closer to the camp the bandits had set up.

His eyes snapped open as he took a deep breath and prepared to get a quick job done.

Slamming his foot on the ground, he flew through the air as he approached the bandit that was guarding the area along with his three friends.

Grabbing the man's shoulder, he flipped over him to a handstand and grabbed the bandit's neck.

Twisting his hands, the eight people near the dead bandit heard a disgusting crunch of bones getting cracked.

Naruto has quickly broken the man's neck, leaving him lying dead on the floor by punching his nose so that he would drown in his own blood.

The shocked bandits didn't get a chance to respond to the attack as the blond shinobi pushed off their friend and took out multiple kunai before launching the 21 blades at them, 3 for each person, one at the heart and another for the brain with the last for the throat.

The bandits head and skin was pierced by the kunai's sharpness and velocity, splurging the red liquid flowing through their bodies towards the ground as two vital organs, the heart, and brain, were pierced, leaving them dead. They didn't even get a chance to scream as their vocal chords had been completely punctured.

Burning their bodies with a small fire just that Itachi taught him to light a campfire, Naruto continued on his way through the camp.

While he was doing that, Satsuki was going through the other camps with her own **Kage Bunshin** with 4 Naruto's followed each clone. Every camp was to be burned to the ground then use their water jutsu and wind jutsu to make sure no one saw the burning or smoke. The four clones' fire job, however, was to use a one-way barrier so no one could see from the outside.

Satsuki's main job was to destroy all the other bandit's set-up while Naruto's was to destroy the one with Natsuki.

Then, the tents and bodies all went up in flames before a **Suiton: Mizurappa** cleaned up the flames with a **Futon: Toppa** cleared out the smoke while the barrier obstructed this from outside view.

His infiltrated clones had already dispelled, giving him information on where the girl was hiding. Of course, he didn't _have_ to save her, but it would be beneficial when everything was explained as well as when the alliance was made.

After getting her out of the camp, the plan continued and the whole area was burned to the ground with just ashes and burnt ground remaining.

It wouldn't do any good to wait any longer so he quickly headed for Tazuna's house, his and Satsuki's agreed meeting location.

* * *

Satsuki rushed through all the men in front of her, drawing her sword and cut all of their vital points such as the Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart.

Each one was either pierced, stabbed, cut, or shred by her Kurasu. Of course, you could survive without a few of those, so she sometimes attacked more than one point.

Her blade was coated in lightning chakra as well, so it also filled them up with electrical bursts to electrocute them.

This continued throughout her assigned camp. Killing bandits using her sword and burning them before burning the whole area before Naruto's clone used a water then wind Jutsu to get rid of the smoke.

Thankfully, she didn't have to smell it as everything was burned to ashes in the ground.

* * *

Arriving at the old man's house, Naruto brought the unconscious girl inside and used some smelling salts to bring her back to reality.

When the teenager woke up, about their age, her eyes looked around and saw everyone. The 12-year old, Satsuki, Naruto, Tsunami, and Tazuna.

"W-who a-a-are you people?" the teenager stuttered out as she locked gazes with Satsuki.

Satsuki chose to play with words in their favor to make them more trustable.

"We were asked by your father to get you back. Unfortunately, your kidnappers decided to kill him for some reason. We were able to kill them all and bring you back, but I think there's still some people at the tower, so we kindly request that you stay here with Tsunami and her family," Satsuki explained.

She didn't mention that they were shinobi, were paid for it, made it sound like they were the good guys, and phrased it to sound like she was being helped. Wording was everything.

"Um, thank you for saving me, but what will you do now?" Natsuki asked politely.

Satsuki kept up the act and told her that they would defeat the other bad guys and have her be the new daimyo.

She blinked back as she let out a grimace. "I'm sorry, but I am not sure if I am capable of leading my entire country. I have seen my father doing it, but I have not the experience nor wisdom to lead my country to prosperity and I have not a clue on how to keep mine safe, " Natsuki spoke.

Naruto's eyes widened as the opportunity was given right there and then.

Satsuki realized the same thing and grinned inwardly.

"Well, Natsuki-San, maybe you could hire a group of people to advise you or give you suggestions. Of course, they wouldn't have the same power as you, but it would help, right? You could get someone like Tazuna to help you with construction and economy management with others pitching in ideas while you, or the next rulers, have the final say," Satsuki told her.

Natsuki contemplated the idea. While having advisors would be a great help in the future, there was still the possibility that the councilors could become corrupted by power.

When she voiced this concern to them, the man seemed to give a solution.

"You could make a non-loophole law that can't be broken or gotten through with any loopholes that say that any member is to receive no special treatment or anything of such solely due to their position. You also could the power to remove any councilman or councilwoman from their position but no one could do that to the monarch, you," Naruto stayed to her, staying far away enough that she wouldn't fear his presence.

After all, she had been forced through some fucked up shit with the bandit. He wasn't even sure what happened to her and he really didn't want to compromise his position by making her relive such moments.

The woman was apparently getting used to their presence as her features become more loosened as time went on while her voice became less formal, casual sneaking in every blue moon.

"As for your military force. Well, you can do your best, but there is always the chance for someone to get into the army while being an enemy. The only thing I can think of would be to have a complex and chain of security code registered to every single citizen in Wave, marked using a blend of undetectable chemicals no one can find and the same with kids. And the daimyo has to personally do it. Each person also gets a different code or something. Only one with the mark can get in. No one should speak of that code unless with you and you alone. But that would be complex, especially without a way to do it like Fuinjutsu. I don't even know how that would fully operate," Naruto commented, not even talking to her anymore.

In all honesty, the blonde heir of Uzu was probably talking to himself like she sometimes did with Akane whenever he had an idea that he had to get out before it could fizzle out.

Satsuki smiles at the princess of Wave before walking over to Naruto and flicking him on the forehead with 2 fingers, a small tradition from Itachi used to stop the other from thinking too much or ranting, though with a bit more force.

"Ow-hey!" the teenager complained as he rubbed his forehead to keep the 'hurt' act going.

"Natsuki-San, how about a favor for a favor?" Naruto asked after glaring at Satsuki a little.

The woman looked at him with a confused face but requested him to continue.

"We stop the guys who killed your father and get you back in the position, plus an advisor on your council, and in return, you could start trade with Uzushiogakure in a few months or at most, a year," Naruto told her.

He expected the princess of Wave to at least _know_ about the Uzumaki clan. After all, they were under the protection of the clan from people who had seemed out to gain control over the land, and as such, a very important waterway allowing navy forces. Why it hasn't taken was anybody's guess, since any factor could have done it, such as the low amount of number in Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri. Suna was probably too scared of the Uzumaki's reputation something or maybe being allies with Konoha or something. It could have been other factors, but that one seemed more possible by reasoning.

"Why in a few months, Naruto-San?" Natsuki asked.

"Uzushiogakure hasn't been rebuilt yet. I was hoping to hire Tazuna and a large group of construction workers and carpenters to help build Uzu. I kinda need him to do it in secret, so I don't need that many people cause I can supply him with around 500 people that are more physically adept with it but aren't very good with construction planning. I don't want the country to be too clustered or uneven," Naruto explained.

"Also, why Uzu? Aren't you Konoha-Nin?" Natsuki asked.

"Currently, but Uzu _was_ an ally so I doubt that there will be problems with reconstruction," Naruto lied to her. Konoha definitely didn't want Uzu back. "But the main problem is part of the specific recommendations from earlier." Naruto finished.

Noticing her confused face, Satsuki decided to elaborate.

"During the Godaime Hokage's rule during the past 3 years, Naruto and I were deployed on an information-gathering mission, S-ranked, so details are classified. Anyways, in that mission, we found that the governing body that's not the Hokage but _chooses_ them has been corrupted for a long time. We discovered that they orchestrated the genocide of an entire group of people, family, numbering about 350, just so they could gain the land, money, and special abilities they possessed," Naruto told her, weaving the lies to make it unconfirmable.

Besides, Danzo _had_ wanted the land and money to supply root, but the main reason was for the coup and to gain the eyes.

"Another example of corruption was the permission to abduct an heir of our village to finalize a treaty." Satsuki finished.

"Konoha saved our country 3 years ago," was her final argument.

Satsuki let out a "pshh" as she explained what actually happened.

"It wasn't Konoha that helped you, it was Naruto, Kakashi, and I. Standard protocol requires that if a client has lied about the mission, then you must return with no hesitation. At Naruto's and my insistence, Kakashi decided to allow it. The mission, if submitted truly, would have been out of your cost range back then," Satsuki told her.

Sakura didn't count. She basically did nothing. Wait, there was no basic around it. She didn't do _anything_. She froze up against the Demon brothers, she did nothing against Zabuza or Haku, and she might have even hindered Kakashi with a random kunai.

"It also wasn't reported as the mission would have been about 50x more than what Tazuna paid for, something that would have affected Wave's rebuilding since we had no idea where Gato had hidden the rest of his money."

After the princess had agreed to the trading negotiations with Uzu, Satsuki and Naruto's had left for the Daimyo's mansion, discussing the plan as they walked along.

* * *

"...get all the innocents out of the place by placing a one-way repulsion seal barrier outside the door," Satsuki stayed as they neared the large mansion.

The flaws had taken a while to be cleansed, but finally, after some time, continuous comments made on the idea, the plan had finally been perfected.

Satsuki used the **Ippai Henge** to transform into Kakashi while Naruto himself used **Hiraishin** to travel to one of his clones left in the mansion.

Dispelling the clone, Naruto waited several minutes before rushing to the Daimyo's chambers.

"Zato-Sama!" he yelled out as the man turned to face him. "A man named Kakashi Hatake has come to speak with you." He finished.

The man seemed to be stunned, but soon got over it and ordered them to let him in while telling every servant and guard to leave the room, except for Mito, Sato, and Sira, all of them hidden with their chakra suppressed.

Soon, the silver-haired Jonin walked in, a fake Icha Icha book in hand. After all, he was known for reading the erotic literature, so the disguise would be more believable.

"Hello Daimyo-Sama," Satsuki began, mimicking Kakashi's lazy voice.

"Hello Hatake-San, may I inquire as to why you have come here?" Kon asked the man. After all, it wasn't every day that a legendary jonin walked into your place.

"Tsunade-Sana has asked me to be her delegate. She is currently required to stay within Konoha due to the earlier invasion of Konoha to boost morale and help the construction crew using Mokuton," Satsuki said. Tsunade didn't have to the Mokuton, but it wasn't official. Her bingo book entry didn't record that she didn't inherit her grandfather's power.

"So you see, we were hoping that you could send a group of carpenters so that they could help us with the construction. Hopefully, we can get a man by the name of Tazuna as he is one of the best." She finished.

' _Goddammit Naruto, hurry up!'_ She thought to herself as she waited patiently for Naruto to finish setting up the seals so no one from outside the room would know what's going on while also creating a dimensional space seal. The seal would manipulate the space around it to add extra storage even though the room was the same from the outside.

After all, they needed space to kill 3 jonin.

"I wish I could grant your request Hatake-San, but due to the Bandit Invasion from a few months ago, we have needed the help of an accomplished such as Tazuna to repair many buildings and boats that they destroy," Kon denied. They couldn't afford to have a variable outside the village. Their plans may be discovered.

"I see. Sorry for taking your time, Daimyo-Sama," Satsuki told him as she stood up.

Turning her back to him, she released her resistance seals.

She walked towards the door and reached out to grab it.

Turning the knob, she pulled the door before turning around and flying straight toward Kon.

Through the door came Naruto, also speeding in, heading towards one of the hidden shinobi above.

* * *

 **Done! And 9 days early too. Hope everyone here enjoyed this chapter.**

 **It's been about 5 days since the two had left Konoha, just in case anyone wanted to know.**

 **Now, can anyone else figure out the most beautiful thing Naruto has seen? It's not really that hard you guess, so you can try and might get it right.**

 **The speculations were speculations, but they did ask the right questions and narrowed the answers down, but they aren't fully in the know yet.**

 **I bet you all thought I forgot about Aaron, Malisa, and Jumi, didn't you? Well, you were right. Meh, I worked it in. Why** _ **wouldn't**_ **you use code names so no-one knew where you were hiding if u were a missing-bin.**

 **I guess the next arc, Isobu Relocation Arc, will go much easier huh? I just thought of how parts of that arc will go, but I think I got it. Won't spoil it for you though.**

 **Akane will be helping Naruto out and yes, she can get out of the seal. Since she is pure chakra, I'm betting her form is just a container, which I think she should be able to manipulate and just made her to be a fox cause she likes them.**

 **I hope that I didn't make this seem to easy to get Isobu, but remember, Akane is on Naruto's side since the beginning. She knows a lot of stuff. There's also the deep connection between all Bijuu and Jinchuuriki, Akane should be able to talk with him.**

 **I have decided on the preferred gender of each Bijuu,** _ **preferred.**_ **That means they aren't of that gender, but have the body of it cause they prefer them.**

 **Shukaku-Male**

 **Matatabi-Female**

 **Isobu-Male**

 **Son Goku-Male**

 **Kokou-Female**

 **Saiken-Female**

 **Chomei-Male**

 **Gyuki-Male**

 **Akane-Female.**

 **The bandit elimination was pretty easy and non-excitable, but it really didn't make sense to me that two people that could completely destroy parts of an army alone or an entire army together(regular civilians) couldn't take them all out easily, so no exciting action here, just pure simplicity and effectiveness.**

 **I hope you liked how I played Natsuki out as well as their conversation. I didn't mention what they did to her cause I ain't comfortable with sexual assault, no rape happened, so I didn't make it happen much, just a bit.**

 **Did I do the transition nice? She went from uncomfortable and shy to polite, to slightly casual.**

 **This also played a role in their conversation that I carefully worded. The beginning was stuttering and distrusting, then to formal and polite, no shortened words or slang, to slightly casual.**

 **The part that said the permission to kidnap a heir was Hinata. Do you really think that people who have the all-seeing eye would miss someone getting in? Also, wouldn't people have been cautious? How was he able to get Hinata so easily that there wasn't a direct confrontation in the compound?**

 **I think that people either wanted to get rid of Hinata, or they just didn't care.**

 **On the subject of Hinata, I really,** _ **really,**_ **like her, so I don't want her to get killed, but I also don't know if I should take her to Uzu? Should I? I want to, and she could be a very helpful person in the war as well as just being plain awesome, even if shy, though not in here, so should I? Keep in mind that no, she will not get together with Naruto.**

 **Also, after I finish this and Renaissance, I feel like doing a NaruHina story, but I don't know what type. Maybe a Time Travel story or something. I don't wanna do a NaruSukiHina story cause it doesn't feel right. I don't like harems. Especially if they have Hinata in them. It just is being horrible to her, don't ask why, I just feel it is. I know it would be just those three, but still.**

 **I don't believe the bullshit where they will be loved equally, that is literally not possible. No matter how small, maybe even as small as a quark, or smaller, but there will still be a difference.**

 **So...yeah.**

 **I also still have a lot to think about in this story, such as Kushina and Minato's stories, the relationship between Akane and Kushina,** _ **how**_ **Uzu got destroyed, although I have an idea for this one, what happens after Konoha Destruction, how to use Akatsuki, how to plan out the war, which will be much longer than a few days, maybe a few years, and a lot more. A main one will be the relationship between Indra and Asura and how it correlates in the present.**

 **Also, I hope that everyone knows that there are differences from what I've said in the beginning, but like I said, I can't remember everything and I don't have every detail figured out, and that included Akane. Things might differentiate from the beginning, so I hope you don't mind too much. I try to look back, but some decisions aren't final, like Hinata and Konohamaru.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Wicked.A: really not bad,but the fem kyuubi as well as dragon and phoenix contract have become so often used that they are becoming boring but your story is so good that i wont stop reading it because of that , one thing though you made the uzumaki clan so op that they're defeat is a plot hole , i mean look at it this way if they had an area that could only be entered by uzumakis why not hide there? or if they have the strongest contracts why not use summons to slaughter the invaders? you should explain HOW the uzumakis where killed.  
i mean even if you send kiris kumos Iwa's 6 bijuu as well as the tsuchikage's dust release and the 7 swordsmen of the mist they should have still lost because uzumaki can counter jinchurikis easily the seven swordsmen would lose against 7 of your uzumaki(at least how you portray them)that leaves only the tsuchikage but a few uzumakis creating chains for others to run up and against use the chains and boom killed a flying target  
so pls explain how the uzumakis lost and why  
good story though  
(and sorry for grammar mistakes english is not my native language and i am typing this on my phone)  
**

 **Me:Thanks. Like I said, no such thing as female Kyu, just preference. Also, have you seen how many have male Kyu? I think male to female Kyu is out ratio'd by at least 30:1, so yeah…. Seeing as how neither Phoenix or Dragon contracts exist, plus how little stories actually have them, only seen around 10 with them that aren't crossovers, so…**

 **Now, the Uzumaki defeat is definitely a plot hole, though one thing is that they aren't actually too OP. I am actually sheepishly Laughing at this because it's my own mistake, but there are still genin, chunin, and Jonin leveled Uzumaki, just that there are multiple Kage-leveled people here. Two parts that I want to use to undo the plot hole is one, Black Sheep, 'nough said, and 2, the difference in amount of people. I am totally guessing here, but I estimate the amount of people attacking Uzu to be 35000-45000. Depends on a few things like the difference in academy's and how long between this attack and the first Shinobi World War. During the 4th war, there was about 80000 shinobi. With when the civil war in Kiri was, along with the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha massacre, and all the other attacks on Konoha, academy styles of each village, and other shit. I mean, in the anime, only 9 people graduated truly in Naruto's class. Let's be generous and say about 15 people graduate a year. That makes 180, which is less than what I am pretty sure died from Kyuubi Atatack, Invasion, and the other attacks. Let's say that the 3rd war had a total of, being generous, a lost of 2000 shinobi. I doubt that Konoha's style would get all that back even if none died with those big attacks or just them dying due to mission. Kakashi was 26 at start of anime and 12 during the war, that means about 210 new genin were made. Not enough to replace even close to what Konoha lost. If the other villages are like that, that means only 1050 genin were made in that time, just more than half of what was lost in** _ **just**_ **the war, so yeah.**

 **And let's say the Uzumaki only had 500 people total with 400 being Shinobi. They would be outnumbered like 95:1. That doesn't even include the power houses like the Kage and the Jinchuuriki. As for their seals, I mean, the attackers knew about how good they were, so they would at least be a bit prepared right? This is a bit speculation and reasoning though.**

 **helgi 13: I'm sorry but I don't sound rude but hentai it means perverted and perverted and so on  
**

 **Me: It also means Metamorphosis. Honestly, go to google translate and type in Metamorphosis. Hentai pops up.**

 **SPark681: Nice chapter pity those four that took over wave will suffer for their actions anyways keep up the great work!  
**

 **Me: why the pity man? They deserve it, probably.**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 15 and I vote Naruto learns of his ancestor Mito Uzumaki Senju.  
**

 **Me: Wanna vote for Hina instead? Also, Naruto won't learn that much about Mito. I don't want any more complications and back-story writing than what I already have to do.**

 **14T-Aj71721291  
One thing : keep up. It's still better than the whole 'alliens' from DBZ that's so painfully obvious…**

 **Me: Thanks, I will. Though in DBZ, did you really expect something different? I mean, Dino's are alive, pretty sure Icarus is a dragon, and the ruler of the planet is a fucking dog, even if he is intelligent and humanoid, and people actually believe that Hercules saved the world. I mean, not that many are stupid to believe that. Plus, tell me, as a real person, would you really be dismissive of such powers in a world like DBZ? I mean, talking animals, space travel, capsules, martial arts being a main thing to people, would you really deny that people are stronger than a person who has just has muscles and some skill? I mean, I myself prefer speed over strength. I mean, just look at the equation for Kinetic Energy, Momentum, and other stuff. Look at how much damage I could do than a slow person that is 300 kilograms if I was 100 pounds and could run at 6 m/s than a person who can only do 1 m/s.**

 **See ya everyone, and I hope that you all wait patiently cause the next chapter won't be out for 2 months, give or take a week.**


	16. Emotions and goals

**The next chapter is here!**

 **Suggestions(Not just Naruto stories anymore):**

 **Story of the Ten-Tailed Wolf** **by The Engulfing Silence: When Naruto is young, he gets beaten and sent into his Mindscape, where he meets Akane. From there on out, Naruto is trained by her until he is 11, where he participates in the Bloodline Civil War in Kiri with the disguise of Arashi for experience. He later goes back to Konoha and becomes a genin, with Akane, his lover. Very Strong and mature Naruto. Akane X Naruto. (This is how I got the name Akane for Kurama when she is a girl.)**

 **When Fate Comes Knocking** **by Syrup-Waffle: Latias sees Ash battling at the Lily of the Valley Conference and after Lorenzo and Bianca get informed by Brock, a month ago, they go to cheer Ash on. After arriving and a bit of time passes, Ash and Latias confess that they love each other and start dating, but there are people after her. AltoShipping. Complete. (There's more that I didn't cover, like Pikachu getting poisoned and this time, Tobias isn't a total mystery.)**

 **Ok, so apparently, after a bit of research, I found out that the technology level of Naruto is similar to present time, but the difference is that the weapons and explosives are set from an earlier time period. This doesn't really make sense to me, but let's say that hypothetically, it is possible that in the world of elemental nations, not much progress was made in weaponry during the past century and 1/2 before the anime started because at that time, the Warring Clans Era had yet to begin and as such, people weren't as focused on weaponry, but more on communication. Then, let's have it that over the course of this century, these levels of technology were further developed and weaponry and explosives were left behind due to the abilities of ninjas such as Hashirama, could easily erect structures that could hold these things back, such as canons and small firearms.**

 **This, of course, will only be for the technology system in this time period so yes, the technology is further up, but long-distance communication wasn't as developed because alliances were always broken so they weren't as useful(hypothetically. Let's not go into the spies and soldiers in enemy territory line). So there will be modern technology, but not as much in the form of electricity, so no TVs because everyone knows that those work because of satellites. Sofridges exist, radio communication, but not long distances, AC, and all that other good stuff, but the advancements for technology that could be used in warfare wasn't as developed, and trust me, a lot of stuff could be used for warfare when needed.**

 **Of course, this is just hypothetically solution due to the inconsistent in technology and as such, the story at all isn't affected, nor is the timeline of the Naruto timeline. All it will do is help me when I need something like a camera or small distance radios or something of the sort. Let's not go into the movies in the Naruto movies aspect ok? Great :) (Still might use some parts of the movie, such as Springs alliance with Uzu.**

 **Btw, sorry for skipping the battle between Naruto + Satsuki and the missing-nin, but it wasn't much of a fight. They are much faster than them, so they really only needed Taijutsu, especially since they had the element of surprise on their side, even if they had to hold back, and those guys weren't anywhere near Kakashi level, more like low-jonin.**

* * *

"They all look like their profile pictures on the bingo book, except for this guy," Naruto pointed out as he stood above the dead missing-nin, looking at Kon.

Their surprise attack had allowed them the precious few seconds that had allowed them to engage a ninja each and kill them. It was slightly harder to kill the other two, but, even though they couldn't use Ninjutsu, their superior Taijutsu and Genjutsu had allowed them to take care of the two, having to be careful as to not accidentally sent them to the walls of the mansion and cause damage, especially not the Daimyo's Chambers.

"Maybe they hired him or he's a friend of theirs that wasn't recorded to go missing yet," the other teen replied as she imprisoned the dead into a prison scroll.

"Maybe…" the blond trailed off, not really knowing the answers before shrugging. He really didn't care enough to spend that much thought on a dead person.

After taking care of the jonin-leveled ninja's, they left the mansion to go to Tazuna's house, seeing that Natsuki has resided there for the day so they could take care of the imposters.

It didn't take long for either of them to arrive at the house, nor did it take long for them to convince Natsuki that the imposters had been taken care of.

She had asked if there were any other imposters, but Satsuki dismissed the concern, telling her that she had gotten out, from Kon, that they were the only people in the plan, besides the bandits that they had taken care of.

This included that none of the bandits had actually been a part of the Daimyo's house during Kon's 1-day reign.

After everything had been taken care of, Natsuki had told them that they were both dismissed, politely and gratefully, and they both left the area.

* * *

The trek back to Konoha wasn't that long, only taking a few hours to jump through the trees, nor was it very eventful or loud.

They made some small talk on the way back, but most of that time, Naruto quietly read Tale of the Gutsy Ninja 2, a book that he had convinced Jiraiya to write a few years ago due to how much he had liked the previous one.

This one was more famous than its prequel because Jiraiya was convinced that for anyone to read the books, it would need more romance and smut. It was still an adventure book, but there were chapters dedicated to romance with a few smutty pages scattered across.

The perverted ninja was somehow able to actually blend all of those in and create an attracting storyline.

Now that he had snapped out of Uzukage/Mission Mode, Naruto had more time to think of his personal life, more specifically, the romantic aspect of his life, spurred by the book he was currently reading.

He had already fallen in love with the girl next to him, years ago, but at that time, had couldn't pursue that goal.

After all, there were other, more urgent matters that needed attending, such as encouraging the teen next to him to become stronger by becoming stronger himself, protecting her, finding information about what he needed, planning out everything for the future, however useless, and trying to protect both himself and Satsuki from the clutches of the village.

But now, he was older, more mature, and responsible. He could now pursue the person that held his affections freely without many obstacles in front of him.

Sure, there were hindrances to this, such as the Warhawk that was trying to gain both of them to create two powerhouses into his efficient, emotionless, concealed army of teenagers and adults.

The Akatsuki would also propose problems, but Itachi was very helpful in that aspect, as long as Satsuki was safe and happy, giving him very valuable information on the members and their goals and abilities through Jiraiya.

It was a consistent annoyance, having people block his goals as if what they themselves wanted was actually more important.

Who cared about the survival of Konoha? Sure, it would destroy one of the superpowers in the Elemental Nations and throw the world into an uncivilized area as they tried to claim the land by ridding the daimyo of that country so no ruler would be there nor would there be strong protectors.

After all, while Samurais would easily massacre a group of civilians, a well-trained shinobi could do the same with samurais.

If Konoha died, the political world would be thrown into chaos as people tried to gain the fertile land of fire by destroying the influential people of the small countries themselves.

That imbalance could, however easily be replaced by the integration of Uzushiogakure, but that in itself would cause problems. Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa had banned together and created an army of around 40,000 shinobi to attack the small island, only to get destroyed before the Uzu-Nin's themselves had perished in a blaze of glory, killing off the mass murders in an attempt to defend their homes and families.

However, if Uzushiogakure was to gain reliable alliances, then the consequences of war would cause them to hesitate, especially if they were to regain such fear and skill again.

And if he were to become even stronger, than the reputation of Uzu would skyrocket. After all, there would be at least, 2 Jinchuuriki, 4 Kage-level Ninja, not including Naruto or Satsuki or their group, along with strong defense and locations, and 3, maybe 4 proficient seal masters.

He already _had_ that, and he hadn't even done everything he wanted to do.

They had 2 Jinchuuriki's who, if what Fuu said was correct, could easily use their tenants power if need be, 3 Bijuu helping out, if indirectly, such as Akane, Chomei, and Isobu, and they also had multiple Kage level Ninja with more in training, such as Kakashi, himself, Satsuki, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Itachi with his allies such as Fuu, Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, trying to reach that level.

Yugito and Gaara, basically Sunagakure, were indebted to him for saving their lives, so Sunagakure was in a secured alliance until either a new leader or the council tried to take over by force. They couldn't leave Kumo to chance, so it wasn't in an alliance yet.

He had mastered Hiraishin to a degree higher than his father, with Satsuki behind him, unable to perform it the same, but closer than any other person alive, so now, they also had a yellow flash, and a raven flash around, even if they were not as strong as Minato yet.

They also had skills in Kenjutsu, not as much as their mother's, but still high enough to have the fear of the old duet going on for them as they got better.

Right now, Uzu was very protected, but he still needed more allies. While Uzu did have all of that protection, it still wouldn't be enough. While he had _very_ high quality on his side, his opposers also had quality. Quantity was also a quality, and both Danzo and the other villages had those, the villages more than Danzo, but Danzo still had his army of elite trained, emotionless droids.

Akatsuki itself had some people stronger than those that he had ever met or known about, excluding the legends such as Madara Uchiha or the Rikudou Sennin or anyone else around those levels.

Naruto doubted that even Jiraiya would be able to beat Obito or Pein, seeing as one had the Rinnegan and the other had a Sharingan that allowed him intangibility.

Sure, Jiraiya has Sage Mode to help him, but wasn't one of the abilities of the Rinnegan to be able to absorb chakra?

Although, it might actually be beneficial that it could, seeing as if you were to be discrete enough that the enemy didn't know you could, such as mastery over it to the point of no marks, then Pein would be forced to become a stone statue.

That allowed them to be rid of at least one enemy, and one of the strongest, 2nd, according to the Itachi.

A scowl lit his face, hidden from the woman at his side, as he analyzed all the threats to his goals, interfering for unreasonable purposes.

Why was Danzo so adamant for the supremacy of the hidden village? What purpose did it becoming the strongest serve? He had no reason to protect with the reputation, nor did he have a reason to destroy with the military's might.

Was it all for pride or did he just want to suppress those he believed were underneath him? Did he have a superiority complex, like Satsuki, or did he just want to see the world burn by destroying the other countries?

Why did Obito want the Bijuu? Did he want a group of god-like beings under his control to threaten the countries? Did he want to destroy all the countries and take over?

No, if he did, then Shukaku wouldn't have been absorbed by the mysterious and strange statue, so why did he want the Bijuu? Was the statue sometime of weapon? Did it use Bijuu chakra, or Senjutsu chakra, to power?

Itachi didn't know anything, Obito probably hadn't said anything, obviously not trusting his fellow Uchiha at all, and it was starting to frustrate him. How could he go against someone he couldn't beat or counter, whose goals were unclear, whose motives were unclear, whose weakness was unclear?

At least Danzo wasn't as powerful, even with his army by his side. After all, especially in this situation, _when the head falls, the body shall crumble_.

Danzo was an idiot. He simply didn't have a successor, which would be very useful in his old age of 72.

However, he was still powerful, and unknown, in his prowess. He was a mystery in abilities, no known strength, or weakness, nothing.

They all needed to go to hell, they were in his way, they were trying to hurt her, trying to destroy him, kill them both, use them both. They were an annoyance, and they would need to be purged.

Their lives were forfeit.

* * *

There was a difference between love and crush.

Love is an emotion. When a person has a very strong personal affection or attachment towards another person, it is called love. Love is believed to be unconditional. No matter how perfect or how faulty the object of love is, they are always loved by the one who loves. It is an emotion which binds people with each other for a lifetime.

A crush can be described as a very strong attraction towards someone; it is infatuation for a very short period of time. A crush usually is based on a person's appearance, their persona, or their lifestyle.

The Uchiha heiress could easily determine that she did not love Naruto. She knew the feeling of love, the difference of romantic or familial did not matter in this situation, and the woman could understand that.

She knew that the affections she held to her family, her mother, father, brother, and the rest of her clan, surpassed whatever affections she held for Naruto.

The clan itself was a measurement of her feelings. She knew that her love for her closest relatives far surpassed everyone else of the clan, and the clan, although not by much, surpassed the amount she felt for Naruto.

However, the woman also knew that she did not have _just_ a crush on the blond Uzumaki reading beside her.

She liked him for more than his appearance, after all, he was an amazing person to her. His beauty went deeper than skin. After all, he took care of her when no one else had the ability or motivation to do so, even without her knowledge.

He destroyed her ignorance and planted knowledge and strength within her, both physically and mentally.

He held her and lent himself over as she cried over all the betrayal she had suffered, from Itachi, the village, her parents, her clan.

He was the only one who had not betrayed her, the one person that stood by her for himself and her, not just themselves.

In the beginning, he had only watched over her because he was trained for it, made to do so by her brother.

He had made it clear over 2 years ago, when she let her insecurities burst.

* * *

 **Flashback: Uzushiogakure; 2 years, 7 months ago.**

Satsuki laid, crouched upon her futon, deep in thought, similar to every night in which she would let her emotions burst within her mind, something she had to suppress around Naruto in fear of e in her childish anxiety.

She knew that he wouldn't do that, but her mind argued against it vigorously, untrusting if anyone and trying to shut out all emotion in an attempt to never experience the pain of loss or betrayal.

After all, why would he stay by her forever? He had neither obligation nor reason to be with her, and all the reason, besides Itachi, to be away from her.

She herself left him behind, and even though she thought he had no knowledge of her, he did. He knew her very well, as he had stated a few times when she asked how he knew what she liked and disliked, so he should have felt treachery and anger towards her.

She always tried to suppress him when under the facade of Sasuke, suppress his skills, his intelligence, suppress his achievements, even though she knew that he was stronger than her, just as smart as her, if not a bit less, and his feats easily overshadowed hers.

Her brain reasoned that eventually, he would leave her behind once he found something better, and the only reason he would stay with her was because it was his duty as Itachi's student.

' _I need to know. Does he only stay around me and train with me because I'm Itachi's little sister, because he was trained to protect me,'_ she thought to herself, her insecurities finally drowning her pride, after 6 months, as she lifted herself up, not caring that it was the middle of the night.

It only took a few seconds to reach the Uzumaki's claimed room, but it took much longer to gather her courage and curl up her hands before throwing them forward, gently pushing her knuckles into the door before waiting for 10 seconds before she slid the door open.

Inside the plain, blank room, Naruto could be seen reading as he laid on the mattress, the lantern providing enough light for him to peruse the book, although not as intensely as she usually saw him in the morning.

The moment she slid the door open, his gaze shifted from the novel to her eyes, expressing confusion as he noticed her eyes slightly red and a few streaks of tears running down her face, probably unnoticed by their owner as she ploded forward, her eyes staring at the ground as she advanced upon him, nearly at his mattress.

His confusion quickly transformed into concern as he witnessed the tears, and unhanded his book, uncaring of it shutting close with a small 'thud' as he elevated himself from the bed moving forward a few steps, directly stopping in front of Satsuki and pulled her into an embrace, his face contorting in confusion as he held his best friend.

When her quivering stopped and she looked him in the eye, Naruto finally got ma moment to relieve his confusion and her sadness.

"Hey, Suki, what's up?" he spoke quietly, choosing his words carefully and softest. Pride was abundant in the Uchiha and right now, tenderness was warranted.

"N-Naruto," she began, cursing her stutter as she spoke quietly, softly. "Why do you care about me so much?" The sentence was uttered in confusion and anxiousness as she prepared herself to hear his response.

The blond Uzumaki detected a lot of meaning within that sentence, and took a few moments to think about everything she was questioning with those few words.

He decided to give his answer as soon as possible, not wanting to drive the ravenette away from him.

"You're my best friend, Suki, and one of the few people in the Elemental Nation that understands me. You know what it's like to be like me, so I can relate to you. You know me a lot more than most others combined, except maybe a few people like Itachi and Kakashi. We are friends. I admit that at first, I only cared that you were Itachi's sister, but after watching you for so long, I grew to like you for you," he told her. That was basically a confession, but he made sure to use the friend so she wouldn't have any burdens at the moment, besides, he wasn't even sure if she liked him, let alone love him.

"I won't ever leave your side, and I'll never betray your trust either, Suki," Naruto completed his earlier statement while pulling her close in a tight embrace as his friend's arms clutched his waist.

She had done the same to him when he had told her about everything, even if his breakdown and sorrow were far more contained. He had more emotional control than her.

The Uchiha heiress could feel herself drowning, both in happiness and darkness as her body collapsed on the teenager, reveling within the answer that had been given to her before she had fallen asleep, crushing her fears of betrayal and sorrow.

Naruto felt her slacking in his arms and weaved his arms around the back of her knees and mid-back, before he crouched, leaned left, stood back up and adjusted his shoulder to support her head while her arms wrapped around his neck for support against back strain while simultaneously picking her up while avoiding waking her up or causing too much of a ruckus.

He slowly walked to her room, creating a **Kage Bunshin** to open to sliding door and went inside the plain room and gently laid her on the mattress, the Kage Bunshin stacking 2 pillows for her comfort, before wrapping a blanket around her figure, spread over the whole bed, besides her face and feet to allow for the cool air.

He never knew that while Satsuki had fallen asleep, she was still half-conscious, so she was aware of what happened.

"Goodnight, _Hime_."

* * *

 **Present**

The woman smiled to herself as she remembered his conviction when he stated the fact that he would never leave her.

It was one of the reasons she had grown a crush on him, even if it hadn't been realized until a month ago.

But could it still be called a crush? The affections she had for him were surely more than just that of a crush, wasn't it?

* * *

Amalgamation, that is what Danzō Shimura seeked for the world, a unification under a single banner, the banner of Konoha.

For this banner to exist, Konoha needed to be the strongest, most stable, and he would be the one to lead it to greatness.

To lead it to such greatness, he would need to gain a powerful and large army, capable of taking on all the other countries, but within the shadows, using deception, assassination, infiltration, espionage, something all Konoha Nin above Chunin were doing. However, if he ordered such things, the Daimyo would pull funds away and the information spread by the regular Konoha nin would cost them necessary funds.

After all, Konoha Ninja were an idiotic and idealistic bunch.

There was a reason why Daimyo weren't assassinated and their place taken using a transformation.

Tsunade was a very powerful woman and would be very useful if she could teach Medics within Root, but that would never happen, but manipulation was a powerful tool and anger was a very powerful emotion, as was betrayal.

Sakura Haruno, a teenager that had been deemed as just a sacrifice for the future, had taken the secrets of Tsunade's weapons, her extraordinary strength self-healing.

She would now help strengthen his personal army, both with strength and self-healing.

The Uchiha has helped tremendously, instilling a deep hatred and loathing within the pink-haired Ninja, causing easy manipulation for him.

Emotions were a weakness, as time had proven over and over again.

Promises of revenge for the weak-willed girl had given him strength unrivaled for decades by regular shinobi.

However, he had no time to amuse the girl's petty wishes, there were urgent matters at hand.

The threat Akatsuki posed could not be ignored, they were too powerful and ambitious for that, attempting to gather all the Bijuu.

If they got that power, they could easily bring the entirety of the Elemental Nations to its knees.

Konoha would not bow, Konoha would _not_ break.

His army would ensure that.

' _I will rise above the Hokage, as Konoha will rise above the villages, and we shall reign supreme,'_ Danzo thought to himself, as he observed and analyzed Sakura lecturing on how to reform Tsunade's legendary strength.

 **Ninpō Sōzō Saisei: Byakugō no Jutsu** was impossible for his army to master, the length it would take to master was far too long. Akatsuki had started to act, and even if all the cells were healed, you would not survive decapitation.

However, to recreate the **Chakra Enhanced Strength** was well within the realm of possibility.

After all, it didn't need to be mastered to the levels that Tsunade had, or even Sakura's levels.

With the chakra control lessons instilled within the Root's mind, it would only take a few months of time, rather than a couple of years.

After all, if a girl with a pathetic amount of chakra, even if it granted a high control, could achieve it within three years, especially if they didn't focus on the medical aspect.

"Haruno-San, it is not possible to recreate your mentor's Seal, not with the time limit that the Uchiha traitor and the Jinchuuriki will be executed. Focus all your attention on trying to recreate the strength," Danzo commanded.

Of course, neither the Uchiha nor the Uzumaki would be executed, their values highly surpassed the Haruno's, with one having the Sharingan as well as access to the Uchiha's saved money, which was very important if the Daimyo did attempt to cut the funds for stamina.

It was not enough, not nearly enough, however, it would still help, as would the Uzumaki's riches, which was well over the Uchiha's thanks to interest, trade, mines, and every economic decision made by the Uzumaki Clan before their time of death.

Kushina had been a pain in his side, resisting the manipulation he had tried on her, for the money, her skills, and the Kyuubi.

Minato has also made an impressive sum of money during his time as a shinobi before he had become Hokage.

The Uzumaki also had the Bijuu, Kyuubi, sealed see within him.

The political power, a necessity even if he despised the plays of politics, the economic values, and the raw power the boy held would be extremely helpful in oppressing the other countries.

After confirming that the new regime for his army was fully functional, Danzo got up. Time was something he couldn't afford to waste sitting around.

* * *

Bipolar personalities are when a person acts either manically or depressive.

Depressive wasn't really the actual definition of the word, just the person's normal mood.

Fortunately, after having spent months of time into it, he learned to control both forms, in which he was himself in "Serious Mode" and let loose the manic when it needed to get out, he named it Tobi.

After all, if he suppressed it, everything would eventually burst all at once, leaving an unhealthy mind.

However, if he was able to control when the manic side comes out, the disorder wouldn't have a chance to burst free and possibly forfeit his life.

That's why, at this moment, his manic side had been allowed control over his body and was using the energy that he somehow gained to annoy the hell out of Deidara.

"Hey, _Hey_! Deidara-Senpai, do you know where Mr. Sanbi is? It would be so nice to meet something so big and huge! Do you think it'll be nice and let me ride on its back?!" Tobi, Akatsuki member, asked as he ran through the large field as they fast approached a giant lake in Kiri.

However, both the Manic side, Tobi, and the Serious side, Obito, were able to observe the outside world. They couldn't communicate with each other, they were the same person, just different personas.

Obito could see the scowl form on the artist's face and noted that when he threw his arm back, a piece of clay that transformed in a small spider.

The spider was quickly dodged by the Sharingan user, leaving the exploding clay to detonate behind him.

"Shut up Tobi!" the blond nin scowled in annoyance as he glared at the childish missing-nin next to him.

He couldn't believe that such a guy was given to him as his partner! He was always excited, hyperactive, loud, and distracted.

Worst of all, he couldn't even appreciate art. Even if Sasori was an idiot that believed that art was long-lasting, what a laugh, Art's an explosion, but at least he was respectable and acknowledged art.

He also wouldn't shut up with that high pitched voice that ingrained a headache within him every time the mouth opened.

Obito sighed as he felt his body release a high-pitched scream and childishly ran ahead of Deidara with a faster pace.

Unfortunately for Tobi, Deidara wasn't as S-ranked for nothing, proven by how fast he moved to catch up while simultaneously throwing a couple of spiders at the black-haired man.

The ensuing explosion caused a shockwave from underneath the Sharingan user, throwing him towards the air at high velocity.

Tobi landed on his feet and quickly threw himself into a roll and bounced back up, pouting at the Exploding Clay user.

"That was mean Deidara-senpai!" the manic side shrieked.

"Even the Buddha loses his patience. You're about to know what it'll feel like if you don't shut the hell up," Deidara stayed as he threw a couple of clay balls up and down.

Their banter did eventually die out as they reached a giant lake that Sanbi had been reported to be seen in.

However, neither of them were able to sense any amount of unusual chakra within the vicinity, meaning that either it wasn't there, unconscious, hibernating, or suppressing its chakra.

Deciding that Tobi could use a swim, the blonde man snuck up behind him and used his foot to send the Uchiha into the body of water.

Tobi's path was a parabola, splashing into the lake after the force of the attack sent him into the atmosphere.

"Hey Tobi, go find it!" he cackled after he had sent the annoying, orange-masked man flying.

* * *

Akane had arrived a few minutes ago at the lake Isobu had said he would be at.

She detected the faint pulse of the Bijuu's mixed chakra. Senjutsu with a little divine energy within.

Funny how the humans called them demons, but they were more divine than the humans themselves. Then again, the divine energy could be mistaken for demonic chakra, there wasn't that large a difference.

Isobu has been clearly waiting for her, and sensed her as well, judging by how he was in his human form at the edge of the enormous lake that he inhabited.

Isobu preferred to take his male form, liking it more than females.

He was a little shorter than her human form that she currently inhabited, with his short, flat, brown hair not helping his height all that much.

The baggy pants and the grey shirt he had on didn't help him stand out, it made him seem average to the normal person, the perfect way for him to be left alone to do what his lazy ass wanted to do, mostly sleeping or swimming.

The gaze he had set on her held confusion and curiosity as she walked towards him.

He immediately made his confusion clear when the first question he had met her ears.

"Why would a human want to help Bijuu? You said he didn't need my power, even if it would be useful, and he would be willing to leave me be," the chakra creature asked as his hazel brown orbs bore into her own.

"Naruto's a bastard to people in his way and strangers, but I'm his friend, one of his first. You're my brother so he'll help me by helping you. Besides, I think he can relate to the Bijuu, he is a Jinchuuriki and he's not going to be a hypocrite and do something that people did to him. I can also sense a bit of Asura's chakra, more than what the other Senju's had. I think it's reincarnation, but it's not really important, besides the fact that, if he is, he would technically be our little brother, technically," Akane finished.

Naruto being Asura's descendant was obvious to those who knew Asura's line, but him being the reincarnation? A total jump of conclusions based solely on a higher amount of energy then should be there, but if it was true, then the Bijuu and Naruto were, technically siblings.

Akane's eyes wondered as she sensed someone enter the chakra barrier she had set around the lake and her gaze settled down on two figures wearing black cloaks with blood-red clouds on them.

Akatsuki, the people after her siblings, for some reason.

"Isobu, you see those 2 guys over there?" she asked as she tilted her head towards the location of the two hunters discreetly.

He nodded in acknowledgment and his eyes hardened after hearing his sister explained that they were Bijuu Hunters.

* * *

 **Done! This took to long, more than usual. The parts all the way up to Danzo was easy, but half of Danzo was harder to write, and the last two parts? It took me over a week to write those thousand words while the previous 4000 only took 10 days. It took me even longer to add which scenes and a bit of editing, and making sure that includes shouldn't be there.**

 **Now, Bijuu Hunters aren't something important. They are just Akatsuki, but another way.**

 **As for the sequel to Jiraiya's book, I don't want too many books that Jiraiya wrote because you see, it is used by him.**

 **Remember the code "The Real One is not amongst them"? Well, how would Jiraiya know the page and book, to the exact line and space out of the books he wrote? He had to memorize them word to word, line to line, and chapter to chapter.**

 **Well, this time, I won't use Icha Icha, but rather the Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. Why? Because Naruto isn't going to read Icha Icha, but I think he would be willing to read the book word for word, especially if it's something so important. Besides, he does actually like the book, even if the ideals aren't similar to him like in Canon.**

 **But I won't be putting very much importance cause, after all, Nagato is an Uzumaki and I don't have any plans of Jiraiya dying, at least not yet…**

 **Now, the emotions in this chapter were pretty high, what with Satsuki's section.**

 **Naruto isn't as emotional cause he has more control, again.**

 **As for Satsuki, her character is similar to canon, but not everything. She has her pride. Why do you think she waited around ½ a year to even see Naruto for it? However, as you can see, she is more insecure here.**

 **Expected since, again, she isn't completely canon and Naruto is the only person that hasn't betrayed her. Yes, she knows what Itachi did, but he still killed her parents then showed the event approximately 259,200 times. Yes, I did some math.**

 **Oh yeah, they know Obito's real name because of a combination of wit, intelligence, and information.**

 **No Uchiha has ever covered up their Sharingan, so it's conceivable to say that it's been lost. Black hair also gives the person a better chance of being an Uchiha. Since the Sharingan is on the other side of where Kakashi's is, it's plausible to conclude that "Madara Uchiha" is actually Obito. Plus, he looks around Kakashi's age. It took some time to conclude this as Obito's body was half crushed, but people here have survived harsher so…**

 **I don't know why Danzo wants peace. Yes, he wants peace. He does it unconventionally, but he still does, no matter how ironic it makes it then when he was the reason for Konoha's destruction.**

 **I can't, however, portray Danzo's character well. He is older, so his thought process is probably different. I don't want to focus too much attention off of Naruto and Satsuki, so the other characters probably won't be as 3 dimensional.**

 **As you can see, btw, my definition of crush and love is different. I don't think a crush even qualifies as love, not even close.**

 **No, Satsuki doesn't love Naruto above all else, but Naruto does.**

 **He is also more emotionally stable and has a higher degree of control, which isn't why he hasn't shown as many signals.**

 **She is, quite literally, more important to him than everything else combined.**

 **Obito isn't trying to destroy countries btw, those were, again, logical assumptions with their info.**

 **This is emphasized because I don't want you to take everything** _ **any**_ **character says at face value, or even in the writing. After all, I usually use their emotions and thoughts then manipulate the words into third person. That means that mostly everything that is written is not absolute.**

 **They are the thoughts and actions of a single character in 3rd POV.**

 **Yes, this was my plan for Sakura. I wanted her to become a 'part' of Danzo's army. Even if I dislike her, a lot, I won't make her weaker then she is., just make it perceived as such.**

 **No, Danzo's army won't be part in this story besides side mentioning.**

 **Did you like my perception on why Tobi is even a thing? I don't think that Obito's reason for the creation is valid.**

 **It's like canon Naruto's situation. If he was to be seen as weak, why the hell would he show himself or his skills. He can keep an eye through Zetsu, and if he doesn't want to be known, then why show himself. The best way to be underestimated is to be an unknown.**

 **That's why I decided to use Bipolar/Manic-Depression. Tobi is the manic, and will be referred to when in Manic Mode, and Obito is Depression Mode, and will be said as such.**

 **How was my characterization of Deidara and Tobi? I hoped you liked it. Had to watch a few moments to get the characters a bit.**

 **No Asura's presence in Naruto won't have much to the story, just a little thing I wanted to throw in since it would make sense for Akane to be able to sense the remnants of her 'half-brother'**

 **Reviews:**

 **: I think you should change Chomei to female as it would work for it's form better. Hagoromo gave each of them form and Chomei is a giant rhinoceros beetle (I think it's rhinoceros not sure off the top of my head I just know it's a beetle lol). Given that Chomei is a beetle and a biju other insects that can sense or use chakra like the aburame Kikaichu would look up to it and since in insect colonies the Queen is the leader I'd say Chomei should be a female as the insect queen lol  
**

 **Me: I would've done this too, seeing as I like female Chomei better than Male Chomei, but the thing is, multiple chapters back, when Fu met Chomei, I described him to be a male. That's why Chomei is a male. Otherwise, 'he' would be 'she.' Even if I did go back, there could be areas in the A/N that may imply that Chomei is male and I don't want to bother going through all of that. Consolation prize though; Chomei is a Rhinoceros Beetle**

 **darth56: I was so glad to read a new chapter I really like this story it is a great story to read and i don't really like any pairing like you have here but with this story line you are writing it is a very good pairing and it fits this story line very well i will be looking for more coming chapter's to come out so again thanks.**

 **Me: I don't know why I'm getting thanked for something I enjoy doing, but your welcome? Even if the pairing isn't to your liking, I'm glad the plot and logic is too your liking. For the sake of curiosity, who would you have liked as the pairing. It's not going to happen, just be warned.**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 16 and I hope Naruto gains a Kitsune bloodline.**

 **Me: Yeah...that's not gonna happen. First of all, I don't even know what that is, but I'm pretty sure that's non-canon, and I don't want to have something created by another author without permission** _ **and**_ **something that may be unnecessary and illogical. I follow logic a lot here, although not always, but I want to keep this story a good blend of logic.**

 **If you have any questions, review or P.M. Constructive critique is greatly appreciated, as is the way you feel my story access and falls. Haters, I don't really care. You literally made me, slightly, more successful and I don't really feel like killing myself because I do what I wanna do. As for compliments, thank you.**

 **Jusen Uzukaze, signing out.**

 **P.S: has anybody else realized that since the bijuu are the Rikudou Sennin's kids and Hashirama is Asura's transmigrant, that Hashirama technically captured and used his own siblings as a bargaining chip and tools of power?**


	17. Captured

**Yay! The fight of Tobi and Deidara vs. Isobu and Akane. I need to figure out the kind of fighting style Akane and Isobu will have. *sighs depressingly*. Damnit!**

 **Well anyways: Recommended story:**

 **A Father's Love** **by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka: Naruto Namikaze lives in New York, suffering from amnesia where he can't recall the first 16 years of his life. He meets 2 goddesses and has a child with both, Lacy and Annabeth. After years, Aphrodite and Athena decide to screw the rules, a family needs a mother. They break the ancient laws to be with Naruto and their daughter(s) respectively. Unfortunately, this will have consequences. Incomplete. AphroditeXNarutoXAthena.**

 **(Non-Fanfic)** **Accel World** **by Reki Kawahara: This isn't a fanfic, it's a light novel. You can read it online or buy the books. I can't find all of the eng translated ones, only up to volume 8. Anyways, great story and concept: Formal Summary: Haruyuki "Haru" Arita is a short, overweight boy who is frequently ridiculed by delinquents at the Umesato Junior High School. Using his Neuro Linker to escape the torment of real life, he logs onto the school's Local Network cyberspace where he always plays virtual squash alone, and his innate video game skills bring him to the attention of Kuroyukihime (literally meaning "Black Snow Princess"), the school's popular, highly intellectual and attractive female Student Council Vice-President. After helping him against the delinquents, Kuroyukihime introduces Haruyuki to Brain Burst, a secret program that is able to accelerate the human cognitive process to the point at which time appears to stop. Haruyuki soon learns that Brain Burst is more than just a program, but an Augmented Reality Massively Multiplayer Online (ARMMO) Fighting Game where people fight each other in fierce duels in order to obtain Burst Points which can be spent for acceleration abilities in the real world. Kuroyukihime then enlists Haruyuki's help in reaching Level 10 within Brain Burst by defeating the "Six Kings of Pure Colour" and ultimately meet the creator of Brain Burst to learn its true purpose. With every challenge they face in the Accelerated World, Haru and Kuroyukihime, under their aliases "Silver Crow" and "Black Lotus", gather trusted allies, confront treacherous enemies and their bond grows stronger while working to attain their ultimate objective: to reach the highest in-game level and meet the game's creator, who will reveal why the game was created and the true purpose of it. (I copied this) An anime also exists, and while it is a good adaptation, it cuts off pretty quickly for my taste. Plus, I felt there was a lot left to be desired during the second "season."**

 **Well, let's begin the story.**

* * *

Akane had barely ever used her human form. She usually used her Kitsune form, both large and small. She never really needed to go to human settlements and she never cared to follow the physical standards that humans carried.

She never had to fight as a human, but now, it wasn't a choice, it was an ultimatum. She couldn't risk exposure.

' _We need a sneak attack. Otherwise, we'll need to fight and Isobu can't either. I've seen them fight, but no muscle memory. Fuck, I'll need to learn right now. Maybe I should just leave with Isobu, but it's too much of a risk to be followed. Though I could just let Naruto deal with this when he gets here,'_ she thought to herself. That last thought was quickly discarded. She was powerful enough to completely obliterate the surrounding landscape. Naruto had shown many times that pure skill, while helpful, wasn't the deciding factor in fights.

"Isobu, we need to sneak attack. Get ready to flood this place," she ordered as she began to concentrate.

The barrier would keep their chakra within and it would destroy any attacks that would go through it.

Lightning was never her strong point but combined with the water that her brother could so easily produce, it should weaken the blonde in front of her.

"And be careful. If you show your chakra, then the black-haired guy will control you." She finished as a large supply of salt water rose from Isobu's lake and flew towards the Akatsuki members.

Purple lightning burst from Akane's fingers and danced to the mineral-filled liquid.

The collision created a large burst of light that blinded the Akatsuki members who realized they were being attacked.

Tobi sensed the danger of the attack, knowing that if they were hit with anything that big, they would be very weakened.

His Sharingan transformed instantly to its Mangekyou form, the black blades spinning rapidly as he used Kamui on himself and Deidara to protect them through intangibility.

The electrically charged water crashed to the ground, discharging throughout the area, charring and uprooting many of the trees surrounding them.

In a swirling black hole, Tobi and Deidara appeared back in their original spot, both ready to be attacked.

Tobi instantly turned around and threw his arms up, his body bending a little at the power behind the kick of a red-headed woman.

Deidara wasn't as fast and he got launched across the clearing and straight into Isobu, who, once again, kicked him upwards.

Manipulating the water behind him, the three-tailed turtle in human form threw forward a jet of rapidly swirling water.

Using this moment of freedom, he rushed towards his sister, encasing his human-sized fist in a dense water prison.

The fist flew to Tobi's face, but the man turned intangible again, but when he tried to attack Isobu again, Akane used her speed to send a lightning charged blast at him, forcing him to use Kamui once again.

Appearing in a swirling black hole, Tobi landed on Deidara's explosive art, created after Isobu had gone after Tobi, recognizing him to be the greater threat.

"Deidara-Senpai! They're kicking our asses. You should show them your art," Tobi exploded in anger, his childish voice grating on his nerves but true nonetheless.

The blonde pyromantic was quick to create a couple of explosive arachnids, using them as to stall for a plan.

That plan, however, was quickly ruined when their opponents became inpatient and launched an electrical wave at them, along with water dancing around in the shape of a draconic beast in front of it.

Tobi decided to counter the attack with a **Katon: Karyuudon** , hoping that the serpent-shaped flames would be able to neutralize both attacks.

Isobu and Akane had been alive for a little over a millennium, created by Hagoromo Otsutsuki by separating the chakra of the Juubi into parts and using his **Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu** , a ninshu he had developed, to give sentience and emotion to chakra, accidentally mixing Nature Chakra into the mix.

Thus, all Bijuu, when they were created, were naturally inclined to use their elements, although they were mostly used for helping and healing.

They had centuries upon centuries of using their element, with Akane being favorable to lightning and wind and Isobu to water.

They had mastered each element to standards any human had yet to reach.

They didn't use ninjutsu, it was a slight against their father, a stain on his memory, his will, his hopes, his dreams, his legacy.

The greed of humans had perverted the ancient techniques of ninshu, a means to bring peace and to connect people spiritually, to a weapon of mass destruction, capable of being used by the hands of immature and responsibility-free _children_ to set ablaze to anything their views disagreed with.

Akane herself was the most corrupted. Sure, her psychotic little brother Shukaku was, well, a psycho, she had been the most hateful of humans.

Centuries of being seen as a mindless monster, a tool to further their fantasies of war and savagery had caused a deep-seated root of hatred that had begun to consume away at her being.

She began to doubt her father. How could humans, driven by pride, arrogance, revenge, and other childish emotions, all hidden by a curtain of deceit to create a public image, become connected, peaceful?

Mito, Kushina, Naruto, they all changed that. They cared for family and peace above all else. They always believed that family should be kept, valued, treasured above all else.

She too had begun to take up that philosophy. She would protect her family at all cost.

She loved her father, she truly did, but even a child must eventually grow out of their shell and grow to gain their own personality.

" _You know Akane, I love these people here, the farmers, the blacksmiths, hunters, nobles, everyone, but in the end, I love my brothers and sisters above all, along with father and mother. I know my father may not agree, but between you and me, if it meant that humanity be destroyed so you 12 may live, then I'll be arson that razed this world to the ground."_ _A soft smile, love and warmth directed to the small fox kit, directed at her._

Ninshu became Ninjutsu the moment it was weaponized, used for the sole purpose of hurting people.

She didn't need ninjutsu, but having created a way to disguise it as such became really helpful during the times of rare travel centuries ago. ***wink wink***

Her feelings on the matter had changed. Although she wouldn't use it if unnecessary, Ninjutsu wasn't forbidden, not anymore.

* * *

Tsunade Senju, current Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed at her cousin, demanding for a mission to Kiri.

Kirigakure has just finished the civil war that had run within for decades and while she knew that he could take care of himself, Kiri Shinobi were probably still on edge and with his name as an Uzumaki, it put him at an even greater risk of attracting the wrong kind of attention.

Jiraiya informed her that Akatsuki has begun their moves, the fundings they required finished, and Naruto knew this too, having been to Sunagakure a month or so back.

He was powerful, but what if the strongest came after him? Naruto himself, even with Satsuki, couldn't handle Itachi right now and she knew that Itachi wasn't the strongest member.

If this Pein or Obito came to the scene, then they would be fucked in Kiri.

"Come on Baa-Chan, Akane will also be there and so will Suki. You can even ask the dragon clan to reverse summon us if you need to!" Naruto reasoned.

Tsunade knew of the dragon clan, the summons of her grandmother and father, and they knew her too. While she didn't have the contract with them, that didn't mean she couldn't get into contact with them.

"Fine then. You know you don't need a mission right?" She asked questioningly. As long as Shinobi were able to answer a call for them, then they could have time off to do what they wish and they could also request time off as long as they had enough missions completed. These two didn't so…

"Huh? Really?" Naruto asked the blonde, busty woman who nodded in confirmation.

"Thanks, Baa-Chan," he grinned slightly at her before he and Suki left.

"See ya, Tsunade," Satsuki stated before they both left through the window, causing Tsunade to sigh at their incapability of using the _damn door right in front of them_!

"You already knew that Naruto. Why did you need to go there?" Satsuki asked

"Batsura told me that we're gonna start Senjutsu training, you know, the thing that allows you to use nature chakra?" Seeing her confirmation through the bob of her head, the blonde teenager continued. "So I left her a message in the scroll. It should be burned by now. Anyways, I told her that we're gonna be gone for a month or so because Batsura told me that that's how long the basics should take and if we need to go further. Apparently, the Phoenix's are also on a teach you."

' _A month! What the fuck?! How'm supposed to spend time with you if we're gonna be separated for that long!'_ Satsuki's thoughts ran clearly through her mind as she got frustrated with the decision.

She loved gaining strength, and she wanted to be more powerful, but she really didn't want to spend any time away from Naruto. She had grown very attached to his presence and had grown to him always being near her.

Now, they would become separated by hundreds of kilometers for so long, 2,592,000 seconds according to him.

She felt her heart groan in agony at the thought of such a length of time without feeling his amazing and pleasurable presence near herself.

' _Oh Rikudou Sennin, I'm becoming obsessed aren't I?"_ Her observation made her brain start processing terror as her growing affections for the blond Uzumaki slowly became obsession.

' _Am I really that far gone that I can't even spend a day without him?'_ The black haired woman thought to herself.

It didn't take her long to answer her own question, but she still wanted to know her thoughts answer.

Her gaze shifted from the ground to his face, thankful they were side by side.

His face, normal with a small smile on his face and eyes twinkling, was beautiful, but the expression that it gave off but at her heart.

What was that smile for? Was it for the training? Was it because he was happy that she would be gone?

That quickly faded from her mind, she didn't really want to think about it, it wasn't a rational conclusion and it was also a painful one.

For now, she just needed to focus on her mission.

' _After this month. I'll tell him after we finish Senjutsu training.'_ It would give her enough time to think, to ask a few of the phoenix's, and it would also allow her to prepare for the worst, even though she hoped for the best.

* * *

Obito Uchiha has enough of this. His counterpart was taking too long and wasting too much chakra in a serious battle.

"Kamui!" Obito's Sharingan rye began to spin, the edges of the jet black designs rotating at frightening speeds.

The draconic being, along with the jet of electricity, absorbed into the warp created by the doujutsu and became part of his dimension.

"Deidara-Senpai, I have an idea, can you distract them?" the high pitched voice coming from within his own throat caused the shinobi to flinch, pride damaged, but the response was not to his liking.

"We don't have time for your shit right now Tobi, these guys are really strong, un!"

The man scowled, but his orange mask hid his face, not allowing the blond to see the displeasure his answer caused.

"Deidara, just do it," his voice changed from his counterpart, not high-pitched, not excited, not hyperactive.

His tone held a dark edge, more than Deidara had heard before, deeper, masculine.

The shock of the change made him agree and he quickly used his unique attacks to cause an explosion of fire, smoke, and dust to cover the area that they were in.

' _Better than I expected,'_ Obito thought to himself. Within the smoke that wrapped itself around him, he created a warp, near the area where he could barely see them.

The liquid and electrical attack from within, formerly targeting them, charged towards the redhead and her brother, invisible within the black covered area.

' _Who are these two? Why are they here?'_ Obito thought to himself, unable to understand why there were a woman and man at the lake that currently housed the 3-tailed beast. It wasn't likely that they didn't know, since they attacked him and Deidara, but why?

Did they know who Akatsuki was? If so, why did they defend the Bijuu? To his knowledge, there was no one that cared for the Bijuu and he saw no reason why they would. Bijuu had always been known as beings of mass destruction and death, weapons for war, and tools for invasion, but they had never been classified by anyone as saviors.

Did they also wish to gain the power of the Sanbi? If so, for what purpose?

' _Their chakra, there's so much? How can these two not be enlisted in the bingo book? I don't sense a henge around them-'_ his thought process was cut off as his Sharingan caught a flicker of red within the greenish/blue chakra of the man.

' _Red? Only Jinchuuriki have red chakra, but these two don't seem like the current Jinchuuriki. Is he the Bijuu itself? Sanbi?'_

"Sharingan: Genjutsu!" He whispered to himself as he blew the smoke away and moved to Isobu, his red and black eyes meeting the Isobu's.

The Mangekyou Sharingan red and black pattern spun around, manipulating the chakra-creature through the hazel-brown eyes he possessed.

Instantly, the now known Bijuu became ensnared by the illusion forced upon him, controlling his very being against his will.

"So, you two are Bijuu!" he said aloud, not caring that his partner heard him speak unlike before. He could feel the presence of the Bijuu Chakra through his eyes that had invaded the mind of his target.

The familiar sense of power flowed through him as he realized that once again, he controlled a tailed beast.

Akane scowled as her kick landed on the distracted Uchiha, hoping that it would cancel the illusion cast on her brother.

Her eyes traveled to her brother's, turned from his relaxed but warm hazel eyes into the hollow and hateful red with three black tomoe.

Rage flowed through her being, broiling underneath her fake, human skin as it pulsed out, encouraging her to release it, to destroy and kill the enemies in front of her, to burn them to the ground and get her brother back.

The temptation, it was hard to ignore, but she needed a plan.

' _You can release the effects of a genjutsu by knocking the caster out, interrupting the flow of chakra, or through pain,'_

She couldn't interrupt a flow that wasn't there, Isobu was made up of chakra. It didn't flow, it was just _there_. She couldn't cause pain either because their senses to pain hadn't been created, why would they?

The only option she had at the moment was to either kill or knock the Uchiha out.

' _Fuck!'_ He was surrounded by her brother and the other Akatsuki member. _'Deidara,'_ her mind supplied.

' _I need to knock or kill him, or both. A_ _ **Tailed Beast Bomb**_ _, should kill them and Isobu should survive."_

Her form distorted as red chakra extended from her back, changing their shapes to long, sharp tails of pure, red chakra.

They came around her extended hands, contorted as if holding an expanding ball.

She focused her chakra, negative and positive, through her tails, using her hands as a tool of stability.

Bubbling balls of transparent blue and deep red appeared and came together, forming a dark purple ball of pure energy, capable of destroying entire villages, held in the palms of her hands.

Her body, hidden by the sun above her, thrust her arms out, launching the ball of destruction straight towards the ground at accelerating speeds.

The loud noise created by the attack gave an early warning to the confused opponents below, allowing them to look up at the noise, only to get blinded by the bright light of the sun.

Obito was quick to act, using his shut-eye to Kamui Deidara, Sanbi, and himself into his own dimension, untouched by the attack that slammed into the ground underneath them, causing a massive shockwave of energy to unearthed the surrounding area, lake and all, into a crater of dark brown mud.

* * *

Ambitious. A strong desire to succeed. Success was a strange word. What was a success? Was it to accomplish something? To attain something? Was it for money? For fame? Power? Glory? Love?

Obito Uchiha personally believed success to mean attainment. Attainment of your goals. Anything that could give you an opportunity to accomplish your goals.

His goal would be seen by the masses as a project of death, the death of freedom and free will, the thoughts and works of a man succumbed to insanity.

They were moralistic. People who had capitulated to society and the image in which they must uphold within. An image that they believed to be important to their reputation, something that, if destroyed, could ruin the lives that they lived.

Obito didn't care. He didn't care for the life that he lived. He didn't care about the image that he could. It served no purpose in his goal, the only thing he lived for. Striving towards the finish line that was so near that it hurt.

The plan had been active for over 18 years, and now, he was so close. Everything he had done. Invading Konoha, using Kyuubi, controlling the Sanbi Jinchuuriki, all of it was to further his position in regards to the race he led against time itself.

The key? The Bijuu. He needed to capture and use their very being, their chakra, their form, completely so that he could revive the monstrous being that had once inhabited this world.

It would finally come back into this world and shatter the illusion people loved. The illusion that was reality.

It would cast upon the world the truth, a world full of white, absorbing the black around it without ever forming the neutral color of grey that happened so commonly amongst the two color's merging.

A world where he could see Rin again.

A dark black vortex, an entrance and exit to a different dimension, void of everything, appeared on the massive crater that had been created in front of Akane's figure.

Through it came the same figure that had just taken complete and utter control of her little brother's body and teleported him into another area so they could kill him by extracting all the chakra that made him him.

An encompassing rage fueled through her body, bursting deep red chakra throughout her figure, swirling around her in a menacing form, hissing and burning the surrounding around her.

Obito narrowed his eyes at her, wondering which of the Bijuu she was. She was far more powerful then the Sanbi as she had just shown a little bit ago, and he wasn't sure if he could beat her.

She was faster than him, stronger, had more chakra, and more Justus in her arsenal _and_ she could use them without words.

However, he had one power over that could easily let him win. However, the bitch was smart and she knew what it was. She hadn't looked into his eyes the whole time. Bring Deidara was useless right now since he would just get in the way and his distractions wouldn't be very helpful due to her speed.

He needed to be able to bring her down or just look into her eyes for even a single second. Problem was, she could keep her eyes on his feet and track him down fairly easily when visible and she could also sense him somehow, even if he was masking his chakra.

It didn't take long for her to act, whipping the chakra directly towards, intent on corroding his body through the use of the acidic energy.

He wasn't able to use Kamui much more, probably 2-3 times until his chakra ran out. It wasn't easy transporting something that had over 10x his own chakra.

"Why are you collecting the Bijuu?" Akane asked, hoping that this guy was stupid enough to at least reveal parts of his plans. She really didn't want to allow the Juubi's revival.

Obito smirked. This was the perfect way to throw off these people in his true goals.

"I will use them to bring peace to this world. To eliminate the pain and agony caused by death and the Shinobi system. I _will_ unite this nation under a single banner, destroying all nationalism between countries and making sure that the Shinobi system is destroyed."

She narrowed her eyes, not believing him. "She could sense the small amount of guilt released involuntarily into his body by the lie he had just allowed to escape his mouth.

"So, you wish to use the Bijuus powers to beat the Elemental Nations into submission?" she asked.

He smirked at her, not that she could see it, as visibly nodded his head, not realizing that due to her ability to sense negative emotions, she could feel the lie being told.

He just confirmed it. He was trying to revive the Juubi. There wasn't anything else you could do that required the Bijuu besides either reviving the Juubi or to beat the countries into submission.

' _If that's Akatsuki's goal, then we really need to kill them off fast. Even Tou-San wasn't able to beat it and he was the second strongest to ever exist. He was centuries ahead of all these Shinobi and decades further then Naruto. If he revives Juubi, we're screwed.'_

"Which Bijuu are you? You're clearly stronger than the Sanbi," Obito asked, relying on his opinion that Bijuu aren't very intellectual.

"I'm Shira! The Juubi no Okami!" She declared, bursting out her power, trying to make the Uchiha perceive the power released and the surprising news to make him believe her lie.

' _That's not possible,'_ Obito's mind cries out, struggling to understand that the woman in front of him was the same being that he had been trying to revive.

However, he saw no reason for her to lie. She didn't know that he was trying to revive her so why make that claim when she could have just said Kyuubi, the most powerful being known to man.

' _She's a Bijuu so she would know about the Juubi as well. Is she simply trying to intimidate me or is she actually the Juubi?'_ Obito thought to himself as he felt his chest start to feel pressurized, the stress and shock starting to physically strain him.

Within his state of shock, a state in which his body became paralyzed due to the fact that his brain no longer focused on the movement of the body, instead trying to process the information that had just been given, Akane was able to attack him, launching corrosive chakra towards him in the hopes of burning his body while following herself to end it.

Obito's body, out of pure muscle memory and instinct, was able to move, narrowly dodging the attack sent at him. However, a few wisps of chakra made contact, such as the one that flew through the mask and into his eye, or the ones that made direct contact with his right leg and arm, moving through the medium of clothes to make contact.

Obito didn't notice the foreign chakra entering his system, too busy trying to process the explosion of power that had occurred right in front of him.

The man began to become aware of his surroundings, just in time for him to throw up his arms in a crossed formation, blocking the leg that had been about to hit his face before throwing it up.

Akane flowed with the movement, using the spin granted from the Uchiha's defensive gesture to add power to her axe kick.

The Uchiha, with his Sharingan eye, saw the incoming attack and roundhouse kicked the foot of the leg, forcing the Bijuu to rotate to the side.

The rotation gave power to the next move Akane executed, a mid-air rotating elbow strike.

Obito dropped the ground, ducking under the attack before lashing out with a back kick.

The woman grabbed his sandaled feet and gripped it tightly, attempting to cripple him

The force of gravity kicked in and she dropped to the ground, quickly adjusting her position to land perfectly on the ground, her grip still on the feet.

Obito used this to his advantage, throwing himself upwards and using the ledge she gave him to spin around, freeing his leg by twisting her arm before hitting her with a 540 kick, hitting her leg, torso, and her face.

Unfortunately for Obito, Akane blocked the last kick with her forearm, wincing slightly as she was pushed back a little.

Following through with the block, she flew down and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the air.

Quickly spinning back into position, Akane allowed the flow of electricity within her fingertips to burst, following the Akatsuki member with crackling laughter.

The hot stream of plasma strode through the air, following its creator's command to attack the Uchiha who had once enslaved her.

Obito used one of the few wind jutsus he had ever learned to create a wall of condensed with in front of him, insulating the electricity that had come for him.

" **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu"** Obito released a vortex of golden red flames, attacking the wall in front of him to increase both in volume and temperature, flying towards the ground.

Akane used her mastery over wind to completely remove the oxygen of air around her and made it flow back towards the Uchiha, controlling the flames with her wind.

The redirect surprised the Uchiha, but he quickly recovered, using a mud clone to throw him out of the way while taking the damage, invisible to Akane.

Obito decided to use the time he had brought to create a large barrier, entrapping the woman inside while he used a clone to bring Nagato to drain the chakra of the woman.

However, before he could create the clone, a strong kick to his face sent him flying, destroying the barrier and freeing the Bijuu within.

He blocked the sword coming from above with a kunai and looked up, only to meet a pair of Sharingan eyes that were glaring directly back at him

* * *

 **Done! Yes! I'm sorry for this taking a week over normal, but during the first week of October, Monday-Friday, my phone would not turn on so I couldn't do anything. And because of that, I had to factory reset it, which caused me to lose a week's worth of writing and the following week where I vented my anger and rewrote the whole part I missed. Plus, for Biology, my class and I had to research a part of Cellular Respiration and Photosynthesis and present, which took up another week, I had Glycolysis and I had to research the others cause I only understood the ETC the first time around.**

 **So, what did you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews in the review section and I hope to see you next time!**

 **Reviews:**

 **SPark681: Nice chapter hopefully Akane and Isobu can escape anyways keep up the great work!  
**

 **Me: Unfortunately, Isobu has been captured.**

 **Wicked.A: if asura's chakra can be felt what about indras? and will naruto get a bit of chakra from the other bijuu (after all, all six path sage mode requires is a piece of each bijuus chakra, of course, that would make him way to op so maybe not )  
also does naruto truly understand the concept of love in canon love for ramen and love for Hinata was the same to him, of course, this is not canon Naruto, but still he has nothing to compare his feelings of love too.  
I like what you did with Tobi.  
**

 **Me: Yes, but Akane never spent much time with Indra nor does she care about him as much as she does Asura. As for SPSM, I'm still debating whether Naruto will need that. After all, Kaguya isn't the final boss this time around. Yes, Naruto does understand the concept of love. While he does like Ramen, he also knows the feelings of friendship, familial love, hate, dislike, and other emotions. From this, he can gather information on what love is and since he is feeling similar to that, and the fact that he cares more about her than anyone else including family, yes, he knows what love is. He does love Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, Satsuki, Akane, and maybe Karin.**

 **: hmm I don't think the way you're using Bi-Polar in the case of Obito is quite correct to me that sounds more like multiple personality disorder (But I'm not an expert so you could be right lol). I also believe there's a small flaw in your thinking for the super strength technique as without the proper control wouldn't there be some drawback like pulled/strained/ripped muscles, overloaded tenketsu points, or even possibly broken bones if it's not used properly? Also Danzo is a tool I honestly believe that whoever wrote him in (I honestly don't believe Kishi wrote half of the manga even if they did keep with the Uchiha worshiping) as there needed to be someone else to focus on to push Uke and others over the edge when the Pedophile was out of the way and Itachi was killed otherwise what's Uke gonna focus his anger on then? If you notice he wasn't mentioned at all in the first half and took until around halfway through Shippuden for him to bring up  
**

 **Me: I'm probably not. I'm not a psychologist. I have done a bit of research on Bipolar for 2 reasons. In my health class, it's my project for something we want to learn more about and I picked DID and Bipolar is similar to it, not the same tho. Anyways, when I did, I realized that it actually is similar. Tobi always is optimistic and energized, which is similar to the Manic side of Bipolar. Depressive is misleading. It's actually the normal personality of the person. Maybe it is DID, but I think Bipolar expresses it better.**

 **As for the super strength, I said that I won't try to deny Sakura's success, but I think Danzo is a logical person and his beliefs aren't that hard to know. With that, it makes sense that for Danzo, the most important thing in Ninja Training is emotional stability and Chakra Control. He believes that Ninja is of the shadow. How is horrible control subtle? Anyways, Sakura's small reserves are the cause for her control but if either Ino or Hinata were given permission and trained their control more, their controls would be just as well, if not better. See as root would be trained from the beginning, their control would be pretty good.**

 **Danzo may be a tool, but he is very useful. I don't know if what you're implying is true tho. For Sasuke, it could have easily been Hiruzen who gave the order. Think about it. Even with his personality, the needs of the village is the priority and the coup would not cause a full-scale war. Minato's death would have made Iwa more eager due to both grudge and easiness. It would actually make more sense to destroy the village since Hiruzen would be dead and he has family in Konoha, although that wouldn't fit into the theme and plot, although that wouldn't be the first time either. However, Danzi is also a plot-propelling character. If it wasn't for him, Nagato probably wouldn't 'create' the new Akatsuki and Kabuto wouldn't have participated in the war. Maybe in the first part, he just wasn't needed because all the plots didn't really need him to be caused. Wave? Nope. Chunin Exams? Nope. Tsunade? Nope. Sasuke escaping? Maybe, I actually don't know why Anbu wasn't sent after him speaking logically. You would think an Uchiha worshipping village would send elite, trained shinobi after a 12-year-old chunin-level ninja who has influence, money, the Sharingan. At least one, which would be more effective than sending out three clan heirs and the Jinchuuriki when Akatsuki is known about, along with a previously unstable Hyuuga. I mean, think about it. The village needs Naruto more then Sasuke and they are both outside the village for who knows how long without a jonin. And remember, Naruto was considered weaker than Sasuke, so using that and Sasuke's obvious instability, a clan heir, a Sharingan user, the only one able to reproduce, an Uzumaki, and a jinchuuriki were allowed permission to be out with both highly possible to be targets of kidnapping.**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 17 and I hope Naruto teleports The three-tailed beast Isobu to the home of Maito Gai's tortoise summon.  
**

 **Me: Yeah...Isobu went bye bye.**

 **darth56: nice new chapter again I was so glad to read a new chapter of this story I did like the break down of the other people in the story and what they are doing in the background you are doing a great job of storytelling or writing that is so again thank you and i thank you as you worked hard to write this for us to enjoy and enjoy I do whenever I read this story of yours (as for your ? of pairing I like Fu and yugito Hinata but what you are doing is winning me over to the pairing here as it is working very good I hope she will fall in love with him for he does need it from her) so again thanks  
**

 **Me: Thank you. Satsuki will fall in love with him. She's starting to already, she just isn't over the line just yet tho.**

 **Btw, the reason I give show these reviews is excuse other people might have the same questions or I can't respond to you. This way, everyone can see it so they don't have to ask the same question or stay and wonder.**


	18. Juubi Revealed

**So, is anyone else wondering who I'm going to make the final "boss?" Well, I'm now stuck between two choices and have completely eliminated the third option. Now, I'm down to Madara Uchiha and Juubi. Of course, if it is Juubi, then I'm going to have to make a few changes to the later parts of the story, but with Madara, it will make life much easier for me but it wouldn't be as my best. I already have a way to finish Madara and I could do the same for Juubi so that part is solved. After I post this, I'm gonna place a poll on my profile. It will be up for quite a bit cause I want everyone to have a chance to vote. The choosing won't really affect shit right now because the things will be similar to canon, so long time for latecomers or people that don't come here often. I want to have an equal chance. Let's see who wins, Madara or Juubi. Also, for those wondering what I will do if Juubi is picked, I will probably have finished my other story, Renaissance, by then and as such, I will have a bit more time to spend on this thought. I** _ **will**_ **make Juubi at least interesting. I don't want it to be like Kaguya. Hell no. Another thing about the poll I just realized. I do want to finish the poll as fast as possible just in case Juubi wins cause I want to build up its story until it comes out. Also, I'm confused about the gender. Should Juubi be male, female, both, or neither?**

 **I apologize for all the focus on Juubi. I hope you don't pick it for this sole purpose, but I don't need to talk about Madara cause I already have that part set. In the reviews, if you do, at the end, please say which gender you want Juubi to be. Ex: "Jusen, I really appreciate the format of your story, although I do believe that this story would benefit from you adding more thought to it before you wrote it, but I understand if you are already on a tight schedule. As for the gender of Juubi, I would like that to be neither. After all, it doesn't need to be a gender. It's not like it can reproduce, right?...RIGHT?"**

 **So here's how the poll will look.**

 **Madara Uchiha**

 **Juubi(Male)**

 **Juubi(Female)**

 **Juubi(Both)**

 **Juubi(Neither). I will add up all the juubi votes as they are still Juubi. So if Madara gets like 30 votes and each Juubi option gets 8 each, then Juubi will win seeing as it will have a total of 32. Then, I'd have to post another one to decide the gender due to the equalness.**

 **Anyways, let's begin the** **story**.

* * *

Dark red irises gazed at the man with similar eyes to her and she quickly realized the person beneath her was her enemy, but he was also family.

' _No, he's not. My only family is Itachi. Everyone else is gone. Dead,'_ she thought bitterly, her eyes glaring into the orange masked man's eye as she pushed against the Kunai, attempting to gain the upper hand with her brute strength. She didn't acknowledge the Uchiha as family, family was more than blood.

Realizing the stalemate occurring between the two related only in blood, Satsuki quickly twisted her body, swinging her mother's blade at the stomach of the one-eyed man.

The attack was dodged by the man as he limboed under the sharp blade and kicked upward, sending his sandaled foot towards the girls back, attempting to break the spinal cord.

The attacked proved ineffective as the girl arched her back, caving her spine in a little, and capitulated to the blow, making it hurt less due to the force being lowered with the lack of resistance.

The force of the blow, as well as the lack of resistance, caused her to fly towards the sky. Obito didn't get to rest long as Naruto flew right into him moments later, attempting to break the orange, spiraled mask with his knees.

The attack hit, doing no damage to the mask, and caused Obito to slide back before he was soon forced into taking the assault of the Uzumaki and the Kyuubi.

Obito weaved around the two attackers, dodging, blocking, parrying, while delivering his own plate of feints, kicks, jabs, and counters.

Naruto and Akane had never worked together to fight and Obito quickly saw this, ready to use it to his advantage, but he soon realized he was running out of chakra.

" **Kaze,"** Naruto whispered as he folded his ring and index finger along with his thumb, jutting out the pinky and ring finger for better channeling of the wind chakra into Benihime.

Quickly replacing the previous sign with the seal of confrontation, Naruto soon re-engaged the black-haired Uchiha, his attack carrying extra power with the extended sharpness, range, force, and invisible attacks.

" **Moretsuna Taiho,"** Naruto unleashed a blast of invisible waves towards Obito, causing Akane to jump out of the way while Obito himself flew back, not allowing his exhaustion to show. The wind impacted the ground, causing a large dust cloud to appear, hiding the two sides from each other.

Unfortunately for Obito, Akane could sense his negative emotions and knew exactly where he was. A ball of Electricity entered the field of dust, coursing through the brown cloud as it flew quickly towards the tired Uchiha.

Obito heard the crackle of electricity and jumped away from the area he previously occupied, only to be slashed at by a lightning covered Karasu.

The Sharingan users flesh was cut right below the pancreas as electricity coursed through his body. The only thing saving his throat from a scream of agony was the pain tolerance he had built up under the tutelage of Madara.

He quickly pushed off the bitch who had slashed him, attacking her with a burst of fire that tinged a small bang of hair, causing the Keratin within to release cysteine and emit a sulfurous odor.

The odorous gas mixed with the oxygen and hydrogen to form a horrendous smell that was of, thankfully, small quantity.

Satsuki scowled as the repulsive odor entered slowly through her nose, causing her to let out a strong sneeze to get it out.

Satsuki didn't get a chance to miss her hair as she saw Akane and Naruto both attack, opening opportunities for her own jabs to the Uchiha.

* * *

Obito panted as the feeling of exhaustion slowly gripped their claws on his body, his chakra reserves dwindling lower and lower as he attempted to grab the Bijuu from the other two.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. If he tried, the other two would instantly attack him which would force him to use Kamui himself or die from blood loss.

' _Fuck! I'm losing too much chakra. I need to retreat,_ ' Obito thought to himself as he continued to block the attacks they were sending.

He needed a moment to activate his Mangekyou Sharingans special ability but these three wouldn't allow him that moment.

A weakness no one knew about due to the fact that he didn't really participate in many close Taijutsu battles so he always had time to Kamui himself intangible but when he began to use it, they would simply attack him then switch out with one of the other two.

He was forced to pause his thoughts once again as the blond Jinchuuriki once again came into direct contact with him, surrounding himself with light blue chakra in a new form of the Rasengan he had developed.

It encased his hand in a cloak of blue chakra which allowed to add a stronger force to his punches. Unfortunately, even for him, it was a chakra-extensive technique due to its unmastered state. It had the added benefit of being a rotating drill at the same time, allowing him to first drill into his opponent from the tip of the chakra cloak before the normal chakra and his own physical prowess decimated the opponent.

Even though his chakra level had surpassed Kage level, the amount of chakra that this technique drained as time went on increased exponentially. It would completely exhaust his chakra reserves if he held it on for longer than 2 minutes.

Thankfully, he did have control on the activation and deactivation, allowing him to pull it out for a few seconds, enough to damage his opponents, but not to drain his reserves.

The cloak of blue chakra flew towards Obito, forced to dodge due to the drilling aspect of the technique.

Naruto quickly dismissed the technique and threw his palm towards Obito's heart, hoping to disrupt his heart.

He wasn't good with Jyuuken, not to the level of which the Hyuuga had mastered it, but he knew that if Chakra were to disrupt the heart or the 15 tenketsu in it, or just simply tear the organ to shreds, the man would be dead.

Obito once again saw the attack and seeing as this time, it wasn't cloaked in a rapidly rotating chakra drill, he decided to block the attack, hoping to use it to his advantage.

The attack met the Uchihas wrist and he used the block to rotate himself around the blond and deliver an elbow to the neck, intent on escaping due to exhaustion of fighting for the past 2 hours.

The attack hit, but Naruto was able to avoid unconsciousness by bracing himself with a small chakra shield at the impact point, slightly negating the results of the attack.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he held his red-colored neck from the attack as Satsuki jumped near him, ready to help defend him while he attempted to recover from the attack.

Akane, meanwhile, engaged a Taijutsu match with Obito, intent on interrogating him for the location of her brother and torture to return him.

Obito was more skilled in the art of Taijutsu, so he was able to compensate for his lower speed and strength. Unfortunately, even though the cut from earlier was healing, it still did its part in lowering his overall abilities.

Obito quickly created an Iwa Bunshin to but him some time and flew backward.

The extra second gained from the retreat and the clone gave him enough time to prepare his Kamui to whisk him away to his personal dimension, just in time to avoid the massive crater made by the enraged Bijuu attempting to crush him.

Akane let loose an elongated, rage-filled shout holding her frustration and anger at what the Uchiha had done to her, falling to her knees as her arms limped lifelessly on her side as her vengeful eyes glared at the ground. Her chakra formed violently, creating red helixes all around her body, constructing into a red, pure chakra Fox with wisps of chakra left its body as it slowly increased in size, poisoning the nature around her and killing all the trees due to the malevolence in its nature.

Naruto and Satsuki allowed her to release her anger, knowing that the containment of such powerful emotions could only cause harm, whether it be to herself or her friends.

After Akane had finished releasing her frustrations upon nature, Naruto approached her, comforting her.

"Akane-" Naruto began, only to be cut off by Akane speaking.

"I'm gonna fucking _**kill**_ the Akatsuki!" Akane growled out as she finally realized exactly what would be happening to her siblings very soon if the people in Akatsuki weren't finished off.

"Akane!" Naruto burst out, interrupting the woman's rant. The voice of her host and friend shocked the redhead out of her speech and turn her gaze onto him.

"What?" she asked him as her ruby eyes gazed into his own cerulean.

"I tagged him. I've got a Hiraishin marker on him. If I'm right, then it should take them several days to actually seal Isobu into whatever they're sealing him into. If I Hiraishin there tomorrow, then I have the element of surprise and I can teleport Isobu out of there using a Hiraishin Barrier under or through him to teleport him somewhere I marked. Even if I'm captured, I can easily Hiraishin out and we'd have Isobu," he told her, creating an improvised plan that he would later hash out to include any details or situations that could hinder his execution.

She narrowed her eyes at him, her own thoughts running wild as ideas began to appear to her. "We can run a whole assault on them. Destroy them. How many members are left? 6 or 7. We can get Jiraiya, Tsunade, us three, Kakashi, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Fu, and probably Itachi against them. We could kill them!"

"We don't know that! We know one of them has the Rinnegan! You should know how strong it is and they also have Obito, who we were barely beating. They also have Kisame who we know is on par with Itachi but to beat him, he might need the others. The others, besides Tsunade and Jiraiya, can't beat S-Ranked that easily. Numbers may be on our side, but we don't know how strong they are! What if we die?! What if you get sealed! Then the rest of your siblings are screwed as well and probably the whole world! Do you want the world to fall apart on the chance that we'll win?" Naruto snarled, his frustration with her arguments reaching an external level.

His frustrated tone caused Akane to stop her angry rant, knowing that he was right. If on the chance that they lost to Akatsuki, then all of her siblings would also be fucked and without them being able to do anything. After all, even if they did know, they wouldn't tell their Jinchuuriki due to not having, either, a good relationship with them, or tell them but Akatsuki could still kidnap them. It wouldn't be hard for Obito to invade one of the areas where her siblings were held and kidnap them while they were asleep using his Kamui.

She gritted her teeth, furious of her inability to help her brother and the rest of her siblings, simply because their enemy could use doujutsu-based space-time ninjutsu.

"Your right," she stated after letting loose a deep sigh, allowing her anger out.

Before she opened her mouth for the second time, she felt someone enter the field of range for her negative emotion sensing ability and quickly placed her fingers on her lips, the universal sign for 'be quiet' before quietly stating what she had felt.

"I just felt someone enter my sensing range. I'm gonna return to the seal. Naruto, enter your mindscape. Satsuki, follow him." That order was followed by her deforming into red chakra as it all entered the seal.

Naruto himself had a better idea and grabbed Satsuki by the waist and used Hiraishin to teleport them to Uzu, leaving a flash of black behind.

The flash of black light quickly faded, seconds before the being Akane had sensed reformed upon the trees.

When his form appeared on a branch of the tree, he looked down, trying to locate them along the devastated area but his yellow eyes couldn't see anything.

"Where the hell did they go? I can't track them now," he stated before growling, part of his plan collapsing as he had hoped to use them to further his goal.

* * *

The activation of the Sharingan allowed Satsuki to effectively use Genjutsu, analyses ninjitsu to the point where she could see exactly how to mold it and how the chakra was supposed to flow, creating a "copy effect" of sorts, as well as allowing her to see movements at a slower speed, basically tracking them down in her mind at the same second her opponent did them. However, one of the few unknown abilities was the ability to delve into the targets mindscape using a Genjutsu. It was similar to Genjutsu, but the Sharingan allowed you to go into the real mindscape of the target.

Using her eye, Satsuki looked at Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes and rotated the black tomoes in her eyes in a hypnotic pattern as she delved into his subconscious.

When she found herself within the mindscape of Naruto, she looked around, appearing in an exquisite room decorated in gold and red with multiple red couches trimmed in night black, creating the illusion of glowing red.

A coffee table made of shiny blue diamond with a soft glow of lavender, decorated with a cup of coffee, obviously for her, and a porcelain vase filled with black lotus flowers, accompanied by black pansies and bellflowers.

She let her eyelids down at all of the exotic items and turned to face Akane who was calmly sipping her coffee, eyeing her before stating her thoughts.

"Exotic loving woman aren't you," She snarked dryly as she sat down on the couch before sipping her own coffee before looking at Naruto, wanting to hear his plan to rescue the tailed beast.

"Shut up," the redhead replied indignantly as she quirked her lips downwards, not pleased at the jab the girl had taken at her expense. So she loved extravagant things with good colors, that wasn't something to be ashamed of!

She also turned her gaze on the blond, wanting to hear exactly what he planned to rescue her little brother from the clutches of Obito.

Seeing both of their attention on him, Naruto began to explain his plan.

"Since I marked Obito, I can Hiraishin to him. Draining the chakra would probably take time and all of them has to focus on it due to the large amount of chakra. So, they would probably be in deep concentration. I can teleport behind Obito and tag Isobu before they realize anything. If they snap out of it, then I'll use Hiraishin Guiding Thunder to teleport us out. If they don't, then I'll teleport Isobu out and try to kill anyone there, besides Itachi, if they are physically there. The bad part is, they'll know I have Hiraishin either way," Naruto explained.

"You could always use the camouflage Jutsu. Then, if you teleport, whether it be in or out, they won't suspect Hiraishin. I doubt any of them have seen you use it and the only one who would know who your father is would be Itachi and Obito, but if they don't see you, then I don't think they'll suspect it was you or that you used Hiraishin," Satsuki said, sipping the coffee a little again. It seemed that either Akane knew her taste or the mindscape made it taste a certain way to please her.

"Naruto, that's good and all, but you do this under the impression that all of them are needed. It could just be one person who does it or there could be a guard. Hell, Obito himself might not be present for it," she stated, seeing many flaws in the plan due to his assumptions.

"What other choice do we have? If we don't, then we can't get him. We don't know what bass they're in nor do we know how to get there. I can always Hiraishin out and get myself out of there using camouflage so the only one in danger would be Isobu. The barrier around Uzu and it's water prevents people from coming in or around here unless given permission by an Uzumaki via seal, but they can't otherwise. This is our way in. It's worth it, Isn't it? If we do, we can also disorient the Akatsuki for a bit and plan for the other Bijuu. Then, we can do Senjutsu training over the month," Naruto finished, looking at her with tired blue eyes, making her realize that he wasn't doing this for just himself, but also for her and her sibling's sake. And the only way this would help him was that Akatsuki wouldn't grow.

Naruto was tired of this fighting, she realized, as she spoke her disapproval of his plan, still not wanting to risk his life. He didn't want to go to war. He enjoyed fighting, but not bloodshed and war. Naruto's only want of blood stemmed from Konoha's older citizens who had attacked him, mentally, verbally, emotionally, and physically. The only reason he wanted to destroy _everyone_ was simply a precaution, a way to make sure a revenge attempt, similar to his own, doesn't stem from people's hatred of him and love of Konoha and the family inside.

Naruto had become an important person to her over the years she had known him. He wasn't just the kid who happened to be kind to her or just the reincarnation of Asura, but his own person. He was like a brother to her, similar to how she and Asura were. Except, Naruto was a mix of Asura and a little of Indra's darkness.

She couldn't risk his life on the chance of Isobu, but she knew what would happen if she didn't. Isobu would be gone and the Juubi could get revived. She was stuck between Naruto's risk of saving Isobu and the risk of the Juubi's freedom.

"See's right Naruto," Satsuki began. "I-We don't want you to lose your life on the assumption that Obito will be there or that all of them will be part of the draining process. You're too important, to all of us," she stated, looking at him with pleading eyes, not wanting him to go and risk his life.

The only person to not betray her, dead. She didn't want to think about it. He had became more important to her as time went on and on. She was sure she loved him now, but she still needed the time to process all the emotions she felt. That was the only reason she hadn't said anything. Well, that, and the fear of rejection that appeared amongst every man and woman when confessing.

"But we _need_ to save him. We don't even know why they're sealing him, or any of the other Bijuu! What if Obito is trying to create a massive chakra weapon or something? I doubt anyone could stop so much power," he stated.

"Actually," Akane deterred the conversation, placing her own hypothesis in. "He might be trying to revive the Juubi-"

"Great! There's a Juubi now too?!" Satsuki groaned out as she slouched against the couch.

"Yes, now shut up," the redhead scowled at the Uchiha, annoyed at the interruption of her story. "Anyways," she dragged out, digging deeper the knife into Satsuki. "They're probably trying to revive the Juubi. Now, the Juubi is a combination of my grandmother, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and the Shinju, the god tree that bore a chakra fruit. It attacked the Earth soon after its formation because Kaguya didn't want chakra to be with anyone besides her own, to allow no one, not even her two sons, to gain a power that could potentially challenge her and her rule over the world. Fortunately, my father, the one you Shinobi know as the Rikudou Sennin, and his brother, Hamura fought it to a standstill. Eventually, the won and sealed the chakra of the Juubi inside my father while using the rinnegan he unlocked to trap the husk of the Juubi, as well as their mother, into what eventually was christened as the moon. He then bore 2 sons, who happened to be the ancestors to the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki clan," the Bijuu finished, opening her eyes to see the rapid attention the two paid to her, fascinated with the history of the beginning of the Chakra Era.

"Wait," Naruto said, snapping out of his trance. "What happened to that Hamura guy?" He asked, curious about the barely mentioned person who had taken equal part in such an important battle.

"Oh, well, I think father told me that he went to the moon to guard the husk. I'm pretty sure his children descended into the Hyuuga clan," she said.

"Huh? What do you know? Truth _is_ stranger than fiction," Satsuki started as a picture Hinata appeared in her mind. She felt kind of bad for the girl. In love with a person who didn't return her feelings.

"Anyways," Naruto stayed, snapping them out of the current conversation, that just gives us more reason to attack. If the Juubi is that strong, then we can't let it get revived," Naruto stated, still hoping to get them on his side.

Akane narrowed her eyes at him, realizing something. "Naruto, you keep saying that if Isobu gets absorbed, the chances of Juubi being restored is higher, and I agree, but they also need to capture me. Do you think yourself and us as so weak to not even be able to defend ourselves!" Akane questioned, her tone accusing as she stared at him.

"I remember reading about the Gold and Silver brother's," Naruto began, taking a minute to formulate an answer. "And I'm pretty sure that they got some of your chakra when they were inside of you. They have your chakra. Who knows? Someone in Akatsuki could learn Edo Tensei and siphon the chakra from those two. It's possible to extract it from them as if they were Jinchūriki, is it not? They could also go after that Sora guy I heard about from Tsunade-Baa-Chan. It's possible that the Juubi may not be revived at full power, but with how strong you make it seem, I doubt it would matter that much, especially since it could siphon Nature chakra to restore its reserves and power," Naruto told her.

"That's another assumption, Naruto," Satsuki interjected, finally deciding to take Akane's side on this argument. She did _not_ want him to die, even if it meant this Juubi would be released. After all, they could seal it, right? "What if they need the complete chakra of each Bijuu. If they could just revive it then let it siphon the chakra from the surrounding area, then why haven't they just revived the previous Jinchuuriki? They should still have some of the bijuus chakra despite being dead, right?"

' _Damnit Suki, you're supposed to be on my side!'_ Naruto whined internally, not allowing the thought to be echoed out throughout his mindscape.

"Akane," Naruto asked, turning his gaze away from his beloved. "Didn't it take you several years to gain back all the chakra that you lost?" he asked her, knowing that half of her chakra was trapped in the shinigami while the rest was trapped in him. She was able to gain it back by siphoning off of Naruto and his surroundings, filling her own reserves slowly. The eight trigrams didn't just work one way, it worked for both host and prisoner, a strong reason that it hadn't been used for other Jinchūriki. After all, you can't have the Bijuu simply drain the chakra of their hosts completely and leave them dead while gaining freedom.

But her relationship with Kushina, and Minato to an extent, had gained her the trust of the two and when she had been controlled, Minato used both the Shiki Fuin to seal half of her chakra into himself while sealing the other half into Naruto, seeing as the child couldn't hold all of her chakra during his birth.

She nodded to the question, already knowing where he was going with this but not wanting to interrupt him. It was rather rude, especially since they had a little time to spare on this topic.

"Then I doubt that the Juubi would be able to gain it all back quickly. It would take months to years seeing as how much chakra it apparently has," he stated, looking at Akane to confirm his suspicions about the Juubi's chakra level.

"So even if it did siphon chakra from the environment, it would take a long time to finish it. Since they started a few months ago, I bet that they thought they could get every Bijuu by the end of the year. Seeing as they don't know the Edo Tensei, it would take them some time to steal the Forbidden Seal to get it since it's guarded all the time. According to their thoughts, it would take longer to use the Edo Tensei. The only thing I don't know is why Obito didn't use his own Jutsu to capture the other Jinchuuriki years ago," Naruto mused, not really understanding Obito's plan.

"True. He could have captured you after a couple of months of your birth. He could've killed your guards with Kamui or ghosted past them and take you. Even if I were the last one needing to be sealed, they could have simply frozen you in stasis or something or manipulated you to their side. He could have done the same with quite a few other Jinchuuriki. It doesn't really make sense, does it?" Akane mused.

"Welp," Satsuki popped her lips. "No point in trying to understand the mind of the insane," she stated. Obito had to be insane if he was trying to revive the Juubi, something not even the famed Rikudou Sennin could match on his own. "I'd much rather talk about how we're going to stop him from freeing this Juubi or stopping Naruto's suicidal attempts," she smiled as she clapped her hands together, sounding rather cheerful, contrasting her words.

"Ok! Fine! How about we all go? I can place a Hiraishin Marker on you, Akane, and teleport us both away if we need to or if we finish the mission. Satsuki can come with us. You two can defend me. I'll teleport Isobu away than us two while Satsuki uses her own Hiraishin!" Naruto exclaimed, not pleased with the option seeing as how it could risk both of his friends' lives.

Akane and Satsuki both looked at each other, blinking their red eyes in confusion, the decision surprising them with its sudden appearance.

Satsuki soon made up her mind though. She would support Naruto in this idea. Even if it was slightly flawed by assumptions they each had made.

Akane, however, took a bit longer to agree to that part of the plan, but soon, she nodded, knowing that she couldn't risk the chances of the Juubi becoming released would be higher if Isobu were to be sealed. After all, Akatsuki already had two of the tailed beast sealed. Now, they only needed 6 more, excluding Isobu.

"Alright then," Akane smiled bitterly, before it changed into a sadistic one, imagining how _fun_ it would be if she were to kill the members of Akatsuki who had dared capture, or attempted to her, little brothers and sisters.

Her blood red eyes flashed in a gleam of light and she spoke in a deadly whisper.

"Let's get wild."

* * *

 **Done! Okay, now I apologize for this being two weeks past my deadline and I won't try to make excuses. I was hella lazy after I came back from break.**

 **So, if you guys have any questions PM me. I really need to make the decisions for the Shinobi WWIV. Madara, or Juubi?**

 **Oh, people are different in battle then they are normally. They don't have time to think properly in battle, at least not my trio of protagonists, so don't be surprised to see them act better out of combat.**

 **Also, when talking about Akatsuki, they all subconsciously exclude Itachi from the group, so no, Akane doesn't want to kill Itachi. Naruto, however, has a little punch prepared for his sensei. If you want to know why, it happened three years ago.**

 **By the way, yes, they do have a lot of information they shouldn't, but seeing as how Itachi is a spy for Jiraiya and Jiraiya would tell Naruto the info, as well as Akane who's centuries old and has been living what people consider the history of chakra since her birth, only missing a few years that seem minuscule to a millennium.**

 **As for Naruto's new jutsu, I invented it in contest to Tsunade's technique, but visible and a rotating shell around the arm. If you truly want the details. PM me.**

 **Btw, yes, Satsuki will cut her hair to get it even again.**

 **Reviews** **:**

 **KuraiArashi14: I've just begun chapter 2 of this story but I have to say that your idea to use chakra infused KI for a marker for the hiraishin( or just in general) is genius  
**

 **Me: Aw, thank you. :** 3 **.**

 **Takidaboi: I get that u don't want Satsuki pregnant during a war but if u put all that off till the very end it'll be porn with no plot  
**

 **Me: I'm sorry, but what? How is that porn? Isn't porn without plot when a character has sex with others countlessly in a story while the rest of the story has no direction? So, here's my response: ROTB hasn't contained anything that can be classified as being actually sexual besides my whole shocking relationship between Matatabi and Yugito. But between Naruto and Satsuki? Hasn't happened yet. I plan to use only one sex scene between the two, and I'm using it as an awakening. Hell, it's not even needed so I may as well just skip the whole having sex part and just have the awakening. By the way, the sex scene is so that Satsuki can awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. And I already know the general area where it will go, if at all, and trust me, it'll be well before the war. And no, she won't get pregnant. Also, I never said that they would survive the war, did I? So what end? near or in the war? No, no sex while happen.**

 **takidaboi: Ok a teenage guy and girl alone together for three years and they didn't even kiss? Do you know how unrealistic that is?  
**

 **Me: I feel it's pretty realistic considering the character of both Naruto and Satsuki. Naruto is able to control his emotions, so hormones aren't that big of a deal. Besides, they don't just get in a relationship just because they are gonna be alone for 3 years with no adult supervision or have sexual contact with one another. Satsuki didn't live Naruto back then and Naruto knew it. She may have liked him, as a friend, but not as a partner. So, Satsuki doesn't love him and since he cares about her, he isn't going to try to force himself upon her. It's not really difficult to control or ignore lust you know? And it's not as if they don't have the sexual urges. It's just that they can control it. Just to be clear, I doubt that people who were trained to be ninja don't know what a kiss or anything sexual is, so there goes the curiosity argument. And… I got nothing else. If you're up for a debate on this, we can use PM. It'd take too long for a review to reply.**

 **1Run0nSentences: Just wanna say, a dude is way more likely to be used in the baby breeding program than a girl, seeing as a male can impregnate multiple women at once. Other than that, cool story.**

 **Me: True, but I also feel as if a dude is more likely to be given freedoms in the act itself. I mean, no girl** _ **wants**_ **to become pregnant at age 12 or less so people would restrain her and allow it. "But, considering the stereotype of men loving sex after hitting puberty, what male would want to actively resist gaining a bunch of girls for a harem, and he would probably be allowed to choose who can be in it. Imagine having a bunch of kunoichis and Civilian girls, over 16, that are fairly attractive just willing to have sex with you and will share. I mean, I doubt that a lot of boys are actually going to resist having 5-20 woman who want to have sex with him." That would be the thought of the council so they would allow him freedom and since they don't know Sasuke, and him not having hit puberty yet, they wouldn't need to force him. But a girl? She would be forced into it.**

 **Darth56: a very good fight you have going on so they lost the one and now she has showed up Tobi will have to think fast as he is short of chakra so again thank you for the new chapter keep going will be looking for more new chapters again thanks.**

 **Me: Thank you. I based this fight off the one between Obito vs Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, and Bee. If Obito was able to go that long against those powerhouses, he would be able to go against a fully powered Akane as well as Naruto and Satsuki. I mean, Obito is strong. Maybe not as strong as Nagato, but sheesh, and that's not even taking Kamui into the equation. But as you can see, it was a girly equal battle. Both sides lost, well Obito won since he got Isobu, but he also got injured so I consider it a draw.**

 **By the way, I bet none of you expected Akane to be back at full power!**

 **Bye-bye. 8** 3 **.**


	19. Senjutsu

**Hello everyone! So, I know I'm a month late on this update and I've been really lazy for the past couple months. I've also had writers' block. I know** _ **what**_ **I wanted to write, but I didn't know** _ **how**_ **to write, which made it really difficult to finish the chapter for Renaissance, making me late for this one.**

 **Anyways, I'd like everyone to know that the poll is still up and I'm pretty sure that 31 people aren't enough. I won't say who's winning, but I will say that Male Juubi so far has 0 votes and the one with the highest is leading by a relativistically large margin.**

 **Now, I want everyone to have the full experience of this story, and many more that you will read besides this one, so I would recommend listening to some music, although songs themselves are okay, but Music is usually better. I would specifically recommend peaceful, bittersweet, sad, or something like that. Anime OSTs are really good for this, as you'll see below. Seriously, go to another tab, open up YouTube, and find some looped, extended, or long music. If on Mobile, use a music app like iTunes, Spotify, or Musi.**

 **Now, let's go rescue Isobu,** _ **hopefully**_ **.**

* * *

"Ready?" The words echoed throughout the area as the three stood on the shores of the once destroyed village.

The confirmation of the two females given, Naruto grabbed them both, allowing the Uchiha to drop a marked kunai to the ground.

Unfortunately, Satsuki was still unable to use the Hiraishin to the same level that he was, being incapable of placing a marker with her hands or teleporting to her chakra.

She required a set coordinate to teleport to it and the range was something that she wasn't able to develop with training. She couldn't teleport in a range, only into a determined location.

That was a reason he didn't want either of them to go. He had developed the second's jutsu to the point he had, but Satsuki's fighting style didn't use the Hiraishin. His didn't either, but he could easily incorporate it. The jutsu was his escape plan.

A red flash appeared from the place the three were just standing as they both disappeared, teleporting to the mark Naruto had left on Tobi.

The redhead, ravenette, and blond all landed, crouched to make themselves smaller as they looked up.

' _Fuck,'_ Akane thought to herself as her red-eyed gaze traveled to the figures in front of her. _'Why did I and Naruto both have to be correct,'_ she questioned, jumping to the offensive as she rushed Deidara, hoping to eliminate him from the equation in this war against Akatsuki that they had just stumbled upon.

Her chakra appeared around her fist, the dark red energy becoming visible to the Shinobi as it swirled around her fist. She released the chakra before he had a chance to react, her hand piercing and burning through his chest. The chakra she wielded allowed her to cauterize the wound while simultaneously piercing through it. She didn't want to step in someone's blood after all.

With Deidara dead, she turned her head around, seeing as two members attacked her, a blue-haired woman named Konan and an orange haired man named Nagato.

She avoided the two, not really in a mood to fight them, desiring, instead, to free her brother from the large Gedo statue that was storing— _stealing_ —her brother's chakra.

Rushing towards the statue that had three eyes opened, she realized that three of her siblings had already been captured and used without their awareness between the time they had met the Akatsuki members a month or so ago.

Her mind reminded her to remain calm, lest she get carried away and make a lapse in judgment. Her attention was forced away from destroying the statue when she felt the gravitational pull coming from behind her, pulling her towards the Rinnegan user.

Akane had never faced anyone who had the eyes of her father, nor had she ever witnessed the power they held, with the exception of those that she was told in stories.

Akane quickly used a blast of her chakra from her feet to assist the pull, quickening her velocity to reach Konan and Nagato.

The movement caught the two off guard, distracting Konan from tagging the redhead with explosive paper, instead receiving a kick to the forearms she had raised to protect her face.

Akane was quickly attacked by Nagato, who had used a black rod as a weapon. Akane could sense nothing from the strange black rods, thus avoiding the unknown item.

She punched at Nagato's stomach, but she was repelled by a gravitational force originating from the rinnegan user.

She was propelled towards Satsuki, who was busy in her own fight against Itachi and Kisame. Using the unsuspecting ravennete's head to throw herself into the air, Akane lent the girl a hand by attacking Kisame.

* * *

 **{Quick** **A/N. Listen to Accel World OST ByeBye for the next part, and Blood History.}**

It was clear to Satsuki that her brother was holding back against her, appearing to struggle against the girl while maintaining his appearance within the Akatsuki.

' _I'm still not strong enough,'_ Satsuki thought bitterly as her face lit up with a light scowl.

Her Karasu was met with Itachi's Kunai, locking them in a battle of strength that Satsuki avoided by using the leverage of the sword to throw herself over her brother, striking at his back.

Itachi had yet to be informed that his sister knew the truth, having only recognized that they had been missing from the world for the past three years. Although Naruto had informed his teacher of some events, he had not told him _how_ he caused Satsuki to join him in his mission to destroy Konoha.

Itachi himself had assumed that his sister had gained knowledge of the village's treatment towards Naruto and her lack of loyalty to the village, combined with the fact of Naruto being her best friend had caused her to assist Naruto.

Itachi himself had grown to dislike the village, specifically for the treatment his sister had suffered, of what he had been informed by Naruto anyways.

Avoided at all times yet revered for the same reason why the Uchiha had been isolated. Unhelped despite the trauma she had suffered from his own doing. Unwilling to adopt her into a family in fear of her clan name, yet revered and pampered in hopes of gaining favor with her.

His previous words to both Danzo and Hiruzen still held true.

" _I love my village over my clan and I will do anything to keep the peace. But know that if any harm is to ever come to my foolish little sister, I will reveal everything to the world and come back to finish what they started. Konoha over the Uchiha, my sister over the village."_

His loyalty to the village had begun to fade two years ago and he had to mentally take back the words he had muttered to Danzo from nearly a decade ago.

" _No matter what darkness or contradiction lies within the village, I am still Itachi Uchiha of the Leaf."_

That statement did not include his sister and he refused to allow any harm to come to her unnecessarily.

If she wanted to fight, he would allow her, but if anyone tried to manipulate or kill her, they would soon be facing the Shinigami.

Itachi had also passed on his ideologies to Naruto, who he had guessed had begun to develop feelings for Satsuki.

It was something that he was slightly joyful of. Love was one thing that would allow happiness on a truly deep scale and if they could avoid idiotic drama that he had seen occur in many civilian relationships, which he knew they would because they lived the lives of Shinobi, then the pain for them would be reduced to the level of unrelatable levels in comparison to their happiness.

He had planned to die in his encounter with her and give her his eyes, making her the tragic hero of the legendary Uchiha Clan, but it appeared that Naruto had changed his plan.

He could see that Satsuki had no longer the desire to kill him. He could see her eyes, still holding shreds of innocence along with love for him and it confused him on why she would do so until his mind finally found the obvious answer.

' _Damnit Naruto, she wasn't supposed to know,'_ his thoughts echoed throughout his mind as the clash of steel echoed throughout the cave, reason being the battle between the siblings.

"Nii-Chan, please, come back to me," he heard her, the pleading voice, filled with sadness and bitterness, brightened by a sliver of hope contained deep within the darkness she had always been trapped within by undesired causes.

Itachi's chest suddenly became a hole of sorrow as a heavy and dark feeling came across him, sending a feeling of coldness throughout his body, his eyes softening as he looked at her soft red eyes piercing his own.

"I don't want to fight you. I love you, Nii-Chan."

 _Beat_

The red gaze of the Sharingan softened further, spinning hypnotically, transforming into the blinding Mangekyou Sharingan.

" **Tsukuyomi."**

The world shifted in view from Satsuki's perspective, now within a red and black world with a blood red moon lighting up the world in a strange, inverted black and white color, similar to what her brother looked like.

"Suki," Itachi stated softly, bringing her in an embrace, a tear of guilt and sadness escaping his eyes as he held his trembling sister. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't leave me. Ever." the trembling form of Satsuki muttered, her voice slightly shaking as she wrapped her arms around him even tighter.

"I won't. I'll be back as soon as possible, little sister," he stated as he pushed her away gently, bending down to reach her height, lightly jabbing her head with his index and middle finger.

He was surprised when she shook her head, looking at him straight in the face, her face twisted in concern. His jab had been avoided.

"No! I want you back right now. You shouldn't have to be living the life of a criminal, of a rogue, because that damn village and the fucking sandaime was such pathetic and incompetent coward who cared only for power. They could have easily framed it on Orochimaru and who would believe his word over the Hokage and you-" the black haired girl was cut off by her sadly smiling brother. The secret was out and he had conclusive evidence that Satsuki knew the truth.

"And if that had happened, would you be happy as you are now? Naruto would still be fighting on the opposite side of you. I would be forced to fight him and put him in jail, label him a criminal. I refuse to do that. He protected you with his life and gave you the happiness that you've gained these past years. The least I could do for my student was to protect him and that would conflict if that had happened, wouldn't it? Maybe the situation and solution weren't the best, but look at the bright side, Suki-"

"I don't care about the bright side. Not everyone had to die. I refuse to believe the Kaa-Chan was part of the coup. I also know that none of the other kids my age were part of it. Why did they have to be killed?" she asked, narrowed eyes glaring into his red eyes.

"No, she wasn't, but she was part of our family. Kaa-chan did care about the village, but she cared more about you and the clan. She would have revealed everything or tried to exact revenge from the village. We couldn't afford the information or the attack causing the Fourth Great Ninja War. The younger members weren't actually killed by me. They were killed by Obito, despite me deliberately saying to not allow the deaths of those younger than 9. I was forced along with him due to the time limit. I also can't challenge him with his ability of being able to phase through attacks. Any attack I do would go through him and he seems to be able to use his sharingan more than I can without undergoing blindness. I don't understand how though." Itachi finished, looking slightly frustrated with his inability to understand how his kinsman's abilities worked.

Before Satsuki could say anything else in response, Itachi tapped her forehead before dispersing the illusion against her, successfully contacting this time. However, his final words struck her as the illusion faded.

" _But that doesn't mean I don't regret it."_

The sharingan based world soon faded, allowing reality to hold its reign in Satsuki's mind, the dark cave a disparity amongst the world she had been whisked into. The only proof of the occurrence was the small teardrop that had receded back into her eyes.

Her mind was soon focused on Kisame as he heaved his Samehada towards her, intent on taking her chakra, weakening her to allow Itachi to kill her.

Her head immediately went down, in a push-up position before moving herself around, lashing out against the man with her foot.

The tip of her steel-toed sandals made contact with his nose and the girl heard the crack of a bone.

She used the rest of the momentum to throw herself upwards to catch the bleeding man.

Her sword was met with his own, the fish-like creature not giving in and absorbing the chakra in her sword.

Satsuki frustratingly added more chakra into her sword as they separated, lighting up the black blade with an edge of flames and the other with lightning.

Itachi came above her and placed his hand on her shoulder to throw her away towards Akane.

Hearing her brother say the name of his strongest illusionary technique and trusting him to take care of Kisame, the ravenette allowed herself to be carried towards the blue-haired woman and orange-haired man.

She readied her katana, preparing to kill the Nagato, the man who appeared to be giving Akane the hardest time, but her body suddenly gained a mind of its own, instead going in the opposite direction.

As she hit the ceiling, she crouched onto one knee, using her chakra to stay attached.

The kunai she had just launched had increased exponentially as they targeted Konan.

Akane also attacked Konan at the same time, using her chakra to counteract the gravity pushing against her.

When Konan dodged Akane, she went straight towards the kunai, unaware of their existence until she grew close enough to hear the sharp whistling of the air being split.

Her body folded into white paper that began to spread away from her center. The kunai harmlessly through her.

' _The fuck? She can turn into paper?'_ Satsuki asked herself, having not paid much attention to the fight that occurred between Akane and Konan.

The girl shook the incredibility in her mind off and began to prepare to move Hiraishin after her blond crush gave the signal.

She rushed at Nagato, her sword blocked by a black rod that had chakra flooding through it.

Using the leverage, she threw herself towards Akane, disappearing in a black flash with the redhead at the same time Naruto and Isobu, who had been shrunk, both disappeared in a red and grey flash.

* * *

A flash of red was all that was visible to him before an attack landed where his body had previously occupied.

The ball of fire had melted the ground below him, proving their heat that the blue-eyed man could feel even from such a distance.

His responsive attack was to send a blast of wind towards them, using the dust on the ground to capture their field of vision.

His hyperosmia and augmented auditory perception allowed him to perceive his adversary and he attacked the man, using the wind to acuminate his shinobigatana, hoping to kill his opposition.

The sharp sound of the wind cutting itself made itself apparent near the masked man, consequently allowing him to dodge the attack.

' _Fucking die already!'_ The 16-year-old's frustrations ran through his thoughts, not really wanting to fight for his life anymore. He was getting tired of all the battles he had to do and would be doing for the foreseeable future.

He would still destroy Konoha, but he could see why his Kyoufu desired peace so much. It was getting tiresome, fighting over and over, not for fun or as a hobby, but to live and continue living, to be forced to constantly protect his friends and family, to defend his happiness, his future of peace.

' _After Konoha is gone, I'm gonna sue for peace-'_ his thought process was cut off by the black blur that struck him in the ribs, lightly brushing them. _'I'll think about it later.'_

His response to the attack was to send a blast of air, propelling him towards Isobu. He was intercepted by a green plant-like being who was half black and half white.

' _The hell? He's of darker skin, much darker than those in the land of lightning, and the other half is paler than even Orochimaru, and is a plant. The only thing missing is being like Kisame with his gills.'_ Naruto would have questioned the strange being furthers, but he had to dodge the oncoming attack on his person.

The black-clad teenager scowled before going through a series of hand symbols.

' _Thank's Nii-Chan,'_ Naruto commented as the area around him become covered in mist while sparing the other two girls.

"My my, Naruto. You've grown so much since I've seen you as a child," Obito stated, his voice a mixture between blithe anger and soft and malicious glee. "I'll enjoy killing you, just like I did with Minato-Sensei and Kushina-Nee-Chan."

The words were meant to psychology anger Naruto, whether it be through the reminder of what he had done to ruin the boy's life or through speaking the name of the dead.

Naruto's eyes darkened into the cold eyes of electrical blue, not allowing the man to boil his blood.

However, the effect on him was obvious with the thinning of his lips and his narrowed eyes. He moved towards the man, silently creating a shadow clone behind him.

"You hold no right to speak their names,"he whispered into the man's ears, his blade going straight through his throat.

The real Naruto was thrown towards the Bijuu before Obito had a chance to come out of his Kamui.

As soon as Naruto touched the gray scales of the sanbi, he looked towards Satsuki and Akane, using a pulse of his chakra to alert them of the success of the mission.

Soon, they disappeared in a flash, similar to the black and red flash created by Satsuki as she and Akane escaped.

* * *

Despite the shrunken size of Isobu, he was still a very large creature. When he was teleported above the sea, the water imploded while the surrounding water raised up violently before settling back into the sea.

Naruto used his chakra to keep himself above the water before walking towards the shore where the redhead and ravenette were waiting.

When he reached the shore, he made sure to activate the seal around Uzushio, creating an invisible barrier that would hide the excess chakra leaking out from the covered area, making them trackless with chakra, a requirement with the unconscious Isobu who was leaking out high levels of chakra, relatively anyway.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Satsuki asked, unsure of what their next step was. "Weren't we supposed to be beginning out Senjutsu training right now?"

"Yep. Akane, can you warn your siblings to be careful right now and to make their jinchuuriki's stay hidden? I don't know how long it'll take for us to do this. Jiraiya said he took decades and he still hasn't mastered it."

"Don't worry about that," Akane stated, knowing that it would be much easier for the two in front of her to complete the Senjutsu training then it took for Jiraiya. "Unlike you two, Jiraiya doesn't have a natural affinity for Senjutsu. He can still do it, but it would take him far longer than those who are directly related to father."

"That still doesn't answer how long it'll take us. I'm thinking a month or two?" The Uchiha heiress asked, unsure herself. She didn't really any figures to use to guess how long it would take them.

' _It'll probably take Satsuki about a month. Naruto's larger reserves will take him a little less. Probably about two weeks. If he can master Senjutsu though, he'll finally be able to use my chakra cloak properly without dying at the trade-off. He can also merge the two to make it stronger. That'll take us about an extra 3 weeks to master it, but we don't need to master it right now. He can use a bit of the extra time, if we use a month, to fully master it.'_

"Think so," Akane responded, still thinking about what she could do with Naruto to make him stronger. "You two can also use Kage Bunshin to speed up the process. That way, you can also train in something else. Naruto, I have something for you, but Satsuki." She turned to face the girl she just addressed.

Satsuki turned to her, questioning what she wanted her to do and what she was going to do with Naruto. She was a little envious that Akane would spend all her time with Naruto, but she knew that neither of them had feelings for each other.

"The Phoenix are masters of using fire. You can learn from them to control the very element. Maybe you can also learn to use the separate parts of fire too, instead of combining them. Imagine if you could cause the very air around a person to become suffocating due to the heat. Or worse. I don't know about your lightning though. You can always ask if someone there knows how to control lightning," Akane finished, matching the smirk on the Uchiha's face. She nodded and Naruto, realizing that they were about to be separated realized something.

"Wait!" his voice caused Satsuki to stop her next action and look towards him.

A piece of paper landed on her hand before fusing into her skin. She watched the same thing happen to the other two and asked Naruto the purpose of the seals.

"It's a communication seal. If you channel chakra through it while speaking, then we can hear you. I really wish it could replicate telepathy, but I can't get the seal to connect with the brain for some reason," Naruto uttered in frustration.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu."**

* * *

It was frustrating that so many people in the world wanted— _lived for_ —war, thrived on it. It had implemented into her hatred that they always wanted to wage battle, to kill and steal, to live in excitement—in the thrill of the fight, to feel adrenaline pumping through them as blades clashed and blood ran down, as everything was torn asunder.

And the key that they searched for? Her siblings were treated as beasts, as weapons of war, used as a source of power to assist them in annexing and destroying, as a way to show off their power.

The idea was still in practice today, demonstrated by the four beings in front of her. They were all contained in Jinchuuriki, some of them with better relationship to their hosts, specifically Saiken who didn't speak often to her host, having a mutually beneficial relationship with her host rather than the ones of acquaintances and friendships created by the other tailed beasts, with the exception of Matatabi, who seemed to be in a sexual relationship with the dirty blonde Naruto had met previously.

It was still better, however, than the relationship shared by Shukaku and his host. Shukaku could be blamed for this due to his unrelenting assault on the redhead's mind.

It angered her that only five of them were currently present in the meeting place, currently being hosted in the unaware subconscious mind of Naruto. Three of her siblings were gone, absorbed by the husk of the Juubi with one being weakened and currently resting.

"Why have you brought us here, sister?" The questioned floated to her ears as she looked at the speaker.

"The Akatsuki are about to actively hunt all of us down. Right now, we have Isobu and myself in Uzu with Chōmei over there being in Konoha. The rest of you three need to be careful. Make sure none of you are outside of your villages. Saiken, I want you to tell your host to go into hiding somewhere where you can't be tracked. Don't go into highly populated places. You said your host has someone following him around? Are they agreeable to terms?" she asked.

"Yes. The girl, I believe her name is Hotaru will follow Utakata wherever he goes. He is very protective of her, despite denials, and so, if he realizes that powerful enemies are coming for him, he'll either tell her to leave, which won't work, or he'll go into hiding. His pride—low amount compared to others—won't get in the way of his protection of her. I can, if I tell him, to get him to a hiding place." Saiken's voice was pleasing to listen to, being rather soft-spoken—sweet to the ears and flowing throughout the royal blue void specked by darkly shaded golden stars.

"Would he agree to come to Uzushio? The place has been surrounded by seals to prevent the leakage of our chakra to make us untraceable by chakra." She would need to borrow a shadow clone of her host's to teleport the three to Uzushio.

"Perhaps. I can't conclude decisions from him. He's anti-social and just wants to float about—no goals to keep except for the girl—so it is likely. I'll ask him when to do so."

"Good. Contact me when you get the answer. We can't afford to let the Juubi become revived."

She didn't say anything more about the subject. They already knew of the disaster that could fall if the beast they had been created from were to reappear on the planet.

"Other matters to address. How strong are your jinchuurikis?"

' _Damn,'_ she thought as she listened to the three, Chōmei staying quiet as she had already 'met' his Jinchuuriki.

Only one of them was strong enough to defend themselves from the Akatsuki while the other two were too weak.

"Saiken, Matatabi, you two can't let your Shinobi become captured. Train them in your powers, make them stronger, as strong as possible while staying hidden."

Gyuki spoke soon after she had finished her sentence.

"Matatabi, tell Yugito to see Bee and to tell him that she is going to train to master your powers. There is this island that will hide your chakra and allow you to train until she is stronger. Bee can also train her in other subjects. He will agree."

"Akane-Nee, Utakata doesn't want to use my powers, believing that it will cause too much reliance on it. He only wants power through his own hand."

Violet eyes narrowed at the white slug, who quickly continued.

"It is possible that he will train in it if I tell him of the dangers," Saiken finished, hoping to please her older sister.

Telling Chomei to get Fuu to higher levels as well as to bring her to Uzushio, Akane left the subconscious realm hosted deep within Naruto, going back to the mindscape.

* * *

Many people in her life were quiet—she discarded the years she had known Naruto before she was able to truly got to know him. The volume control that so they all had was something she was grateful.

It was irritating that so many people seemed to be incapable of talking without being heard from across the street—as though it was impossible for someone within arms reach to be able to hear them when soft-spoken.

More than that was the love people had for their own voices—the gift of Kami bestowed upon the unworthy world of mortals to be heard at all times. The difference between them and the people who were cursed with loud voices was clear as glass.

Kuyo was another person who was quiet—he wasn't soft-spoken, no, but was rather someone who didn't speak with high volume, rather clear and yet, unable to be heard from more than several meters away. It was one of the rougher ones she had heard, but it wasn't unpleasant,a godsend.

"What do you know about Senjutsu?" the question floated to her ears and her response was quick.

She knew next to nothing about Senjutsu besides that it allowed you to integrate natural chakra with the chakra within a person.

"There are many types of Senjutsu, each unique to the creatures that use them. All of them cause features unique to the way you learned it. For example, if you were to use Phoenix Sage Mode, it will increase your physical prowess by five-fold, but the unique aspect is of the other abilities it will give you."

Kuyo told her of the abilities granted to her when she used the Phoenix Sage Mode and as she listened, she realized that Akane's ideas had far more merit than she had credited, but those thoughts were incomplete—capable of so much more than the heating of air.

A couple of hours later, she started on her training.

* * *

 **Complete. A little shorter than usual by a couple of hundred words, but I couldn't add anything else.**

 **Anyways, I wanted to address some mathematics from the final scene. You see, the Sage Mode for all creatures are different, as evidenced by the last scene, but I have yet to fully develop them myself.**

 **Now, what I want to tell you is that according to math done by some people whom I cannot seem to find, that Naruto's canon Sage Mode increases his physical prowess by a factor of 10. Also, it enhances senses by a severe amount and also alludes to some genjutsu, but not a high amount.**

 **Anyways, Toad Sage Mode is focused on the physical aspect while Phoenix Sage Mode is focused more on the elemental side with boosts in Taijutsu with nothing in Genjutsu. They are both equal in strength, but it depends on how the user uses them. As I hope I have stated, Satsuki is a Kenjutsu and ninjutsu user with Taijutsu being a close third. Therefore, Phoenix Mode was created to suit that better.**

 **I will not reveal anything about Dragon Sage Mode for now, and just so you know, I'm pretty sure that exists in Boruto from what I've seen on Quora, but I haven't watched more than the first two episodes before quitting, so for the similarities that occur, I hope you realize that I don't even know they exist. And no, I won't go to search it. I research some dark stuff, but Boruto is something even I wouldn't go near.**

 **I'm joking with that last part.**

 **Another thing I have to address is the massive boost Naruto and Satsuki will be gaining through the next month. You see, I have decided to add a fan idea to the story. I won't say what it is, only that it is for Satsuki. You see Naruto will be getting very strong throughout the training and I'm under the firm belief that wind is the strongest of the five elements and when he is done…**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is likely going to be going through the whole month, but hey, at least I won't be spending 6 chapters like canon did, am I right!**

 _ **Ba-dum-tsh**_.

 **If any of you have questions about what has happened, then ask. I can't promise a satisfactory answer as I don't want to spoil too much of the plot, but I hope I can, so PM away.**

 **Japanese to English translation:**

 **Kyoufu-Godfather**

 **Kuchiyose-Summoning**

 **Reviews:**

 **Goose: Bashing is a sign of lack of talent as a writer.  
**

 **Me: Are you calling be a talentless person, Ya Bastard! Well, joking aside, I can't deny that it isn't an original idea and that it is something I will attempt to lower unless a scene asks for it. It isn't something that I have to show, so…**

 **21HyperA1985: I am looking forward to chapter 19 and I hope Naruto discover location of legendary Shinigami Zanpakuto Ryujin Jakka.  
**

 **Me: Yeah...no. First, I have no idea wtf that is, and second, Naruto already has a weapon, a tribute to his dead mother. I'm not going to have him replace it. But seriously, I'm not doing a bleach crossover, mostly for the fact that I didn't snatch past the first episode because the art style was something that didn't really appeal to me.**

 **Sixes: The premise is decent but the actual**

 **writing is rough. Things just seem to constantly swap between things being not described at all to being described to the most minute and boring detail.  
**

 **Me: I'm not denying anything. The premise isn't something that I'm proud of and I do want to redo the first several chapters that I wrote as an amateur writer, but I have barely any time for these chapters alone and I don't want to spend an extra month or two writing that one and delaying off the next chapter of this. Besides, I think that when you compare the first couple chapters to the later ones, it has shown my growth as a writer, doesn't it? I really should tone it down with the details shouldn't I? I have this habit of rambling in writing and it's a hard habit to cut. I'll try to cut down on too much or too little details though. However, for some scenes, I won't. There's a difference between describing the two paragraph journey and describing an intimate scene or a setting, you know, imagery and everything.**

 **5Zabzab: They are in the Valley of the End and suddenly they are taking a boat to Uzu. Just a little sentence stating the fact the moved for a while, please?**

 **Also "The Kyuubi higher up..." - "The Konoha higher up..."**

 **Best writing to you.  
**

 **Me: I probably should edit the chapters, but it's so hard not to get bored with what I'm reading. You see, my memory is good enough to perfectly remember the plot of an entire book, not to the minute details, but good enough that I can remember maybe ⅕ of everything. The story isn't boring, but it's like spoilers but worse. I know** _ **everything**_ **that's going to happen and I have to do about 10 minutes of reading 5k word of something that I know.**

 **1shinydragonmist: They remember Kaguya  
**

 **Me: what? I don't know which part this is from. Anyways, to address the matter of Kaguya, I hope that I've clearly stated that Kaguya has no part in this story. It's either Juubi or Madara and I hope that I can do Juubi justice, but I'm not** _ **that**_ **good.**

 **shinydragonmist: The great Jashin hates PEDOS that is why.**

 **Me: Makes sense. Why wouldn't the god of destruction and cause who is literally translated as "wicked heart" hate the specific sexual preference of older people liking those that are too young for them.**

 **lordshuvra: Great story. Usually I don't read naru-sasu fic as most of them are gay romance. I don't hate gays, believe me, it just weird to read fanfic about it.  
Anyway, I hope Naruto and Satsuki gain their sage mode soon and MS for Satsuki and chakra sage mode for Naruto. Can't wait ( ~_~)  
**

 **Me: Well, they are canonically Male so…. Anyways, you aren't the only one who feels weird about it. I don't have anything against them, having a friend that it gay himself, but it's not really something for me. I am a boy so lesbian is different to me, not as weird. Anyways, the MS for Satsuki is something that I've been going over in my head for a bit and I have a plan for it. If I could consult someone in it who would provide great feedback, I'd love to talk to them. As for chakra mode, do you mean the Rikudou Sennin Mode? Or the KCM(1/2)? I don't really know any other ones if those are the ones your mentioning. If so, then I don't actually know about Rikudou Mode yet actually. I was thinking of something else for the final. You see, since Kaguya isn't going to be there, Hagoromo's gonna be useless here because they don't need the seal. He would need to visit them in the state of near death and seeing as I don't plan them to lose to Madara, if Juubi occurs, then it's not really going to be important. It's a strong boost, but I can replicate that with training and other things besides it. Enough spoilers tho.**

 **Tsukoblue: You are going too far with the Sakura bashing**

 **I totally get that some people don't like Sakura, Hinata or other characters**

 **If you hate the character that badly then please just kill her off so there won't be chapter after chapter of bashing the character.**

 **Me: I'll try to stop with the bashing. I do plan on killing her off, and it's not fully hatred for her because there will be a lot of deaths here. Since spoiler territory is speeding towards us, I can't say anything else.**

 **Hmason: ok I DO like that you used the japanese version for the techniques but I have NO idea what most of them mean so could you please also add in ( ) the English names for them  
**

 **Me: I will do that for any new jutsu that I create and for the other ones as well. However, I will not do that for somethings. As a fan of the show, you should know what kage Bunshin is, Rasengan, Chidori, and a couple of others and as such, I won't do them.**

 **Tsukoblue: Please keep it like canon where Naruto and Karin are the only surviving Uzumaki like it was at the end of Shippuden.**

 **Me: Too late. Tsunade was an Uzumaki, it's canon, and so is Fuka now. I'm not going to add that many, but do want to add a couple more. The Uzumaki clan do need to be revived and Naruto isn't going to have a harem, no, just Satsuki. I know what I want for the ending of those two and well—**

 **Robo: spoiler alert! Must be neutralized. *Zapped by controlled electric shock.***

 **Me: *recovers* and because he's not having a harem, it's gonna be rather hard, won't it? Doesn't mean the girls will be having harems either. Just that, well, if you have, what? 5-6 woman with a lover and each has 2 children and that goes on for a few generations, well, that's what? 75-90 total Uzumaki. And continue until, by a century, maybe several hundred Uzumaki? I'm gonna say between 300-700. Lots of math involved so I am not going to do anything else.**

 **Tsukoblue: Sakura is one of my favorite Naruto characters  
Please include her because she is a member of Team 7  
**

 **Me: Include her in what? The story? Sakura isn't really an integral part of this story and as for team 7, Sakura never really existed for them. That was a point I was trying to make. Sakura isn't considered as part of team 7 by any of the other three. After all, what is a team? A group of people that are close like family. Naruto considers both Kakashi and Satsuki to be precious, one because he is in love with her, and the other because of what he has done for Naruto when he was younger. Satsuki considers them both precious, Kakashi less, but this is Satsuki. Naruto for everything they have done and Kakashi because he was a great teacher for her and he didn't abandon Naruto. Kakashi considers them family because of Naruto's heritage as well as the time he spent with a young Naruto and Satsuki because he feels he owes Obito to take care of his last relative as well as the fact that he has bonded with her through training. Sakura, however, has never really been a part of team 7, not by this definition, not until Shippuden. Because of that, they don't consider her to be part of team 7, a part of their family. I'm using canon as a reference here for what Sakura did in this story and she was never really important to the actual plot or for the character development. Wave? Nope? Chunin exams? Satsuki wouldn't have been allowed to die by Orochimaru and Naruto was smarter than he led on. He wouldn't have died either. Akane wouldn't allow for it. Invasion? She wasn't important there either. Whether canon or here, Naruto was also protecting something more important than her, Konoha or Satsuki. Tsunade's retrieval? She was not even a part of that. The Sasuke retrieval? Again, she begged him, the person she would regularly punch and degrade, but she wasn't a part of it. If you want, I can message you personally for a deeper talk and for you to ask why I don't think Sakura deserves to be part of** _ **this**_ **team 7, but you'll have to PM me. And no, I won't be rude or anything, I will genuinely answer any question you have.**

 **darth56: now that was a very good end to fight I really do like this story it has been a great story to read thanks.**

 **Me: Thank you.**

 **Now, to address something else, I have thought of my third story. I won't even be touching it until I finish these two, but I have had a lot of ideas for it and if it turns out like I want, then it's going to be epic. I'll tell you that it will be a unique take on a crossover between Httyd and Frozen. I would love to rant about it, but I am trying to cut that habit.**

 **Btw, I plan to finish this story by the end of next year and finishing both parts of Renaissance by the end of 2021. The first part is almost finished, just another 10 or so chapters, and I'm going to start on the second part after that. However, I will be very busy, especially since I'm going to be going into physics by the fall of 2020 and graduating from high school in 2022. It's gonna be one hell of a ride for the next 3 years. Then, resting for a year from this site to get used to college, then I start with the Httyd Frozen thing.**

 **Anyways, See ya soon!**

 **P.S: If anyone wants to hear my ideas for Httyd Frozen, then PM me. After all, that won't be coming out until several more years soo no spoilers. And I really want to rant about it to someone here.**


End file.
